Worldwar: Establishing A Balance
by AlbertG
Summary: Summary-Book IV: Years ago, the Colonials of Cyrannus met the so-called 13th tribe. It didn't work out well. The Colonials met the Race. That didn't work out well either, but they were introduced to a much larger galaxy. Now their errors have come back and they know they are small fish in a large ocean trying to survive. Can they? Will the Race let them?
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Book Four: Years ago, the Colonials of Cyrannus met the so-called 13th tribe. It didn't work out well. The Colonials met the Race. That didn't work out well either, but they were introduced to a much larger galaxy. Now their errors have come back and they know they are small fish in a large ocean trying to survive. Can they? Will the Race let them?

 **NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM.**

 **-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

 **"** _ **Stargate", "Stargate SG-1", and "Stargate: Atlantis"**_ **and all related** _ **Stargate**_ **related material, its characters and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by MGM and whatever Corporation it may or may not be owned by.**

' _ **WorldWar'**_ **and the '** _ **Worldwar related books'**_ **, its characters, certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the book series, past present of near future, are a registered trademarks of its creator/author Harry Turtledove and the publisher Del Rey Books. Characters, names, and all related material are trademarks to those stated above.**

 **Only certain characters and technologies are mine and these are the creation of the author who is solely responsible for them as such. Neither Studio nor Harry Turtledove nor Del Rey books are responsible for the content of this story.**

 _ **"Battlestar Galactica, The Re-imagining"**_ **by Ronald Moore, its characters, and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television show, may be or are registered trademarks of its parent studio and corporation.**

THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY ' _WORLDWAR: ESABLISHING A BALANCE_. IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRUBUTION OF THIS STORY.

Dedication: Bless my wife and the girls who are now women!

Again, thank you, Harry Turtledove for writing such an intriguing series. I can't do it justice but I will merely try to make what I write interesting, with as few editing errors as I can.

This is an official AU of Ash Boomstick's (Bob Regent) story called R.A.A.B. located on this website. I was given permission to use it as a background. I recommend that you read his story to get a feel of SG-1 and nBSG2003 and the disagreements they have with one another. Most importantly, this story is blood brother to R.A.A.B. but its roots are Ash's other story _**'Consequences of Actions'**_. Therefore the enemies are different.

RenS and Bob (Ash) will or have contributed portions to this story and I will acknowledge them) especially in specific chapters) so they are considered co-writers…

No Ori…ever.

 _ **WORLDWAR: ESTABLISHING A BALANCE**_

 _ **A Stargate SG-1/BSG2003/THE RACE CROSSOVER**_

 _ **Prelude**_

 _ **Earth Date November 2022:**_

 _ **Cyrannus Star Region**_

 _ **Battlestar Koalistia:**_

 _ **Two Light Years Distant From Old Cylon Colonial Border**_

Colonial Battlestar Commander Elishia Mumba's stared unwaveringly at the DRADIS mono-colored screen, her First Officer standing by her side looked at the same monitor with equal intensity. Her state-of-the-art DRADIS package barely acknowledged the existence of the contact but whatever it was, she'd bet her next paycheck that it wasn't a false signal or some random electronic echo. Something or better yet, someone was playing hide and seek with her battlestar group. The raptor patrols at the edge of the now-defunct Cylon border were scanning the area and feeding the live data back to the battlestar group in real time. Vipers were running sorties constantly and still nothing solid was detected as of yet.

The sensor readings put Elishia Mumba and by extension her crew, on edge. This particular area of space was critical as it represented the first waypoint of a long chain of a year-long route that stretched from the edge of Colonial territories of Kobol all the way to space station _Makaria_ located thirty six light years from the fabled and much feared Thirteenth Colony, home of the Tau'ri. Sector Sixteen, the former Cylon/Colonial border was now the official jumping off point for scores of long-ranged transport ships carrying colonists and supplies to the two most distant colony worlds of Pontu-Nika and New Picon, established three years earlier.

Space station _Makaria_ stood as the vanguard of Colonial interests in that region of space so near to the Thirteenth Colony territories. The station's job now was to protect the new and fast growing colonies, and to keep Colonial interests of all kinds away from the twenty-five light year buffer zone designated by the Tollanians and the Terrans. Any unauthorized Colonial vessel violating that buffer could pull the Colonials into an unwanted war they could ill-afford. Originally those newly discovered worlds were designated for military use and a fortifications base, in essence a forward supply and tactical emplacement for aggressive actions against the Terrans. Both planets however were so rich in resources and so perfect for supporting human life that the twenty year plan was scrapped and the planets reclassified for civilian use, colonization, and expansion. However, first the transports had to get there safely and that was Mumba's responsibility, to get them started on their journey without mishap.

The journey required stopping at several waypoints for refueling and resupply so the almost two year-long journey to the new colony worlds was arduous, plus it attracted pirates throughout the twelve worlds and small hidden settlements in the Cyrannus sector. Pirate attacks were somewhat rare but when they did occur they were devastating. Well armed pirates looking for high value targets and quick and easy scores began attacking the transports just as soon as the route was established. The Children of Hecate were some of the worst. They were well equipped, violent and fearless. Wherever the transports went, the pirates followed. When they went after targets in full force, nothing short of a battlestar recon squad could back them off. The battlestars, cruisers, and destroyer packs turned into heavy escorts at established waypoints. Cruisers and destroyers along with support ships accompanied transports and freighters from jump to jump.

Massive space stations were being added along the routes to supports the tens of thousands of travelers leaving for new lives on worlds they never knew existed as little as three years earlier. Another station, a jumping off point was halfway completed where the K _oalistia's_ patrol intersected with. Like _Makaria_ , space station _Hera's_ _Glory_ would be a fortress. The Colonials were moving out towards richer pastures near Earth and they were coming with every intention of staying when they got there.

The historic State of the Colonies address by President Antonius Goesel given a year and a half earlier inspired a literal flood of colonists looking to begin new lives away from the Twelve Colonies. The mere fact that so many people from so many colony worlds were willing to leave and head towards the Apellai (or Sol) system should have triggered all types of warning signals at the Colonial leadership, but they had other things on their minds and so the obvious was missed, the Commander thought. During some of her conversations with the colonists, the one thing that stuck out to her most that there seemed to be an almost subconscious belief that the Thirteeners lived in a safer sector of space and provided better opportunities than the relative sparsely resource Cyrannus cluster. Other than the few Cylons under the protection of the Terrans–and may they be forever cursed for their stupidity!–the machines were effectively exterminated and no longer a threat; therefore, the masses for the most part felt safer near their 'sister' colony.

But they weren't. The Colonial government knew this, the military knew it and soon the people of the Colonies would know it as well. Isolation had kept them safe. Now, it kept them alone.

"Whatever that contact is, it's been playing cat and mouse with us for the last two days," the brunette commander growled. She was known for her relaxed, controlled demeanor. At the same time, she also had a reputation as a vicious warrior whose temper matched the famous Admiral Helena Cain's. "The pursuit vipers and Raptors still report negative."

"It could be Apellai," Executive Officer Robert Santi casually suggested. "But it doesn't match their operational style."

"Could be _Terran_ ," corrected Mumba, gently rebuking her executive officer. The President specifically ordered the CDF to refer to the Earthers as Terran and although many in the military didn't like it, they used it to describe them. There were significant numbers of Colonials, including members of her crew still simmering with hostility at the Earthers for the loss of comrades during the Sol invasion and later the Tollanian attack on the fleet at the world called Home. Reciprocations by either the Terrans or Tollanians were non-existent and those feelings of animosity weren't going away anytime soon especially among the CDF. She however would give the President credit as he continually worked to improve the threadbare relationship between the Colonies and that upstart tribe. Reciprocation was out of the question–she had to laugh about that since the Colonials started both conflicts–the Quorum's pride was stung and required a political show of strength. But there was no way they would get any concessions from Earth. Wasn't going to happen. Unification wasn't about to happen either. Personally she was convinced that if the Thirteeners wanted to go their separate ways, let them. As long as they didn't threaten Colonial interests, she didn't have a problem with them.

The intermittent contact playing with her was her problem right now. Her gut was screaming warnings at her. "I can't see the Terrans playing games like this. It's not their style. They have too many advantages to start playing games. I think this is something else."

"Could it be a DRADIS sensor ghost, some new stellar phenomenon we're never encountered?"

"Please," Mumba answered, giving her XO a dirty look.

He smiled sheepishly as his half-joke to lighten the mood fell flat. "It's likely someone's possibly pirates playing tag with us with a stealth probe of some type," Santi said. "Testing our defenses?"

"Perform another DRADIS sweep, highest resolution. Have the Raptors focus on the last…"

"Contact!" Lieutenant Kollan announcing suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. Both the Commander and the XO eyes were already fixed onto it. "Hyperspace rupture matching Terran signature. DRADIS has locked onto a vessel, commander. Correction, three vessels, repeat three vessels decelerating just outside of firing range."

It was the Terrans! But, why the games? Mumba was confused. Other than the diplomatic transports, none of their vessels were scheduled to visit. Besides, this wasn't an established route used by them and the treaty was very specific when it came to entering Colonial space. To date, no Terran vessel had violated those terms since they were established by mutual consent years ago.

"Set Condition One!" Immediately, the ship's crew went from alert to tense. Weapons systems begin going active. "Send challenge."

"Challenge sent."

"Commander, DRADIS searching for a match."

That last statement caused Lieutenant Kollan to blanch even as he mouthed the words. His DRADIS console hadn't immediately identified the ship as a Terran vessel. The power signatures and configuration was way off. Scrambling, her WVIC (War-book Vessel Identification Computer) spit out the last answer he imagined. "Ma'am, we have a ninety-six percent match. The configurations are of goa'uld design."

Mumba's heart skipped a beat. No one in the Colonies had ever personally encountered an actual goa'uld vessel and the Lucian Alliance was foremost on her mind. "I want all ready vipers out now! All pilots to your stations!"

"Action stations! This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill," the XO yelled into the internal comms.

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **First Contact**_

Commander Mumba's eyes were glued to the three vessels on her video screen. Her first thought was that this was a Lucian Alliance squadron and everything that she knew about that government indicated that this could easily turn out to be a First Contact scenario of the worst kind. The question she needed to find out was whether the newcomers were unknown friendlies, Lucians, or worse. So many races in the galaxy used goa'uld built vessels that it was impossible to identify anyone by ship configuration alone. Either way, her patrol fleet was outclassed. If those ships had shields of any kind her improved weapons suite would probably be only minimally effective against these two Ha'taks and a Ha'tak grand battleship, their version of a heavy warstar. Once again she understood the absolute necessity of her people developing some type of effective shield system and soon.

"A freakish design," her XO muttered, and Mumba silently agreed. "Who wants to fly in something like that?"

The ease of the three pyramid shaped vessels' ability to move so quickly was unnerving. They were at least as fast as the Terran warships. But it was apparent that they could accelerate and decelerate at speeds that should have crushed every member of the crew into paste. All three ships came to a relative stop seconds after exiting the hyperspace opening.

"Contact FLECOM now," the commander ordered. Communications quickly relayed heir situation via a subspace packet from technology gleaned from the wreckage from the second Cylon war. "Order Raptor Twenty One to get to the main fleet now with a copy of the DRADIS packet and I want the main fleet to haul their butts back here ASAP. Cancel all civilian traffic vectoring here, no exceptions. If they ask why, tell them there are pirates are operating in the area. That should keep them off our backs for a little while until the Ready-Alert gets here."

"Commander, we're receiving a transmission," lieutenant Greyson said quickly. "Translation coming through, he said somewhat shocked at how quickly the computer was spitting out the response. "The language is in Tau'ri. Englisa version, Americana variant," continued the lieutenant.

"Terran," she whispered. The commander's mind started racing. Was this some sort of Terran offshoot, an independent county or colony, or something? "On speakers."

"… _lonial people of Kobol, we come in peace. We come on a mission of vital importance and will speak to the leaders of the Colonies of Kobol. We represent the System Lords of the Ashtorath. To the Colonial people of Kobol, we come in peace…"_

There was dead silence inside of the C&C as the message repeated itself several times over the speakers. The stories told concerning the goa'uld replayed over and over in her mind. Granted the source of the information on the goa'uld came from the Terrans and a few of their allies, and could therefore be labeled as suspect. However, there was enough indirect evidence about them to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on its ends. Not one bit of information about them was positive and she was righteously cautious.

"Open a channel," Commander Mumba quickly ordered. "To the representatives of the System Lords, greetings," she began. "This is the Colonial Defense Force warship K _oalistia_. We have received your transmissions and ask that you remain where you are and do not enter our space. If you do then it will be considered a hostile action and we will respond accordingly. I ask, what is your purpose for being here?" There, that was as polite as she was going to get.

The recorded message loop terminated abruptly. Now a voice, much softer, and female was heard over the wireless.

" _My Lord Astartea, ruler of the Combined Systems of the Goa'uld Empire has come with a message of peace and warning to your people. Your enemies and ours are now aware of you and your worlds. My Lord wishes to speak to you of an alliance that will be of benefit to all concerned."_

Mumba suppressed an urge to curse. This was way above her pay grade. Were the Colonies about to be attacked and weren't even aware of it? Everything spoken of about the Goa'uld indicated that they were an arrogant group of double-dealing, back-stabbing snakes. If they'd come here openly to discuss some sort of alliance then id didn't bode well for the colonies. "I must contact my superiors for their instructions concerning your request," the Commander responded evenly. The subspace communications and technology taken from the Cylons once again proved its worth as an invaluable asset. "We should receive a response shortly. Please do not violate Colonial space until I receive my instructions or it will be interpreted as an act of war. Do you agree to these terms?"

After a few moments: _"My Lord agrees. Her ships will remain here. My Lord will use the Chap'pai on your world of Caprica to meet with your leaders when the arrangements have been made."_

The commander frowned at the strange word. "Excuse me. What is a chap'pai? Our translation matrix doesn't understand the term."

" _The Tau'ri word is 'stargate'."_

The voice held barely disguised contempt. It was covered well but Mumba heard it clearly. These people were no friends of the Tau'ri. "I will convey this information to my superiors," Mumba responded. 'What's a stargate?' she wondered.

"Ma'am, elements of the Third Fleet just jumped in. We're receiving a hail from Admiral Danson."

The announcement or re-enforcements caused Mumba to smile. Twelve additional ships were a welcomed addition.

Picking up her personal phone: "Admiral Danson."

" _We received your request for assistance just as we were about to jump here anyway. What's the nature of those ships? Are they Lucian?"_

"Admiral, they're goa'uld."

" _Frack,"_ Mumba heard the admiral whisper under his breath. " _Understood."_

"I've spoken to their commander and they wish to talk to our leaders. They claim to be non-hostile and want to warn us about some upcoming war."

" _Great, just what we need. Pass this on,"_ the admiral ordered. It had just been a matter of time before someone other than the Terrans came visiting. The problem was that the military wasn't ready to fight the kinds of technology the Terrans, Tollanians, goa'uld or even the Lucian Alliance could bring to bear upon them. High Admiral Cain had said it best. 'We are a small fish in a huge sea. We need to get bigger, fast'. How right he was. _"No hostile action is to be taken unless they fire on us first. We don't want to start a shooting war."_

"Yes, Admiral." Only then did Mumba realize just how hot it was in her C&C."

 _ **Cyrannus Star system**_

 _ **Caprica: Jarkis region**_

 _ **Fort Hermes. Home to the Door of Heaven Colonial Stargate Command Center:**_

Twenty-seven stories underground. Gods, he hated this place.

"Calm yourself, nephew," Livia Styomia whispered gently. When the First Priestess of the Gods of Kobol, Head of the College of Pontiffs, Beloved of Athena spoke, it was wise for that man or woman to listen to those words. Her hand touched the shoulder of the most powerful man of the United Colonies. "Be at peace, nephew," she whispered in her ears. Silently she refused to acknowledge the look he gave her earlier. Most of the memo was lost to her after she read the words 'goa'uld System Lord'. She had assumed it was the Lucian Alliance coming to visit for some nefarious reason. But it turned out to be worse than she feared. Her President would need to be strong now to resist the first waves of the incoming storm.

Following her words of prudence, President Antonius Goesel stood straight as if there was nothing amiss in spite of his mild case of claustrophobia trying to pull him into panic mode. Ruthlessly, he suppressed it. This top secret meeting was too important, too critical for the survival of the Colonial people. The goa'uld had come and personally requested that the President of the United Colonies speak to them and there was no way he could refuse. Gods, sometimes he hated his job. President Adar had it easy thought Goesel. All he had to deal with were the Cylons, he thought ruefully. And they didn't even want to talk. Spy, yes, talk, no. Then the Terrans showed up and the CDF messed up the Second Contact just as badly as the first one and failed to bring Earth back into the fold. Yes, Adar failed but it was a straight forward failure. Life was so simple.

The military was in an uproar, sending two entire battle fleets to the former Cylon border to meet with people who only wanted to talk. The System Lords could have taken offense, could have felt threatened and the Colonies could have been in the middle of a nightmare at this very moment. Goa'uld were persnickety and could take offense with anyone at the best of times. Any rejection would be perceived as an insult and the Colonial people couldn't afford that. The fact that one of their leaders had come personally was extraordinary unprecedented even, according to all of the information they had. These aliens by all definitions were dangerous and now they had turned their attention to the Colonies. No one other than the top branches of his government would know about this meeting, including the Tau'ri.

The Fort Hermes facility housed the Heaven's Door' stargate, the one acquired by the Colonials, taken from one of the earliest planets discovered during their first steps beyond the Red Zone. The device was brought to Caprica and had since become a major source of scientific, technological and military interests. Being a high level asset, few Colonials knew about it and fewer still knew of its true purpose. Supplying power to the gate wasn't a problem for the Colonials. Their biggest hindrance was a lack of accessible addresses.

Colonial gate exploration was limited to only a half dozen known worlds. The Terrans actually offered gate addresses however those included dire warnings _not_ to open and explore those worlds s upon pain of death and destruction. There were quite a few of those addresses.

In the past year, civilian relations and small trade between Earth and the Twelve Colonies small businesses slowly improved, however ill-will between the two governments still simmered just below the surface. The Terrans had not given their cousins addresses that were safe. They were purposely withheld from the Twelve Colonies. Naturally this aggravated the overall relationship between the two nations. Also by Colonial reasoning, any world the Terrans stated was unsafe was met with open suspicion. In short, the warnings were downplayed or completely ignored, at first.

This attitude changed abruptly after one incident resulted in the deaths of several scientists and soldiers two years earlier. The giant, meat-eating swarm of insects that entered through the gate's wormhole came within a hair's breadth of breaking the quarantined facility and escaping into Caprica's biosphere before the Colonial military forces were able to put them down. The near death experience was enough to convince the rest of the validity of the Tau'ri's warnings. From that time forward, the Colonials made sure those particular addresses were not dialed under any circumstances, so self-preservation and fear temporarily slowed gate exploration to a crawl. And that was another reason Goesel and his cabinet hated their cousins. Their earlier travels and success effectively stymied the Colonials ability to explore. The general consensus held by those in highest office was that the Terrans had grabbed all of the good stuff first and continued to do so, while the Colonials were left searching with scraps the had no idea existed in the first place.

Like Earth, the Colonials planned to reveal the gate and its purpose to the twelve worlds, but it was felt that now wasn't the time. In the last few years, so many events: the Cylon war, the discovery of Earth, the conflicts, the lack of expected unification, religious differences between the Colonies and the Earth, the discovery of human life spread throughout the galaxy, and the fact that the Cylons were being protected by Earth was too much for the people to digest so quickly. General revelations concerning real aliens–and specifically the Race–were generally withheld for both political and religious reason. Some people believed that only humans were created to live in the galaxy, other expected to trip over alien life at any given moment. The Race revelation would create a political firestorm that the Colonial government wasn't ready to deal with although anyone on New Picon knew about them as captive members of the Race made wonderful laborers of all types once properly trained. But the general public at Cyrannus didn't need to know. The overall dangers of the galaxy were purposely left vague until the military and government officials could get a handle of the real truth and had the ability to deal with the situations that came up. Such a danger decided to pop up on their very doorstep wanting to talk.

This meeting caught them completely off-guard. By the names of every god of Kobol, Goesel thought, the Press had to be kept in blissful ignorance until long after this meeting was over and done with because the last thing the Presidential cabinet needed was for some ignorant news person to open their mouth and say something that would start a war with some very touchy aliens known for their utter ruthlessness. The gag order included keeping this from the Quorum's ears until it was over. If that Gemenon witch were to open her big mouth, it was a guarantee war would erupt minutes later.

The Presidential entourage was swiftly ushered into the command center which contained a large one-way window overlooking the ancient device. Instantly every sing man and woman in the room stood up and saluted. The President nodded his acknowledgement.

Ironically, the room was a close, very close approximation to the gate room located in the old NORAD complex on Earth during the early days of gate exploration. The Colonials had even built a collapsible titanium shield to prevent unwelcomed visitors that might try to forcibly gain entry. Two heavy weapon's platforms were added to increase security. The Fifth Colonial Rapid Response Brigade could be called on for support in a matter of minutes if things went to hades. After the alien bug invasion, the Colonials weren't taking any chances.

President Antonius Goesel nodded as the timer counted down to zero. The heavily re-enforced room's window provided an unobstructed view of the stargate. He turned to General Dujnmel, commander of the facility. "Are they ready?"

The talk gray-haired man with the stone-hard face didn't as much as twitch when he answered, "Yes, Mr. President. It's the appointed time."

"Signal received. Opening the shield door," a technician announced somewhere behind the small group.

"Incoming wormhole. Caprion one is locked and holding. Titanium shield is retracting."

The President, the Secretary of Defense Robert Feya and Secretary of State Konas Duhnmel watched with anticipation as the inner track began to circle once more, making impossible connections to another gate some unimaginable distance away. They and the others in the room could feel the power of the machine vibrate the room.

"I've never seen this in operation personally," Konas Duhnmel said. "I've seen the videos, but this is wondrous!"

"I know," Goesel answered while he also watched the activating gateway to the stars. "Even with the shield in operation…I've seen it in operation twice and I'm still in awe."

"The gods are indeed wondrous to create such magnificence." Livia whispered. Those closest to her silently nodded in agreement. While Livia gaped at the stargate as it cycled, the device spoke to her of power, power that would one day propel her people to heights unimagined, surpassing the Apellai–she refused to call them Terrans, or Tau'ri–who flaunted their power every chance they got. And, hose letters from Father Patrenus hadn't helped her mood about them. The fates of her missionaries sent to Earth and the disaster that followed felt like an opened wound.

It was only a few hours since she'd read the last letters but her anger continued to slowly fester and that anger was at the point of rage. The emotional buildup was natural for her and she accepted it knowing that in a few days she would be calm enough to think about it rationally and from a more objective viewpoint.

The memories of the two letters from the high priest Tyberi Patrenus was still fresh I her mind seeping like an opened wound. The embarrassments heaped onto her missionaries were nightmarish; there would be no forgiveness, not from her as her plans were cut out from underneath her. The Earthers and their culture turned her entire plan onto its collective head and the more she thought about it, the less she understood why it happened. It should have worked. The Apellai should have flocked towards her missionaries in search of the truth denied them for so long. She didn't understand it, didn't understand _them_. Discovering any weaknesses of the Apellai was part of her Phase One trial and that failed. However what she did learn was that the Apellai thought very differently than her people and in order to persuade them to the true religion and therefore bring them on the road to true unification with the Colonial people, she needed to understand _them_ in the proper context in their heathen-dominated culture. But so many things happened to her own select missionaries that she was left reeling.

Oh, the terrorist action that killed one of her missionaries, that she could grudgingly accept although the violence grieved her. But Lucy going native and marrying a monotheist Baptist (and she had to research that sect all of which disgusted her even more) still made her rage at night! Weeks after she found out about the marriage she still couldn't imagine how Lucy, of all people could have done such thing against her gods and to the Synod who loved and nurtured her as a mother would a child.

Why did she go native? The more Livia thought about it the angrier she became. Lucy should have been the last person to do so. At first, Livia thought it was some sick joke being played at her expense. Ursula however wasn't one to play jokes and she explained in excruciating detail exactly how her poor baby was seduced by that vile Apellai… monotheist! According to Ursula, after the terrorist action during the art museum gala, Lucy met the creature in the hospital.

In hindsight, leaving Lucy alone inside a Terran hospital was their first mistake, an honest and necessary mistake but a mistake nonetheless. Apparently, she started an argument with a Baptist priest, preacher, or teacher, whatever he was… the first night of her stay in the hospital. They communicated through the use of those phone translators, arguing with each other into the night. According to Ursula, that was the first of several intense, legendary verbal duels between Peyton and Lucy that ironically Ursula approved of; but, no one recognized the changes in Lucy's attitude until it was too late as the arguments between the two turned into talks, then to sharing, and then blossoming into love. Incredibly, no one recognized the full extent of the threat; no one saw it coming.

 _And this is why my mother believed so strongly in arranged marriages,_ reflected a bitter Livia. Her mother always admonished _Love was foolish and so unpredictable. It is a great strength and a greater destroyer._ Livia took those words to heart. Lucy's betrayal hurt her grievously and Livia swore upon her soul that, that traitor and or her husband, and children if any would never set foot on Canceron again or any other Colonial world.

In the letters it was very obvious Ursula was so angry that she offered her final solution, the very same thing that she did to her own daughter! Nothing else her dear Antonia Ursula could have written would have brought the situation into better focus to Livia. The High Priestess had to send a coded message by subspace to specifically forbid Ursula from acting on her first, second and third impulses to perform _acrsacer_ _faceium,_ _a time honored tradition and an ancient practice no doubt misunderstood and frowned upon on Earth._ And what did their spineless leader, Tyberi Patrenus, do? Nothing! He just confirmed the truth and that final letter indicated how far he'd fallen while being on that wretched planet, all of which left Livia in a state of shock.

In less than two years, one missionary died, one turned native (and Livia cursed her daily for it), and her most trusted to keep her head, Elosha Gale elected to remain on Earth to continue study of the different religions on that forever to be cursed-until they turned to the truth-world. It was good however that Elosha did survive her heart attack; the Apellai doctors were excellent there and for that Livia was very grateful. Their organ cloning technology was more advanced than here in the Colonies and from the updates on her condition, the Terran blood substitutes and replacement was not fully compatible with Colonial blood types. Four thousand years separation di make a difference and Elosha was lucky to have survived. She should have come home. _Thank the gods that she was more stable than Lucy!_ Livia could have ordered her to come but Elosha would have followed her own mind and ignored her. Tyberi was another matter altogether. His summation reports both disturbed and discouraged her, and she decided to make sure that the originals would never see the light of day.

But all of the letters and communications helped her to finally acknowledge Earth not as some wayward, lost colony filled with desperate, spiritually deprived, lost primitives, chaffing under the iron boots of the Tau'ri overlords with its people praying and waiting to be miraculously saved by their spiritual Colonial brethren. The events forced her to quietly acknowledge that her assumptions–no, that wasn't it, it was her fevered fantasy–concerning Earth were just that, dreams, which had nothing to do with the reality facing her. Earth contained a truly viable culture powerful enough to change the course of entire worlds if left unchecked. The Apellai required a strong hand. The results Phase One if nothing else confirmed that. The road would be difficult but results of the missionary trip did give her direction as to how to prepare Phase Two's implementation. When the time came, her new missionaries would be better prepared to deal with Apellai religious propaganda.

The missionaries of Kobol went to the Apellai to save their souls (that was the official purpose of the mission) from the ignorance of their superstitions of monotheism. Instead it was they who were corrupted, or had died or been injured, brainwashed or converted, or at the very least made to doubt their own convictions. How could that have happened? It should have been so easy. The people of Earth were so ripe for converting to the truth of the gods. What happened?

Those were the challenges she intended to explore in detail when she had the chance. Ursula's and Elosha's experiences and advice could help answer some of the more difficult questions that would eventually come. Truth be told, Livia's concern was greater than she would admit. If what just a small portion of what Apellai were really like was true then they were a greater threat than anyone imagined to the true beliefs of the people. Further, the next headache was heading to the Colonies and much sooner than Livia would like. The missionaries from Earth were scheduled to arrive in several months. The High Priestess was not looking forward to that event. Letters from Lucy, Ursula and Elosha all spoke of their counterpart's professionalism, knowledge and great experience in such matters. They were a threat; one she wasn't sure how to deal with yet. When they arrived, they couldn't be isolated since her missionaries had for the most par free reign. They couldn't be prohibited from speaking either. To do that would mean that the Synod was afraid of the Thirteener's god. Plus it would humiliate the twelve worlds from a political point of view. Something would have to be done to effectively counter this situation without her people seeming weak or too aggressive in the eyes of the Apellai missionaries.

"High Priestess, are you still with us?" whispered the President into her ear.

Livia was so wrapped up in thought that she'd forgotten where she was until her nephew's voice began to pull her back to reality

"I'm just thinking of the god's wondrous plans and mysteries," she intoned.

The Priestess refocused as one of the technicians loudly said, "Caprion seven locked in place and holding."

Instantly, the gates activation was confirmed by a powerful swooshing sound and bluish energy appearing to look so much like gushing water exploded from the gate's aperture only to settle back into the center of the gate, now giving the appearance of a calm pool of water.

The blue event horizon inside the gate swirling like water was hypnotic. Livia whispered, "By the gods, it's beautiful."

If she expected any disagreement she was disappointed.

Four Colonial marines in full combat gear stood guard inside the secured gate room carefully watching for any sign of threat. Behind them stood another dozen Colonial marines prepared to back up the first line defenders. The event horizon gently rippled as two figure emerged. Both of them were tall, powerfully built males wearing little more than gold-colored armor. They wore metal helmets that were shaped like jackals and their helmeted eyes glowed green. Each one carried a long staff. The two of them walked down the ramp indifferent to the nervous Colonials pointing their automatic weapons at them. Each one both stopped to each side and bowed as another figure stepped through the active gate. That person was female. Her very revealing dress was colored deep blue extended to her feet. She wore silver jewelry and a small gold crown indicating royalty. The deeply olive-colored woman's hair was jet black and extended to her waist in a braid embroidered in silver which contrasted her hazel–colored eyes. The Colonial soldiers, professionals still were caught off-guard by the sheer beauty she radiated. She also walked down the ramp and took her place by one of the guards. Glancing at her surroundings, she then pressed the jewel on her wrist as she faced the event horizon. The woman then took her place next to the nearest warrior at the foot of the ramp. All three visitors bowed deeply and continued to do so as the horizon rippled once more and another female exited.

Unlike the first woman, she wore a full helmet of a cat-like design. Her dress was of similar design and cut as the first woman but was shimmering gold colored. The swirling dress was embroidered in black and purple overlays. Her jewelry was made of gold including her sandals. Slowly, majestically, she walked down the ramp and continued walking towards the Colonial marines. Only when she passed them did her retinue stand straight. Dutifully, they fell in step behind her. The blast door opened and a Colonial officer stepped into the room and walked up to the leader, stopping some four feet from her. Swiftly he came to attention, saluting her. The figure said something in a language no Colonial understood. The voice was unmistakably female, but dual-tone and alien to the Colonial's ears.

Beside her, the first woman spoke. _"My Lord Astartea, Queen of the Ashtorath System lords, the child of Ba'al offers her greetings,"_ the woman said in standard Terran. _"Are your leaders ready to meet with my Lord?"_

The Colonial officer was very familiar with English although not perfectly fluent. Instead, he relied on his translator to make sure that he made no mistakes. The device was the size of an old style telephone which hung from a stylized belt on his hip.

" _Yes, The President is waiting to meet with you,"_ he answered in perfect Terran English. _"Our policy is that no weapons are allowed in the conference room. This is for both your protection and ours. We'll be responsible for security here."_ The woman translated. After a moment her leader nodded and the Jaffa gave up their staff weapons. Satisfied the officer said, _"if your will follow me to the conference room?"_

The female translator relayed the message and the leader nodded slowly. The officer turned crisply and lead towards the designated area. The Jaffa followed behind their leader and the Colonial marines followed them. A couple of the researchers were caught ogling the exotic female translator as the group passed by. The officer escorting them would remember them and intended to berate them personally for their unprofessionalism. The officer's dark stares didn't dissuade several more people in the hallways from gawking at the strange visitors and especially at the very ornate headdresses. Latrine duty was in their future.

The group reached the conference room a couple of minutes later. The marines guarding the door offered a crisp salute and allowed the group entry. The room consisted of several computer systems, a large table, and a dozen very comfortable looking chairs. On the huge table lay trays of deserts, fruits and several bottles of ambrosia to serve the guests. The translation system was prominent at the center of the table.

President Goesel, High Priestess Styomia, and Secretary of State Duhnmel stood at the far end of the room as per standard protocol. Then both Goesel and the high priestess walked towards the approaching System Lord and they met half way. The translator followed a half step behind.

"Greetings from the Colonies of Kobol. I am President Antonius Goesel. "I speak for my people," he announced.

The large computer system on the table dutifully translated modern Kobollian into what was being called Terran standard and the irony of using Englisa as the preferred language of communications wasn't missed by anyone in the room much to the quiet irritation of everyone on both sides.

The alien translator nodded in return. Her leader began to speak in goa'uld. When she finished the translator spoke. " _My_ _Lord Astartea, a High Lord of the Ashtorath System Lords wishes that this meeting will result in peace and will be of mutual benefit to both our people. As she is a High Lord representing the Ashtorath Goa'uld System Lords, her security and safety is now your responsibility. We have come in peace and expect to be treated with respect accordingly. If any act of violence or if any incident injures my Lord or the humble members of her entourage, be it known that your worlds will burn. Is this understood?"_

If there were any hints of doubt concerning the reasoning behind increasing the defense budget by so much in the last two years, they all but evaporated from the minds of every Colonial in the room.

It was interesting to say the least watching his own emotions mirrored by Livia's flinch at the not so subtle threat coming from the alien. Unlike his aunt, President Goesel's face remained blank but inside the man was fuming and as angry as his aunt had to be, but he was wary as well. This System Lord casually threatened the safety of his worlds as if they were nothing. It was an insult to imply that his people would do anything to hurt visiting dignitaries. Furthermore, it was a breach of protocol and disrespect to imply that his people would purposely do something towards invited guests. But it brought home to the Colonials that unlike the Terrans or even some of their allies, this woman was for all purposes a true alien threat. Although from an alien perspective culturally it was entirely possible that this was a standard greeting of her people with no insult intended, just a statement of fact. But the comment reinforced his situational awareness and helped him remember just who and what he was dealing with. With that in mind, he calmed down; however the situation didn't fail to reinforce his cautious approach. It was well known and explained to him by the Earth people that these aliens could and would do exactly what they claimed and the CDF could do little to stop them. It was this sense of dread would lay the foundations of the talks to come. At the same time showing weakness during these talks would not be in his or his worlds' best interests.

"Please, let us not start our discussions with threats. You've come in peace. The protection of you and your entourage is our greatest concern, a responsibility that we take very seriously," Goesel said evenly. "You are our guests and we will protect you and your people as long as you are in our territory."

For several moments no one spoke.

Apparently satisfied, the woman in charge turned to the side. She said one word, _kree_ through the amplified voice modulator. Both Jaffa touched a small button on their helmets and they began to retract into a small band around their necks to the amazement of the Colonials. What surprised them more was the leaders' helmet appearing to be completely absorbed into her body, leaving no visible trace. Smirking at the Colonial's response to the display of power and technology she spoke slowly. Her eyes flashed as she looked at the President and the others. The High Priestess gasped then looked defiant while the others tried to hide their surprise and growing concern at the woman's glowing eyes.

Now fully revealed to the Colonials, her appearance strongly resembled the first woman in both looks and in style of dress. But the leader's gold dress stood out and now with her head visible, a gold necklace encrusted with gems of various types was observed gracefully caressing her delicate neck. Instead of silver highlighting in her hair like the translator's, it was gold. She also wore a very intricate jeweled armband that extended around several fingers.

For his part, Goesel was gobsmacked by Astartea's almost overwhelming physical beauty but he was more surprised by the similarity between the two women. The translator looked older by as little as a couple of years and they definitely appeared to be related–perhaps an older sister. Both women looked under thirty-five years of age, but that meant very little when it came to people who lived for hundreds of years or more.

The men looked to be of similar age with physiques that would be the envy of any man in the Colonies.

"Heatlhy SOBs, aren't they," whispered Secretary of State Dujnmel more to himself than anyone else. Livia heard him but showed no sign of doing so.

 _ **Next: DEVIL IN A GOLD DRESS**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone.

First some record keeping

 **Thor94:** A war is coming? Yes. But it's not what you may think.

 **Crys:** No, this is not a B5 crossover although it has roots there. But this is completely independent of that.

 **PanchoPsistol:** It was a tiny recap of the Missionary saga. However it is always wise to touch up on the past as you proceed to the future. There are many who will be new to this story and not be aware of the previous history so it is will be good for them to catch up a bit. I can't answer some questions however some are being answered in this very chapter such as how the goa'uld found the colonials. The super gate saga is about to hit this big time so you'll have to wait there. The Pegasus reference is part of that. The Vorlon reference is there to recap what happened in Consequences of Actions which is what the SG portion of this story is based on although this is a Reunion's AU blessed by Ash. The Lizardians are back and you'll see what they are up to in chapter 3.

 **Borg Collective:** Thank you. I will comply.

 **Rennsteyg:** Missionaries have been sent everywhere. Call this a cultural exchange. The Colonials and Terrans are just beginning to talk to each other in a civil manner. Religion and politics are usually the first steps. Since the Colonials were allowed to have missionaries come then they are obligated to reciprocate whether they like it or no. Not to do so will shame their religious community and the people in general since not to do so would make them seem afraid of Earth's religions. They can't have that. Earth is supposed to be one minor world and nothing they have in terms of religions should threaten the Colonials or that is what the consensus is, or should be.

 **Majorshane:** here is the order of the stories

1\. Evolutions Book 1

2\. Evolutions Gleanings past and future

3\. The Ruination Imperative. Then as a separate series I started:

1\. A Universe of Change. Had nothing to do with the evolutions series –yet.

2\. Those who Stand

Then I decided to get crazy to explain what was happening and how the

crossovers were connected even though they weren't and wrote:

1\. The Conversation

This short story connected both series.

The Ruination war-Search for V'Ger and this started to crossover into the AUOC series. It's a temp cross and was not meant to last.

Next: Allies in Blood or part three of the AUOC series.

Evolutions/Ruination series split and separated again.

Working is A Universe of Change –by candlelight defiance.

All of these are on fanfiction net.

ATV is a separate story unto itself and the ATV supplement is designed

to deal with some of the issues that came up in ATV. Now of course I

couldn't leave well enough alone so a bit of the Evolutions/Ruination

story touched the ATV supplement in chapter 4 and 5 and then moved on

once more separating the story again. So this is the convoluted tale and

the order they are in.

The Worldwar stories are separate. But they are all related to 'Consequences of Actions' and 'Reunions Are A B' by Ashes Boomstick

There are three completed and one working in this series

Another Perspective is separate as well.

And finally…yes I will be working on ATV.

On with the story.

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

 _ **DEVIL IN A GOLD DRESS**_

 _ **Cyrannus Star system:**_

 _ **Planet: Caprica**_

 _ **Location: Fort Hermes**_

President Goesel needed to turn this conversation around to his advantage quickly or an already tense situation would take a turn for the worse. The Goa'uld leader was supremely confident, taking control of the discussion quickly and easily. That wouldn't do against such dangerous adversaries. It was extremely important to keep these talks as non-confrontational as possible, and with this in mind the President respectfully asked the name of the older woman. It wouldn't do simply for there to be known only as 'The Translator.

A moment of shock passed through the entire goa'uld entourage before the woman slowly replied. Clearly, none of them were used to her being acknowledged by any other title other than the translator when her Lord was present and after a quick nod from her Lord: "I am Myrana, servant of my Lord Astartea," she finally answered somewhat hesitantly.

Meanwhile Astartea sat at the head of the table and started sampling the glass of golden colored ambrosia before her. She seemed not the least bit concerned of the Colonial reactions to her actions. _"I expected this to be a wine of sort. Interesting taste,"_ she said, Myrana translating her words. _"Apparently, you don't have grapes on your worlds, a pity."_ She smiled in a way that didn't reach her eyes as she stared at Goesel.

It was he that she was interested in, that much was obvious. The others might as well not have been in the room at all. _"You are allowed to sit in my presence,"_ Astartea said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, which the President assumed it was since he was dealing with a despot.

Goesel's face remained neutral even as he hid yet another flash of irritation. This woman had taken command of the meeting and acted as if he were some type of minor functionary.

Now Astartea's smile was genuine as she properly interpreted Goesel's blank stare as anger. _"They are so much like the Tau'ri,"_ she said in goa'uld. Myrana didn't translate.

Besides Goesel, Livia sat down gracefully in full Priestess mode, followed by the Secretary of State _._

" _Following the traditions of my people,"_ Astartea started, _"as a guest coming to meet with you, it is costmary that it is I who should begin this meeting."_

"Yes," Goesel responded, spreading his arms for her to continue and as a subtle gesture that she wasn't in command here, but merely a guest they were accommodating. "We were curious how you know about us and how you used the gate of the gods to arrive here from your ship and not from another world. We were under the impression that the gates were only useful if their location was on a planet."

Myrana translated Goesel's words into goa'uld and her Lord surprisingly answered. _"Gate of the gods,"_ she repeated when Myrana translated. _"How fitting. There's much you don't know about the Chap'pai,"_ was all she said. _"Your conflict with the Tau'ri has been told to us,"_ she continued, changing the subject. _"We know how your people have been subjected to their arrogance,"_ she snarled, her voice portraying both anger and pity. _"They are both your enemies and ours."_

"Describing them as enemies is to define our relationship too strongly," countered Goesel. "Although we do have our differences, they aren't enemies. As you probably know, we have several productive agreements with them and hope to improve our relations with them in the future."

After Myrana translated, the goa'uld laughed at him. The pure malevolence in her voice threatened to freeze Goesel's soul. She spoke for a long moment.

Myrana translated: _"The remnants of the Goa'uld Empire, the Ashtaroth Empire, and the Tau'ri are fighting an enemy, one that threatens to gain a foothold in the galaxy. The Tau'ri have a saying: the enemy of my enemy is my enemy's enemy, nothing more, and this saying has a ring of truth. We fight with the Tau'ri in common cause because it is in our interests to do so. We know that you are vaguely aware of the war but what you do not know is that the enemy is now aware of your worlds and they will do to them as they have done too many others. You will be enslaved or be destroyed. The Ashtaroth are fighting to preserve our empire from an enemy that are trying to destroy us all. The Tau'ri cannot fight this battle alone but neither are we fighting by the side of the Tau'ri."_

 _The Tau'ri have destroyed worlds of the Goa'uld Empire and have tried to destroy the Ashtaroth and all the goa'uld. They murdered Ra, leader of the goa'uld after his overtures of peace. They have killed my people and our children by the thousands, taken our lands and property. They were responsible for the death of my father, Lord Ba'al, who near his end, wished only for peace and was paid with treachery. The Tau'ri had him crushed, one of the last, the greatest, and most benevolent of the System Lords of old. His most hated enemy, the Tau'ri Jack O'Neill, was healed by my father several times and in return, O'Neill tried to kill him. They are an arrogant, small-minded people whose desire is to destroy anyone that stands in their way. You tried to conquer their world and they will not forget that. When the war is over and if they are victorious, they will come for you and do what they have done to other worlds that threaten them."_

Goesel shook his head. "I can't see them taking such action. There's ample proof that they are dangerous and arrogant; we can't deny that. But they are the Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol and they would not do that to their brothers and sisters. They've said so many times that they have no wish to fight us."

" _Kobol?"_ the System Lord eyes glowed unnaturally bright. _"The Kobollian gods of old?"_ he nodded in confirmation. Then she laughed. _"What do you know of the gods of Kobol? I believe not as much as you think._ Then she slyly announced, _"I know the true history of the Lords of Kobol."_

Livia perked up and spoke for the first time. _"What do you know about the Lords of Kobol?"_

Myrana glared at the woman dangerously before translating her words into goa'uld.

" _The Thirteen Tribe,"_ Astartea sneered, _"were the first to leave the world of Kobol. It was not by their choice; they were forced to leave or be destroyed because of their arrogance and murderous actions. In their quest for power and the desire to kill your gods they killed thousands of your people two thousand years before your people forced them from your home world. They settled on a new world, Earth, and called themselves the Tau'ri because they believed their people to be the 'first people', the 'first tribe', not the Thirteenth. They believe themselves to be the best or, 'first' tribe'. They believed that your people should bow down to them. They have lied to you about their history and their advances in technology that they have stolen from countless worlds long before Lord Ra stopped them three thousand of your years ago and isolated their world from the rest of the galaxy."_

"So, you're saying the System Lord Ra protected our people from the Tau'ri of Earth?" asked an incredulous Secretary of State. "There's nothing written in our sacred scrolls about a Kobollian god called Ra."

Myrana translated and her leader responded. By the subconscious flashing of Astartea's eyes, she wasn't used to being interrupted or contradicted.

" _Ra was not a Lord of Kobol,"_ continued Astartea. _"You should know this, Kobollian. Your people loved the gods of Kobol with all of their hearts, their mind, and spirit. But the Thirteenth was jealous and wished to covet the power for themselves. They hated the gods and after a great war were cast out. Because of the war, environmental damage was done to your world and it could not be fixed. Finally, your people had to flee or be consumed by the fires and poisons devised by the Tau'ri. During the passage of time, the Tau'ri began to believe their own fabricated lies about how great they were. Their civilization rose and fell many times but they always remember that they were Tau'ri."_

"But they've shown us their very extensive history and culture," countered a very thoughtful Goesel. "All of the archaeological evidence they've given us…It can't be just a fabrication. It's too intricate. How could they possibly get away with something like this?" he was curious to see how the goa'uld would answer.

" _The evidence they have obviously shown you was stolen from other worlds to convince people like you and the Tollan. A detailed deception, but one nevertheless,"_ answered Myrana. _"Their history and anthropological records are a lie. Your species did not originate from Earth as they claim to every culture they contact. They have lied to you and the others. When this war is over we will confront them with their crimes and punish them for their insolence."_

"If what you say is true, then you've answered many questions we've had about our own history," Livia said evenly. Frankly the woman was amazed that she was able to get those words out and keep a straight face. Like the President, she didn't believe this creature for a moment.

The goa'uld explanation was contrary to everything she read just a few hours earlier coming from her own people. Even Ursula admitted that Terran arguments that humanity developed on Earth was backed up by some very compelling evidence, even if she personally rejected it on religious principle. And, Livia had to smile at this, no matter what the truth was, Ursula and billions of others would never accept that unless it was burned into the very scrolls of Kobol. But she did admit the creature's story was close to what was written in the scrolls but not quite.

"The Apellai reject their Kobollian Lords," Livia began.

Her nephew knew that calculating gaze the instant he saw it. His aunt was up to something. She loved playing the long game and she'd just began one.

"We are aware of their fornication with false gods," she casually said. "To reject ones true gods is a terrible thing, don't you agree?" she continued, channeling Iblison in her intonation.

" _Only the ignorant believe in false gods,"_ answered the goa'uld lord. The woman seemed to be enjoying her byplay with Livia. She knew exactly what his aunt was doing.

"Tell me Lord Astartea, if you don't believe in Lords of Kobol, then what gods do you believe in?"

 _Oh crap,_ thought Goesel. _"Why did she ask that now?_

The leader's eyes flashed brightly. _"We believe in our own."_

"And who are these 'gods'?"

Goesel jumped in before things could and would get worse. "That's a discussion for another time, Priestess," he interrupted. Purposely, he channeled the discussion towards a different direction. "Why did you wait to contact us until now?"

" _We could have contacted you at any time,"_ dismissedAstartea. " _Your current address was known to us the moment you took the chap'pai from a world that once belonged to the System Lord Sokar. He placed tracking devices on all of his devices so when you activated it we discovered the location of your worlds. Until now we've had other, more important priorities than meeting a relatively minor nation such as yours."_

"I've heard of Sokar from the Terrans. By all reports he was a monster," Livia quickly said before her nephew could say anything.

The Goa'uld nodded in honest agreement. _"You are correct. He was feared and hated by all of the System Lords. His excesses were legendary and his world Netu was hated and feared by all of the goa'uld, but he was very powerful. Several of the older System Lords Ra, Apophis and Cronus banded together to defeat him. He was thought to be destroyed when the first Netu exploded four thousand years ago. Sokar was everything we are not. He recently returned and was killed by the actions of the Tau'ri. His death was a blessing to the galaxy. Many of his worlds were forgotten by the goa'uld and remained undiscovered. When you moved the chap'pai to your world and activated it, it was a simple matter to identify you and track you. Your ships are distinctive and easy to follow. But the war has…delayed our meeting. That is why I am here–to offer an alliance between the people of the Colonies of Kobol and Goa'uld Ashtaroth Empire."_

"I am somewhat confused. Why do you want to ally yourselves with us?" Goesel asked. "You control hundreds of worlds, we are few. Why do you want us to join you?"

For an instant the symbiote unintentionally flashed its power as anger and embarrassment overwhelmed her. _"Is it not enough that we have chosen you?"_ That she would have to lower herself to speak to these impertinent people as equals was humiliating to her and angered her deeply. _"The System Lords of old did not advance humans to a sufficient level in order to produce viable industrial societies like yours,"_ she relented. _"Your worlds and a few others are sufficiently advanced enough to begin to protect yourselves and make a difference in the galaxy. Most are not. To win this war decisively we require resources and those worlds that have a basic understanding of science and space travel. The Tau'ri are advanced, but are not trustworthy. You however might be useful in helping to save the galaxy from the enemy and the Tau'ri."_

Goesel studied the goa'uld for a few moments, not saying anything. Her momentary flash of anger hadn't escaped him. When he did finally speak his voice was soft. "A proposed alliance with your people is an interesting idea, but I am concerned by the reputation of the goa'uld in the galaxy. You have enslaved humanity and spread us across the stars to live in places not their own, forced them to live in primitive conditions and in fear of your power. The few worlds we have visited believe you are either gods or they know of you and fear you. My concern is that you would either destroy or enslave us after this war of yours is over. How do we know that you won't try?"

" _Your concerns would be justified–if we were the System Lords of old. We are not,"_ Myrana translated forcefully _. "The Ashtaroth wish only to live in peace in the galaxy without fear of those like the Tau'ri trying to destroy us. My brothers and sisters are concerned that you would follow the path of your rebellious colony and make war upon the galaxy. However we are also aware of your potential to be a great and powerful people and we offer your people a place in our empire. In time, your position could be second only to us in the galaxy. The Tau'ri and their allies will be swept away and a new order will be establish with your people in control of what's left of Earth, the Tau'ri, and their allies. The Thirteenth Tribe will know their place under your guidance. Their power and knowledge will be shared by both you and the Empire."_

The President looked thoughtful and glancing quickly at his stone-faced Secretary of State. "Your offer is tempting, very tempting" Goesel said. "And you have given us much to think about. There is much that we need to discuss among ourselves. Will you allow us to think about this, before I give you my answer?"

" _Of course, but time is short and this offer will not last. The enemy edges ever closer. Our offer is given freely so choose carefully."_ The voice of the goa'uld system lord turned guttural while Myrana continued to translate. _"The Empire remembers their enemies and those who reject our most generous offers."_

"We will be in contact with you," Goesel told Myrana who dutifully translated the words to her master."

Astartea stood up, but took a moment to stare at the President and then at was her fashion she completely ignored the others in the room. _"In the new Empire, it is customary for the guest to offer a gift. If you wish President Goesel, I will allow my servant to stay with you under your personal care so that you can better understand what we have to offer and …communicate your wishes through her,"_ she mentions as an afterthought that everyone in the room knew wasn't.

Myrana dutifully translated her master's offer without a hint of emotion. "

Goesel's eyes widened as the implications sank in. "I thank you for your…offer. My marital status forces me to say no. My wife would find it difficult to understand this form of 'communication' with a foreign entity."

" _It is your loss. She is well trained in the arts of–communication. I find it interesting that you choose not to accept my gift. So many others would have accepted without hesitation if they received such an offer from an Ashtorath Lord."_ Pausing for an instant she elegantly rose from her seat. _Perhaps I will understand more as I study your culture when you become part of the Empire."_

* * *

Ten minutes later after the small entourage went through the gate and the conference room was swept for any listening devices, a grim President Goesel listened to the Secretary of State as the man ranted on.

"Gods, and I thought the Tau'ri were bad," Duhnmel rumbled. Normally a quiet, reserved man, his voice now filled the room. "Our lives have just gotten a lot more complicated. I don't like this. I was under the impression that the goa'uld were about to fight the Terrans not fight with them. It's not good for our people and not good for our worlds. Mr. President, there's no way we can trust these people. The second we turn our backs we'll have a sword sticking out of our collective bodies."

"I'll have to agree here," Mr. Feya added. "If we agree to their terms whatever they are and notice that she didn't lay them out, I'm sure we'll get the raw end of a very bad deal. I can imagine how some of our communities would respond having us allied with people who claimed themselves as gods. And, we have to consider that our defense forces are inadequate to stop them if they were to invade. Their force fields alone would hamper our ability to hurt them and when their offensive weapons are added, they'd slaughter us."

"They've given us an offer we can't refuse. The alternative is extermination by them. I don't doubt that for a second and I know no one here missed the veiled threats she threw out every few minutes. But it leaves some very huge questions that we need answered."

"Yes," The President announced. "The foremost one is why do they need us in the first place? The goa'uld have more advanced technology. They could destroy our civilization if they wanted to, enslave what's left of our people."

"The gods wouldn't allow it," snapped Livia.

"What gods, Priestess, ours or theirs?" Feya snapped right back.

The woman glared at him but didn't answer. There was a short period of silence as everyone in the room imagined their greatest fears. Despite serious political differences, the Colonials were depending on the Terran buffer zone to keep them from harm's way until they were strong enough to stand on their own. As long as Earth was the focus of the goa'uld, it gave the Kobollians time to build up, develop and finds technologies desperately needed for their survival against a hostile and technologically advanced galaxy. And they all knew it just as they knew that they'd just run out of time.

"I would think we'd be on their list of things to do," Secretary Feya grumbled softly. "Everything we know about them points to them being an aggressive species. We know from the Earthers and a few of their allies that have talked to our diplomatic staff that other than Lord Yu who is apparently senile for the most part, the major System Lords were wiped out and the Ashtoreth have filled the vacuum. We also know that they're considered more dangerous because the four of the Lords work together as an organized unit instead of fighting each another. For one of the Lords to come here, hat in hand, asking for an alliance with us means that they are desperate and possibly in danger of losing of the war and need resources we have and they don't'."

"Yes, you're right," confirmed Goesel. "She also mentioned our industry base which is not compatible with theirs. But we have twelve plus worlds of resources. By extension they need manpower but don't want to directly antagonize Earth for obvious reasons. I don't know how many worlds they control however, their tech base must be severely anemic if they have to come to us. Gentlemen, this does point to one probable conclusion."

"They _are_ losing the war, or at the very least, not winning," concluded Duhnmel **. "** Or, they're on the defensive and need new sources to prosecute the war and it's their own fault." He went on to explain to others in the room unfamiliar with the goa'uld history. "We know that the System Lords intellectually and technologically crippled the humans under their control. With the exception of a very few, everyone else is too primitive to help other than being useful as little more than cannon fodder. It would take them too long to build up their industrial base in the middle of their war. If I remember the reports correctly, the people on the far majority of the goa'uld controlled worlds can't even read or write their own names! The goa'uld are probably using them as fodder and are slowly running out of people able to fight, let alone use or repair any real technical equipment other than the absolute basics."

"Keep them ignorant and controllable."

"Exactly. Then they are warriors, not soldiers," he sniffed. "Their training has to be substandard. Give them a gun, point them in the right direction and send them out into the field to die. We on the other hand, are in a much better position to help. But does this make us more valuable or more of a threat to be cast aside when this war is over? That's the question."

"Don't kid yourselves," added the President. "Fodder, that's what we are to them. We're just more expensive fodder. They need us and that's why they sweetened the pot with the dreams of ruling the galaxy with them and of course putting the Earthers in their place."

"Nice dream," Feya admitted, "tempting even. But it's too good to be true. I don't care how this new group operates. They're still goa'uld and they won't stand for us being anywhere near their equal. If they win this war and remove Earth in the process, we're done for."

"Mister President, it's well known how I feel about the Earthers," Duhnmelbegan smiling ruefully. "From a professional stance I think they're arrogant upstarts who don't remember their place in the Colonies that they are a part of."

"If they really are," interjected Goesel who in turn, received a harsh stare from his aunt Livia. "That's really not important right now. At this point we need to keep an open mind about this," he added. The harsh stare twisted into a darkened glare.

"Regardless," huffed Duhnmel, "I also hate the fact that we have to use Englisa as our standard form of communication. It irritates me more is that that their language might become the standard galactic language, not ours," he practically shouted. That he was inflamed by simply speaking about the subject gave everyone an idea of just how angry he was. "To me, that just makes it worse! However, despite my admittedly bias attitude against the Thirteeners, it doesn't extend far enough to want to go to war with them or try to subdue them. I believe that eventually they will find the truth and recognize their true relationship with us and we'll be united again."

"Keep dreaming," was Feya's sarcastic response. "For the gods' sake, we want to introduce Englisa and Chinese into our middle and upper grade schools. Are they trying to do the same? No. Most of their people there can't even say hello in our language! Their language domination has already started.

"I'll have to agree. They're joining and taking their rightful place amongst us is only a dream at this point," said the President. "But that's beside the point. "Their evidence presented to us says otherwise and it is strong enough to turn our own ambassadors and a few of our missionaries," and here the President heard a snort from the High Priestess, "into questioning everything they knew and believed. Anyway with that amount of evidence, who is to say that they are wrong?" There, he said it for all to hear. He didn't believe the goa'uld's version of the history of things at all. _Let the firestorm begin–later._ "But, that's another argument for later. As of this moment I want to know what you think about our guest's history of the Thirteenth. Did you believe her?"

Feya shook his head. Whatever he was about to say apparently hurt him to admit to. "Again, It sounded too good to be true. She told us everything we wanted to hear. Evidence we've gotten from Earth contradicts nearly everything she told us. The man rubbed his hands in frustration. "I want to but I can't believe her. And Mister President, Sir, by the mere fact that she sweetened the pot with that translator for your own comfort, err sir, just confirms for me that none of this is in our best interests. I am glad you turned her down, sir," he innocently added.

"As you no doubt know, the Quorum, my supporters and most of all, my wife would not approve of such a communications device," the president said as he felt a definite chill run down his spine. "And we've had enough infidelity in the presidential history books for a while," Goesel added without a trace of humor. "As you've said, it's too good to be true, meaning that we'd wind up slaves or worse if the goa'uld have their way. But their fear is real that much is certain. If they're afraid then we should be too. It makes it a priority that we build new technologies in order to protect ourselves and our colonies from external threats including Earth. I want us to compete with them not fight them because I believe we can work together. Our diplomats are hopeful, therefore so am I."

"I hate to say it but 'thank the gods for Earth. They're buying some time."

"This also makes it our responsibility to get those colonies up and running as soon as possible and get their economies running. We need another dedicated complex for our military research and development away from the Twelve and we need to protect our own. I don't care what Earth says, our colonies near them will become fortress worlds. Whenever this enemy comes I want a fallback point and being near Earth is a good place to start. They won't like it but they will understand since it's the same thing they'd do if they were in our shoes."

"They might feel threatened," warned Feya.

"Maybe so," the President allowed. "But it's our territory, and we _will not_ be the ones who violate their neutral zone. Anybody who does will be either court-martialed to the fullest extent of the law, or shot–by Presidential order."

"Yes, sir," Frey agreed. "I may not have a great love for them but I want to go to that Tahiti place on Earth. I've heard it's nice…"

The President couldn't quite contain himself and the barest hint of a smile creased his face. President Adar's wife's opinion of the place spread like wildfire among the more elite members of the quorum and government. Comments about the Terran vacation spot were mixed, mostly depending if one was male or female. High Admiral Cain's opinion served to confuse the issue even more. However the consensus was that most wanted to go there and make their decision about the spot. It was another reason to improve relations with the Earthers. "Focus, Mr. Secretary. No time for thoughts of vacations. I want a select committee. We have a lot to do and little time to do it. The goa'uld will come back and they'll want an answer. We'll have to be ready. We need to find out about the war and who they're fighting. Obviously, it's not the Tau'ri, although I really expected that those two would go at it. And, we need to prepare ourselves if we have to go it alone. I want more scientists studying the goa'uld artifacts we recovered from the first two worlds we discovered. We're about three years from a workable hyperdrive once we back-engineer the missing pieces or get help from Earth's allies, possibly. Let's not forget the Lucian Alliance and the pirate situation. I also want an update on our military R&D progress on those shield units we recovered."

"That's simple, we don't. Even if we can get them to work we don't have the energy generators to power them for more than ten minutes at a time. Tyllium isn't energetic enough. Our fusion generators may work but they're not compatible with the alien systems. We have no source of naquada and we don't have enough to experiment with. The gate situation is unreliable at this point in our searches. We have dozens of explorer ships out there but there is no source of it in our region."

So we're stuck with what we have for now."

"Yes, sir. And we may not be able to overtly ask Earth for help, either."

"Would they even help us?" Feya wondered.

"If everyone keeps calm and not shoot at each other, maybe. Our trade with them is slowly increasing but that's not the real problem. It's the goa'uld."

"I agree," the President said. "Asteratea's hatred of Earth suggests she is afraid of what they can do, which brings about another point. Why is an empire consisting of hundreds of worlds afraid of what a small independent colony with only a few allies can do? Just how powerful is Earth, or conversely, how weak is the goa'uld empire as compared to them? I have no desire to start worshiping those creatures as gods. If we do ask for help and the goa'uld find out they'll drop down on us like a ship full of nukes just to keep us away from them."

"They may do that anyway, Mr. President," Feya pointed out.

Now Goesel was pinning everyone in the room with his eyes. "Yes, we're talking about nothing less than the extermination of the Colonies. We need to explore our options and keep this topmost secret because it comes down to a choice: Earth or the goa'uld."

"Gods help us. I find this whole situation terrifying. If we do the wrong thing, we'll be burned. But what is the right thing, the goa'uld or the Terrans, or should we fight this enemy on our own terms and hope we have enough manpower to do what is needed?"

"This is why we get paid the big cubits. I want our analysts to go over every bit of video and sound of our meeting. I want them to analyze every inflection, every word, anything that can give us an edge or warning. Contact Earths' ambassador here and politely ask who is this enemy they and the goa'uld are fighting and should we be concerned. I doubt if we get any real answers but ask anyway. If they want to know why tell them we've heard rumors of war." Turning to his aunt, the President looked at her. The woman was gaunt and moody. "Most honored Priestess," Goesel asked. "What is your opinion of this Astartea?"

Livia, who up until now had said very little while the government leaders were discussing what they would do, snarled. It was a guttural sound that none of them had heard before from her.

 _They pretend to be gods, they threaten u_ s. She uttered one word that summed up her opinion to everyone that heard. " _Abominations._ "

"Mister President, sir, considering the gravity of the situation, should we tell Earth about this?"

"You're the Secretary of State!" Goesel hissed. "Do you even have to ask that question?"

Next:The Race towards war


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recordkeeping time:**_

 _ **Independent Dude: There is and will be several references to the Vorlons, etc. because this is based on the consequences of Actions story by Ash's Boomstick who also wrote the 'Reunion' story. They will NOT be featured here but is part of the history of this story and is thus occasionally referred to.**_

 _ **Starclipper01: Probably so. There are a lot of things that the colonials would ban, but they also know that this is fiction and they're not getting programming from Earth. I think they would be more terrified of Jurassic Park and its implications more than the Terminator movies. The government is changing as we'll see here and they really do want to get along with Earth despite the confusion, jealousy and envy.**_

 _ **Thor91: No Ori in this story. They don't exist. To me that was a stupid storyline and have no desire to get into that. But they will have some enemies and they will be within the Stargate shows, not Babylon 5 which I keep mentioning. The Ashtorath Lords will be mentioned on and off. Here they are mentioned to let the readers know that something is bad coming down the line. Again Earth will be in the background. The Race and Colonials are at the forefront here. Evil aliens coming up but first the Colonials and the Race need to have a civil discussion. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, right.**_

 _ **OMAC001: I am really going to get into both cultures in detail in a way that has not been done before. For example, I will get into the Colonial belief about the so-called 13th colony, Earth and why they believe they should be in charge of everything and not Earth. I mentioned a touch of this to another author and he caught the ball correctly. Why is Earth considered a junior colony? This attitude will be brought up and confronted.**_

 _ **Shadowwriter 01: Goa'uld are liars for the most part especially when they're trying to be nice and want something. The Kobol thing will be clarified in this story. However I am not sure if I will make it definitive. Several authors have their own ideas about the Kobol situation so I will clarify but skirt around the issue.**_

 _ **PascalDragon: Yes the goa'uld are and in chapter 4-5 will explain why and why Earth will be in the background in this story. I have not forgot about the Asgard but they are still incognito for a while.**_

 _ **PanchoPisolas: Some of the questions you've asked were answered in chapter two. I will explain the enemy soon. The interludes at the beginning of the next few chapters will identify what they are and what to expect and what their plans are. Hint, you have seen them before in the stargate series. As I mentioned Consequences of Actions Ash didn't show the following conflict which broth the Terrans into contact with the Colonials. But as I have promised I will not touch the details unless he gives permission and I have not and won't ask although we had some really good stuff about to go down. More lizards and Colonials and Cylons mixing it up.**_

* * *

 _You'll notice that I have a quick recap of the Race but not their full history. Many people reading have asked about them because they have no idea who they are so a bit of history in these next two chapters is necessary. The Race has found out that the Colonials have worlds near home and they are not happy._

 _I also remind people that the Race weren't sweet and nice. They were Imperialist who fully believed that turning Earth into a radioactive wasteland in original canon which would have included their own colony was preferable than allow Earth to threaten Home and the empire down the road. In that universe, the Race flat out told Earth that if they suspected that Earth technology was outstripping the Race's they would sacrifice everything to preserve their people._

 _It is good that Earth in this reality is stronger when the Race came calling or they would have nuked Earth out of fear of what might happen, resupplied with whatever they could have went home to Home._

 _That's who they are. Potential to be great friends or very deadly enemies…just like people._

 _ **Chapters 3 and 4 will deal with the Race and where they are now. Plus the interludes of the Colonial explorers…**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **INTERLUDE (1)**_

 _ **One year earlier**_

 _ **Battlestar Junis**_

 _ **Star System: unnamed:**_

 _ **Location: 1400 light years from Cyrannus**_

 _ **Position: Ten kilometers from unknown target**_

Commander Demetrius Eddlison saw a lot of things in his years as a battlestar commander, but this was something completely new to his experience and he was excited. Five kilometers away from his ship stood an artifact of unknown origin and composition that no one, at least no Colonial, ever seen before. Computer analysis refused to identify any of the target's composition and that kept coming up with 'elements unknown'. It was incredibly exciting and frustrating at the same time. But there was no denying that exploration was quickly becoming his passion and being so close yet having his instincts screaming at him to not touch it was driving him to distraction. The raptor scanners weren't doing the job.

Finally giving in to his curiosity, the commander ordered the battlestar with its superior sensors to close to five kilometers on the target and go active sensors. But again the scanners yielded nothing more than the passive scans had. Even from this distance the huge object refuse to even show itself on DRADIS and the ship had to rely on visual acquisition only. From the evidence seen, huge numbers of asteroids had slammed into object over a period of tens of thousands of years and those shattered remains covered the surrounding area creating an effective, natural cover, protecting the object. As for the target itself, there wasn't a scratch on it. Well, the target may have been tough but those rocks could smash a raptor flat if the pilot wasn't careful. Those raptors in the immediate area were forced to remain vigilant if they didn't want to slam their small ships into one of those rocks.

"The target refuses to be identified," grumbled Colonel Joan Perris as if their object of interest was personally taunting her and the ship. Although frustrated, her cousin could see the excitement of discovery in her eyes, just like his. "It's drinking up our scans like a sponge. We can barely get basic profiles of this object. I wish I knew what that material was. The applications just from what we can see is incredible. Offhand, I see at least a dozen applications for it and I'm not even a scientist."

The commander rubbed his jaw in frustration and excitement. "The deep scans are showing nothing?"

The young officer looked sheepish for his inability to please his commander by giving the information needed. "Very little, sir. Active scans don't register any returns. Whatever material it is, or whatever type of ECM the object is putting our, its defeating everything we throw at it."

"Then please tell me what we do know," the Commander calmly ordered. "Start with energy profiles."

"Sir, we know it is emitting energy, type unknown. Sensors cannot determine if the material making up the object is metallic or nonmetallic. Whatever it's composed of, it's not in our periodic table base. The composition of the structure is not made up exclusively of one unknown material. It may be an alloy, or it could be a mineral. What little information we have suggests that it may be more mineral-based. It deflects most of our scans, yet it is emitting some form of energy, type unknown. Power source unknown at this time and sir, it is slowly increasing in strength."

"Could it be some type of explosive device?"

"Negative. I don't believe so. The way its absorbing energy all around it, it can handle a lot. We're theorizing that the object is acting like a huge battery. It may be absorbing solar powered, but we can't confirm or deny at this point. Localized radiation profile is non-existent. If it is some type of solar collector, it's pretty far from the star but it's likely to be more efficient than any solar collector we know of. But as to why it needs all that power and for what purpose, we have no idea. What we do know is that energy levels we've detected have been slowly rising for the last hour."

The battlestar commander simply nodded. He didn't expect the answer to be yes, but he didn't want to confirm his own suspicions. Whatever this thing was it wasn't a bomb and for the life of him it did look like some sort of energy collector. But exactly what type of energy it was collecting no one knew. It could be solar, it could be something else entirely and the thing was by no means dormant, either.

* * *

 _"Junis actual, this is Raptor Two actual."_

"Raptor Two this is _Junis_ Actual, go-ahead."

 _"Raptor Three is receiving very faint energy readings emanating from our target leading to an area thirty klicks from our present position. I confirm that. It is a very faint reading, but we might be able to trace it to the source. Request permission to investigate."_

"Acknowledged, Raptor Three… Belay that. Hold for instructions."

Eddlison looked at the colonel standing a couple of meters away from him studying the scans as they continue to pour in. She returned the look raising her eyebrows to indicate an unspoken acknowledgment of what he was about to order. " _Sundance_ , this is _Junis_ actual. You are to proceed under stealth to the secondary target. Do not approach closer than five clicks to the secondary target. We want a visual only–do not perform active scan until ordered to."

 _"Acknowledged. Proceeding to secondary target, visual inspection only."_

His cousin slowly moved to the commander. Her suspicions were up as was his. "One almost invisible target is a curiosity, two invisible targets means that they do not want to be seen," Perris said. "Set Condition Two, passive mode."

"Condition Two set passive mode only, yes sir."

"There is something definitely going on here," the commander said. And then he frowned slightly as something occurred to him that was disturbing, something that could affect his ship and crew. "The more I look at the asteroids surrounding the device, the less natural it looks," he said quietly. "Those asteroids around the target almost looks like they been placed there, like some type of camouflage to help hide our primary target."

His cousin nodded slowly. "I was just thinking same thing. The larger ones are not moving at all." This was true. Unlike every other asteroid in the region, the rocks around the primary target hadn't moved whatsoever. "I don't like this."

"I think we better err on the side of caution. Contact the _Tycheon_ and tell them to abort the mission to the fourth planet. We need to proceed with caution. If someone is trying to hide this object in the middle of nowhere then this may be the last place we want to be."

"Sir, respectfully I still recommend that we should check the planet out. If nothing more, she should send a raptor for a quick peek. If there's someone there, we may be able to get in and out without being detected. This is a great find. It's worth the risk."

"Maybe," he muttered. "But, it may not be worth the potential danger. We'll make that determination shortly when we see what Sundance discovers."

 _ **Time: Present**_

 _ **Star System Korstev:**_

 _ **Planet Designation-Home Two**_

 _ **Tactical games XVII**_

While the Colonials were discussing the nigh disastrous implications of their first contact meeting with the System Lord and what direction they needed to take to avoid a catastrophe of epic proportions about to drop on top of their doorstep, the Race was in a process of preparing to drop a different sort of revelation upon the Colonials. Three months after the aborted conquest of Home, the Lizardian Empire of Home and Home II discovered they had new neighbors. Their response would leave both sides reeling and push each side toward possible genocide.

* * *

The group of thirty-two space superiority fighters of the Race traveling in loose diamond formation proceeded on a heading that would take them towards the established rendezvous point designated by Home II Military Space Command, or the HMSC as the Terrans insisted on calling it. In this exercise, their destination would place them near the pockmarked fifth planet and into the asteroid belt located some nine hundred thousand kilometers distant. Another two groups of fighters–which the members of the Race insisted that they be called space killercraft–followed six and twelve minutes respectively behind them. Their objective: to engage and dominate the Terran killercraft waiting to ambush them in said asteroid field with minimum casualties. The Imperial pilots knew where they were likely to be located, but those humans were tricky and full of nasty surprises that any pilot worth his salt had to respect and fear.

Two years ago if anyone human or Race, would have predicted to Senior Flight Leader Teerts that he would be not only a highly respected flight leader in conventional killer craft but the Senior space killercraft pilot, he would have laughed at that preposterous idea. Each were entirely different disciplines and the Race rarely mixed job professions. Now here he was, leader of his fellow squadron males preparing to once again do mock battle against the Terran–Tosevites in a space killercraft attempting to once more survive and defeat those tricky, very inventive aliens. There was no denying that it was an exciting time to be alive. And, that didn't compare to the thrill that crawled down his scales knowing that the Hallessi and Rabotev squadrons were following behind supporting his own in the training exercise. The fact that they were even flying combat craft was a thing of wonder. It was an action that would have never even been thought of a mere two years ago. And in the eyes of the majority of the empire, those changes all began with the conquest of Home.

The populations of both Imperial worlds, the Hallessi and Rabotev after they were conquered by the Race were granted the same rights as any citizen of the Race. Those worlds enjoyed the freedom to travel in space and fly civilian space transports to and from the different worlds of the Empire. But the Lizardians weren't fools. The two conquered races had never been allowed to join or participate in the Imperial military forces of Home. They weren't even allowed to dream of flying killercraft or handle weapons. It wasn't as if the Lizardians didn't trust their fellow citizens however there was no need to tempt them either. Everything else was acceptable including joining the police forces of their respected worlds. But, the Empire didn't want any uprising by the Rabotev or Hallessi and keeping weapons from them to avoid temptation that might or might not exist was a good idea and had worked.

As a culture, the Race operated as an expansionist society but between their periods of visiting and conquering their neighbors, it enjoyed times of a peace that no known human society could possibly match. For the past one hundred thousand years, or fifty thousand in Terran time measurement, other than the fact that they conquered the Rabotev or Hallessi worlds, there had never been wars on Home. During those times, only specialized police officers were allowed to carry lethal weapons and even then those weapons were rarely if ever used.

The second time the Race went about conquering their neighbors was twenty-five hundred years ago when they conquered the planet Halless in less than a month. The natives were integrated into the Empire with little opposition or trouble. Less than three hundred soldiers were lost during that conquest, slightly over the prediction but well within acceptable parameters. Spaceships, guided missiles, automatic weapons, killercraft and bombs pitted against spears and arrows and mounted cavalry made the Race very confident. War remained more of a concept not a dirty hideous reality where uncounted numbers of Lizardians died or were maimed in battle. After conquering two of their neighboring worlds, the Race assumed that Tosev III, or Earth could be swiftly and easily be overwhelmed and added to the glory of the Empire. Probes to Earth showed another primitive society ripe for conquest and a world waiting to be developed for the glory of the Race and its soon to be new subjects.

 _By the spirits of every honored Emperor of Home's past–that was a mistake!_ As everyone now knew, that didn't work out as well as the Race hoped for.

The Lizardian Empire found itself outgunned, and out classed by those big hairy Tosevite fiends. If the Race had known what they were in for, the more conservative members of government (living in a very conservative culture) would have most certainly elected to turn Earth into a radioactive wasteland just to make sure that the Tosevites of Earth (Tosev III) wouldn't one day in the distant future come and try to attack the Race. The Empire didn't like bad neighbors and would have made very sure that 'bad neighbor' Earth wouldn't come back to bit them in the tail stumps.

Shockingly, Tosev Tosevites, or Earth Tosevites or Terran Tau'ri, or whatever they call themselves at the twist of the tongue, they turned out to be a better neighbor than first thought, but at the time of the great conquest it didn't seem so. But there was no question that the claw marks were scratched into the wall for the Race to see. Earth was stronger than any member of the Race believed possible. The ancient Empire was at the edge of being destroyed. But instead of being conquered, the Big Uglies as some of the Race called them, chose not to kill them all and– _by the Emperor's hidden genitalia!_ –gave them a beautiful world now called Home II. And the changes kept coming. Worldly events were forcing Home II to adapt at a frightening speed, in some ways even quicker than at their home world. The Race was moving towards change faster than anyone believed possible and like many others, Teerts feared events were moving too fast for the Race to adjust. But the risk of extermination was all too real and the Race had to force itself to adjust and do so quickly. Not to do so, risked extinction.

A landmark change, forcing Emperor Risson 37th to bear the name to command Fleetlords Atvar and Reffet to refrain from attacking each other began with another imperial command freeing the Hallessi and Rabotev citizens for the first time ever in the history of the Lizardian civilization to join the growing defense forces of the Empire of the Race.

The decision by the young emperor was an obvious one considering the facts that the Big Uglies (not the Terran Tosevites; they weren't called Big Uglies much anymore as the emperor decreed that that phrase couldn't be used to describe the Terrans, at least officially and most of the Race actually followed his dictate proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that they weren't in any way human like) apparently infested much of the galaxy. The revelation that there were countless tosevite factions, some friendly, some deadly brought into sharp focus the realization that the Terrans weren't as frightening as some of those others like the Colonial faction of the far distant Cyrannus star system. The Colonial faction was feared and hated by the thirty-three billion subjects of combined Lizardian-Hallessi-Rabotev Imperium. And the fact two colony worlds of those fiendish big Uglies were within thirty light-years of Home each with huge, very dangerous warships prowling about rightfully terrified the Race. That and the recent conquest of Home by that faction made them the very definition of the phrase 'bad neighbors'.

Although Atvar was the commander (former commander actually as Reffet constantly reminded him) of the Conquest Fleet, Reffet was the absolute commander (or the former commander since the fleet was now landed as Atvar consistently spat back at him) of the Civilian Colonization Fleet. Both nearly came to blows several times during their short time forced together on Home II. Both lizardians of equal status rarely agreed on anything but this one subject, a Permanent Soldiers Time, known as a peacetime army pushed both of them to the brink. As Atvar was the stronger of the two, it was he would had to constantly keep from ripping his civilian counterpart's tail off and calling him stumpy, one of the most extreme insults a member of the Race could call or do to another. Their professional dislike of one another was known throughout the regions of Home II.

Reffet, former Fleetlord of the Colonization fleet blamed Atvar, former Fleetlord of the Conquest fleet of failing in his duty to conquer the Terrans and because of that failure everything that happened afterwards was his fault. Now that the Race colonized Home II there may have been a need for a Soldiers Time to guard the systems but not a permanent Soldiers Time and certainly no citizen should be forced into the military. They were colonists, not soldiers and besides Atvar had enough soldiers (turned colonists now) to do his job in the first place. And since they were now colonists they were under Reffet's administration or so the argument went. Atvar countered by saying that Home II was a different pot of worms. The Empire would need everyone's help as this was a fight not for a colony but for the Empire and their species very existence. Reffet knew that this argument held a lot of truth but he fought it. This wasn't the way things were supposed to work. The thirty year plan was already written by the Race's best thinkers and it need to be followed. Atvar was tearing it apart page by page with Straha's full support causing Reffet to suffer from ulcers trying to stop their maniacal strut into the unknown. He had enough problems dealing with the natives of Home II, the raptorvites and even he saw the need for a local military to deal with them but as much as he wanted to believe, it wasn't enough to secure the Race.

As with everything else, Home II wasn't perfect as both the Terrans and Lizardians discovered. Reffet wanted to believe that once the native raptorvites were stopped everything would return to normal. But, to his growing concern, no matter how well the military suppressed the natives of Home II, the almost sentient egg stealers continued to devastate the Races infant population. The raptorvites, a native, race-like species with multifaceted eyes roamed the planet in significant numbers. Those native creatures, so similar yet so different from the Race were intelligent pack-hunters and egg stealers. The first egg-clutches produced on Home II after mating season were prime targets. The raptorvites destroyed a full twenty five percent of the eggs and another thirty percent of the hatchings before the Race military drove them away. The Hallessi and Rabotev suffered from similar losses as their eggs and youngling were stolen and eaten by Home IIs natives. The local natives took full advantage of mating season and stole hundreds sometimes thousands of eggs and young almost as soon as the Race females laid their clutches. Furthermore, the raptorvites took advantage of mating season in other ways that terrified the Race.

During their mating season, the Race could be described as unfocused. Sex was on the mind and it stayed there. Until the season was over. The natives recognized this and caused havoc. While the Race was distracted the natives went after the relatively unprotected and defenseless younglings. A significant portion of the young were wiped out. The same thing happened with the Hallessi and Rabotev. The colony was threatened. That was Atvar's job to protect the colony.

The Race was never a species to do things halfway; therefore, a large military force was sent out to hunt down and remove the threat which turned out to be harder than it seemed. No matter how hard the military tried to suppress the natives of Home II, the almost sentient egg stealers continued to devastate the races infant population. It was soon discovered that those thieves were very good at hiding and ambushing unwary soldiers. Killercraft and landcruisers (the Terrans called them jets and tanks for some stupid reason) weren't useful if one couldn't find the enemy in order to squash them. Very quickly, the Emperor and his advisors realized that if they were to prosper on Home II, they required the help of everyone. The escalating situation forced Fleetlords Atvar and Reffet into their biggest showdown, the one that forced the emperor to intervene.

Atvar came up with an idea that Straha at first couldn't believe as it was so forward thinking which Straha thought him incapable of. He wanted to add the Rabotev and Hallessi males to the military. Atvar's reasoning was as simple as it was profound. He explained that the males of the Race were superior soldiers capable of protecting Home II. However, the males were severely compromised if females were anywhere around during the mating season that occurred twice a year. The Hallessi and Rabotev had different mating seasons which didn't correspond to or overlap with Race mating seasons. Because of this difference those males could work more effectively in securing the safety of all of the people of Home II.

Reffet ferociously clawed down the suggestion of adding the Hallessi and Rabotev males into military service in order to maximize the protection of the colony. Reffet nearly had cardiovascular failure after Atvar made his argument and the Emperor approved of it. It wasn't until Emperor Risson forced the decision for them by imperial decree, that the Race was integrated for the first time ever with its two subject people. That decree resolved the matter. Reffet had another fit before finally submitting, stating for the record that this was not tradition and on Home it would not have happened.

Atvar countered by saying,' Home II is not Home. " _Things change and so must we."_

Teerts, like many members of his military was told of the ordeals of the Hallessi and Rabotev and what happened to their worlds while the Colonials were in control whereas many of the civilians of the Race barely acknowledged that their fellows were also a conquered people too. Teerts understood the feeling. Home was conquered, his friends, his social circle, his very the way of life he'd known was usurped, ironically in the same manner that the Race had conquered the other Lizardians. For Teerts the realization that those imperial worlds suffered as well came as a shock to him. He was so concerned with Home that he like so many others ignored what happened elsewhere. Several orbital stations were severely damaged or destroyed. Several civilian transport ships piloted by the Hallessi and Rabotev were blown out of space and several cities set ablaze as Colonial and the more aggressive and frightening looking aliens, the Rabotev battled one another for supremacy. As weapons were outlawed for use by the Rabotev by Imperial Decree, the Rabotev had no weapons other than teeth and claws but they fought nevertheless. Neither the Colonial faction nor the Rabotev understood the language of the other and as a result there were hundreds of causalities on the Rabotev side. The Colonial faction began transmitting in the language of the Race and the world surrendered but not before two cities were turned into smoldering wrecks. It was reported that thousands of members from both worlds were taken away by the Colonial big Uglies. Surprisingly, members of the Race hadn't reported any kidnappings although the explosive metal bomb's detonation could have covered the losses. The suspicion was later confirmed three months later when the Terrans publically announced that there were captured members of the Empire on two Colonial colony worlds near Home and they weren't giving them back. The Race intended to get them back by whatever means necessary.

* * *

The words 'by _whatever means necessary_ caused even the most open-minded Lizardian to thump their tails in dismay when in conjunction with Fleetlords Atvar and Reffet standing by his side, the emperor decreed that the Hallessi and Rabotev colonists would be required to serve a Soldiers Time. In other words, they were being drafted into military service and war was on the horizon. This action was unprecedented and a huge change for the Race. As expected, some adapted well to the changes, others not so much.

* * *

The initial decision to create a permanent soldier's time was disturbing enough but new alien equipment coming from Terran group factions, and the closer ties with the Terrans–who hated being called Tosevites for some reason because that's what they were–and the integration of the Hallessi and Rabotev into military service caused many of the most reactionary in the Race to quietly question the sanity of the new Emperor. Those opinions changed quickly as the numbers of losses to eggs and hatchlings began to decline significantly. The decisions were having a positive effect and once again solidified the males and females of the Race's belief in the wisdom of the Emperor.

No one knew what the Hallessi and Rabotev were thinking yet.

* * *

The Colonial Big Uglies faction called the space capable killercraft Vipers. The Terrans renamed them model Alpha I star fighters. The Colonial Viper block VII fighters were marvelous single killer craft and the Terrans tore many of them apart, studied and improved them, adding a small shield generator, a much enhanced combat information and counter ECM package. Inertial dampeners were added and Colonial armaments were replaced with twin mounted second generation rail guns and a more effective missile package. One engine was removed and in its place was a first generation naquada-based miniature hyperspace generator. The two remaining engines were replaced with more powerful P31 aerostrictors Mark IIs capable of both air and space operations. A thin layer of trinium was added to the outside armor of the fighters making them more resistant to missile and weapons fire.

Of course, internal modifications to seating configurations and the unique heads up display designed for the eye-turrets of the Race in the cockpit were designed by both human and Race engineers. The seats of the standard Race killercraft provided a solid base on which to construct the updated Alpha versions for the males. The helmets were modified for use by the Race, not the flat-eyed humans that could only look around by moving their heads. The finished cockpit wasn't much different than the internal configuration of the standard suborbital killercraft he so loved to fly.

Now, he had a new craft to fly and he loved it.

* * *

The bounty left in the Sol star system was huge. The Terrans took possession of nearly four thousand Colonial vipers in serviceable condition floating in the Sol system after the Colonial faction had tried and failed to conquer Earth. That didn't even take into consideration the numbers of craft captured on the larger capital ships abandoned or surrendered by the Colonials after the battle. Senior Flight Leader Teerts had no idea how many of the Colonials had died inside their killercraft either from injuries sustained in the battle, or being cooked by hard radiation but they left a bounty of vipers, raptors, and shuttle craft of various configurations floating around throughout most of local space between the third and fourth planet in the Sol system. Obviously, somebody had to clean up and stored/remove all that material in the system. The Terrans gave the Race four hundred fifty of them plus twenty of the wonderfully named Raptors for their own rapidly growing forces. Twenty shuttles were given to the Race to supplement their own numbers. Supplies, manuals and instructions were added to the mix to study tear apart and back-engineer. It was as big a day for the Race, and it was terrifying.

The Race benefited greatly from the bounty but they weren't the only ones receiving gifts. Several of Terrans allies were also given many of the small space craft left by the Colonials, especially the Kelowna and the Orbanian worlds. Of all of the worlds, Earth, Kelowna, and Orban had the strongest ties with the aloft Tollanians and three Free Jaffa factions coming around fairly quickly. They were trading partners with others quickly coming into the circle but it wasn't all for trade. Earth and their allies were preparing for a war and in a twist of the tail, it was suggested by the Terran ambassador and a few others that the Race should follow this example and prepare for war, too. Both Emperors strongly agreed having learned the bitter lessons inflicted on Home. A treaty of cooperation was signed so quickly that Teerts' four head feathers still tingled whenever he thought about it. Colonial technology (the Race scientists were cautious but ecstatic about it) was a good start for many of the Tosevite faction allies and they were building up rapidly. The stiff Tollanian factions helped and many of their production techniques were quickly adapted.

But there was another problem, an internal one. The Race, by their nature, preferred to do thing their own way and in their own time–which admittedly would have taken them a couple of generations in order to develop their own craft using back-engineered samples. Unfortunately many of the civilians were uncomfortable even frightened by the Emperor's decrees ordering them to work with aliens. For the average citizen, just being around a Tosevite barbarian, who insisted on calling themselves Terrans or humans or Cylons (and the Emperor ordered everyone to use either term) was intimidating at first glance. They were big, hairy creatures who didn't show reverence to the Emperor or the dead divine rulers. Instead they had their own superstitions–addled egg ones really that made no sense whatsoever. There were many not-empires on their worlds and they used snout-counting as a form of government. And, they acted as if they were equal to the Race in every aspect even though they weren't part of the Empire.

At this point though it didn't matter as much. The Emperor's word was as good as the word of the Tosevite God on high. The Race, the Empire wanted to survive and it was this need that was changing everything but there was no denying that there was a collective fear of what was lurching around in the darkness of the future.

Teerts knew if the Terrans were worried, then the Race should be too.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**_Quick record keeping._**

 ** _Lunalander. You are right and I forgot about that. I am going to incorporate that into the story. Egg laying in such a natural environment is a hard instinct to fight against and as such has caused a lot of problem. That will be addressed. Thank you for that._**

 ** _AkiraWolf98: The very comment that you addressed is being discussed right now. But at this point it is a matter of trust. Attitudes are about to change, the hard way._**

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR**_

 _ **INTERLUDE (2)**_

 _ **One year earlier**_

 _ **Battlestar Junis**_

 _ **Star System: unnamed:**_

 _ **Location: 1400 light years from Cyrannus**_

 _ **Position: Five kilometers from unknown target**_

Raptor Two's supposedly short journey took longer than anyone anticipated. Tracking was unexpectedly difficult and Sundance lost the signal three times because of its extremely tight bandwidth, which made it very difficult to track. In fact, her raptor flew past her target before she saw it. What she saw was a very small, black probe-like object, cylindrical in appearance, about twice the size of a raptor, pumping out an unbelievable amount of power in a very narrow beam directly towards the primary target. Despite the amount of power shunted, the emanations were almost undetectable. Whatever type of energy being used by Target Two being transmitted, it had to be via some type beam as tight as a laser; however, the carrier beam wasn't any form of laser. In fact, her scanners couldn't identify the carrier type but it did confirm that the power signature of both targets were identical. Somehow the small probe was shielding the larger primary target, using its emissions to surround the primary target with some type of stealth protection with a capability advanced enough that one had to trip over it in order to find it. Being so close to Target One was the only reason why she was able to backtrack to the source. Obviously, both objects were protected by the same energy fields indicating that whoever had designed the primary object did not want someone discovering it.

"If there is a base of some kind on that planet, then it may not be in our best interests to poke our noses down there. It's obvious that they want to remain undiscovered. They might be very upset if they discover that we're here, if they haven't discovered us already," he added ore to himself than to his subordinate.

"I think we'd know it if they knew we were here," the Commander answered. What we're seeing here is extremely advanced, and they may be a lot more than we can handle if the unknowns are hostile."

"But it's a great opportunity as well if we can establish relations with whoever is down there," the colonel answered. "Besides, we're two battlestars. We can handle anything hostile that comes our way," she protested, but with little real conviction.

"Say that in front of the Tau'ri," the Commander coldly responded, effectively shattering her already weak argument. "It's not worth the risk. There's a definite possibility that they may attack first and ask questions later and we may not be able to pull our butts out of that ball of fire. I will not endanger my ship or my crew."

"But we don't know if anybody's down there in the first place."

"Colonel, that's exactly the point," the Commander countered. "This has all of the markings of a black Ops and you know it. They're probably using the same technology to hide themselves from us as they use to hide the objects. Merely by saying hello, we may inadvertently be pulled into a fight with these people, that is. All indications are that they don't want to be found. If it's an automated system, it may shoot first kill us all and maybe ask questions later."

"Sir, if I may," added Third-In-Command Lieutenant Colonel Kimei. "We're very far from home base. We've stumble across an advanced, hidden alien object that we can't identify. By our mere presence here, we represent a threat to people hiding the object. It's my suggestion that we get as many close range scans as we can on both objects, get samples if we can, and then get out of here. For all we know these may be Apellai."

Eddlison shook his head. "We can't blame every new unknown we encounter as Apellai and I refuse to believe that they would be way out here. I do agree; I don't like this situation. We're too close and I think I want to avoid a possible conflict. I want us in the main asteroid field as soon as possible. Have the raptors record as much as they can and get out of there."

"Sir, its Tycheon Actual."

"Put them on… Junis Actual."

"We're pushing into the asteroid field," informed Commander Sacca. "We've been analyzing the data and reports and I don't like what I'm seeing. I've placed a probe nearby to watch it."

Eddlison allowed a slight smile. The Commanded had literally echoed and confirmed his own suspicions. "Good and I concur. That's our intention as well."

"I'm redirecting the tanker now. Jumping to the preset coordinates in the asteroid field in five."

"Acknowledged, Commander. Keep the channel open."

"Will do. I recommend you back off will all due haste."

"You've read my mind."

DRADIS tracked the huge lumbering tanker as it began its vector towards a denser section of the asteroid field. Its powerful engines flared for an instant and the heavily armored ship rocketed towards its destination. Escorted by two vipers from the Tycheon, the vessel moved into the field as the Tycheon began its own rotation to follow suit. Seconds later, the battlestar jumped. The tanker, moving through the asteroid field would take another hour to reach the current position of the Tycheon.

"Sundance to Junis Actual. We have a change in the situation. Target Two has cease transmitting. Repeat, Target Two has ceased transmitting."

"Acknowledged. Did you do anything to Target Two to initiate change? Were any scans performed?"

"Negative. We didn't initiate active scans. Passive scans only."

"Understood. Your orders are to move away from Target Two. Minimum safe distance two thousand kilometers and hold. We'll let the probe continue close-in scans."

"I see the probe and it is transmitting telemetry. Retreating two thousand kilometers and holding, Junis Actual."

Sundance began pulling away from Target Two. Target One began emitting huge amounts of energy to the point that it began generating a soft glow around itself.

It took Eddlison several seconds before he stated shouting orders. "Set Condition One, passive mode. Pull our vipers and raptors away from Target One. Elisades, get us away from the object, 180 degrees maximum gee. Status of jump engines?"

"Online," came the quick response.

"Sir," began the DRADIS officer. "Target One is in the clear. We have a solid lock with DRADIS."

"Understood." Too little, too late. Calculate jump to Tycheon's position," the Commander ordered. Running might not be enough.

"Starting calculations, Commander."

"Starting our turn, sir."

Half of the maneuvering jets kicked in, quickly turning the massive _Minoan_ class battlestar on its axis and away from designated Target Two in a matter of seconds. The newest class ship, at a length of one thousand five hundred and two meters and quickly becoming the backbone of the Colonial armed services, was a direct descendent of the old _Colombias_. Like the old now defunct _Colombias_ , it retained the six-engine configuration and twin jump-drive units.

But unlike its predecessor, the Minoans were highly networked and firewalled. Many of the innovations for weapons and navigational systems were taken directly from captured technologies recovered from destroyed basestars and other Cylon warships. One of the first Minoans to come into the service was the Junis. The design was approved long before first contact with the Terrans. The first three however were rushed into service due to first contact with the tiny, but destructive Apellai frigate. The Colonials suffered a rude and a very frightening awakening as the small Terran warship laid waste to ships several orders on magnitude in size and weight, and was able to escape unscathed much to the shock and embarrassment of the CDF.

The technologies displayed in such a small vessel had the Colonial military and industrial corporations salivating as well as very concerned that the lost colony world could be a credible threat. Instead of winding down due to the near extermination of the Cylon race, military command was given huge amounts of taxpayer cubits and orders to increase and upgrade all ships and weapons system to compensate for and to deal with Terran resistance if it became necessary. President Adar's administration wanted the location and unification with earth badly now that they knew it existed.

Years earlier, it was President Adar's intention to lead the obviously frightened Thirteeners back into the loving arms of their fellow Colonials peacefully. He honestly believed that Earth would gladly want to reunite with their fellow cousins but were skittish due to that unfortunate incident with the Earth ship and their cousins. But he also believed that that could have been smoothed over with direct talks and maybe a bit of intimidation if necessary, a firm hand as I were. This he believed would be for the greater good of all concerned.

The military and industrial complexes had other plans and while the search to hunt down and destroy the remaining Cylons was the primary mission, finding Earth and any of their colonies if any was a very high priority.

With high hopes, the _Minoans_ along with their various sub-classes were rushed into service, but were found to be as useless as warstars when going up against Earth's defenses. After that disastrous battle, deep space Colonial vessels were given orders to search for and bring back technologies that could even the odds or surpass what the Terrans had. The very idea of being subordinate in any way to that single Thirteenth tribe was repugnant. It as naturally assumed that any technologies would have their roots in human invention, likely lost sciences gleaned from the Lords. In the process of searching, the Colonials discovered that humanity had spread out much further that they had possibly imagined and that intelligent alien life really existed not to mention that the galaxy was more dangerous than they had anticipated.

"I want missile tracking systems locked onto designate Target One."

Perris looked alarmed. "Sir, you're not going to shoot at that thing?"

"Of course not," he answered as he gave her a most disapproving stare. "Not unless it endangers the ship. Right now, I want us a safe distance from it. I am out here exploring not trying to repeat history."

"Sir!" the DRADIS officer said pointing at the large screen showing the rapidly receding object. "The asteroids facing the target have changed their trajectory. An inner section of Target One shows movement!"

The Commander's eyes flew to the screen watching intently as an inner tract was indeed moving. It circled three times in quick succession before stopping. A huge chevron locked and began glowing brightly as the tract began moving in reverse. All stealth coming from the object was gone now. No more hiding. It was out there for all to see.

Energy spike," an engineer said just as the power in the first battlestar faded for an instant. Thrusters cut out for a split second.

"What was that?" Perris demanded.

Almost immediately, the lead engineer was on the phone. _"There was a momentary drain in our energy generators. Never seen anything like it. What's happening out there pulled power away from us."_

"Stop it," the Colonel demanded.

"Sir, I don't even know what caused it in the first place," came the terse response. A second later: "We're working on it, sir. Is his some kind of defense mechanism?"

"We don't know! Keep working!"

The inner track stopped once more and another chevron locked into place causing that chevron to glow brightly. This time the energy drain was more pronounced. Ready-Alert vipers struggled to gain some distance away from the energy-draining device before it was too late. It began turning in the opposite direction. The inner ring moved faster now.

"Get us out of here, full power! Status of jump engines?"

"Sir, it's locking again!"

This time, the entire battlestar wet dark for two seconds before the lights came back on.

"We're losing propulsion! Jump engines are offline. We are at sixty percent power. Something's sucking our emitters dry."

"How far are we from the object?"

"Nine kilometers."

"We need to get away from this thing," his cousin said urgently.

"Propulsion is spotty at best, engines at sixty percent efficiency."

The construct's inner ring began to circle again much to the chagrin of the battlestar's command crew. "How many seconds before it locks on again?"

"If the pattern stays the same, about twenty more seconds!" answered Elisades while her hands flew over the consoles trying to coach every bit of power before she lost it again. Her co-pilot was doing the same thing adding to the ever-increasing nightmare they were trapped in. "Thrusters are back on line. Orientation is completed and we are moving away from the target. Jump engines power system building up. It's really sluggish handling."

The crippled battlestar moved off gaining another three thousand meters before the fifth chevron locked. This time main power across the warship flickered and died. Instantly the inner track began rotating again.

A frightened commander growled at his navigator. There was no need to speak to the engineers, as it would only distract them from their very critical duties.

"Time!"

"Countdown started. "Thirty-six seconds and counting."

"Can we jump before then?" the commander demanded.

"Not a chance, sir. Recalculating coordinates," the navigator said. His hands flew over his control board, the computer calculating jump point coordinates. It was much faster than the older systems but still he knew it wasn't nearly fast enough, not before the alien device cut their power once again.

The commander was fully aware that they had no time to jump. All they could do right now was to run. "Be ready."

"Yes, sir."

At twenty-five seconds full power flickered on. Five seconds later the thrusters kicked in.

"Go, go go!"

The crew of the _Junis_ desperately did their best to get away. By the time the sixth chevron locked, the ship had completely lost power. The seventh chevron lock took away life-support backups and the vessel lost gravity. The crew, unsecured equipment and everything else not tied down began floating and crashing into wall and everything else. Fluids of all descriptions began floating through the hallways. Thirty-eight seconds later power restored itself, gravity kicked in and everyone and everything went crashing.

The seat-belted DRADIS officer looking at visual as it returned to normal let out a muffled curse. "Sir, inner track is still rotating!"

The seventh chevron locked into place cutting off power to the battlestar once more. This time systems throughout the ship shorted.

 _The cursed thing was building up to kill the all!_ Eddlison concluded. He had made a terrible mistake by allowing his curiosity to doom his ship. A helpless commander did the only thing he could.

"People, hold on!" he yelled fulling expecting that this would his last order and there wasn't another person on the Junis that did not expect the ship to be destroyed in the next few seconds.

The eighth chevron locked on.

Instead of the ship exploding as everyone fully expected, the Minoan vessel roared back to full power, causing more burnout throughout the ship. However, thrusters kicked in and the ship started heading towards the asteroid field at full burn. A surprised and very pleased crew seeing that they were still alive immediately began attempting to get the ship to safety and away from the object of their impending destruction.

Lieutenant Colonel Kimei was standing behind the DRADIS officer using the high-resolution visual system aimed at the artifact when they saw it. There was a huge bubbling energy field exiting from the 'front' of Target One. Looking at the object from the rear, there was what looked like a cross between a funnel and whirlpool effect of energy erupting from behind. "By the gods! Commander, I'm putting this on the main screen!"

Everyone attention turned to the screen just as the huge ball of bubbling bluish white energy settled into Target One giving the appearance of a pool of water relaxing in the middle of space.

"Damage report!" Eddlison demanded. Systems all over the ship suffered damaged. He had to pull back.

"Jump engines back on line. Power building. We can still jump, sir."

"Jump as soon as possible."

"Sir, we're receiving some type of high space signal emanating from the Target. It's not directed at us but at the planet."

"Record what you can," the commander ordered. "Let the probe do the rest. I want us out of here as soon as possible!"

"Yes, sir! Yes, sir. Twenty seconds and counting…"

 _ **Time: Present**_

 _ **Star System Korstev:**_

 _ **Planet Designation-Home II**_

 _ **Tactical games XVII**_

Senior Shiplord Straha informed the rest of the shiplords of the generous gifts of space killercraft just before he informed them of the bad news that always seemed to follow. The decree ordering the integration of the Rabotev and Hallessi wasn't taken well and the Shiplord factions supporting Straha were shocked that Straha agreed with the fleetlord without as much as a sarcastic hiss. The other factions that always supported Atvar were suspicious because Straha apparently doing the same-fully. All sides knew the rivalry between the two as Straha coveted Atvar's position as Fleetlord.

That was once true, but with the semi-tolerated truce between the two of them growing in strength most of the shiplords realized that Atvar and Straha hated Reffet and his stiff-tailed (the Terrans called the word 'anal' which seem somehow fitting) attitude more than they disliked each other. Furthermore, with the presence of the Terrans and the much hated Colonials so close to Home, the two of them found common ground as they plotted revenge against the once conquers of Home.

Many of the shiplord factions hadn't yet fully understood the implications of the dynamics in play, therefore, many of the shiplords on both sides expected the contest and conflicts between the two leaders to eventually worsen. Instead, the reverse was playing out in front of their surprised eyes-turrets. The lack of political infighting was unusual and confusing to some; after all, the Race were political animals but the amount of changes happening so quickly left many groping in the dark. Events in the Sol system obviously forced both superior males to band together for the mutual survival of the Race, and that somewhat strained unity continued since Home II was established. That was the consensus drawn by most shiplords however, they were understandably nervous of the new change.

At the time of the decree, Flight Leader Teerts was stunned by the generous gifts and had inquired as to why the humans were being so accommodating. Shiplord Straha noted that the Terrans had no need for them and the Race did to supplement the huge numbers of suborbital killercraft that the Race already had. Teerts' regular killercraft wasn't space capable, not in the sense that the Alphas were, however those Race-made killercraft were in the process of being upgraded by the Lizardians using Terran and Tollanian designs. That was yet another indication of how anxious things were both here and at Home. The colonists on Home II found that manufacturing began overtaking standard colonization. Everyone was working.

Many of the parts manufactured by the Race on Home II were not of Race design but used anyway. Scientists were analyzing and experimenting with the parts, unsure and wary of alien designs not been built and tested by the Race. Naturally, everyone approved of this as the term 'trust but verify' became every factory's mantra throughout the Lizardian Empire. For the Race to survive in a very dangerous galaxy full of crazed humans and other things that might well be worse, it needed to develop effective space-borne defenses for their worlds that were so obviously under threat of invasion. Emperor Risson, 37th to bear that name, Ruler of Home II and first in line to the leadership of Home, signed a treaty with Earth that in effect joined Earth with Home II. His intent was to turn this Imperial colony into the beginnings of a fortress enclave for the Lizardians in association with the very people the Race had attempted to conquer in the first place.

When the treaty became public knowledge, Teerts found it difficult believing that such an agreement could even be imagined, let alone approved. The Emperor was most insistent that their two people join together for mutual cooperation and defense and to prove his sincerity, he offered the Terrans every scientific and technological advance the Race had in return for technologies and sciences that would help the Race survive.

The humans of Terra were just as surprised as Teerts was at the time. Ironically, that offer did more to crystallize the fear and desperation that a new unseen age had slithered in more than anything else could have. It officially told the Race that it needed play to catch up and to do so quickly. An agreement that should have normally taken decades to establish at the very least took mere weeks.

Another action or rather inaction that surprised Flight Leader was that the Race had not joined or been asked to join the alliance started by the Terrans yet. Normally that should have taken time (decades to centuries at least) as well as it seemed a logical thing to do considering the dangers. In retrospect, the male could see advantages on both sides of the issue. The more than generous offer had a profound effect on the Terrans and both sides grabbed onto the opportunity both hand and claw. The speed that things were changing were terrifying, as much so as the explosive metal bombs detonated on Home.

Millions had died. Millions were sick, suffering from the effects of radiation poisoning and how the Home-built bomb blew up in the first place was a mystery. Explosive metal bombs built by the Lizardians never had detonators attached to them while on the planet. That was a rule that worked in the thousands of years that the Race had the technology. Only in the safety of space, either on ships or a space station were detonators attached to bombs. Never had they used one in anger not even when conquering the Rabotev and the Hallessi. There was never a need to use them on such primitive people. Tosev III, or Earth as everyone was calling it now, certainly would have been a different situation, one that the male suspected that all of the explosive metal bombs that the Race possessed wouldn't have been enough to conquer, destroy, or Emperor forbid, prevent the decimation of Home by the Terran super bombs and space-based weapons in retaliation.

As a standard precaution, the two nuclear-bomb manufacturing facilities were located on different continents to help endure safety. When the Colonials had attacked and conquered Home–and he still had nightmares thinking about that–they took control of both factories. No enterprising or insane male could have stolen, installed, and then detonated that bomb in the middle of a city where there were very few of the conquest humans present in the first place. Furthermore, the Race never developed such a particularly nasty weapon as the one that blew on Home. The city of Diaez was wrecked beyond repair, millions dead, tens of millions contaminated by a particularly dirty explosive metal bomb, the industrial complex there destroyed. Every male and female at Home suspected that the Colonial humans were responsible but there was no real proof, just conjecture. Either way, the Race demanded revenge and they would get it because the Race never forgot and always honored its promises.

However, vengeance would have to wait for a while. The securities of Home and Home II and the rest of the empire were first priority and no one disagreed with that. And in order to develop security for the people of the Race, a strong military was required. Crazed neighbors or not the Terran humans were willing to help secure both Home, Home II and its empire. Local neighbors were coming together to defend against everyone else. It somehow seemed fitting. In addition, those same neighbors had just made the Empire rich. Several of the Terrans allies expressed strong interest in the naquada and trinium deposits in the asteroid belt. The leadership had to admit that many of their offers were tantalizing. The Race would benefit greatly from what was offered to them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the fighters reached the targeted area. His right eye-turret scanned the HUD once more while his left swiveled around looking for any signs of Terran activity well known for their remarkable stealth system to ambush members of the Race's fighters. That was one of the first things the space killercraft males learned during their training with the Terrans. His scanners accurately tracked his flight-mates, flying out of visual range some ten kilometers distant.

Teerts, like every other combat pilot of the Race, once believed that he understood the intricacies of aerial combat. The How-To books on aerial combat written by Race experts explained it great detail how to attack, defend, and achieve air superiority. The males were confident that any aerial threat could be overcome by their training on Home. He believed it too, that is until he started fighting mock battles against the Terran aggressor killercraft units. Those training exercises shamed Race squadrons all over Home II. Killercraft pilots were essentially trained to attack targets on the ground. Little emphasis was placed on air-to-air combat tactics. Not in their wildest nightmares did anyone on Home expect any type of target-rich environment where their pilots would have any real need to use their aerial combat skills.

Earth proved the hideous exception as with everything else. Terran killercraft pilots knew how to fight back. Males of the Race shot at Terran aggressors with missiles expecting them to be destroyed. Terrans knew how to evade aggressively and strike back hard. In those early days of training, entire squadrons of Race killer and support craft were declared destroyed without so much as a single loss by the aggressors. By the third day males gathered to devise techniques to stop the slaughter. Twelve days later, the killercraft commander admitted defeat much to his chagrin. The Terran F-22s and F-35s were not quite as good as the Race craft but the pilots were superior in training, experience, and very knowledgeable of aerial combat. Entire squadrons of males gathered in all night sessions trying to develop new ways to counter the Terran pilot's expertise in shooting them down. Nothing worked although their flying skills and response times improved dramatically. Two weeks later, thirty males and surprisingly ten females were chosen to train with the humans in air dominance combat and surveillance tactics. The females excelled in those roles in ways the males couldn't. Soon most females flew AWAC's. The males, initially skeptical, came around quickly as the females demonstrated their skills helping the males stay alive. The Raptors were very useful, and some of the Cylons helped train in the use of those ships and Colonial tactics in space combat.

Those six months were the hardest, most exhilarating months in combat training Teerts and the other males and females ever experienced. Combat skills were observed, evaluated, and critiqued by mean-faced Terran superior officers who screamed loudly at anything less than perfection. Many males were terrified by the Terrans opinions of their combat skills after drills. They were merciless but they were also unquestionably excellent teachers.

"Lizardians, dying was unacceptable," Coronel Alcorn hissed at them. However, if you must die, then die killing your enemies. Better yet, your enemy should die, knowing that you live!"

No wonder Terrans excelled at war. Those were the most frightening words the males ever had the hissed at them. Teerts had no desire to die in fire and neither did the others and so they learned.

"Home was where the Race was," the emperor mused once much to the shock of the males and females across the planet. "The aliens on other worlds call us Lizardians just as the Terrans were called the Tau'ri by the galaxy. Their enemies forced that name onto the Terrans. The name Lizardians is given to us by our neighbors. We are not those cold-blooded creatures. We are hot blooded but we will take this name to be our own and when others hear the name, they will know and respect it because it will mean that the Race is here."

Lizardians. The Race hadn't like the name but it was catching on with the people more and more. The Emperor of Home II proclaimed it and made it official. Thousands of years of imprinted obedience to authority and the Emperor settled the issue.

* * *

Teerts almost instinctive ability to fly his craft earned him the number one position in his class in atmospheric combat. Land based missiles, air-to-air, gun-range, it didn't matter. He placed first after the training course was completed. Many other males were envious and, or jealous of his accomplishments. His status was coveted by many males and Teerks worked hard to maintain his ranking. The Terran simply laughed in their strange mannerism saying his abilities probably had something to do with his head feathers.

Excited after completing the first training course, he and the others plunged into the second phase of training. The superior 304s and F-42 air and space superiority killercraft flown by the Terrans were practically untouchable by standard Race killercraft. They were faster, more maneuverable; their weapons had a much greater range. By then the pilots didn't care because that was the point of the training. They worked hard attacking and defending against the advanced fighters, exploiting weakness where possible or trying to escape when required. For two more months, the Race squadron did mock battle. By the time it came for a break it was most welcomed.

During break time, they were introduced to the new Alpha I (Viper VII and VIII space superiority fighters. The first KCs were finished with modifications made specifically for the Race. These were renamed Alphas (to be later renamed again once the Race decided on a name). However, while familiarizing themselves with the new craft for the most part, both Race and Terran pilots spent long hours reviewing, studying and analyzing the flying capabilities and flying styles of both the Colonials and their machines. Thousands of hours of flight combat video were made available from the Sol battle as well as covert video documented in the Cyrannus stars system, without their knowledge, of course, of the Colonials. Terran fighters were better; however, the Colonials had many more years of experience in space combat and the information gathered by the Terrans was proving to be invaluable.

Both sides studied their treasure, carefully implementing those discoveries into their own fighter doctrine while inventing a few unique approaches of their own integrating the advantages seen in their own craft.

A new space combat doctrine was developed and Teerts was again training. If they were going to have to fight the Colonials or anyone else for that matter, then he intended that his flight mates would survive and be victorious. It was well known that Terran killercraft pilots cheated when combat fighting. So the males of the Race developed a counter–cheat first and win. If the Race was to win, then they would have to outfly their enemies, so Teerts prayed nightly that Terran and Race training was superior to Colonial training.

"Sandtrap One to Sandtrap Eye, anything to report?"

" _Negative Sandtrap One,"_ a female voice returned. _"If it were I would inform you. Scanner returns are negative. Be advised that Terran aggressor forces have cloaking capability. Proceed cautiously."_

"Acknowledged," Teerts answered ruefully in English. The Captain Retzis was a very dominate female. Crossing her too much was, in his opinion, not a wise thing to attempt. She and her shipmates were very good at their jobs. But unnecessary conversation during the performance of her job was something she disliked, and most males avoided speaking with her in order to avoid her almost legendary sarcasm.

Terran English was inching its way into the language of the Race like at an alarming rate, like burrowing scheech worms getting under one's scales. Most pilots and many of the military defense forces were picking up and integrating the language quickly. The Terrans and Cylons were learning the language of the Race just as quickly but Terran English had a tendency to dominate everything and worse it appeared to be winning. _Was this good or bad?_ Teerts wondered.

Every male and female of the Race naturally assumed that Terrans and other species would learn the language and be content, but that wasn't happening. Scientific terms in the Terran language were used when no Race equivalent was appropriate. Even the civilians were starting to use Terran words to describe new ideas and concepts and Teerts wondered if they even realized what was really happening.

The wondrous translators used by the Terrans proved very useful, but both sides agreed that actually learning the language was more useful. Relying strictly on such technology long term was more of a handicap in the long run. At least this current generation thought so. In the future, both sides assumed that translators would become the norm everywhere. As evidence of that, those who continually went through the stargate understood languages native to other worlds, or learned it very quickly. The exception to the rule was the goa'uld language for some reason, which was suspect. How the translation system worked, no one knew but it was very likely a built-in feature developed by the Ancients for ease of communication. Scientists were still studying that aspect of the stargate. In the meantime, Terran standard was becoming somewhat the norm.

The military embraced it. The majority of the civilians Lizardian did not. Most of them naturally clung to the old ways and rarely strayed. And it didn't require a genius to see the slow schism developing between the military and the civilians. How would all of these changes would affect the Race? Teerts had no idea and neither did anyone else. Two years earlier, any male worth his salt would have abhorred such changes. Now, he almost looked forward to it and he wasn't the only one. His bifurcated tongue shot out of his mouth on its own accord. He was being contaminated with human ideas, concepts and even some of their mannerism and he didn't know how to stop it even if he wanted too.

The Rabotev Alpha flight trailed five minutes thirty-seven seconds behind. Four minutes twelve seconds ahead was the Korstev VI asteroid field. The asteroid belt was rich in trinium and naquada as well as minerals and heavy metals. The Race was surprised by the abundance–the Terrans were too, because they missed it–and were starting to make good use of it. Home's star system had no asteroid field, therefore asteroid mining was a new, rapidly developing science and the Race needed all of the resources they could find.

" _Sensor contact! Be advised that there may be a cruiser in the area. Combat simulation begins in one minute."_

"It is cold pellet time," Teerts whispered to himself as he began issuing orders to his flight…

 _ **Two months later:**_

 _ **Cyrannus star system**_

 _ **Planet-Picon:**_

 _ **Draeace Piconan Spaceport**_

 _ **VIP Archimedes blue sector**_

"Good evening everyone, I'm Jansen Sandraes reporting. We're covering live the incoming flight of a Terran civilian carrier, the first of its kind to arrive in the Cyrannus system and will be landing here in just a few moments. It's on the glide path and should land in approximately five minutes. As you can see, here in the VIP room, there are perhaps two hundred people, top executives, engineers, and their families awaiting for the ship that will take them to our space station _Makaria_. They will then continue to Earth to meet with representatives of their aerospace and stellar star-liner counterparts in what is being described as the first meeting of its kind since the Colonies first discovered Earth. As many of you are aware, the relations between Earth and the Colonies are a curious mix or openness and strain. The conflict and subsequent skirmishes between Earth, the Colonies and a group known as the Tollanian nation have threatened to start an all out.r war. There is a no-fly zone that extends twenty-five light years from Earth specifically aimed at the Colonies. That enforced border is at the center of dispute between the Tollanian and Colonies; however, it does not cover authorized civilian traffic. Despite the tension, diplomatic couriers continually travel to and from Earth.

"The great missionary journey by some of our foremost scholars and religious leaders is being hailed as a glorious successful first step by no other than most holy High Priestess Livia Styomia, the undisputed leader of the Church of Athena. Earth was gracious enough to allow our brave missionaries to travel to their world and now Earth is returning the favor after some delays as the Colonies prepare for their arrival of several Terran religious scholars and researchers.

Several religious groups on Caprica are already protesting their future presence, but most people are excited and curious to hear what they have to say and what their religions are like being monotheist and not being associated with the Cylon version of monotheism as some have assumed. The High Priestess is said to be most excited at their coming and wishes to return to the visitors the same affection and treatments that were given to her missionaries at their stay on Earth. The spiritual leader stated that she looked forward to meeting with them to discuss ways to improve relations between our two radically different spiritual viewpoints as she and the Order seek ways that will ultimately spiritually reunite our two people.

"Most people however seem happy that relations between Earth and the Colonies are improving. Case in point: United Terran Airlines flight 107 scheduled to land in just a few minutes and is being heralded as the first of a series of flights and departures connecting Earth and Makaria territories with the Cyrannus system. The flight has generated lots of excitement among the leaders of industry and our people in general."

The white-haired reported turned to Ronals Herculasi, CEO of Tubur Industries, one of the major manufactures of civilian Star liner ships used commonly throughout the colonies. The short-gray-haired man in his late fifties smiled at the reporter and seemed eager to speak. Next to him was his wife and his eldest son. "Mister Herculasi, thank you for joining us here. Can you tell me why you and your family are traveling to Earth?"

The man smiled in a way that most professionals usually did. "Thank you for having me here. As you know, it's important for my company to remain in the forefront of new technological innovations discovered in our beloved colonies. In order to remain competitive, we must continually seek out new avenues of discovery and invention. The people of Earth feel the same way and we've been invited by several companies situated on Earth to what can be best described as a 'meet and greet', a seminar of sorts to discuss the possibilities of trade and commerce between our two nations. This meeting will be the first in what I hope to be many positive and profitable exchanges between our two nations."

"But, isn't the Earth government determined to keep us from joining their 'alliance' that they've created? It's still in its infancy and there are many who believe that it would be very beneficial if we could join our brothers and sisters at the beginning of this great venture for humanity. We're stronger together than separate which is obvious to everyone except Earth and her colonies. Many people are confused by the Terran's attitude towards us. The conflict between us is over and although our military tried to use nuclear weapons on the planet, an action most Colonials were horrified by, it did not, thank the gods, succeed and Earth stopped us. That battle and the Tollanian incident is past. Many of our people died, however as civilized people should be able to move on and get past our differences. Earth however seem to have different perspectives about this. Sir, what is your opinion concerning this seeming contradictory attitude of the Thirteenth Tribe?"

Herculasi frowned for a moment as he formulated his answer. "As we have discovered, most of our assumptions about them have been proven inaccurate. In fact, there are many things that we don't understand about the Terrans. As similar as they are to us, they are an unknown quantity. Although we are related and they very similar to us in so many ways, their culture is nevertheless different and those difference reflect how they see us as well as how they respond. You mentioned them as being the Thirteenth tribe. That may not be true, as the President has reiterated repeatedly. They certainly don't consider themselves the Thirteenth but we insist that they must be. At this point, does it really matter if they are or not? I think not. That is something for historians and archeological experts to determine. Now, I know that that is a point of contention for many but it is not as important as people seem to think it is. What is more important is for us to understand that whether we agree to their reasoning or not, it exists. The conflict over Earth was not seen by them as a local dispute between colonies. They saw it as an act of war, as much a war as our war with the Cylons. We are blessed that it did not start a war that could have cost the lives of millions, maybe billions of people. It did however have consequences which we are still feeling the effects of right now. There is a need for our people to learn and understand each other so that such wars never happen. I don't understand the underlying politics happening within our government and that of the Terrans but I know that both sides have not cut ties. In my humble way I am trying to mend what little I can by trusting them with the lives of my family and myself."

"Apparently the government agrees with you. Vice-President Willius will be on board the Terran ship heading to Makaria for a goodwill tour of the newly established colonies. There have been reports he is also to participate in talks with Earth allies and an alien species called the Race, in order to apply pressure on the Terrans to allow us to join their alliance, or Federation as some higher government officials are calling it. There are rumors that discussions about unification will be held, but that seems unlikely. Cornel Minas, quorum leader of the Third House of Picon Representatives, is also traveling to _Makaria._ Both have been vocal opponents of the Terrans. It's been suggested that this may indicate an increase of tensions between our two nations. Will our vice president actually come face to face with actual aliens?"

"I don't know. Those could be rumors. I've heard that there are alien species out there. I am unaware what the vice president intends to do when he arrives at _Makaria_. There may be aliens in the galaxy but I don't believe they are a threat to us. We've done nothing to them as far as I know but I am not privy to the secrets of the government. I am merely an executive looking out for the best interests of my company and the economic welfare of the Colonies. Personally, I'd like to meet a real alien. My grandkids would love it."

"I understand this will be a shorter trip than the usual journey from Cyrannus to Earth territory. How many months will it take as compared to a journey using one of our diplomatic battlestar couriers- a journey that takes approximately seven month?"

"Before I answer that question, would like to mention a few facts about establishing a colony so far from our territories. First, we have millions of people immigrating to our new colonies. From an economical point of view, this is a boon for us. We need to build new transports, new stations to provide support, and supplies, and Tyllium. We need new Tyllium carriers, miners, and tankers and increased numbers of fuel depots along the way. We will need convoys of construction and engineering transports to take the journey along with security for them. We need support ships and local guardian vessels to protect the travelers from pirates who are on the increase and to help in emergencies. We need supplies for our protectors. We need to contract educational instructors and teachers for the children and college-age youth. We need religious leadership to help us to remember our religious responsibilities and for moral support. We will have construction and engineering transports coming that will need protection. The list is endless. The number of jobs, the numbers of credits needed to ensure success is staggering. We must prepare for this influx and we have to be ready for the huge influx. Already close to ten million people have signed up to leave to the new colonies. Ten million! That is just the tip of the mountain. End estimates range from 200 million to three billion people will trade in their homes and lives here to start anew on those new worlds. I can see us being overwhelmed for decades if we do not prepare. In order to do that we must expand our economic base and trade with newfound partners.

"Now, I've said all of this to get to this point. It will take an average of twelve to fourteen months for a family of newfound colonists to arrive in Makaria sector. This includes waypoints, rest stops, emergencies, as well as critical maintenance if any, crew changes etc. The Terrans can travel from Earth to the Cyrannus system in nineteen hours." He smiled as the reporter's mouth fell open. "What could that jump in technology do for us if we are able to get it? That's the reason why we corporations are going there."

Sandraes smiled. "Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Herculasi. We hope you have a safe journey. I am sorry to cut you off but the Terran transport is landing now. We now switch to our outside reporter. Kalos?"

" _Jasen, I am outside watching the Terran ship as it is locked onto the glide path. It's a very unusual design as you can see."_

For the viewers of this historic event, many gasped as the comparatively small ship headed in for a landing at the spaceport.

" _Like I just said, it's a very strange design for a space going ship. I don't know if you can hear it but that is not the normal roar of jet or space engines. Instead, we're hearing a type of humming sound almost musical in nature from the incoming Terran star liner."_

"They came in that?" the reporter heard (as did everyone else in earshot). _"Gods! We have shuttles bigger than this!"_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Re-edited 6-15-2015**

 **Recordkeeping time:**

 **EJeanTheCat: Is it just me, or is the Colonial response to everything "Blow 'em up!"**

 ** _Not necessarily. However they do have a major problem that I am hinting at in this chapter that is going to cause a major political blow up in the next between the Race and Earth. It's ingrained in the Colonials and both the Race and Terrans will have none of it even if it's unintentional. The Colonials population does not know exactly what's going on with the goa'uld yet._**

 **EvilTheLast:** ** _I am glad you saw the ship on the other site. It is similar although somewhat smaller and less refined (first generation after all). It's a diplomatic carrier and because of what you mentioned I did make it more of a liner than a simple plane. 19 hours is a long time to sit. And the mention of food on the other site…well, it uses real food instead of the replicator like a cruise ship. More work, but hey._**

 **Thor94:** ** _To answer your stargate question, read this chapter. In canon the Race did not use females in battle, but they did everything else including flying shuttles, etc. The Race simply accepted the fact that their females were not physically strong enough to wage physical war. They still have that belief but flying support, etc is not a problem. Furthermore they are discovering that they need all the help they can get. Now, the Colonials and Terrans don't have a love fest going on but they're not shooting at each other either. There is even a small station (mentioned a couple of times in earlier Books) shared by both for the purposes of small trades such as coffee, chocolate, ambrosia and Miller Lite. Teas and spices are traded. It's a very small thing but both sides have a vested interest in keeping those ties and protecting the station. I will define the 25 light year separation zone further as it is not as limiting as, let's say, the Romulan Federation neutral zone. But as you read you will see that there are strong opinions and assumptions going on that will have to be addressed very soon._**

 **NorJC** ** _Thank you very much. Love what you are doing with the ATV story! Gives me incentive_** **.**

 ** _Roland said: Will you get around to showing us what life is like for the Cylon Remnant?_**

 ** _Yes, absolutely. Right now, the Cylons do not have an Embassy on Earth. They barely have on on Home II. They are more like refugees at this point but they and the Race have talked about joining one another for mutual protection and cooperation. Lizards and Robots just go together for some reason. More on this coming up. Plus a lot more on the religious aspects on all sides._**

 **CPT Reynolds:** ** _The interludes seen in the beginning of each chapter so far have a direction relationship to the war which I hinted at. What happened there is a year-plus earlier has direct bearing on the goa'uld Terran Colonial Race problem to be described. What the Junis experiences is the face of the enemy. And they are in trouble. No Vorlons or anything from that universe. This is a home grown universe problem (in other words a stargate problem)._**

 **Eaglestorm27:** ** _I would normally do this in French but this time in English. The Tau'ri (Terrans or Earther folks) have a lot of proof about what is what. However the average Colonials has no real understanding of Earth or its culture. In this chapter I show their general lack of understanding and confusion about Earth. This problem is coming to a head and must be addressed before Earth and the Colonies can move on. Having advanced technology does not make one right. Solid proof does. And, a willingness to see and accept that proof. Humans have problems with that. Besides, Earth is not telling them what they really have. They have seen only two cases of actual transporter technology and either they take Cain's word for it or they done. The President and his immediate staff does. Most others don't and can't really accept such a thing._**

 **I don't want to call this chapter a filler as much as it is** ** _the_** **setup for things to come. Certain characters mentioned before are reintroduced. Certain truths are revealed to the Colonials about their own assumptions and Terran technologies. Certain stereotypes are brought to light among the Colonials when it comes to Earth. And I get to touch on the utter complexities of setting up a new colony. By the way although not described in canon, I believe that ambrosia comes from a fruit (like an apple-like sized fruit) that was unique to Kobol. Colonials assume that it's the drink of humanity. So Earth not having ambrosia is a sad thing, not only for taste but for loss of their culture as well. Who care about some berry making some crap called wine. It must not compare to the real thing…**

 **Also, this chapter is longer than usual. Many time a chunk of reading material is about 3000 words. That is a nice amount to read as we wait for the next segment. This is somewhat longer because I wanted to get everything in before I move onto the sect section. The Race –Colonial talks are coming up as well as Earth Colonial discussions. Everything is about to go downhill very fast. The title of this chapter is called 'Stereotypes' a title which becomes clear as you read this chapter. Thank you all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Skeet**

 ** _CHAPTER FIVE_**

 ** _(Stereotypes)_**

 ** _Interlude (3)_**

 ** _One year earlier_**

 ** _Batlestar Junis. Star System-Unnamed: Locations 1400 light years from the Cyrannus star cluster: Position- Asteroid belt five hundred kilometers from Target One: Time- 16 hours post first opening of Stargate designate Target One: Target One-Lantean Stargate unknown configuration._**

 ** _Commander's Quarters:_**

"Good news," Coronel Perris said as the meeting continued in the Command staff lounge. "The thruster systems on the last Raptor is replace and she's up and running."

"What about the vipers?" asked the commander.

"All of them checked out okay."

"Good. Pass the word to the crew that I said well done."

With that, Commander Eddlison breathed a sigh of relief. In the last few hours the entire crew plus some of the crew from the _Tycheon_ combed the ship from one end to the other repairing damaged electrical systems. Target One caused a lot of damage to the _Junis_. A large number of power surges burned out relays and systems throughout the ship. Uncounted miles of wiring and circuitry were checked and replaced as needed and the ship went through its store of replaceable parts. In and of itself, this wasn't a serious problem as the _Minoans_ , like their _Mercury_ counterparts were able to manufacture most of the parts needed to the ship. Complete vessels like vipers and raptors were beyond the capability of the _Junis_ however, everything needed to build, maintain, support, and for upkeep was within the power of the manufacturing sectors. And hose facilities had a workout in the last sixteen hours. The greatest amount of damage occurred when the _Junis_ jumped into the asteroid belt. It was a very short jump, a micro-jump as it were but the primary navigational system burned itself out immediately after. With the help of the crew from the _Tycheon_ , the damage was repaired in under six hours. But both crews as were wary of going near the artifact again considering the amount of damage to the _Junis_ by the simple fact of its activation.

Eddlison's first instinct was to leave the system and the artifact. The senior staff's conclusion that the activation of Target One also activated some sort of trap, which in his opinion, was the correct one. It _was_ a trap, an elegant and deadly one that could have easily left them crippled and helpless and would have if the crew hadn't been on their toes. This suspicion was cemented when the probes watching Target One died each time the activation sequence began and when fully activated the probes powered back on. It was believed at first that the target was some type of fantastic interstellar communications device, but that theory was turned onto its ear when the second time it activated something came out of the bluish vortex of energy contained inside the center of the artifact. The probe was inactive at the time, but long distance camera saw and recorded the event. Shocking the crews of both battlestars crews to their core.

At first it was believed to be an optical illusion, some freak distortion recorded by the camera. However four other cameras recorded the exact same thing. A transport of some type had come through the aperture. It looked alien although it was no beauty. In fact it was one of the most basic and ugliest transports they'd ever seen. It looked simply like a box with a couple of engines slapped onto it. This happened twice and now both crews had an established pattern locked down.

"Target One stays active exactly thirty eight minutes before shutting down" the commander said. "Any ideas, theories?"

"It's possible that the amount of energy can only be sustained for that specific amount of time. Maybe it's a safety feature to keep whatever those things that serve as capacitors from burning out. I don't without further investigation."

Lieutenant Bali a tactical and the resident scientist nodded soberly. "Well, that makes sense, if what we're seeing is really some type of stellar jump point device. Unlike our ships which uses jump point technology, these people have approached the problem differently. They've developed these devices that their ships can simply enter at point A and exit from at point B. I would postulate that the distance between our jumps and theirs is approximately the same. Given the amount of power that must be needed, I believe that our system of FTL is more efficient. I stress that this is a preliminary belief until I have more data. Anyway, it's a fascinating approach to the need for getting from one place to another. But I also believe you need more than one artifact."

"Our people back home will love this," the Commander said. "If we can learn more about it we might even be able to reproduce it. It's alien and may take a while but it would be worth it."

"Earth has nothing like this," Bali confidently insisted. "If we can learn how it operates we may be able to back-engineer it and give us a head start on the Tau'ri or any other threats out here."

Eddlison smiled ruefully. "So you don't believe that this is a Tau'ri device of some kind?"

"I believe that we have discovered something that the Earthers have no clue about," Bali said with absolute confidence. "This will give us a tremendous leg up on them."

Bettie Elisades turned her head towards the lieutenant. "Sounds like you think we should one up the Earthers. This is a huge secret, one we don't want the Earthers to find out about. They might even start a war over this device trying to take it from us."

"They might," Bali answered. "They might not, but science is science and this device is true science too big to ignore. It could be a benefit to everybody, not just us."

"What do you mean, lieutenant?" asked the Colonel. "You want to share this discovery?"

"Ma'am, this device is too important. Imagine what it could do for our people and I mean all of us. If we share this with the Earthers, who knows, it may be the incentive to improve our relationship with them."

"With their power, they're a threat to us."

"With all due respect, I think they consider us a threat to them. We did attack them first. Personally I don't see them as the real enemy. I think the true enemy is ignorance, us of them and them about us. In fact, their presence has stirred the scientific community to get off of their complacent butts and start looking in new directions. Their technologies had spurred countless young scientists to attempt to duplicate and maybe surpass them in as early as twenty years. We don't have to be and should be their enemies. We're different that they are but we don't have to kill each other because of those differences. They are us after all, religion notwithstanding. They might even help us to unlock the secrets of such a find of this magnitude."

"I agree with you about the Earthers, but as to this device, that's not our call," Eddlison stated. "The higher-ups will make that call for us. We find, they decide. But people, remember that it's not ours to take even if we wanted to. Someone else has a prior clam if I am not mistaken," he dryly reminded them. And I don't think they like guests."

"Yes, sir but we can still study it from this distance. The data alone is worth hundreds of hours of study. Our probes have not been detected near Target One.

"Speaking of which," Perris cut in. "We found it. What are going to call it?"

"I was just wondering about that," Perris said. "What about the 'transport portal'?"

"I was thinking more like 'star portal' since it sends objects through space as well as sending communications," suggested LT colonel Kimei.

"What about 'heavens doorway', or 'doorway to heaven?" asked Senior DRADIS officer Rand O'Dellis.

"Doorway to heaven." The colonel repeated. Shaking her head, she said, "No. That sound too much like a movie."

"Then what about 'gate of the gods', or the 'gods door'?"

The commander shook his head. "No. No. No. Not everything has to be named after the gods. That gets boring. Furthermore, it gives a religious connotation to something that may have been created by aliens or even other humans."

"We should honor the gods," O'Dellis mumbled.

Perris and Eddlison tried not to glare at the young officer. The Gemenon were like that, almost obsessed at naming everything after the gods. "We could call it a 'star portal' or 'stargate'," added Perris.

"With all due respect, Colonel, we should create a name that shows the magnificence of such a marvel feat of engineering science," said Kimei.

"The 'god's pathway'," O'Dellis said quickly.

"Actually, I think I have a good name for it," Kimei countered. O'Dellis glared at him. "I think we can call it the Stellar Transportation Device or STD for short. Stargate and star-portal have nice rings to it but STD sounds more sophisticated and it will keep the Quorum from giving it some idiotic name like the 'gods heavenly portal'. If we can understand it and maybe shrink it down, then every planet can have its own personalized STD. The STD would affect the lives of everybody."

"What's wrong in respecting the gods," O'Dellis grumbled. "You forget who made us and science."

"It's you religious nut jobs that keep us from talking to the Thirteeners on an equal bases."

"Enough, you two," the commander growled. "No more name calling or I'll put you both on report. I don't want a fight over this. Keep your personal opinions on religion to yourselves or I will confine you to quarters and have your pay docked fifteen percent retroactive to the beginning of this mission. For now, 'Target One' will be its given name. Am I clear?" the commander questioned. That was really a threat and everyone knew it."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir," O'Dellis answered. But his eyes told everyone that the conversation wasn't over.

 _"Sir, Target One is powered up again,"_ a bridge officer announced. _"The probes are inactivate. Digital camera systems are recording, sir."_

"Understood. We're heading to C&C."

* * *

"Four transports came through this time, sir."

"Heading."

"Towards the planet, the same as the others."

"Keep photographing them."

O'Dellis' head snapped up, staring at the image. "Another object is coming out of Target One. Not a freighter or transport. Sir!" Eddlison was already looking. It was about the size of the freighter but carried the lines of a predator. "Three hundred meters. It's following the transports and scanning."

The tapered dark-colored warship continued following the convoy.

"All stealth systems are green. Their scans didn't see us," O'Dellis reported.

"Sir, warship slowing down and no longer following the transports." The ship's momentum ceased complexly. Then it began slowly turning in the direction of the asteroid field. Two beams of energy from the ship destroyed both probes. "Sir, we're being contacted."

Eddlison went cold. Whoever they were, they were able to pierce the stealth system. "Start calculations for a jump two light years predesignate coordinates. Open a channel."

"Channel is opened, sir," Kimei told the commander.

"This is Commander Eddlison of the Battlestar _Junis_. We mean you no harm and apologize if we have intruded into your territory. If you want us to leave then we will do so without incident. Send that in all languages and send the first contact protocol along with it."

"Communication sent, sir. We're receiving a response."

"That quickly?"

The sound that came across the speakers made the officer's head stand on his head. "Yes, sir…I think it was a growl, sir!"

"Yes, that's exactly what it was," Eddlison answered.

"They're coming directly towards us, intercept vector and speed is increasing."

"Set Condition One. All hands battle stations. Launch vipers."

 ** _Cyrannus star system_**

 ** _Planet-Picon:_**

 ** _Draeace Piconan Spaceport_**

 ** _VIP Archimedes blue sector_**

 ** _Time: Current_**

"Hello again and thank you for staying with us at CaNN. The United Terran Dream liner isn't the only ship making history today. Today also marks the beginning of the most audacious and ambitious project attempted by the Colonies of Kobol, the Harbon Project. Thirty transports filled with twenty thousand head of cattle, Picon-fowl, swine, and other domestic animals began their year and a half journey to Makaria sector, specifically to New Picon and then on to the Pontu-Nika settlements. Grains, fruit tree seeds, and domesticated plants are also being sent in an effort to provide self-sustaining colonies.

"Both worlds are more than capable than sustaining human life and have lifeforms that are compatible for humans to consume. But as more and more people travel there, there must be a sustainable food supply. The animals being sent to the worlds represent the best genetic stock located on several of the Colonies. The plan is to breed these animals determine if they can survive on these new worlds and their unique biospheres. In case the plants are incompatible with our animals for consumption, grass seeds and feeder plants will be transplanted and studied to determine if the plants can indeed remain viable. So far earlier studies indicate that it is possible and confidence is high but with the stakes so high the scientists aren't taking any chances. Two thousand domestic scientists are traveling with the transports along with four battlestars and twelve cruisers to make sure that the transports arrive at their destinations safely.

It is estimated that both worlds could be self-sustaining within twenty years provided that the animals can survive in the conditions on both worlds. With me is Doctor Toben Collins of the Biological Institute for Domestic Animal Sciences. Mister Collins, I'm sure you're excited for this the first day of this epic journey."

Thank you Jansen, and yes I am. This marks the most important scientific journey since the Colonies traveled from Kobol to the Cyrannus system. Developing a colony at the distance discussed is unpresented as well as very dangerous."

"How so?"

"The trip will be slower than the transports carrying people heading to the new colonies due to the unique situation of moving such a huge numbers of animals in space. The vegetation transports will arrive sooner but obviously the dangers of space is of great concern to us. Once they arrive then they must be able to survive the bacteria, viruses and toxic animals and plants unique to each world that we don't know about just as we did when we first arrived here and as the Earth Colony did. But these two colonies have advantages neither Earth nor Cyrannus had; a support system."

"So we want to create colonies independent of their parents here at Cyrannus."

"When it comes to food and a viable industry production, yes. But of course we don't want them isolated like Earth was and forgetting their heritage and having to depend only on themselves. I am sure that Earth would help them in their times of need. However that should not be necessary. With constant contact with the Colonies, these new settlements will be able to retain their heritage and connection with us."

"Interesting point of view, Doctor. It's a topic that has obsessed the Colonies for the past three years."

"I am no expert in social culture but I know that civilized communities able to domesticate animals and plants work better as family units. I am sure that Earth's domestic animals can breed with our own producing new and healthier strains. We postulated that the Terran Thirteeners must have brought with them four to five strains of each type of domesticated animal and plant. With such a viable atmosphere and good conditions, they survived and flourished. One thing they don't have are the Ambri fruit trees, explaining why they had no idea what ambrosia was. They discovered a substitute called the grape berry and they make an ambrosia analogue called wine. I guess its okay but it's sad really. When they realize and rejoin their brothers and sisters, we'll all be the better for it. They'll receive new strains of our plants and animals and I suspect that they'll be happy."

"Doctor, how much do you know about Earth and its plant and animal life?"

"Well, not as much as I would like. I am aware that Earth is a beautiful planet that can support human life which is why they've survived isolated as they are for as long as they have."

"But what you've said is basically speculation at this point." The doctor frowned at the reporter. "Earth has advanced and apparently thrived without our help. They are a self-sustaining and independent world."

"They are alone and as a colony they should and will eventually come around to that fact."

"Well, there are many people that will disagree with this opinion both from scientific and social and we'll discuss that more in a moment…"

* * *

The far majority of those who now unabashedly stared at the Terran spacecraft, under different circumstances would have barely given the incoming vessel a second thought. It looked in many ways like a short-ranged Colonial passenger transport; however there were some differences that made the transport stand out. The first was its size. It wasn't much larger than some of the larger aircraft used for air transportation and that in itself was unusual. Any Colonial space-going vessel worth its name had several layers of thick armor separating the passengers and crew from the ravages of vacuum, radiation, and the other dangers of space. The Terran ship had maybe one or two thin layers making the ship more streamlined. There was also the fact that there were quite a few windows present on the four story ship. But what surprised many people were the obvious lack of thrusters and engines at the rear. Instead there were two pairs of elongated structures one third the length of the vessel attached on either side. The liner did have delta shaped wings and to astonishment of those watching the wings contracted and literally disappeared into the main body of the transport.

Vice-President Willius grimaced as he witnessed that, so reminiscent of the memory of the goa'uld Ashtorath lord and her display of willing her helmet directly into her skull. Apparently the Terran-Apellai used the same technology on their ships. It was just another reminder of how advanced the Terrans were and how much it would take to catch up and eventually surpass them. That was his dream. And in his own personal opinion, no single world had the right to ignore the parent Twelve. Isolated for thousands of years or not, they needed to get with the program. But those dreams were reserved for the future, because as of this moment he had far more important things weighing on his mind than unification.

"Hello," the Terran woman said brightly in flawless Caprican standard. Since her mouth didn't match the words, the vice president assumed correctly that the woman was using one of the famed micro translators that the Terrans had invented. "My name is Donna and I will be your stewardess for this trip. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to either call me or one of our other stewardess and we will help you."

"Thank you very much."

And he _was_ thankful to finally be on the transport. The security wait was necessary, but taxing. Absolutely no one wanted an incident occurring. Several earlier threats by separatists and terrorist groups dedicating themselves avenge the deaths and humiliation visited upon the Colonials by the Terrans were the most immediate threat. Those fringe groups loved to cause trouble because they could. Tom Zarek and his Zarek terrorists was such a group. Successfully attacking and destroying the second Terran civilian ship, a diplomatic carrier no less, to arrive in the Colonies was a perfect statement for their demented cause.

And–by the Lords!–another disaster from members of his own government was quietly averted just a few minutes before the Terrans touched down. Never mind that their actions could have sparked a setback in relations with Earth by years, or heaven forbid started a war at the worst possible time for the Colonies. Only a few people knew about that aborted incident and he knew a lot of people were going to be unhappy in the very near future.

"And now, if you will follow me, I'll show you to your seats.

Vice president 'Berkel' Willius barely glanced around the interior if the so-called United Terran Dreamliner as he and his two aides followed the hostess to their seats. Willius' face was blank but grudgingly impressed at the casual display of translation technology as he sat down, he fumbled with his seatbelt and couldn't quite latch it. The young woman just smiled and quickly connected the two pieces much to his relief. At the same time, he still felt very unprepared accelerating into orbit on this _alien_ ship. He wanted to know where the shoulder/body restrains were. Achieving orbit was no walk in the park and if one wasn't strapped in properly, then serious bodily injury would occur, most likely followed by a very miserable death.

Therefore, he asked the obvious question to the stewardess. "Where are the body restraints?" asked the Vice-President in a semi-polite tone. The two aides were more than a bit curious as well.

"Sir," the woman began, never losing her smile. "The seat restraints are sufficient to protect you from any untoward movement. Our inertial damper will keep you safe from any effects of acceleration or deceleration by our Dream liner. I promise you will not feel a thing."

Willius stared at her with a blank look and then stared at his 'seat belt and tightened it as much as he could. His aide, seeing the wisdom of this quickly mimicked his example. Moments later after a quick prayer to whatever god he hoped was listening to him, he pulled out the brochure conveniently placed in front of him about the United-Terran Dreamliner. Thankfully it was in Caprican standard and as he fumbled through it, it helped to calm his anxiety.

 _Hyperspace cruiser….Constitution class. "Of_ course it is," he grumbled to himself sarcastically. "Just where had he heard that name before?" _Dreamliner…Lockheed-Martin…Boeing…crystal technology…twin naquada fusion-K system power… multiphase pathological bionet filter unit…adapted bio-filter decontamination systems._ "The bio-filter," Willius said to his aide. "That one I know. That was that small room we passed through with the strange lights before we entered the seating area."

"Yes, sir. It keeps both sides from contracting diseases from each other. Wish we had that," he muttered.

The filter prevented diseases from being actively transmitted when traveling. However, that didn't stop you from getting some nasty germ or virus once you reached your destination. For that…

…Twelve wide-spectrum shots over a six day period almost wasn't worth it. The missionary adventure was something everyone learned from and rule number one was, _take your shots at least two weeks before you depart._ His upper thigh still hurt from those harpoons. "You know that the Terrans have some type of air spray instrument that aren't needles used for injection."

"Yes. We have that technology but it's still in the clinical trials stage. But it's another thing we need to ask about."

Both he and his aide Andy Marska devoured the information, information that was just enough to titillate but not really tell anything significant. It did however show the presidential suite and he looked forward to seeing it. The magazine helpfully gave instructions how to get a quick look of the suite by using the video screen in front of him. It took a few seconds but once he really focused on it he was shocked by the clarity of the image. "Beautiful," he whispered just before being rudely interrupted by the leader of the Quorum, Cornel Minas, a man he detested. The self-described atheist was the last person that Willius wanted to talk to right now. The man was a master politician and could tell which way the wind was blowing. That was the reason why he bullied his way onto this diplomatic mission. He wanted to find out was going on and the inner staff wasn't talking. He smelled blood around the President who kept everyone at an arm's distance that last couple of months. Cornel knew that a secret was being kept from the Quorum and he wanted to know what it was.

"Greetings. Mister Vice-President," he started as he sat down and strapped himself in after a bit of help from a smirking Willius. "I am so glad to be here next to you. You've been busy as of late and you haven't returned my calls. In fact you haven't returned any of my calls lately. I think I feel insulted," he said while he smiled like a predator.

"Sorry Cornel, I've been very busy as of late," said a cordial Willius while inwardly cursing Andy for not giving a second's heads up.

"I understand, the QL responded understandingly. "Is there anything you'd like to share with me? I am part of national security and have clearance, you know."

"I know that," Willius said. "It's nothing important just that Zarek business. It's getting to be a–"

"Mr. Vice-President," the Leader of the Quorum said coolly, cutting him off before the man could redirect the conversation. "You know your cover story smells, don't you? I am not a fool. Going on a good will tour to the new colonies?" Cornel scoffed quietly. "I want to know the truth,'" he growled softly. "Your public views about Earth are well known."

"I am not happy at how Earth treats us. I haven't changed but some things are bigger than my own personal feelings. Earth hasn't attacked us and relations between our two governments have slowly improved since the incident."

"You don't change your mind on a whim, Vice-President Willius," the man sweetly intoned. "I've listened to you in the last months. You've become positively giddy with your opinions of those, those people, and I find myself wondering why. It has something to do with that unknown vessel that visited us a couple a months ago. It was a Tollanian ship, wasn't it? Have they threatened us again? Have they given demands? Are we contemplating war?"

"We're not at war," Willius stated. "And nothing is going on. This is exactly what it appears to be, a good-will tour to the new colonies to let them know that their government isn't ignoring them." Willius looked at the Quorum leader. "It wasn't a Tollanian man-o-war."

Cornel blanched at the comment. The vice-President had slipped up. There was no mention of the type of ship that had visited–until now. It had to be a very serious threat, one that had to be kept quiet. Yes, it fit nicely with what his sources were able to uncover.

"So we are at war," he hissed softly.

The Vice-President inwardly smiled at the Quorum Leader's reaction to that little tidbit. The man couldn't know it was a false lead and that would serve to keep this pain-in-the-butt away from the truth until the resident was ready to make things public. "We are not at war with the Tollanians."

"But you're going to see them, aren't you?" pressed. "Do they want to switch sides? Have the Tau'ri oppressed them so much that they are thing about joining us?"

"The Tollanians aren't being oppressed–at this moment," Willius whispered to a very wide-eyed and now suspicious Quorum Leader and future candidate for the Presidency of the Colonies of Kobol. He wasn't sure if he was being fed a load of crap or not.

"Cornel, those are only unsubstantiated rumors, nothing more," he said using a tone that only the village idiot couldn't help but notice.

 _"What?"_

* * *

Unlike the vice president, Dr. Mitsos Anastos, one of the premier engineers of Envigra Aerospace, Inc. wasn't besieged by an unwelcomed visitors. This gave him the opportunity to take in everything as he plopped into his seat. He observed everything from the thickness of the strange, unidentified metal composites, to the placement of the engines. He touched the window next to him and was somewhat surprised at the texture and feel of them. It wasn't glass, he was sure of it. But it wasn't some type of plastic either, he was sure of that. The three decked ship was something of a contrast to his trained mind. The engines weren't placed in the back but were placed on the side parallel to the body. The transport definitely seemed too small to be used for a vehicle transporting passengers tens of thousands of light years at speeds that should not only crush their passengers but should have strained the ship to the point of structural collapse. Apparently the crew and engineering staff were confident enough in the design that it wasn't considered a critical factor when traveling faster than light.

During the three hour wait before being allowed to board the craft, he watched with clinical interest as the Terran crew carefully inspected every bit of the outer hull for signs of stress of defects. He quietly approved of their diligence and attention to detail. He also wondered what type of security this vessel had. One comment that the Terrans did stress was that all luggage was scanned and place in the hold. Apparently there was a force field around the compartment and even if a bomb could have made through security, a medium nuke would be required to break through the compartment. That information simply made him even more interested in examining this vessel. Everyone knew that Earth had some serious shielding technology. That was one of the things he hoped that Earth would one day share with the Colonials.

But being a civilian ship it was also a high value target. Pirates as well as corporate raiders would take advantage if they could, indifferent as to whether it might well start a conflict with Earth. One nameless government official was crazed enough to attempt to implement a quarantine on the ship as soon as it landed, so that it could be inspected for safety and possible contraband. So, what do a small squadron of engineers and mechanics (and a military escort) have to do with the inspection of a diplomatic civilian liner? The answer is everything, if you want to, for example, steal the technology–and start a war in the process.

Colonial Special Forces stopped that from coming to fruition mere minutes before the ship landed. It was all hushed up and the Quorum member, a known advocate for a very prominent aerospace corporation was placed under arrest with the President taking a personal interest in the upcoming case. Everyone was concerned about inadvertently starting a war with Earth except fools that were more interested in a quick score rather than the thousands of lives that score might cost. People were so blind when it came to profit. But that crisis was crushed before it could start and hushed up quickly, so he could focus on other, far more important things.

Seated next to him was Stella Heratos and up and coming engineer that he had personally requested to act as his associate for this trip. The skinny blonde with the bright be eyes was barely out of her twenties but already had a reputation for excellence and more importantly, she was being mentored and groomed for his position as he planned to retire in the next two years. Interestingly now that the Apellai, aah, Terrans had come, he was rethinking that decision. The ship had a very sophisticated sound baffle system. Right now it was off in their seating section and there was some nice music being played.

Stella was humming along with an Earth melody a very captivating tune even if it was sung in Englisa, by someone called Whitney Houston called _Lover for Life_. The woman's voice was beautiful and Stella reminded herself to ask to have the song translated. However, moments later she turned to her mentor. "Mitos," she whispered. 'Can you feel it?"

He nodded to her as he noticed it several seconds after he had sat down. "Interesting to have something like this for acceleration seats. Very comfortable."

The somewhat pale blond woman nodded back at him. "It's subtle. But a nice touch." Naturally, she gave them a quick once over. "These are not acceleration couches, not by our definition. But I love how these seats are automatically conforming to our bodies."

"They don't seem overly concerned about acceleration, either a huge mistake, or their technology has moved in a totally different direction from ours and I'm betting the latter." God, she was really plain, but her gentle loving personality and vibrant attitude about life and her work ethic made him wish that he could have met her a few years ago. Her personality just fit, which is why her husband was smart enough to grab her at the first opportunity. Good for him. "Did you notice how slowly the ship landed?"

When the United Terran spacecraft landed, that was an eye-opener. First it came in far too slow for it mass. There were no thrusters that he or Stella could easily observe. And interestingly, the ship used a runway as opposed to simply settling down like many Colonial transports did. Those folding wings were an interesting touch, although hardly necessary in his opinion. Another interesting point was that the ship's engines hummed rather than roared. That sound was pleasing to the ears and somewhat distracting, so much so that he almost missed the fact and the ship hadn't actually touched the ground until it came to a stop. Wheeled landing gears extended from below and the ship settled gently onto the tarmac and rolled towards its destination gate. Little noise or air pollution. The odor of spent tyllium, always an unpleasant smell was noticeable absent.

"Pure gravity manipulation," she affirmed. "We have the prototype automobiles that can perform the same feats, but they use secondary thrusters. I didn't see any on this ship although I know they must have them. They're depending on their gravity system alone to move and literally float. That, I found fascinating. There seemed to be no stress in maintaining a floating position at all. The power this ship must generate is be in the high terawatt range if not more."

"You didn't notice any fuel tanks?"

"Not that I could see" she answered. "So what are they using? When we boarded I expected to see a huge engineering section, but it's a lot smaller than I anticipated. So I speculate they're using some type of fusion but in what form I don't know. Fusion generators are huge and I don't see enough space for a fusion system reliable and powerful enough to get from Cyrannus to the Apellai system."

"You're right. Power generation. That's something else we need to find out," her friend and colleague answered.

His seat finished conforming to his body and he was pleased with said results. It even warmed his back perfectly. The Colonials had automatic form-fitting chairs and mattresses but this was almost too comfortable. He'd never get any work done if this seat was at his job or at home for that matter. He'd never get his dog out of the chair.

The interior was very tastefully decorated in browns and white colors which would not be out of place on any of the more expensive pleasure yachts travelling throughout the Colonies.

In front of each seat was a nice sized video screen that presently displayed the Terran logo. A few seconds later, the language changed to Caprican standard. The logo disappeared and was replaced by video of Earth wildlife and scenes of natural beauty, a nice enough distraction. What interested the engineers however, was the quality and clarity of the images and overall quality of the video screen. They didn't hear any sounds since it was muted but both engineers were interested to see if the quality of sound was equal to the stunning beauty of the screens before them.

"Amazing what one, lone world can do. The Tau'ri domination must not be as bad as our people have been saying. They may not be as backwards as we thought."

"Stella, you still believe those rags," her boss admonished, "because that's what they are. Haven't you read the real reports? These so-called rumors about the Tau'ri aren't worth the paper they're written on."

"But isn't Earth suffocating under the boot of the Tau'ri government"?" she questioned. "That's the reason why they're so militant."

Mitos laughed. It was a hardy laugh that only increased in its volume as he continued to stare at his reddening assistant. "You've been listening to the Ritrav Show too much. Haff the things he says comes from his imagination and the rest are outright lies. I'm surprised at you."

She glared at him, looking hurt and indignant. "How else do you explain their militarist actions? One world, lost and alone, even with a few micro-colonies should have welcomed us, not attacked us, killing their own cousins and protecting those artificial abominations."

In response he merely shook his head in surprise and dismay. "Did you read the missionary report summaries? They were in all the papers and news."

"No," she sheepishly admitted. "Ritrav summed it up. I didn't feel the need to read it."

"Well then, you need to read it for yourself. First, the government is not called Tau'ri. It is called Terran." Serious now, he continued. "This planet is a richly-cultured advanced, self-sufficient world. They were and are peaceful for the most part until _we attacked them_ , my dear. It's not the other way around. They saw the Cylons as refugees and helped them out of kindness and dare I say, their humanity." He sat back in his chair. "If the situation was reversed, I dare say that they would have embraced us and protected us from the Cylons."

"They're our cousins, why would they choose machines over us?"

"I don't know," he said as he thought about it. "Maybe it's because we tried to _conquer their planet…after the military tried to capture their small ship a few years ago_ , remember?" That thought and the actions by his people as recently as a couple of hours earlier made him tremble in anger. Things hadn't changed as much as he'd hoped. A few seconds later, his mouth dropped opened as he stared at his traveling companion. "You don't know any of this, do you?"

"Ritrav said that the military was attacked and had to defend themselves again superior numbers of Tau'ri imperialist forces. He went into great detail about it."

"Gods!" he muttered. "Okay, do you think they might have not liked our military trying to tell them what to do in their own system?"

"Is it really their own system, or is it part of the whole of the Colonies?" she countered. Her hands were folded and there was that little pout that he found so endearing. "That is my question."

"So, are you telling me that we weren't trying to subdue them?" he asked, stunned at her lack of understanding of the overall situation and politics involved.

"We weren't trying to subdue them as much as bringing back into the fold. And," she added belatedly, "trying to keep them from making a terrible mistake protecting Cylons. Ritrav says that they are a lost people and I agree with him. Why else would they embrace monotheism over their true religion? They're…unstable."

"You're not even a believer!" Mitos laughed again. "My dear, you need to open those blue eyes of yours. Just ask yourself this one question."

"What's that?" she huffed.

"If the Terrans were so bad, why are _you_ going on this trip?"

"To improve our relationship with them and learn more about them and their technology."

"Improve relations with them? You? Hah!" Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, you're not really going there to try to save them like the missionaries, are you?" he smirked as she glared at him as though he was crazy. "I read the churches' official report and I also read between the lines. No, they didn't save tens of thousands of people, converting them to the true religion, as they implied. Those missionaries had a much harder time than what was told us. I bet it was an eye-opener for them."

"But–"

"Stella dear, don't listen to gossip. Most of the time they are lies. Just keep your eyes and mind opened and learn to read between the lines. Besides, who knows, you might even have some fun. This isn't all work, you know."

"I know," she admitted after a few moments. "I guess I'm scared. The Terrans are dangerous and we don't know that much about them."

"Except what you hear on that show," he smirked, "and I use the title 'show' contemptuously. I hate people who open their mouths and issue forth crap and hatred. People who spout such hatred and vitriol are usually afraid themselves. Personally I believe that the Terrans are not as nearly as bad as some of our own people make them out to be. Still, I'm sorry you're frightened. It never occurred to me that you had these kinds of concerns or I would have never asked you to come. The invitation was extended to the families so you know you could have asked your husband to come with you. The invitation was extended to the families."

"Yes, yes," she dismissed. "But I wanted him safe at home in case something happened."

He smiled. "I didn't know you were so," he paused as he searched for the right word. Now he was smirking. "So scary."

"I hate you," the woman grumbled. "Besides, I don't want him going to that Tahiti place."

He looked at her in shock. "I can't believe three little article by Mrs. Adar on one little place could have spread across the entirety of the twelve Colonies! I hope I can go there one day."

" _You_ would," she muttered. "She shouldn't have sent those pictures."

"She didn't, her husband did."

He continued smiling at her little scowl. His friend was such a prude. He would have never believed it. Those articles had a profound effect on the men and women of the Colonies. Half wanted to vacation, the other half wanted to quarantine it. Thank the gods it was so far, far away. Besides everyone was perfectly happy with the vacation spots on the Colonies. Just because Earth was 'alien' didn't mean they were better. And did anyone stop to think that maybe the Earths wouldn't want thousands of colonists swarming the place, spending so much money that the locals might not even be able to afford to go their own vacation spot? People weren't looking at the long term consequences.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that," he said gently. "The meeting is being held on the Virgin Isles. I assume they call it because its chase and they don't want to offend our _sensitivities_ ," he laughed. Most of the people he knew were perverts of some kind, and the rest weren't exactly chase, either.

"Why is it that they have these conferences on islands?" she wondered.

"The planet is composed of seventy percent water, you understand."

She grimaced. "Must be a very muddy place. No wonder they're so twitchy after having to adapt to such conditions."

"I am _sure_ they are looking out for _our_ safety," Mitos smirked. She was an excellent engineer but so provincial. It was a concern of his that people were so gullible and couldn't think for themselves. It didn't matter if Earth joined the colonies, or not. His people had to stop thinking of them as country rube cousins. That propaganda of years ago had taken hold and needed to be dug out like one would dig out a Canceron mountain tick. Maybe this trip would at least widen her horizons. "It's called the isle of Virgins, Stella. You and your husband–if he were coming–would be safe from those exotically strange Tahitian men and women."

"You saw those pictures?" she asked him. "Of course you did," she huffed, answering her own question of the obvious. "A lot of people have been trying determine their tribes of origin. Their features are unlike any in the Colonies."

"That I did notice," he said. "I know that many of the images of the people on Earth look like they have close relatives in the Colonies. I see all of the tribes in them. But, and here is the strange part, the Tahitians don't fit anywhere. There was another group I saw from American south I think they call it, that looked different as well."

Stella looked perplexed. "It does make you wonder. Ritrav said that when the first colony left some four thousand years ago, tribes that traveled with them either left in total, or quickly became extinct as they mated with other tribes on Kobol. That may be why Earth has genetic variations that are not found anywhere in the Colonies."

"I hesitate to say it but he may be on the right track there. I am sure there will be a lot of scientists studying Terran variations of both sociological and genetic drift compared to our people."

"Well, I'll let them worry about that," Stella mentioned. "But knowing Sherman, those Earther women might be too enticing for him to resist and I don't want my husband looking at them."

"The man married you! He must love you and that should engender so kind of trust. Why are you feeling so insecure?"

"I'm not the prettiest woman," she said sourly. "I don't need the competition. But, maybe you're right. Maybe I should have trusted him more and invited him on this trip. The Hedonism V resort does seem to be a nice place from the few brochures I saw. I don't know what the name means. There wasn't a translation for it."

"Who cares?" he countered. It was amazing to him how one little conversation could change one's perspective about a person. "We're there for the conference. But, back to one of our earlier discussions. Have you felt these windows?"

"Yes, I did. What type of material is it?" she asked.

* * *

Priestess Cathrena Panastuk Ulada settled in her admittedly very comfortable seat that for some reason continued to feel better by the minute. Her seatbelt was secured and she was ready to begin her first trip to another world. She freely admitted that she was a Picon baby born and bred. This was her first trip and she was anxious traveling on a space ship and a Thirteenth Colony one at that. Praying quietly, the woman hoped nothing bad would happen to her or her cousin.

 _It was all Lucy's fault!_

Most of the people around her were already settled in and preparing for takeoff and most were talking rather animatedly but she couldn't hear a thing, not a whisper. The man seated next to her seemed as surprised as he was by the lack of sound. When asked, the air hostess told him that the sound baffles were active. Each seat had one and unless turned off you couldn't hear anything other than in your own seat area. You couldn't even hear the person next to you unless you activated that option.

Cathrena found this feature to be a great convenience that she wished she had on her last rail trip. Between the snoring on one side and that crying little, ah child in the seat behind her the journey was one experience in torment. She could do with a little peace and quiet. Plus, she had her own quarters she shared with her cousin Therese that she was thankful for because nineteen hours sitting in a transport, no matter how comfortable was torture.

Both of them were going to see Lucy Ferro-whatever-her-last-name-was and demand an explanation for her betrayal of everything she and her family believed in. This special visitation request was granted by the Terran US State Department. Being the first Colonial immigrant, Lucy apparently receiving special consideration. She thought that was very generous of them to do that.

Yes, she was a pain, and most people in the family didn't really like her and more or less couldn't stand to be around her for long periods of time because of her superior _I-am-better-than-thou_ attitude that flowed off her like water. But this was the last straw. Although it wasn't spoken about, everyone knew she was banned from ever sitting foot on Caprica, Picon, Gemenon, or Sagittaron ever again by the Church of Athena. Under different circumstances, the family wouldn't have overly cared if they never saw her again. She was family, but family that needed to stay away for long periods of time. She was insecure and whinny, had always been that way even as a child. She was afraid of everything, complained about everything yet demanded that everyone do things her way. Everyone was happy she was sent tens of thousands of light years away.

But something happened. She fell in love (no one in the family saw that coming, not that she couldn't fall in love, but that someone could love her enough to stand to be around her!) and with a monotheist! The pictures she sent home of the Terran wedding and her husband were stunning, Therese had to admit. She actually seemed genuinely happy and was content to stay on the Earth colony.

She was wearing makeup which really enhanced her beauty (which no one really noticed except for her mother, because of her constant scowling). Now being honest, most of the family was happy for her that she found love (something that gave the others in the family hope) but not for her betraying her religious heritage. She'd brought a shame to the entire clan especially those on Gemenon. Everyone wanted to know what happened. She and Therese were chosen to go to Earth and talk some sense to their wayward cousin. She was a priestess for the gods' sake and a high ranking one at that. What changed her so?

Oh, yes, when they got there, prayer was going to be a priority for both her and Lucy.

* * *

Before Ronals Herculasi was he CEO of Tubur Industries, he was an engineer. The subtle differences between the Terran and Colonial was not escaping his attention. The pilot announced that Flight 107 was thirteenth in line for departure, he actually smiled. A few minutes later he noticed the ship was moving. The ship moving on its wheels felt normal. That changed when the vessel reached the takeoff point on the tarmac some ten minutes later. The ship lifted ever so slightly. They were using their gravity drive he surmised. Idly, he wondered about what power source they used to power the ship.

"What's wrong?" asked Jennia.

"Oh, nothing," he whispered. "I'm just excited that's all."

His wife nodded in understanding. "That's why I let you have the window seat."

"Thank you. You're most kind."

Two minutes later, he'd forgotten his wife as next to her as the engines powered up and the unusual but pleasing hum vibrated gently through the ship.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we're currently next in line. Our escorts are waiting for us in orbit. Once we receive permission we will exit the system. Once in hyperspace you be free remove your seatbelts and move around. The stewards will show you to your assigned cabins. For those unfamiliar with the Constitution class, the Dreamliner is our premier diplomatic carrier. Maximum occupation is two hundred seven. Your cabins have all of the latest in comfort and entertainment. Terran films are available upon request translated in Caprican standard. Our ballroom and dining centers will be opened in one hour. The trip will take nineteen hours twelve minutes once we arrive at our transition point. For now please remain seated and thank you for using United-Terran travel lines."_

There was a marginal increase in the humming and through the window, Ronals saw that they were rapidly rising vertically from the runway. Try as he might, he didn't feel a thing, and he was more than a little impressed.

"How are they doing that?" he wondered.

* * *

Flight 107 broke orbit with an escort of five vipers after a twenty minute wait while other transports ships cleared the area, most jumping to the first leg of their own journeys.

Captain Jim Canyon watched in rapt fascination as several of the much larger ships jumped, disappearing in a flash of light and radiation. Through the windows he could see dozens of news raptors floating a respectful distance away watching its every move. They were just as curious at the form of departure his ship used as he was of theirs.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We've just been given clearance to depart the Cyrannus. Our escort vipers will accompany us to our departure point where we will begin our journey to Makaria sector. So please sit back and relax. The seatbelt sign will be turned off in a few minutes and you will be free to move around the ship. Thank you."_

"Caprica traffic control has given us their green light, sir," Co-captain Lana Grey told her captain. "We are free and clear to navigate to our departure point. Our escort has relayed that we can accelerate at our discretion. "They'll follow us. Inform our escort and politely tell them to keep up if they can."

"Yes, sir," Lana responded smoothly.

"Accelerate to one quarter power. Hyperspace engines online and green across the board. Hyperspace window generating in eight seconds…mark."

* * *

Captain 'Reds' Alpore in Lead viper was shocked by the sheer acceleration of the so-called Terran transport. The Viper IX model designed to accelerate and outperform the Terran 302-D fighter-interceptor and it was struggling to keep up with a civilian ship. "Red team, full burn! That baby is moving. Make sure you have your gun cameras on record!"

Gritting his teeth, Alpore stared as the Terran ship slowly pulled away from his straining vipers despite giving this new viper all he had.

* * *

Inside the CaNN-3 news raptor trailing a respectful distance from the Terran liner reporter Kalos Vidras looked on with unrestrained excitement as the ship began what was assumed to be a run to accelerate into hyperspace. _"Jansen, I'm hoping you're getting this. Caprican traffic control has given the green light for the Terran ship to vector to its demarcation point. Once it reaches that point they it will use its unique form of FTL drive safely outside the normal traffic routes. You can see it's already started to accelerate. This will be our first close up on their actual method of faster than light transition."_

"Kalos, how close are you?"

 _"We're three thousand kilometers behind the ship along with several other news raptors. The escort vipers are trailing behind the transport by an estimated five kilometers. We have our long distance cameras trained on them….Jansen, I have to tell you that it's really moving! We're at full burn now and I can tell you that we won't be able to keep up!_

 _"If you're looking at the video you can see those very bright specs behind the Terran ship. Those are the escort vipers at full burn. This is amazing! They're actually being left behind. They're struggling to maintain their relative position."_

"I wonder how the passengers are doing?" asked a very concerned Jansen. "At that speed, their bodies must feel like several times their weight is pressing on them. Are they okay?"

 _"I'd have to assume that they have some type of inertial dampers to keep that from happening. Otherwise it's a wasted trip. Jan, you can see the transport just blowing away the vipers. It's at point four of light…point five…and holding. They'll be at the demarcation point in about three seconds. Okay, they've crossed the DP and…gods!"_

"Kalos–Kalos! Did something happen? There seemed to be an explosion…"

 _"I don't know quite how to describe what just happened. The Terran ship just seemed to accelerate into a blur and dive into a white-bluish rip in space. It was so brief that we almost missed it. We'll have to review the camera footage to be exactly what happened."_

"My gods. It didn't blow up, did it?"

 _"No,"_ the surprised reporter replied. _"We've seen this before but not quite in this manner. The acceleration was just insane. I'm sure R &D will be looking at this footage in exhausting detail trying to understand what and how they do this."_

"So, it's not a jump as we understand the term?"

 _"No,"_ he answered after a moment. _"I'm not a scientist, or a physicists, but I can speculate that they are traveling in some type of other space or maybe layer of space."_

"How is that even possible?"

"Our jump drives do a variation of the same thing. However, their approach is entirely different. Our expert analysts at CaNN will be able to speculate just how the Terrans manage to do what they do."

"Thank you Kalos for that amazing footage. Get back safely."

 _"Were making our turn now. See you this evening."_

Jansen Sandraes turned, looking directly at the camera. "We now take you to our news center where our experts will discussed what we've just seen and how it may impact the Colonies as we learn how to use this unique form of FTL."

* * *

A few moments earlier, a flash of light, looking like a bright bluish tear in space appeared in front the speeding transport. The lead pilot frowned in alarm when it appeared for an instant allowing the Terran ship to accelerate even faster directly into the light and disappeared. An instant later, the tear disappeared as well. The distortion was just a visible representation of an event that occurred nanoseconds earlier. The transition was so fast that there was no way the human eye could possibly see or even register what it was seeing other than that flash of light.

Alpore shook his head ruefully as he throttled back his over thrusters. "We've done our duty people. Congratulations, we let a transport outrun us on network television! I think I need a drink when we get back."

 _"Right with you, sir. It's like nothing I've ever seen, not like their military ships diving into the rift. Sir, at that speed everyone should be dead, crushed into paste."_

"The Terran do have some tricks, I'll give them that. Live and learn," he muttered. "Live and learn. Let's get back to the _Thebes_ before we bingo."

* * *

"I can't believe I missed it!"

Sill strapped in his seat, Ronals Herculasi's was frustrated beyond measure. He missed what he was waiting for since he first stepped foot on the ship. That's why he insisted on having a window seat. He saw rather than felt the ship accelerate. The vipers, at full burn were steadily being left behind, something that should have been impossible. But the only thing indicating that anything had changed inside the cabin was the slight increase in the hum of the engines. What should have been G forces pressing them into their seats weren't even noticeable. There wasn't even any vibration to gauge a change in speed. The transition into hyperspace was something he wanted, no, it was something he _needed_ to see–and he had missed it!

"All I did was blink and I missed it!" he yelled, shocking his wife and his son. He never yelled. "It was that fast!"

"I saw it dad," his son told him.

How could he have missed it? "What was it like?" he asked in a somewhat desperate tone.

"It was like running through a doorway. It was amazing."

"Great," he muttered. He hadn't even felt anything during the transition into hyperspace. "Just great."

Just then, the seatbelt sign turned off. Like many others he unstrapped himself. It was time and he was now free to do what he wanted to do…

…Look around.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Complete Chapter**_

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **(Comparisons-Part One)**

 **INTERLUDE (4)**

 _ **One year earlier**_

 _ **Battlestar Junis. Star System-Unnamed: Locations 1400 light years from the Cyrannus star cluster: Position- Asteroid belt five hundred kilometers from Target One: Time- 17 hours post first opening of Stargate designate Target One: Target One-Lantean Stargate unknown configuration.**_

 _ **Junis Command Center**_

"Communication sent, sir. We're receiving a response!"

"That was quick," Perris muttered.

There was a momentary burst of static followed by a guttural human-like voice over the comms. The sound that came across the speakers almost caused the officer's head stand on his head. "Yes, sir," agreeing with the commander's unspoken question. "I think it was a growl, sir!"

"Yes, that's exactly what it was," Eddlison answered. Some part of him desperately wished that the response was some sort of strange way of saying 'hello'. He knew however that he'd just stepped into a war.

The incoming ship was a few meters larger than a Colonial frigate, about a fourth the size of the old _Colombia_ class. The hull was tapered towards the front and appeared to have two main guns extending fifteen meters from the front of the ship. It was grey black in color with three main engines. There were no windows and what was assumed to be the bridge section was located near the center of the ship. It was headed directly for the Junis.

"Channel open. I want to talk to them again."

"Yes, sir." A couple of switches were moved to reactivate communications and then he nodded to the commander.

"This is Commander Demetrius Eddlison of the Colonial Battlestar _Junis_. We mean you no harm. Your ship is at what we consider a hostile profile. We have no interests in violating your star system or your stellar transportation device…"

"Sir, we're being heavily scanned! It's starting to affect our systems. Very powerful. Standard DRADIS and subspace–based."

"We have no desire for conflict," the commander continued. "We will leave to avoid an unnecessary conformation with you."

"They're coming directly towards us, intercept vector and speed is increasing."

"Their alien," Colonel Perris grumbled. "They don't understand us."

"No, they understand us alright. They just don't care," the commander corrected. _They understood us alright_ , he thought. _And they gave us a clear answer._ "Set Condition One. All hands, battle stations. Recall all vipers and raptors. Spin up the jump drives."

"The _Tycheon_ has ceased communications attempt and has set Condition One. Their weapons are tracking."

"Status of weapons," Eddlison ordered.

Elisades' response was quick, professional. "Fire control is tracking, slaved to DADIS. Ready on your orders, sir."

"Any change on the target's profile?"

"Negative, still coming at us. Energy profile is high. DRADIS is still having trouble trying to scan the incoming ship."

"We may not have subspace communications but our new subspace sensors are working just fine, otherwise we'd never know what they were doing," Perris whispered to the Commander. He nodded in agreement.

"Sir, energy buildup!"

"Designate incoming vessel as Hostile One. Helm, go evasive get behind one of those asteroids and use it for cover."

"Yes, sir. Thrusters engaged."

A moment later, the ship rocked violently as some form of plasma pulse hit the ship, melting through some four feet of enhanced armor. The ship shook again as it was hit a second time as it dove for cover behind an asteroid the size of a small moon.

"One jump engine damaged. Second one is now online, recalculating."

"I want a firing solution," Eddlison ordered, "as soon as we clear the asteroid. All missile and main batteries prepare to fire at my command."

On the large screen and on DRADIS, large flashes of light was seen coming from the second battlestar, deep inside the field. This was immediately followed by a massive missile launch of no less than ten high speed Damocles missiles.

" _Tycheon_ has just fired her main guns. Radiologic warning. She just launched twelve nukes at the target."

"I want a half dozen locked onto target and ready to fire as soon as we clear the asteroid. My authorization."

"Yes, sir. We will fire on incoming target as soon as we clear in thirteen seconds."

Perris looked at the commander. "Nukes as a first strike?" she asked.

"They fired on us after we tried to communicate. They used plasma weapons," he said loud enough for everyone to hear even though his answer was directed to the Colonel. "We have to assume they have shields like it seems everyone else in the galaxy has. Their intentions are clearly hostile. They're also hiding something they don't want us to see."

"Twelve twelve-megaton anti-ship missiles hit the hostile five seconds later, slamming it with a total one-hundred and forty-four megatons of nuclear fire, followed immediately with eight of the Colonial's newest high-impact thirty-six ton anti-ship armor piercing shells.

"Firing solution in four seconds…three…two…one."

"Fire!" Eddlison ordered. "Ready second salvo." The vessel gently shook as the payload or a half dozen Damocles missiles left their berths and headed towards their target. Another seventy-two megatons of directed nuclear fire smashed into the enemy ship. Like the _Tycheon_ , the _Junis_ also followed up with eight armor piercing shells from its main armaments.

"Still reading an incoming signal," Elisades announced which confirmed that the incoming ship did indeed have shields. "Enemy emissions are down by twenty-eight percent. It's firing that plasma weapon… _Tycheon_ is hit."

The _Tycheon,_ grazed, had already moved behind another huge asteroid as while the enemy's beam weapon continued to track it. The small rock broken apart under the plasma weapon's power, while the battlestar continued to evade as quickly as it could, seeking shelter behind other larger rocks.

"That shot well beyond our range," the officer manning DRADIS said. "More powerful by thirty percent."

"What's their heading?"

"Directly towards us sir, no change. Speed increasing. _Tycheon_ firing."

"Launch missiles. Fire all batteries and continue."

Both battlestars hit their target and this time it was staggered. Real-time DRADIS began counting down until the next salvo was ready. The target changed its profile slightly as it fired at the more distant _Minoan_.

"We should launch vipers," pressed Perris. "Give us some breathing room."

"Negative, they'll be slaughtered. How long before our people make it back to the barn?"

"Two minutes. Hostile One's increase speed again."

"Slow them down. Keep firing." Follow he events closely on DRADIS, Eddlison's suspicions grew exponentially as he suddenly realized what was happening. "Emergency evasive!" The ship had fired several times at full power at Sacca's battlestar but only about an estimated fifty percent at the _Junis_. They didn't want to destroy her. They planned to capture her.

 _Junis'_ massive shells continued to hit and wear away the enemy's shields. But the ship wasn't slowing down.

"Redirect our incoming vipers to the _Tycheon_."

"Yes, sir," the officer responded before starting to issuing orders;

"The target's speed just increased! Contact in ten seconds."

"Collision alert! Brace for impact!"

The front of the enemy ship crashed into the back third of the battlestar. The battlestar vibrated violently shaking everyone from their seats or standing position. Bodies had flown everywhere due to the impact. There continued a deep seated rumble that refused to die down. Emergency lighting and screaming warnings were everywhere.

"We're still alive!" Lieutenant Coronel Kimei growled as he picked himself off of the floor. "That impact should have shattered this ship!" he said in utter disbelief more to himself than to anyone else.

"Hull breach sections sixty-one through seventy-three," Lieutenant Bali said, also not believing what she was seeing. Whoever these people were, they were insane to simply ram another vessel like this. "Some type of plasma device is cutting into the hull."

Eddlison was already on ship wide comms. "To all crew, prepare to repel invades. Repeat, prepare to repeal invasion force. Heavy anti-cylon rounds authorized. All Colonial marines to your stations."

Bridge crew, arm yourselves," Perris ordered. "Full personal body armor. Kimei, inform _Tycheon_ what's happening. We may need re-enforcements."

"They've done this before," Eddlison said while checking to make sure he had armor piercing rounds loaded into his pistol. "They're boarding us. All stop. Seal all compartments in breach from sixty to seventy-four. Shut down all computers with primary access to our data systems. Get those people out of there."

"We have damage reports coming in throughout the whole ship."

"Is their shield still up?"

"Can't be sure, but I think so," Elisades said. She strapped on her kneepads and chest armor quickly snapping it into place. Checking her communications mic in her helmet she placed it on her head. Checking her pistol's magazine she pushed the anti-cylon ordinance into place with a satisfying click.

"Focus every secondary gun we have on the ship and keep pounding those ship. Have the _Tycheon_ add their fire. And tell them to try not to hit my ship. Perris get down there and take command. Make sure our marines have what they need."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

Sergeant Gladius Demarus and six men and women of his squad of Rapid Reaction Response marines were the first of the specialized soldiers to reach section sixty and were busy setting up for the imminent breach into his area. He and his people were the first of the Rapid Reaction Response team to reach position. Scores of the crew were being evacuated, locking down the last of the more volatile equipment or rushing to their stations to get armaments. Like so many others he couldn't believe they'd survive a collision from another warship. But not only had it survive but the _Junis_ was still relatively intact if one didn't consider the other vessel penetrating its hull. But he was more than mindful of the damage inflected and why these people had chosen to ram the ship as opposed to creating some sort of breaching tube or try to gain access to one of the numerous airlocks throughout the ship. Point of fact, they could have attacked one of the landing bays. However these people had a different mentality and the more he thought about it the less he liked the ramification of his conclusions. They were unpredictable and therefore very dangerous.

The collapse of several reinforced support structures had pinned several crew members, people he knew, under almost a ton of debris. Their bodies crushed flat. Some of the crew were attempting to dig them out.

The ship continued to rumble even while the sergeant was yelling for those non-combatants to evacuate. Being the first to arrive the marines were preparing a rushed defensive line. Other armed crew were hastily preparing a secondary defensive line behind the marines. The _Junis_ carried two hundred twenty marines, half of which were converging Demarus' and would start trickling in, in a matter of minutes but he and his people were the point of the spear. There were several large bangs and the room vibrated.

"Explosions–trying to get through the door," Corporal Rivo said. "They're definitely coming for engineering."

Engineering, along with the CnC, and bridge. They were critical. The RRR teams were tasked for one thing; to keep the ship from reaching those critical area and failing that, to deny any useable equipment or data to the enemy. RRR teams hadn't been activated since the first Cylon war. Almost fifty years ago, several battlestars were compromised by Cylons boarding and taking over the three most critical areas of the ship. The crew lost control and the Cylons gathered critical military and navigational data, troop movements, flight sortie data, positions of important civilian personnel, everything. The resulting disaster prolonged the war by a year. A boarding by Earth forces would be even worse. Consequently, most defenses were designed with Terrans in mind.

The Colonial Defense Force instituted the Rapid Reaction Response initiative. Critical areas were to be denied the enemy. If equipment couldn't be protected, then it was to be permanently disabled or destroyed. Failing that the ship was to be scuttled by the Commander and turned into a ball of nuclear fire. During the battle at the Apellai/Terran system. Survivors of the battle followed the established protocols and destroyed anything that might be useful to the Earthers and then surrendered the ships. The Earthers however, really didn't care about the destroyed equipment or computers as they took the hulls and rebuilt them from the base up, creating entirely new ships that were better than the original versions.

And the Colonials learned and developed more stringent protocols.

"Bulkhead door is sealed," another marine said as he fingered his D-08A rifle set on for full auto. The rifle carried a twenty-four round magazine held 5.93mm tyllium gas filled depleted uranium rounds with a firing rate of three rounds per second. It was slow but powerful enough to cut through the heavy armor of cylon centurions. A newer version of the AC bullet was being developed at home to deal that a potential Earther invasion force. Since the battle almost five years ago, it was known that Earth was far more advanced than the Colonials. That fear motivated them into upgrading their army's weapons as much and as quickly as possible especially since they had no real idea how effective the Earther armies' weapons were. His rifle was developed as an equalizer to the Terran threat. "If they get past us they'll get to engineering."

"Gold team is setting up heavy machine guns inside engineering. Red and Grey n will be here in two minutes. Lot of bulkhead doors are jammed. They're having trouble getting through to us."

"We're their targets. People, make sure you've got sufficient cover and make them pay in blood for every step they take on our ship! I…"

He never finished. The bulkhead door was melting, literally melting. Some sort of high energy beam sliced through the four foot thick door as if it were butter. Where the beam touched metal, the metal turned white hot and turned into puddles on the floor which threatened to melt through the floor itself. The heat was oppressive even from a distance of fifty feet.

What remained of the door was blown aside by another explosion. A small canister was tossed into the room which promptly exploded releasing a whitish mist. The mist spread quickly.

No one had any idea what the gas or what its effects would be was but the sergeant made sure that his personal protective equipment was functioning properly. Responding to the aggressive action, Demarus fired a grenade directly through the opening. The ensuing explosion elicited several high-pitched growled that sounded like nothing he'd ever heard before. Moments afterwards, the first of what looked like bald humans both male and female and all of them were heavily armored, armed and–bulky. And even from a distance, everyone could see that their eyes were red almost glowing in intensity.

The first to enter the room started firing its strange handgun-like weapon. A small pulse of ionized energy crashed through the makeshift barrier. The need to yell 'fire' was unnecessary as every Colonial in the room opened up. Two dozen invaders came pouring through the opening firing weapons similar to the first, their relatively soft pinging clashing with the thunderous retorts of the Colonial defenders. The first of the invaders finally fell after more than a dozen shots but already five of the crew were down with small but lethal holes in their bodies.

Then the gas finally touched the first of the crew of the _Junis_.

 **United Terran Star liner flight 107**

 **Destination:** _ **Makaria**_ **sector**

Two hours into the flight and Colonial Vice-President 'Berker' Willius was absolutely stuffed. The food, some of it very exotic, was as a whole, delicious. He and his staff had some personal concerns about consuming alien food but several tests were done months earlier on 'Terran foods' and were found to be safe. Also the Embassy staff and missionaries had survived the culinary experiences quite well on Earth, not suffering any ill effects for which he was very thankful. In fact, the food was good enough to keep Cornel Minas' mouth busy chewing instead of talking, a least to some degree.

The man was tenacious but he was also pragmatic. The earlier Tollanian comments coming from the Vice-President had thrown him off of his game. Quorum Leader Minas (although technically he shouldn't be called that since the President was in effect the Quorum leader but it did serve to keep the confusion to a minimum, for the Earthers unfamiliar with the Colonial legislative system), hadn't fully swallowed what he had thrown out as bait but it did keep Minas from probing too deeply.

Willius only took a cursory tour of his somewhat opulent stateroom before he was back at his seat preparing to watch a movie that he desperately wanted to see in its entirety. The Terran had a huge number of movies for entertainment, all of them translated into Caprican standard at voice command. The media centers' computers automatically detected the language being spoken and responded to the command accordingly. Right now, to his chagrin, Minas was back seated next to him, clearly shadowing his every move.

"We need to be careful of Terra's entertainment industry," Minas declared. "Gods, their entertainment is vast. They could drown our own industry if we aren't careful."

"Probably," dismissed Willius. "I wanted to see this movie since we received it from Cain," Willius stated as the movie 'Star Trek: First Contact' began. "It's been under security lockdown since Colonial Intelligence got it. The President hasn't seen it in its entirety yet." Colonial Intelligence analysts were still looking for hidden virus and worms, although they hadn't found anything yet. Looking over at Minas, the man looked bored and at this moment Willius could read him like a book.

"Mister Vice-President, it's just a sci-fi movie and an old one if I'm reading this correctly," he grumbled. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I agree," Willius answered pleasantly. "It is almost thirty Earth years old, but age has nothing to do with the content." The man quieted for a moment. "There are certain elements in this movie that can't be ignored."

That caught Mina's attention. "Why can't these 'elements' be ignored? If it's fiction, it serves no purpose but entertainment."

"As Leader of the Quorum of the Majority House there were certain security measures in place that prevented you from knowing the full scope of the Thirteenth Tribe's capability."

Minas' eyes lit up in understanding. "What this movie shows isn't necessarily false, but more like a deception?" Minas speculated. "You believe the technologies shown here allow us to see what they actually have."

"Yes, that is what I believe and not only myself. Now I want to see this. Please be quiet."

Willius too great pains to keep from smirking as his associate turned red at the indirect rebuke.

On the medium-sized screen, a bald-headed man in an unusual uniform was looking into the mirror at his face when something moved beneath his skin. It broke out of his skin and clamped onto his face. It was a metallic implant of some kind.

"What the…" whispered Minas as he was pulled into the film. "Thank the gods it was a dream…"

* * *

Dr. Mitsos Anastos looked thoughtful as the end credits appeared on the screen of the movie he and Stella just finished watching. The background showed mountains covered in either fog or smoke giving the whole scene a beautiful, mournful, surreal look. The text meant little to him as he couldn't read Terran standard, but the music and scenes captivated him, showing a side of Earth he hadn't seen or thought about. It looked wild and untamed and he sat there trying to determine if they were a product of special effects or the real thing. Personally he suspect they were a product of special effects that was very good. He'd become engrossed in the story in a way that rarely touched him before. In some ways this was more fantasy than any science fiction movie could have possibly watched, at least in his opinion.

"That couldn't possibly be real, could it?" Stella asked Mitsos interrupting his thoughts. "According to Maria, that story was a good representation of what it was like on the Americana North continent in their recent past."

"Recent? I just don't know, but I'll have to take her word for it."

"I know one thing," Stella muttered. "Whether it was real or not, it was disturbing. Earth is more primitive than I imagine."

"That was ancient history," said Mitsos.

"But how ancient?" she protested. "Five, six hundred years ago? You can't have that type history in less time than that. It's not feasible."

"Let's ask Maria." Touching a small flat screen button, he called for the stewardess who promptly appeared next to them.

"May I help you?" the brunette asked.

"Yes," Mitsos said. "The movie you recommended, could you give me a bit more background on it. It's a historical movie but I, I mean _we_ don't really have any frame of reference."

Maria smiled. "Of course. You wanted to see a period movie that represented some of our North American ancient history dating back about three hundred years or so. I chose an older movie that depicted the country of the United States before it became a nation. This story is based on the Seven Year's war or what is called the French Indian Wars. 'The Last of the Mohicans' was a good example I thought you might be interested in."

"Earth was like that only three hundred years ago?" Stella couldn't believe it. "I didn't see any automobiles, no flying ships, and no real mechanical technology. Your people were brutal, primitive and savage."

Maria shrugged. "The world was a different place. But it's who we are. What I've shown you, is just one tiny sliver of life at that time. But my ancestors fought for everything we have to get where we are now."

"I guess I can understand," Stella muttered as she reflected on what she'd seen and heard. "Your people were in the dark ages for so long, and so cut off. I feel sorry for all of the things that your people have endured to get to where you are now. When you arrived on Earth, you must have lost everything," she finished with a touch of real pity reflected in her voice.

Maria smiled once more as she prepared her answer. This was what she had trained for. "Ma'am, you're under the assumption that we are a part of your colonies, but we're not," she said. "Yes we were isolated for a very long time for much longer than you assumed. But there's a reason for that. Earth is not a colony of Kobol, never has been. We have over ten thousand years of documented civilization on Earth and we can trace humanity much further than that, so far in fact that you wouldn't believe it. We've had alien life forms kidnap humans from Earth and transport them across this universe."

Stella gasped, then folded her arms in defiance. "What you're saying is impossible," was Stella's flat reply. "Your history has somehow been altered to reflect what you believe you think you know. What you've implied is that humanity came from Earth and not Kobol and that isn't true."

"History doesn't lie, ma'am and there will come a time when that history will be undeniable to the Colonial people. Until that time, the only thing I will say is that I hope that you will be able to see for yourself one day. History is much larger than your twelve colonies."

"Please forgive us," interrupted Mitsos as he tried to defuse the situation. "We did not mean to offend your beliefs. As I said, there are a lot of things that we don't have a frame of reference for."

"I understand," Maria replied. "It'll take time for us to learn about one another. What we're doing now, whether we agree or not with each other, is opening he lines of communication."

"Opening the lines of communications," repeated Mitsos. "That is an excellent statement. When we arrive at Earth, will we have any access to your history?"

"Most likely, although you will be at the convention center. Access will be granted through our internet."

Mitsos nodded while trying not to stare at the stewardess too intently. She was more than what see seemed. Obviously Stella hadn't caught that. "I think I'd like to get something to eat. Then I'll go to my room for a bit." He would take a quick look at his room and would be back out to be among his fellow travelers, none of whom seem to be interested in retiring to their rooms at the moment. Besides Earth foods were calling to him and his resistance was fading quickly. "I think I want to see a few Terran nature movies."

"I can suggest a movie that may make you think a bit since you will be surrounded by one of our largest bodies of water. It's very beautiful but you have to be careful sometimes." Maria's smile was so innocent that he was immediately suspicious. "Again it's an older movie but it does give you a tiny glimpse of some of the more aggressive wildlife in our beautiful blue oceans."

"What is it, a monster movie?" asked Stella. "I don't like monster movies."

"I am sure you will find it interesting. Think of it as a man versus fish story. It's called 'Jaws'."

 _ **Colonial HQ Picon**_

High Admiral August Cain pulled out one of his fumarillo cigars and start puffing, all the while ignoring the 'no smoking signs' and the glares of disapprovals his fellow high ranking officers including his daughter, freshly minted Lieutenant General Halima 'frostbite' Cain. Admiral Helena Cain just looked at her father and did her best to suppress a smirk. Her daddy was crazier than she was.

"I tried to retire," he bristled at the Secretary of State and President Goesel. To his credit, Goesel didn't as much as flinch. "My wife is happy and we're thinking about going on a vacation for the first time in years. And I get this message." He started cursing. "This HAPPENED TWO MONTHS AGO and YOU KEPT IT QUIET!"

"You know why, High Admiral," Goesel said. "This is beyond top security. There's a good possibility that there may be Goa'uld spies in our own military waiting for us to decide one way or the other so they can inform their leaders of our decision. I don't have to tell you that if they knew what we decided, they'd come down on us like a thirty story building on an ant. They do not need to know we are about to begin secret talks with Earth," he said stressing every single word to make himself absolutely clear to the white haired dynamo. "We could have picked you but the Vice-President was a better choice."

"WHY?" he roared. "He hates the Terrans. Why not me? I have a positive history with them."

"Because we need you here!" Secretary of State Duhnmel roared back. "You and your daughters are a failsafe. You're a family unit that will know if there is the slightest change in personality or pattern. We need someone we can trust with the responsibility to keep the colonies from burning. The Earthers told us about the Goa'uld and their ability to infiltrate and we listened! Everyone in this room is cleared including myself and the President."

"That's why we were all scanned," Helena said, now understanding why all of those tests were performed just to get into the room. The MRIs, the X-rays…"

"Exactly. We've been preparing our marines and best battlestars and crews for a conflict but we will lose if they attack us now." Augustus looked surprised at how Admiral Nagala had aged. Between the Terran conflicts and now this goa'uld situation, the stress was taking a toll on her. "That little event with the civilian liner is going to have repercussions that the Colonial military and the administration will have to deal with for years. It outran our best fighters and I don't have to tell you of the ramifications. What we know of the goa'uld fighters, their speeds and capabilities, they are about equal to our own vipers. Where we have the edge is in training. However," she continued, "that Intel presumes that the Ashtorath have not begun training their pilots better and we cannot assume they'd be fools enough not to. We can't get past their capital shields with our nukes and their weapons systems are superior to ours. Our newest main guns may and I stress, may be able to penetrate a Ha'tak shield but they're untested and only a few of our battlestars are equipped with them. That's the only good thing that the Terran conflict produced. It forces our R&D to develop new systems. It is surmised however that it will take four to five shots to penetrate those shields and as we know, firing those many shots in a fast moving scenario is an eternity. Their ships are faster than ours and according to the Terrans, the goa'uld have destroyed entire civilizations more advanced than ours."

"Sir then why haven't they attacked us yet? They haven't received an answer from us yet," Halima said. "They don't seem like the kind that waits long."

"They came here, playing nice, well as nice as one of their kind can be and that was a warning in and of itself," the President said. "In spite of their advanced technology they came here wanting to make an alliance with a people closer to the Tau'ri in culture and attitude than anywhere else and we know that they hate the Earthers. They even offered me an incentive which I politely turned down." That comment would have produced a few chuckles under different circumstances but no one was laughing now. "That ladies and gentlemen gives us an idea as to how serious this war they're in is."

"And it's coming our way," Helena finished. "Do we have any intel about goa'uld controlled worlds, where one of them might be located? If we could mount a clandestine strike, steal some of their technology, we could back-engineer it."

"That's everyone in this room's dream. We've already thought of that since we first met the Terrans," Nagala confirmed. "The planet we discovered three years ago was once a goa'uld held world abandoned several hundred years earlier. That planet I might add was the closest non-Colonial inhabited world we've come across. How the System Lords didn't find us is a miracle or perhaps divine intervention by the gods I don't believe in. As everyone is aware of, we found several artifacts. What you don't know is that we found a half destroyed Ha'tak."

Augustus Cain immediately focused his attention on Nagala. "What do you mean 'half-destroyed' and how much was left intact?"

Duhnmel took over. "We found what we believed was the hyperdrive system wasn't operation and the components were melted. What little remained was useless for our purposes. But we did discover some subspace communications equipment and what we believe to be a plasma weapons system more advanced than anything we've ever seen. The problem was the power utilization curves were too much for our current technology. They used crystal circuitry that we still don't understand. The few hand weapons we found are completely alien. We have four R&D divisions working trying to analyze those objects. I don't have to tell you that we need to gain parity with the Thirteenth Tribe and that technology will go a long way in achieving that goal. The goa'uld aside, we need to equal Earth's technology. No colony world should have such an advantage over the others as much as Earth does," he said. "But what we really need is one of their ships."

"First, you're making an asinine assumption," Augustus growled. "Do you actually think that the Terrans are going to wait while we catch up to their technological level? By the time we get to where they are now, who knows where they'll be?" Glaring at Duhnmel, he continued. "They haven't stopped developing their tech base, they're advancing every single day."

"I don't agree," Duhnmel said defensively. "History has shown that man doesn't advance as quickly as you're implying. Even if they are rediscovering their lost sciences, according to our experts, it'll take decades before they acclimate properly."

Augustus shook his head as he tried to rein his temper under control. "The Federation is a myth," he said juts loud enough to keep from screaming. "But I can't deny that there are a lot of similarities between those shows and their technology. But that's not the issue here. What it is, is that we need is to understand that the Earthers are not the Thirteenth Tribe," Augustus growled. "If we can get passed this obsession, then we will have improved our relationship with them by more than fifty percent. _That's_ our bottom line."

"You're convinced of this," Nagala said.

"Yes, I am," he answered. "I've seen enough of their history to make me a believer."

"They could have tricked you with false history," the Secretary of State suggested.

"And you could still have your hair," countered Cain.

"That was uncalled for," Goesel told the unrepentant Admiral. "We're not here to fight. We need solutions!"

Cain ignored the President while facing the Secretary of State. "It's time we faced facts! Like it or not, our own history is at the very least incomplete." The man was pacing now as he continued speaking. "We insist on believing that the Earthers are our Thirteenth Tribe and we keep pushing them away from us. Do you think trying to force them is going to do anything but antagonize our situation?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"What I've always suggested. I think the leadership should do more to help normalize relationship with the Earthers."

"We are trying," the President responded. "I've all but admitted that I believe that they aren't the Thirteenth and I took a twenty prevent drop in the polls for it. The administration still hasn't recovered. The Thirteeners journeyed to Earth. We discovered Earth with cultural similarities to us, therefore, they are the Thirteenth Tribe. You can't force people to change a belief that's been accepted as fact for the last three thousand plus years overnight. I'm not sure if I even believe it but if it keeps Earth from tearing us apart then, I jump over hot coals and insist that Earth is not our colony–until proven otherwise."

"Sirs," interjected Halima. "Our personal opinions aside we need to convince Earth that's it's in their best interests to integrate the dictates we've established for our colonies. We've been at it far longer than they have and ours is a good example to follow. The fact that our mutual enemies, the goa'uld are attempting to gain a foothold in the largest independent human government and population should compel them to help us. If they were really smart then they've should have done so years ago."

"No wonder you joined the marines," Helena said. Halima glared back at her.

"Enough! Lieutenant General Cain, they don't have to be compelled to do anything," High Admiral Cain responded. 'This was a continuation of a long standing argument between both daughters and their father. "We can't make them to do anything they don't want too, just ask Admiral Cain over there," he said pointing to her sister Helena and pointedly not looking at Nagala. "We tried compelling them once before and we all know what happened. If you don't remember, then I will refresh your memories. We-got-our-butts-kicked. That's why although I agree in principle that if we can safely snatch one of their ships and back-engineer it without getting caught, then I'm all for it. But that stupid, stupid representative from Scorpia who tried to quarantine the Terran star liner crossed far beyond the line and could have ruined any chance we have with them for the foreseeable future. He should at least be brought up on charges and then shot!"

President Goesel was furious as his temper reached the boiling point. Reminding the usually calm politician of the recent debacle that occurred only a few hours ago had raised his ire to the breaking point. "The fool almost started a war!"

The Secretary of State was equally angry as were most of the people in the room. "What was he thinking? Wait, I already know."

"Thirty 'inspectors' ready to swarm the plane looking for contraband," Goesel said. "That was his excuse. They were ready to take that ship apart and start a war in the process."

"Who was backing Quorum Torent's plan?"

"The Doassan- Strken-space Corporation," the Secretary of State grumbled. "It was a plan months in the making."

"But no one knew that the Terran ship was even going to schedule a landing until four days earlier."

"They knew that the Terrans or someone like them would show up eventually."

Like everyone else, Helena had no trouble interpreting what happened. "The Colonial uniforms and faked IDs got them through security and onto the tarmac. They were just waiting for an opportunity to come their way. If it hadn't been for airport security, the ones not payed off, we wouldn't have known until it was too late."

Nagala picked up where the admiral left off. "The CEO of the company, Anthony Torent is behind the whole attempt. We caught him about to board a private yacht headed for Sagittaron. I had a quick interrogation done. The fool didn't believe that Earth would start a war over a quarantine order," she softly added. "He is convinced that all Earth would have done was make an official complaint and by then they would have scanned the ship and removed certain 'suspicious' items for further evaluation. The corporation had spies at every single major space port."

"He's in jail now," Goesel murmured softly, "a little worse for wear. So are the heads of that corporation. I am making them my personal project. By the time I'm finished with them, I'll make Adar's resolution to the teacher's strike look like a walk in the park. They disrespected our promise to the Terrans, tried to steal technology, clumsily I might add, would have ruined our relationship with the Terrans when we really need them and might have sparked a war. Anything we asked of Earth would be ignored and we might as well offer our necks to the goa'uld!" Goesel looked at all of those in the room. "I will make them suffer. The leadership of that corporations is dead!"

"Good," the High-Admiral said. "I have no problem stealing a Terran ship but it has to be done right and by the gods, make sure we don't get caught. They took our ships and they're using them. They'd can't expect us not to do the same. But not like that."

"Now we need to quash the rumors about out buildup and the reason for it," Nagala interjected. "Sending one battlestar fleet to the new worlds will calm some of the rumors but we need to increase our building up our home defense and we need to have started this yesterday. If the goa'uld or whatever they're afraid of comes we need to be ready to stop them hard. I'm projecting at least a forty-fifty percent loss of men and materiel in our efforts to defend Caprica, Scorpia and maybe Libra."

Halima Cain looked horrified as he scanned the room. Not one of his military officers or he President seemed intent on offering a counter. "We can't be that far behind the goa'uld, not with our resources…"

"If and when they achieve orbital supremacy," the President said, "the energy blasts are equal to sixty megaton bombs. They'd hit every city, according to the Terrans and the few that were left would become slaves. Those were the tactics of the old System Lords. These Ashtorath would be worse. We're rejecting their proposal and they won't like it. The question is whether they would attack us sooner or later – after we tell them of our decision."

"Hopefully their war will keep them off our backs for the foreseeable future, giving us more time," Nagala finished.

President Goesel sighed heavily. "That's why the Vice-President is going to Earth, to beg them for help. His presence there is a sign as to how serious we are."

"Begging." Helena was angry. "That's another reason to hate them."

"Making us beg?" Nagala asked. "That's not a real reason to hate them, Admiral. It's good politics. We'll owe them. Eventually, they'll owe us. Focus on our overall objective."

"Which is what, sir?" Helena coldly asked.

"Our objective, Admirals Cain, all of you, is to bend them to our will just as they trying to do to us. We need them and they will come to understand that they need us. Begging is a small price. Better to beg than to have fifty billion people dead because we were too proud to get on our knees and ask for help. Our pride is a small price for survival. Never forget, Admiral, I was there when they tore our fleet apart. I was there when thousands of our people died in their star system. I heard and felt your overconfidence as you spoke to Doctor Jackson and I was feeling the same things. I remember the fear and hatred when their ships came charging at us with their super nukes and energy weapons carving our ships and people into small pieces. I take responsibility for authorizing an Alpha strike against their ships and Earth. I remember that missile hitting the _Zeus_ , killing more than half my crew just as we jumped. I remember the feeling of my foot being crushed flat by the falling console. And it was for me to bear the responsibility Helena, not you. But I understand one thing that you don't and until you do, you will never be a great commander." Off to his side, Nagala saw her father nodding. "It was my duty, to fight to win. We are soldiers, doing our duty, but we must let it go and not make it personal to the point that it cripples our ability to lead effectively. We've fought them. Now, we may have to fight with them and we must not allow our personal feelings to interfere with our duties."

"I won't pretend that that I love them." The debacle occurred years ago and she still had nightmares about that battle. _Those drone things and beam weapons that the Terrans used, butchering every ship they touched as the remains of the fleet tried to jump to safety in any direction._ Her ship barely jumped before a second nuke finished the Pegasus. How could she not want some kind of vengeance?

"They did their duty just like we do ours."

"Sir, as a professional, I understand our position. Personally…this war isn't over. It hasn't been settled yet."

Nagala shook his head as he stared Helena in the eyes. "I know. And you are a professional so remember this. They didn't choose to prosecute the war and nuke our worlds like we tried to do theirs. We're thankful that they limited their actions not because they had to, but it was because they _chose_ to. We wouldn't have done the same. That's one of the lessons I learned. So I know pride is not a good enough reason to reject asking for their help and either way it still connects us to one another whether they, or we like it or not."

"True," Goesel said. "As the President I have to look at the whole picture, including keeping an eye on the internal as well as external factors that affects this government and its people. "You've all been watched and from the reports I've seen, will say that so far, I haven't been impressed by our actions, Admiral Helena Cain." There was a slight gasp by the woman as the Present continued. "The Terrans are not the Cylons and don't forget that whether we like it or not they stand as a buffer between us and the goa'uld, and why shouldn't we use very advantage we have? Besides, who knows what we will be in the future? One day, they'll have to come to us."

Helena barely heard those last words. The President had just insulted her, calling into question. "Sir," she said rigidly. "My record reflects my professionalism and my service to the Colonial military is exemplary. You're having me watch…sir?' Helena muttered darkly, adding the 'sir' just long enough to show a modicum of disrespect.

The President caught it as he was meant to and his smile was very predatorily. "What part of this meeting didn't you understand? Of course you were watched. That's the reason why you're here in the first place, Admiral. And here I thought you were smart," he muttered as he dug the preverbal knife in and twisted it. The answering glare of absolute hostility made the man smile all the more. "Your snide remarks and overt insubordination against my policies are not appreciated. If you think you can do better then get elected. Admiral Helena Cain reign yourself in of you may find yourself being my personal choice for liaison to the Terrans and you'll _like_ it," he growled. "If you don't then I suggest you resign. Admiral, your personal opinions are your own, but do not go spreading your discontent to everything public. We have enough problems without you throwing fuel into the fire."

"Does the President want my resignation," Helena choked out and for a moment her father though he would have to stop his daughter from attacking the Leader of the Twelve Colonies.

"I would prefer to keep you but if you want to resign and drank yourself to death in some gods' forsaken bar because you weren't enough of a professional to perform your duty, then I don't have a problem with that either. We're at the edge of an apocalypse and I need trustworthy _and_ reliable military leaders that I can count on, not some petulant officer trying to fight the last war at the worst possible time. So, Admiral what is your decision going to be?"

No one moved (except for the High Admiral who folded his arms waiting to see what would happen. Halima was frozen in shock. Few people had dare to speak to Helena that way.

The blood vessel on her forehead throbbed so hard that it should have burst. Her face went from pasty to blood red as she struggled for control as well as to make her decision. Temper aside she knew this was a defining point in her career, her very life.

"I choose to remain in the Colonial Armed Services, sir."

"Good," Goesel smiled. "Hate me all you want, but do your duty for the Colonial people and prepare yourself for what's coming."

"And what is coming, sir?" A now pink-faced Helena asked.

* * *

The President hadn't miss the tiny sarcastic-like smirk on Augustus' face as he watched his beloved daughter turn an interesting shade of purple.

Despite the dressing down Goesel hoped that his threat would get through her hard head. Otherwise he'd have to come down on her and that would be very bad for the Colonial military and the Colonials in general.

"What is coming is a war for the survival of the Colonial people. What I'm about to tell you will not leave this room until I give the okay. I've just received word that the CDF _Junis_ has just entered Colonial territory after almost a year of being declared missing in action. We have another problem. It's not just the Terrans or the goa'uld we have to worry about," he said while praying that the Terrans weren't listening in.

To Be Continued


	7. CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _ **Makaria Sector-36 light-years from Sol system**_

 _ **Designate: Colonial Star Station-CSS Makaria**_

 _ **Size: Six miles**_

 _ **Compliments- Seven Battlestar fleets-five battlestars per fleet**_

 _ **Purpose-repurpose: Protect Colonial assets, protect security of planets Pontu-Nika, New Picon and Makaria Prime**_

"I look worse than I thought," Rear Admiral Karris Mettlar said to herself as she looked at the reflection in the mirror. Her hair was definitely grey in areas where it used to be a beautiful brown. The bags under her eyes were expanding much to her chagrin and although he kept her body in good shape, constant exercising to maintain her fitness, certain area were sagging where they hadn't sagged before. "I'm getting old now," she whispered. The latest challenges of the job was stressing her out. Of course she knew I would eventually, not she never expected it to happen so quickly.

The station's primary mission was all but abandoned and in its place was a mission that was of much greater importance. _Makaria_ was envisioned as the tip of the spear, a vanguard directed against Apellai aggression. She was primarily a station built for war, an easily winnable one or so the experts had thought an eternity ago. It was built to support Colonial forces that would eventually quell the rebellious Thirteenth Colony that so recklessly protected the Cylon remnant without knowing what they were truly doing.

 _That didn't work out as planned_ , she thought ruefully. Then someone came up with the bright idea that _Makaria_ would form the bedrock of a new long-term plan to surround and eventually smother Earth with sheer numbers by colonizing the surrounding worlds near the Apellai (she liked that name better than Terran even though it was politically incorrect these days). It might have even worked in seventy or eighty years, if the Apellai didn't wise up sooner and have the strength to do something about that bomb the Colonies into the Stone Age.

 _Gods, what an embarrassment…_

That plan had so many holes in it that it wasn't even funny. Whoever thought of that grand plan must have been sniffing ambrosia up their collective noses. Plus, who thought of using those lizard aliens as foot soldiers to attack and pacify the wild Thirteeners? Wild Apellai, ignorant Thirteeners, country primitives, with no real clues about the galaxy and the truth about their real origins; that's what everyone thought about them. Lonely souls in search of family, protecting the machines that plotted to kill them all.

"How foolish we were," she mused. There were so many things that hadn't been taken account of. The first and most glaring mistake was vastly and continually underestimating the Tau'ri military power and technology. The Earthers kept coming up with new and impossible things to confound the Colonial military. The next nightmare scenario to slap the Colonials in the face as that Earth wasn't alone, having allies that were as advanced if not more so than it was. And, what they knew about the galaxy compared to her own people made the Colonials look like infants trying to lift their heads high enough to peer over the rails of the baby bed to sneak a peek of the world around them.

Then there was the arrogant assumption that Earth didn't know about the Race, preferring to leave them alone instead of conquering them. And before that was the revelation of alien life in the first place. Three type of lizard aliens living with thirty light years of Earth, and the Apellai had left the alone not feeling threatened by their presence. If she were honest, the thought of alien life so close to the Colonies would have frightened her to no end. Who knows what they might have done and how bad a war might have been? It might have been worse than the Cylon war if they were advanced enough. But, as her people had discovered, the galaxy made the empire of the Race look petty in comparison.

For example, there were the Tollanians, the Apellai wildcard colony accountable to no one but respecting the Earthers although they were somewhat more advanced. And they weren't the only ones out there showing some type of love fest with Earth. All previous plans for Earth had to be scrapped. Now the station was repurposed once again. Now she was the vanguard of the new worlds the Colonials were in possession of. The planet Makaria Prime where _Makaria_ orbited would remain a military based installation for the foreseeable future. It was a beautiful world and ripe for future colonization; however, the planets Pontu-Nika and New Picon were the targets of the new colonization by the Colonies of Kobol. And, coming they were. All three worlds were as rich as or richer than Caprica or Picon. The native life was compatible with humanity and it was almost as though the planets been kobolformed just for humanity's comfort. However, getting here from the Colonies was a long and dangerous trek. Obviously there was money to be made in bulk travel these days and more than a few ships being built were rejected by government inspectors who had their work cut out for them. Even so, a few uncertified transports slipped through the cracks and a two ships filled with civilians coming to the new worlds suffered catastrophic implosions due to metal fatigue and shoddy workmanship. That was the reason why her precious medical transports and their escorts were not in the sector.

Medical ships with military escorts were cruising the space routes waiting to offer assistance as needed. Not only pirates but there were suspicions of increasingly desperate bands of the Lucian Alliance attacking convoys. The Apellai and Tollanian forces hurt them badly almost three years earlier and between the Goa'uld and the Apellai forces they were in desperate straits. The various factions of the Alliance feared their old slave masters the Goa'uld (who were, thank the gods, far away) and they hated Earth for a variety of reasons, including the fact that the Terrans acted like some type of self-proclaimed police force. The Lucians would never ask for help from the Terrans and the Rear Admiral worried about them finding the Colonies. Their attitudes and ships would create an explosion of piracy all around Colonial territory. So it was very likely that the Alliance was prowling around Makaria sector planning to take an unwary convoy moving across the travel routes if they could. This probability forced her to split three of her seven battlestar groups to order them on long-distance patrols in order to protect her space lane legs of the journey. The others were guarding the new worlds. And that would have left her effectively shorthanded if it wasn't for Petre's battlestar squadrons left from the Race debacle. More battlestar squadrons were coming but they weren't there yet. And if Earth didn't like it, they could choke on it, she ruefully thought. If nothing else the Colonial military protected their own.

The survivors of Admiral Westergyne's fleet after tangling with the Tollanians remained in Makaria sector. Their continued presence in the sector was actually a form of punishment instituted and pushed through by hardliners of the Quorum of their failure to acquire the worlds of the Race and for showing weakness in when faced with the Tollanian aggression. There were many hardliners who wanted his head as he shouldered the blame in what was considered yet another embarrassing encounter with the Apellai. So his career was ruined with him being relegated to this post near the Apellai. It wasn't his fault and President Goesel knew it. Westergyne could have only gotten the men and women under his command, slaughtered by the Tollanians. Goesel kept him from losing his command but his political rivals were screaming at the time and someone had to shoulder the blame. Goesel, now seasoned, did keep him from losing his command and kept him out of sight in Makaria sector.

Personally, Mettlar was glad he was here. His professionalism, knowledge and his help was invaluable and served to help keep a lid on things politically. A case in point was the latest potential disaster laying right on her doorstep. _Terran United Flight 107_ had just received permission to leave _Makaria_ station. What the Colonials wasn't aware of was that Terran craft and several of their allies were permitted on _Makaria_ on an increasing numbers. Terran civilian craft were allowed to travel to station just as civilian Colonial and courier ships were allowed to travel to the Apellai or Terran system–with permission as a small but vital way of improving the lines of communication between the two nations. _Flight 107_ had permission to enter Colonial space long ago but that permission didn't resolve a continuing issue that threated to start destroying everything both sides had worked for.

Iblison.

Someone was going to have to do something about that man. He was a menace and a dangerous one at that because he had power. Some very powerful political forces convinced the current Colonial President to allow Iblison to ascend to Govern-General of New Picon. As a High Priest, one of the Twelve, he was wildly popular and widely accepted. However, the honeymoon lasted only about three months. Soon the complaints began and Mettlar had to order Westergyne to act as an intermediary between Military Command and Iblison. The Priest had far too much influence among several battlestar commanders, one of which earlier locked onto the civilian liner. _Flight 107_ had stopped as per standard traffic control commands. That's when the battlestar _Synara_ closed to weapon's range and locked on to the liner with the Vice President still onboard.

Mettlar was absolutely furious the moment she found out. The _Synara_ claimed that it detected a radiation spike onboard the ship and DRADIS interpreted the spike as an active nuclear weapon preparing to launch. Never mind that no one else had detected any such nuclear activity, the commander was about to fire on the liner without warning with intent to destroy. The repaired _Galactica_ and two other battlestars literally locked onto the renegade Colonial battlestar and threatened to blow it to hades and back if they didn't immediately stand down. The _Synara's_ commander quickly backed down insisting that DRADIS was faulty, that the malfunctioning system had burned out, and obviously given him bad data. However, he insisted that he had acted according to rules of engagement against ships exhibiting hostile intentions which he interpreted as an imminent attack on the station.

Never mind that he almost killed the Vice-President, his staff and the rest of the mostly Colonial passengers and might have started a war. The admiral was going to have his head. The Terrans never knew how close they were to be blown into perdition, something she would have been forced to explain and she had no idea how they would have responded. The Apellai were humans but they thought differently than Colonials. The incident might have started a war or it might have simply further isolated the two nations from one another. She didn't know and didn't want to find out how they would respond to the destruction of a civilian liner under her protection. But it was more than just a possible conflict with Earth. The incident crystalized a problem that she had only suspected earlier. The military wasn't unified. Iblison had too much influence. The loyalty of several battlestar commanders were questionable and needed to be weeded out.

She strongly suspected the priest trying to precipitate a war or at least trying to destroy any budding relationship between Earth and the Colonies for some gods-forsaken reason and that meant in order for that to work, she and people loyal to the Colonies had to be rendered ineffective and his own people put in place. She wasn't going anywhere and she had enough clout to keep her position. But now she was forced to tread carefully to keep from being stabbed in the back by her own people.

She was thankful that _Flight 107_ was safely on its way without incident, the Vice-President was still alive and a certain commander and his command staff were about to be skinned alive when she finished with them. A straight court martial was only the beginning of their grief. On crisis averted another to keep from blowing up.

It was a five minute walk from her quarters to the command center of _Makaria_. But she only made it halfway before she ran into Admiral Westergyne.

"Admiral," Petre greeted. "You look like death warmed over. Are you sure you want to keep this job for another two years?"

"Admiral," she replied briskly. "Thank you the comment," she added dryly. "And yes, just as I said yesterday, I'll keep the job unless you want it."

"Not a chance. Give me a ship to command any day," he mused as they began walking together towards the Command Center. For the first couple of minutes, the couple walked in comfortable silence.

"Governor Iblison tried again to get you removed from your post," Mettlar said. "He claims you're unreliable and a possible treat to the security of the new colonies."

Westergyne's face tightened. "It's a hobby of his these days," he hissed. "I don't answer to him and I won't let one of his cronies take over my position."

"Glad to hear it but that's not the point, or his objective," she said. "It's me he ultimately wants removed. You support of me means that he needs to have you removed as well. As you know I've been blocking him from whatever objective he's pursuing. Are you aware of the Terran flight incident?"

"Yes. I hope you burn that commander."

"Don't worry about that," she answered viciously. But as soon as the Vice-President arrived, he hand delivered me a sealed top priority letter before going back to his transport. He's back on _Flight 107_ continuing to Earth. I read the letter and the Terran liner had some difficulties with Colonial authorities." Westergyne shook his head viciously as she nodded knowing. "Yes, there was an unauthorized Quorum attempt no less to 'inspect' the Terran star liner as soon as it landed on Picon. It was an overt and clumsy attempt to acquire information and technological data on that ship. The perpetrators were caught before they could get to the ship, but it was very well organized and could have led to an incident of disastrous proportions. This was funded by the Doassan-Striken Space Corporation. Everyone involved has been or is being apprehended. But that company is a subsidiary of Morning Star Enterprises."

"Which everyone knows is owned by the Iblison family," he finished. "This latest incident is not a coincidence. They're behind these acts and we need to prove it on our end before we can do anything about it. I'll look into it on my end," he promised. "But you have to maintain your discretion."

She glared at him. "Our feelings concerning each another are well known by everybody. We hate each other."

"Yes, I understand, but..."

"There are no _buts_ , Admiral. The man almost got everyone killed by opening his mouth," she growled referring to the near catastrophe the day he arrived at the station. Because of him, Earth came close to wiping the station from existence because of his provocative actions." That incident happened over two years ago and she was still livid. "I've done everything I could to improve relations with Earth and as you know, they've reciprocated. _Hope_ station is still in business and both sides protect it like our lives depend on it. That's where I get my Terran coffee from," she mumbled. "Costs me an arm and a leg but it is worth it compared to that freeze dried crap they send from home. Its two parts Kona and one part Colombia blend and if anyone, especially him, screws up my supply source by trying to start an incident or gods forbid a war, I will personally space him before I die."

"I don't think…" Petre began.

"Yes, I would in a heartbeat. He may not be on the Colonies physically but you know his hands are all over this. But why would he want to kill the Vice-President _and_ ruin the positive relationships we've developed with the Apellai?"

"Another one of a thousand questions. But he may not want the VP speaking to the Terrans." His eyes glazed for a moment. "Where's Quorum Leader Minas now?"

"He went directly to another one of our problems."

"The talks," surmised Westergyne.

"Yes, to the talks. He didn't even wait to get his bags stowed away. "Having the Race meet here was difficult enough with that–that priest trying to force the talks to happen on New Picon where he could keep a close eye on it. But I stopped that of course," she smirked as they reached the Command and Control.

The first thing the both saw was a flash of the royal blue robes of the very person they were discussing.

"Admirals on deck!"

"Well, if it isn't the devil in blue dress," Rear Admiral Karris Mettlar said sweetly, then her attitude became a frozen mask. "You're a civilian in an unauthorized military center. Get out or I'll have you thrown out."

Iblison smiled right back but as per usual, it never reached his eyes. "I sense a bit of hostility from you Admiral. Are you well?"

"I was until I saw your face in my command center. Last time. Get out. Now."

"As you wish," he said as he slowly headed for the blast door. He stopped but didn't turn around. "But before I go, I wanted to speak to the Quorum Leader before he meets with the lizard animals, or should I say being politically correct, the members of the Race."

"He's already at the meeting."

"Unfortunate, but I'm sure we can talk there."

"You weren't invited to these talks, so your presence is not required."

"I'll see what he has to say about that."

"You won't be allowed in. I will make sure of that."

"That's his decision to make, not yours."

"Not on this station," she countered. "You may have some of my officers licking your toes but, step out of line here and I will have you tossed off of this station," she said loud enough for everyone trying not to listen to hear."

Iblison offered a fake sigh. "I see we won't become friends anytime soon, don't you agree?" he slowly said. Iblison turned towards her and she could see true anger bordering on hatred in his eyes directed at her. "The gods will punish you for you disrespect and insolence their true messenger."

The Rear Admiral dismissed the man, "Tell them to wait a bit until I get fully vested disrespecting you, Lord Priest."

Turning briskly he strolled through the door. "I'm sorry we couldn't come to an agreement. As always I wish you well. Stay heathy, Admiral Mettlar. You too, Admiral," he added before the door shut behind him.

Both admirals looked at on another.

"We're going to have to start wearing side-arms."

"And you mean you don't?" she whispered back in absolute seriousness. "I can't trust some of my own people." She eyed her counterpart knowingly. "Lieutenant, keep an eye on the Governor-General. Lieutenant, if he goes anywhere near the conference, I want him escorted off of this station immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"One problem solved for now," she all but snarled. "On the next one. What's the status of our visitor?"

"Hasn't moved, Admiral. It's being a perfect guest."

At the moment the alien warship was being a model of diplomacy. "Good." She hadn't expected them to try anything rash.

"Have you identified it yet, Westergyne asked. "It's definitely based on the _Plades_ class escort cruiser."

"We've identified it," she answered. "It _is_ a _Plades_ , or half of one; either the _Icaron_ or _Zisce_. Both were lost in the battle at Earth, cut in half by those beam weapons before they could get out. They rebuilt a least one of them and added a few refinements."

"Plus the back half has been redesigned, I see," Westergyne added. "It's no secret that Earth gave their Lagaran tribe some of the ships. Some of their other tribes probably received some of the salvage, too." He smiled viciously. "Want to ask for it back?"

Ruefully, she returned her friend's smile. "Not at this time. It's theirs now. Besides, the Lagaran tribe has opened tentative talks and aren't overtly hostile towards us. The history between us isn't that bad. Plus, the ship is a diplomatic transport for the Race."

Westergyne nodded his agreement. "We need all of the friends we can get around here." Unspoken was the fact that if any attempt was made to reacquire the former Colonial vessel, doubtless, they'd put up a fight. The ship had shields and some type of rapid firing twin cannon swivel mounts which would no doubt ruin some battlestar's day if those weapons were anything like the Earther ones. And Earth support was literally minutes away if needed. So the order of the day was 'leave the Lagaran tribe's ship alone'. "Doesn't mean we can't scan it."

"ECM field," she smirked. "Quite impenetrable without us going fully active."

"Well…" he turned from looking at the screen. "Well open communications. Time to play nice. Let's see if they have some chocolate or something stronger to trade while they're here."

(updated 9/12/2016)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _ **Makaria Sector-36 light-years from Sol system**_

 _ **Designate: Colonial Star Station-CSS Makaria**_

 _ **Conference Room 6A**_

Ambassador Queek, a valued member of the Race, would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was intimidated by his surroundings. _Makaria_ station was huge, just as large as some of the shipyards that orbited Home and their warships called battlestars sent waves of fear up and down his tail spine. Their power was undeniable and there was no doubt that two or three of those ships could lay waste to Home and easily reconquer if they came back. However those same fears had also crystalized his personal resolve and that of the Race.

The change within the Race was rapid. The Race went from a species that conquered others to becoming little more than frightened survivors in a living galaxy that contained powerful, dangerous enemies who were perfectly willing to exterminate the Race if they chose to do so. The Tosevite-Terrans were bad enough, refusing to be properly conquered like a good neighbor should, but Queek had to admit that they were much better neighbors than the Colonial Tosevites. These Big Uglies were truly frightening, and by their mere existence, forced the Race to change in ways that they never would have done and faster than they ever imagined. They were forcing the Race to look for new ways to survive the onslaught of the universe and they intended to do.

The conference was attended by three representatives each of the Colonial Territories of the three worlds. The concept of territories was somewhat confusing to the Race as they had understood the Colonials of Cyrannus to be a unified not-empire. Having three worlds not directly under the control of their not-emperor or as they called the male leader, 'the President', made little sense to them. If the worlds were hatched for the Colonials, then they should be under their President's authority. Strangely, this was not the case which made the Colonial Tosevites of Cyrannus as baffling as the Terran Tosevites were. These creatures seemed more interested in trade than in reuniting the males and females of the Race and avoid an all-out war.

"Ambassador Adar," Queek repeated in his high-pitched voice that sounded much like a cross between a songbird and a boiling teacup. "We are not interested in any trade agreement with the not-empire that conquered the Race. You detonated an explosive metal bomb on Home after you Colonials left. You are responsible for killing several million males and females of the Race. Your soldiers tried to commit regicide and did kill almost all of the members of the government that had surrendered because of your conquest. You destroyed many of our space installations and killed many members of the Empire on other worlds," he continued using the translator. Next to him was Narass, his personal translator who was quite good translating English standard, the common known language used between the diplomates here on _Makaria_. It wasn't that he didn't trust the translator device but he needed Narass to make sure what was being said was accurate and the male's opinion was greatly valued by Queek. "The Race does not forget. If there can be any peace between us, then you will recompense us for the damage you have done. You will return the members of the Empire to us those responsible for murdering the royal family and the males of the government and those responsible for exploding a metal-explosive bomb on Home. You will return our people that you've taken. After these actions are done, only then will we consider a trade agreements with you. If you do not submit to these demands then there shall be no peace between us."

Ambassador Richard Adar, former President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and Colonial ambassador to the allied worlds of the Terran government, listened politely as the short lizard continued to issue the same demands that he had earlier in the day. In many ways he agreed with several of the demands but…

"The representatives of the Colonies of Kobol acknowledge the pain and suffering by our previous actions and deeply regret those actions," Adar announced, waiting a couple of seconds to allow the translator to do its job and translate Caprican Standard into Terran Englisa. "However, we steadfastly reject the assentation that the Colonial military was responsible for exploding a nuclear bomb after we left on the planet called Home by its inhabitants. It is our opinion and our belief that the Race was solely responsible for the activation and detonation of the bomb in question."

"Your assumptions are faulty, Ambassador," Queek chirped. "We never produced an explosive metal bomb of that magnitude. We never attached detonators to any explosive metal bombs on Home–ever in the last fifty thousand years of the existence of the Empire. The Colonial people were the ones who supplied the detonator and exploded the bomb. The fault l people."

"There is no concrete proof," said Adar. He didn't show it but he was shaken by Queek's accusation. He refused to believe that the military would do such a thing out of spite, but there was a tiny trace of doubt slowly growing inside. The reasons for that doubt had everything to do with the Governor General and his rule on New Picon.

"Please explain what concrete means," Queek asked.

"I am sorry. It is an idiom that refers to solid, well defined, undisputed, or unquestioned. If you can provide that proof, I will listen and the Colonial people will listen""

This surprised Queek as he jerked his head back at the comment. "Your answer is acceptable. We will seek to provide the truth."

"I have seen your proof you have provided us concerning the slaughter of your government," Adar said heavily. "We acknowledge our fault in this matter. But we have no laws concerning the intentional deaths of non-human aliens. Our laws are designed for humanity. It will be up to the judicial experts, the Quorum law makers and the lawyers to determine how our current laws relate to the deaths of the Lizardian people. New laws will have to be debated and enacted and that may take years before those laws are enacted. I am afraid that at this time there's nothing I can do about your request."

"It shall be done in time," Queek said, "or the Race will seek revenge. We are a patient species and we never forget. We demand the return of the males and females of the Race that you kidnapped. The Emperor," and here he lowered his eye-turrets in respect, "knows that you used the explosive metal bomb to hide your kidnapping of thousands of the members of the Race."

"I am sorry, but by our laws the Lizardians we have are not human and as such cannot be labeled as kidnapping," Adar said quietly. For him, this was humiliation as he agreed with the Lizardian ambassador that the captives should be returned for a variety of reasons. "By our laws they are not classified as kidnap victims or prisoners of war. However in the interests of peace I will see if I can persuade the governor-general of the two worlds to release the Lizardians to you."

"We are called the Race," Queek popped.

"The Race," Adar corrected as he nodded to the Race ambassador.

"The Governor-General of Pontu-Nika will agree to this," the representative of that Territory said.

The dark-skinned women from Gemenon took off her glasses and started speaking. She was the third highest ranking official of New Picon. "Four years ago, during the attempted liberation of the people of Earth from humanity's deadliest enemies the Cylons, the Colonial military discovered what was assumed to be large Terran transport ships hiding behind the forth planet of the Apellai system the locals call Mars," she said. "We now know that those ships were part of a conquest fleet led by Fleetlord Atvar. This conquest fleet came to the Apellai with the intention to conquer the aforementioned Thirteenth Colony."

"Representative Donatum," warned Adar.

"I am attempting to make a cogent point, Ambassador Adar. These aliens intended to conquer Earth and from out gathered intelligence, they would have taken over and Earth would have become their property forever. That means according to their laws, every human on Earth would be forced to become citizens of the Empire and forced to destroy their culture as it would have conflicted with the views of the Empire; lose their property rights and lose the chance to ever own property that the Race claimed as their own. Spoils of victory, as it were. Even their languages would have been rendered extinct in favor of the language of the Race," she said. "Once the Race conquers something, it's theirs forever. Isn't that right Ambassador Queek?"

"The Emperor decreed that Tosev III, known as Earth was our property. The Earth people rendered the decree null and void with their threat of explosive metal bombs. The conquest fleet and the colonization fleet would be destroyed if the Race continued our plans to add Tosev III to the Empire. We made an agreement to save the lives of the Race."

"What does this have to do with freeing the Lizardian race from captivity on New Picon?" Adar all but demanded.

"I'm getting to my point, Ambassador if you will allow me to finish. Ambassador Queek, is my description of what the Race planned to do to Earth accurate?"

The male felt as if he were walking into a trap but he couldn't see exactly what type of trap it was. "Yes, if we had succeeded," Queek answered.

"Then applying your own laws, the Colonies of Kobol did not kidnap the people of the Race. They are spoils of conquest to do with as we please. We conquered the Empire of the Race. It doesn't matter if it was one day or a thousand years. We owned the Empire, we therefore own it forever by your own laws. This means we own you," she told the frightened male ever so politely. "Your demands are unacceptable and we will not comply with them. If you were human then the laws of Colonization would apply and you would ultimately be integrated into our society. However, his conflict of interest was foreseen by the Governor-General and to avoid any misunderstandings between the Race and humanity, he proposed a constitutional law that was ratified just last week on New Picon." Her smirk towards Adar was cold and predatory. "As a governorship, we have autonomy to create our own laws until we formally become an official Colony and this law we've ratified is as follows. Amendment VII of the constitution of New Picon states that any non-human species, or human whose origin is not from the Cyrannus or Makaria star system that was captured at a time of war or is considered a prize in battle shall after a period of one year be given their freedom by right of adaption. Under the articles of adaption, all former captives or prisoners shall be duly subject to the New Picon jurisdiction as dictated by law."

Adar was incensed. "You've adopted the Lizardians," he finally said. "What gives you the right to do something so stupid?" he yelled, losing his temper. "Not only are you placing the local territories at risk before they're even settled. But you purposely humiliated the entire Colonial government not to mention its people in sight of Earth and her allies as well as other alien species out their witnessing our every action. They are judging the Colonial people by what we're doing now. Tens of thousands of lives were lost due to a fruitless war that should not have happened in the first place. The Race lost millions and they still came here trying to rectify that loss by using diplomacy instead of going to war. As part of the Colonies of Kobol you made all of our jobs more difficult. Iblison's are machinations pushing us further into as isolationist state rather than joining with our cousins. He should be ashamed of himself."

Representative Donatum merely looked at the former President of the Twelve Colonies with distain. "The Governor-General is doing what is best for the people of the Colonies that are here in Makaria section. We are not a colony, but a territory until the Quorum officially decree otherwise. Out law is our law. The members of the Race on New Picon are now our adopted children and we will treat them as such. We will care and train them serve as we would any of our natural children."

"You've made my job infinitely more difficult. The Quorum and the President will hear of this. With my recommendation and blessing I will have your governor removed from office." It was at this moment that Richard knew that the explosion on Home was no accident. Iblison had everything to do with it as well as the massacre of the Race leadership. He was responsible for all of it and by extension the Colonial people were guilty. "New Picon is a Territory but it's still under Colonial jurisdiction. _Makaria_ is the Colonial military arm in this sector and if necessary I can have them force the removal of the Lizardians from the planet."

"But you won't," Donatum countered. "As you've just said, New Picon is a Territory and is scripted to become the largest of the three Territories in this sector. The first three hundred thousand pioneers are heading to my world and will be here in less than five months. The adapted Lizardians will be needed to help cultivate the land, help build roads and infrastructures. There's not enough people and machinery for humans to do the required work in time. Makaria Prime will not allow the Colonial soldiers to help build up either of the two worlds, so our adapted children are required to help in the very survival of our people. If the Colonial military attempts to take our children from us, there will be armed resistance and the new colonists will arrive in the middle of a civil war. It will be a political disaster and will undermine the authority of our High Priest Iblison and Governor General, who was given the responsibility to lead New Picon directly from President Goesel. The Earth and her colonies will laugh at our lack of resolve and disturbing lack of unity. If we want to be taken seriously by Earth, then we must act as a unified front."

"It's called 'growing pains'," Adar snapped. "This stance the Governor-General will lead to nothing but useless bloodshed. A unified front?" he questioned. "You should remember your history, representative Donatum. The Colonies weren't truly united until the first Cylon rebellion and we still have our differences. This situation however is different. Your laws are in effect promoting forced slavery to an intelligent alien species, a species that has had civilization for a hundred thousand years; the first alien–non-human species we've encountered. I must claim some of that responsibility for starting the events that caused our complications with our cousins and ultimately with the Race. Now, I am standing at the forefront to correcting some of those mistakes. But what you are proposing is a step backwards and will lead to increased antagonism between all of our neighbor's before we even develop real colonies. We have to live with these people and I will not allow the Colonial people to backtrack and destroy everything that we're striving to accomplish."

"Ambassador, you're in error," Donatum responded easily. "This isn't slavery. What it is, is protection, legal protection for those who can't protect themselves. When the pioneers come to settle, do you believe for one moment that they were have the consciousness to co-exist with aliens? No. They will fear and destroy them just like we've always done to things that are different from us. All humans do this. Earth is certainly no exception. Their history reeks of injustice and murder and genocide to others not like them. We are no different and that is why the Governor General implement these laws. It will protect them from ourselves."

Adar almost laughed at the absurdity of her argument but he was once President of the Twelve Colonies and few knew better at how to keep a straight face. "I know what happened on New Picon. The people didn't approve, did they? Iblison's experiment in dietary delights failed, didn't it? Disgusting. So, now Iblison is resorting to slavery to exact revenge at being kicked off of Home. That's the real reason, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ambassador," she answered coolly. "The people of New Picon have nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not the people I, talking about. It's the leadership," was Adar's flat response.

Queek was barely keeping up. "What do you mean?"

"We will speak later, Ambassador Queek." Adar resolved.

The New Picon representative looked pointed at both ambassadors. "We're satisfied with our esteemed High Priest as leader. Who better than him to understand the will of the gods and the people under his purview? And the law is the law. It's no secret that our Governor General has spoken to the Governor General of Pontu-Nika concerning the law and joining political forces against the Apellai and their allies and I understand that a decision has been made. I would like to hear it in the presence of the Lizardians…"

"We are called the Race," Queek hissed-popped.

"The Lizardian species called the Race," the woman allowed. "So that they will understand exactly what they are dealing with."

Pontu-Nika representative Nisha Soltar stood up even though she didn't have to, but it was her way of making a statement to everyone present. "With respect to the esteemed representatives of the Race and our own territorial representatives and the Colonies of Kobol. I have conferred with the Governor-General of the Territory of Pontu-Nika, and he and Governor-General Iblison have indeed spoken to one another at length on the subject of the members of the Race and their place in the society of Pontu-Nika." She took a long breath. "Ambassador Queek, Representative Donatum's argument is correct. We do not have any laws concerning First Contact with aliens and non-human species that we have recently encountered. The Colonies are struggling with the legislature to create rules and protocols that will evolve into a standard that we can use to establish viable, non-violent first contacts be it alien of humans but they are still working on that. We have to take into consideration that the colonies of Kobol have never before encountered alien life forms in all of our hundreds and even thousands of years of traveling in the stars. Because of our lack of encounters, our concept of aliens are primarily dominated by two major trains of thought, which obviously forces us to ask several uncomfortable questions.

"The first is: are the Lords of Kobol whom many consider gods, actually gods? Our concept of gods and aliens are based on them and as well as our own personal beliefs. Were they gods, aliens, or simply myths perpetuated by our culture over thousands of years? In the light of recent events, that is the question that many in the Colonies have asked themselves at one time or another since Earth and intelligent alien life was discovered. The consensus is that we believe that they are gods and our religion and beliefs reflect that. Our law says that they were gods and we've followed those laws. Our ancient sacred texts have not helped us to answer the questions and there is a debate going on between the purist and those who are examining the text in a different light. Some experts believe that the sacred texts state that the universe was made for mankind and it is interpreted to mean that mankind is the inheritor. Others who study different versions of those texts dispute this and interpret it differently. But all of the scroll have written about the Thirteenth Colony and several of those interpretations vary greatly. There is even a dispute concerning the departure time of the Thirteenth. The existence of the Thirteenth however raises a second set of questions that are of great concern to us.

"Was it the first to leave or the last? That is something for historians to determine. But we as Colonists have long since placed the fabled Thirteenth into the realm of mythology. It shocked us when we experienced our first contact with the Earthers. They didn't believe in the gods and we responded in anger because they were wrong. Ambassador Queek, our government went looking for Earth. Our charter text and the sacred scrolls said that they were a part of the Twelve Tribes and we demanded that they acknowledge this fact. Why? It was because the law said so. Our people searched for Earth but we didn't find them until after the Second Great War and we discovered Earth by accident while chasing our enemies In our wisdom we tried to force their integration into our society by right of conquest, even though we used the phrase 'reunite', and we tried that because our law said that it was supposed to be that way. Like your conquest fleet, we lost but also like you we still had the law on our side.

"We had it first," Ambassador Queek said. "We observed the Terran Tosevites for twenty-five hundred Terran years. The Emperor decreed that Tosev III–Earth was ours. He signed the paperwork four thousand years ago. The final paperwork was signed five hundred years ago. The Emperor decreed that the Race's claim our property," the Lizardian chirped/hissed. He was still somewhat angry that the Race had failed to accomplish the Emperor's decree of bringing the Earth (or as the Race called it Tosev III) into the Empire. "Bad neighbors."

"By law, Earth should be yours. By law, Earth is a part of the Colonies of Kobol and is subject to its rules and regulations. By our law, humanity falls under the articles of Colonization and this is interpreted by some as all of humanity wherever it is. However, we have no laws concerning the rights of aliens because, as I stated before, we never encountered them or really believed that they existed. Therefore, on New Picon these first laws were enacted to enable us to develop rules and regulations concerning aliens.

"But, these laws are flawed and favors an undercurrent of slavery and hostility directed against non-Colonial humans and non-human species of which we the territory of Pontu-Nika do not approve of. But the law is the law and is meant to be, no matter how disgusting, obeyed. However, as we have seen, just because the law was approved and certified by your leaders on paper does not mean that it should be enforced or that it is correct in its application or intent. It doesn't mean our territory will be obliged to obey New Picon's dictates. We, the people of Pontu-Nika choose to side with the moral imperatives of what is right rather than the dictates of laws that condones slavery as a means to control and subjugate human and non-human people not of Colonial origin. We therefore will immediately release all members of the Empire of the Race and their eggs just delivered, to the Race without consequence. They can leave whenever they choose or is convenient for them with our heartfelt condolences and apologies. We will also consider compensation to the members of the Races also known collectively as the Lizardian Empire. As o the other demands of the Race, Ambassador, if there is proof that the Colonial people were complicit in the use of a nuclear weapon on Home and the killing of the government officials, my territory will address those matters accordingly." She sat down, all the while ignoring the murderous looks from all three of her New Picon counterparts.

The chief representative from Makaria Prime added his opinion. It was simple and direct. "We agree with the territories of Pontu-Nika in all particulars. And concerning the Thirteenth Colony; the mounting evidence provided is proving that our ideas about Earth's place in Colonial history is wrong. They may not be the Thirteenth and if that's true and I think this likely, then the Articles of Colonization don't apply to them. We're realizing that much of Colonial history may need to be revised and at least re-examined thoroughly in light of these new revelations."

"Earth _is_ the Thirteenth! Their so-called history are fabrications designed to cause dissention throughout the Colonies." Representative Donatum jumped up, furious at this unexpected turn of events. Iblison would be as incensed as she was right now. "I am sure that you misunderstood Governor-General Iblison's intent. And if you just listen for a moment I am sure that I can convince you and Governor-General Tegan of the need for all of the territories to enact the laws we've instituted. We need to be unified in this to keep Earth from influencing us to push what we know to be true. Those Earth entertainments that they so freely give us is a perfect example of the kinds of contamination we must not allow to poison our constituent's minds. We must combine our alliances under a true leader."

"As in Governor-General Iblison?"

"He is a true leader and has our best interests at heart." Abruptly, looked around to see everyone glaring at her. Undeterred she continued her almost desperate gamble. "We Territories need to talk privately."

"Our decision is final."

"I am sure that if you hear our arguments…"

 _"No."_

* * *

Cornel Minas was not pleased by the events that the just events he just witnessed. The territories were actively hostile towards one another. It was Terran contamination at work here. It had to be. This wouldn't do at all.

TBC

(updated 9/12/2016


	9. Chapter 9

_**Record-keeping time:**_

 _NorJC: Yes, Earth and its allies is building up, no small concern for the Colonials as they really don't understand Earth. This chapter will reflect some of those concerns and fears. That's all I can say without spoiling this chapter. Take care and have fun in your new assignment. I am still waiting for your other two stories to be updated. Wow! I can't believe I wrote that. I have to follow my own advice! Meanwhile for the others Quorum Leader of the minor house) is 4_ _th_ _in line to the Presidency of the Colonies of Kobol. President Goesel by definition is also the Quorum leader. So here in this story the line to secession is the President (Quorum head), Vice-President, Secretary of the Colonies, and the Quorum leader (Minor house). Although the President is the Quorum leader, he is known as the President, giving the title of Quorum leader (to the minor house.) Wonderfully complex isn't it?_

 _Difdi: The Colonials are not that insane to try to seek to enslave their own Lords. But they'd drown them in interviews and most likely argue theology until they were driven away!_

 _PascalDragon: I have never said who or what Iblison actually is but he and his family are behind the scenes doing a lot of crap. Who do you think was behind the push for war immediately after the defeat in the First Contact battle in the Sol system? I mentioned this before. There is a small space station shared by both governments. Coffees, Chocolates a few liquors, teas and other small items including food stuffs (and now DVDs!) are shared between the two. But no civil are which is not to say that everything is all well and good, and that no slapping will occur._

 _The Colonials are beginning to question the sacred texts, not necessarily for their beliefs but for interpretations involving the 13_ _th_ _tribe. What they've read and why they've seen does not match. You can only deny for so long. Then as in science if something does not pan out as expected, then it's time to look at another approach._

 _Nightryder: No need to go that far. The Colonials are not that hard-headed._

 _As for the food issue, I am addressing that in the next chapter. There are certain sections in the Novel that addresses this very problem and what the Race believed would happen._

 _skipper 1337: Coffee is a spice of life along with Chocolate. Both governments have their versions of the stuff. But be aware that there is a disease that is attacking the coffee plans and may wipe out large portions of the crops. If they can't stop it, the plants may be wiped out. I think it's the same for bananas. But in this story, it's like the wine trade of old. Those beans will become a major trade import export in the coming future if they don't go to war. But keep reading. Some of your questions are being addressed here._

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

' _ **Entitlement'**_

 _ **CSS Makaria**_

To say that Cornel Minas, Quorum Leader of the Minor houses of Kobol, fourth in line to the Presidency was dismayed at the open displays of hostility between the new, barely christened territories was an understatement. He wasn't naive enough to believe that the Colonies were a truly unified people as they thought they were and how they portrayed outwardly themselves to Earth. Indeed, the Colonies barely held together as a single unit, something not unexpected when close to fifty billion people were crowded together on twelve small planets. It was just one of the reasons why he and many others believed that the Colonies needed to expand past the Cyrannus system. Having twelve planets was not the blessing that people thought. Aquaria with its vast seas and cold climate supported only a small population with no real opportunities for growth. Canceron was so hot that most other colonial people shunned the world as a place to live. It had the highest population of all of the Colonies and the highest poverty rate. It was heavily industrialized with no real room for the population to stretch out. He didn't even want to think about Gemenon. a resource poor world full of fundamentalists. Yes, he thought, only a small portion of them were so conservative as to be considered threatening, but it was enough were to give the world a somewhat bad reputation.

But the worlds of Makaria sector were blessings from the gods. Three worlds already claimed were temperate, resource-rich, beautiful life bearing worlds just waiting for human habitation, with several suspect worlds within easy reach. The area was perfect for Colonial expansion if it weren't for the forever-to-be-cursed Terrans otherwise known as the Thirteenth Tribe, (which, in his mind, was what they were no matter how much they or his own President tried to deny it). Earthers denied their heritage and kept their cousins under subjugation by denying them the shared rights of all Colonies and their descendants. The Terrans were disrespectful to their cousins and he was here to put a stop to it.

Or, at least that was his intention. Everyone knew that he had aspirations to the Presidency and he could scarcely deny it. Being a confirmed atheist and therefore a hated opponent of the Synod and that witch Livia Sytoma in particular, his battle for the Presidency was an uphill battle. The Synod had the whole of the Colonies praying for the conversion of the Thirteenth so that they would return to the true ways.

That was laughable. What the Thirteenth required was a subtle but influential presence, someone from the Colonies that would guide them with a firm hand, not the whimpering messages of equality and brotherly love that Goesel had proposed for the last three years. _That_ was the reason why he was here. He was after concessions, just enough of them so that his prominence would be remembered during election time. Vice President Willius' unexpected journey to Earth was a surprise though. Minas' had fully expected him to do a goodwill tour of the new Territories before going there. That would have given him time to speak to the Earthers first and began establishing a new Colonial doctrine. Willius in his opinion looked nervous even if he hid it well. Something was happening, something that he should be aware of and he hated being kept in the dark. Goesel had something planned that could upset Mina's own plans. However there other problems that needed immediate attention for the good of everyone. Thankfully his position as Quorum Leader would allow him to mediate between the three Territories. And the Race? He dismissed them for the moment. His priority was to keep the Territories from going to war with each other before the pioneers in mass even got here.

The problem was apparently lay with New Picon. The Governor-General was for some reason insistent in keeping the lizards on the planet. Why was that? They weren't really needed to work the soil or do menial labor and they certainly weren't worth aggravating their home world, the Terrans, and gods forbid, the Tollanians. From what he glimpsed, Makaria Prime and Pontu-Nika were more than willing to get rid of the creatures to gain favor with Earth (back to them again), something he couldn't fully disagree with. They were fascinating and they were real aliens! Trying to conquer them was a fool's errand and never should have happened and the result was a black eye to the Colonial reputation among Earth's colonies and allies. But the past was past and he needed to focus to the future of the territories and for that he needed to speak to the Governor-General's and attempt to cool the tensions before they boiled over.

 _ **Earth: Two days later:**_

 _ **Washington DC**_

 _ **Ritz-Carton Presidential Suite**_

Vice President Willius finished adjusting his traditional black tie he always wore for special meetings. To him, it could best described as a good-luck charm, something that he felt comfortable with during times of stress.

"Sir, the limo will arrive in ten minutes," his aide Andy Marska told him. "Everyone else is downstairs and waiting," he added quickly to which Willius simply nodded. No one wanted to be late for this meeting. Looking in the mirror once more he played with the tie to get it just right. And the word _mirror_ wasn't doing this creation justice. The device was more like a three-dimensional imaging system, magnifying or changing the view that he saw by voice command. It even allow him to see his backside without straining to look. It was an amazing piece of technology that his wife and daughter would love, probably most of the people in the Colonies if they were to acquire this conceit-producing instrument. His semi-narcissistic son would never leave the bathroom. Admittedly, he wanted one for himself. The self-tinting voice command windows were a nice touch as well. The suite was magnificent with lots of little toys that demanded his attention but he wasn't really in the mood. His focus was on something far more important than his exploring Earth amenities.

"Sir?"

Picking up his secured suitcase he was finally ready. "Let's go."

In the main lobby of the hotel, his five aides including Marska waited for him to make the call. As a group, surrounded by four Colonial service protectorates, their version of the Secret Service named the Presidential Security Service, he headed for the two limos which would carry them to the meeting with some of the highest officials of the Terran government. Several members of the Terran security forces were looking around carefully, alert for any possible threats. Willius had been briefed earlier of possible threats from some small country actively threatening to somehow start a nuclear war against its enemies, which included just about everyone, if they didn't get new concessions for their food shortages and access to technologies being passed along to most nations except them. It was rumored that this small country actually resort to blatant theft of sensitive tech from other countries on a continual basis while their people starved, something that brought a shiver down Willius' spine as it hit very close to home. There were other independent groups that wanted to disrupt for the joy of it in the name of religious freedom.

That hit close to home as well.

However, the world as a whole didn't know that he was here. The true reason for his visit was top secret, not just a quick visit to the Terran world to promote improved relationships with the locals. That _was_ of course part of the cover and a real one at that. Minas believed that even if he suspected an ulterior motive.

The fifteen minute drive to the meeting location gave him a bit of time to reflect on things. The trip to Earth was disconcerting, its speed being of greatest concern. His own FTL methods seem slow and almost archaic in comparison and once again the Colonial FTL drive revealed its strategic inadequacies. Minas complained about that bitterly, all but demanding that Willius insist that Earth share this technology with their fellow Colonial cousins, as if he had control over their decisions.

He wished he did. But technological exchanges wasn't a priority mission either as the frown returned. But he did smile (as he had several times as he remembered the Flight 107 trip), at Minas' face as they watched the 'first Contact' movie. Minas' was sweating by the time the movie was over, not because of the movie, but because of what it implied.

" _Cybernetic life forms, I can see," he had complained. "The Cylons had created a variation of the same. But they were more sophisticated, not like those things in the movie. And time travel is impossible. The only theory I could think of would be that something could travel faster than the speed of light in normal space. We all know that's impossible."_

" _But we know that the Terrans have equivalents of everything thing we've seen in that movie."_

" _Not those teleporters," Minas snapped." That's impossible."_

 _Willius merely raised his eyebrows in response causing the quorum leader to blanch. "We know that the Terrans have fought artificial life the same as we have. They have everything else so is time travel so impossible for them? Yes, it's just a movie but what does it imply?"_

The way he phrased it to Minas and how the man had quieted for more than an hour brought a smile to his face once more. But the underlying message was there for him to see. Just what did the Terrans have to deal with, how much did they know and how advanced were they really?

Time travel. Ha. But they did the impossible on a regular basis. And they didn't share to their fellow cousins as they should.

The short journey completed the limousines arrived at their destination, a huge building shaped like a gigantic pentagon, unimaginably called the Pentagon Building.

"This building was the subject of a massive terrorist attack their year 2001, about twenty-three years ago," Andy said. "I bet the security around her must be incredible.

Willius merely flicked his eyes at his aide. He doubted a battlestar firing everything it had at point blank range could take this building out, not with their energy shields very likely protecting the whole area. They had to have them there surrounding the area. For all he knew, Earth might very well have planetary shielding but he kept that thought to himself.

An officer, a major greeted then and ushered the Colonials towards a secured elevator. Once inside the officer inserted a key into the lock underneath the button labeled 'L'. The lighting inside the elevator flared brightly for an instant and a moment later the doors opened revealing a long brightly lit corridor. The small group was confused by the near instantons travel. It was bizarre and Willius immediately suspect that some sort of teleportation was involved. They could be anywhere on the planet if what he suspected was true.

The group followed the Major towards a large door. He turned and looked at the Colonial security men and gestured. "You can remain here until the meeting is finished."

Security was not happy but absolutely everyone knew that this was going to happen. It was exactly the same conditions that would have been insisted on if the situation was reversed if the meeting was being held in the Colonies. Colonial security appeared very wary (what they were supposed to be in any case) until the Vice President waved them off. Reluctantly, they moved into the rather comfortable room while the rest continued down a side corridor. Several military guards blocked a huge re-enforced door. Without preamble, the door opened and the Vice President and his entourage entered.

Vice President of the United States of America Caroline Petaski greeted Willius and the group as they walked in and introduced Secretary of State Ronald Conway, English Ambassador Alexander Murray, other ambassadors, and military officers representing the Terran United Government. Each member was given a small microphone which also served as a miniature translator.

The six Colonial delegates sat down on one side of a huge oak wood table. On the table in front of each delegate as a seventeen inch, high resolution data padd which would also serve as a translator as well as an information system. On the other side of the table the Terran American Vice President, Secretary of State, several high ranking military officers and one General Jack 'O'Neill. There were video screens surrounding the room with the faces of government representing the major powers watching live as the proceedings began.

It took a few moments before Mr. Marska placed a small DVD into the data pad provided him. The Colonial DVD was modeled after the Terran DVDs provided earlier to Grand Admiral Cain on his earlier visit. The media was almost obsolete by current Earth standards but were still being used by several of Earth's allies whose technology wasn't as advanced and it remained a useful and viable media system. It took a couple of more moments for the padd to translate into Terran standard, beeping three times signaling that it was ready.

A tall brunette woman with a prominent gray streak on the left side of her short hair, Petaski nodded towards Willius offering the first opportunity to speak.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to this meeting," Willius said though his translating system. "To Vice-President Petaski, Secretary of State Conway, and to all those members representing the Terran people. A little more than two of your months ago, Colonial space was violated by three alien unidentified spacecraft. They were quickly identified to be of Goa'uld origin. At that time, we were unsure whether they were Lucian Alliance vessels or of some other unidentified nation. As you are aware, many races use those vessels. The ships stopped outside strike range and began transmitting. This is what was transmitted to the CDF battlestar _Koalistia_ during that exchange." Willius hit his pad and the recorded transmission began.

" _To the Colonial people of Kobol, we come in peace. We are on a mission of vital importance and will speak to the leaders of the Colonies of Kobol. We represent the System Lords of the Astorath."_

There was a small sense of unease that swept through the room as the Vice President continued. "We are aware that your spy probes detected the presence of those vessels," he added, keeping his personal opinions of Terran spying to himself. "Despite the message, we were concerned that this was a prelude to an attack but we were surprised and more than suspicious of the motives of the Goa'uld. Although the threat was extreme we chose to accept the delegation into our space as the lesser of two evils to listen to what they had to say.

"The head of the delegation was the Ashtorath System known as Astartea one of the four rulers of the new Goa'uld Empire," and again there was an increase of tension in the room. System Lords never personally lead personal ambassadorial missions. "Rather than tell you, we will show you the meeting in its entirety."

Once more the Colonial activated the padd and the recording of the entire meeting from the moment the Lord stepped through the stargate until she left was shown, leaving the Terrans in a state of ever increasing tension.

"We will make our position clear, Willius stated. "We have no intention of joining the Goa'uld. We have not informed them of our decision, but we fully understand that any decision for or against has placed us in a very precarious position. If we say 'no', then they will perceive us as enemies and will attack us and try to destroy us. If we say yes, no matter what they say we will become subjects and eventually slaves to the Goa'uld. The Colonies will also be hated by free worlds everywhere.

They came to us in peace and we understand they never do this unless it is in their interests to do so. We don't know who their enemies are or how dangerous they are. Lord Astartea hinted that they are headed in our direction and if that is true, then anyone that can threaten the Goa'uld so completely will be too much of a threat for our Armed Forces.

"I have come here representing the President of the Colonies of kobol to ask you, our cousins, first to help find a way past our differences so that we may come together as a united people, and second that we may join the young Alliance that you have created with your own independent colonies. Third we want to develop a peaceful relationship and possibly an alliance with the Independent Tollanian government. The President strongly believes that we have many things to offer both Earth and the alliance that includes resources, people and many years of practical experience in space travel and ship development. We know that you are more technologically advanced but we have long experience of being in space, more than you do and that experience can be put to work creating a truly unified power. The Colonial people have little desire to be at odds with our cousins and we also know that fighting against the Goa'uld would result in loss life with only a questionable hope for victory. We wish to obtain any information or intelligence that you have about this enemy that the Goa'uld are fighting.

"The President wants to protect the Colonial people and in return we will provide ship hulls that you can modify according to your specifications. I am here to help negotiate an agreement with your people to help protect the shipping lanes between the Cyrannus star system and Makaria sector from the Lucians and other pirate forces preying on our people."

"This unity that you're speaking of," started Secretary of State Conway, "isn't as easy as you think it may be, Mister Vice-President. There is mistrust on both sides. However we have been listening to your local broadcasts over the past two and a half years and we've seen a true progressive march towards a more positive relationship between our people. However there is still a strong current of assumption that we are your Thirteenth Tribe and that we fall under the purview of the Colonial government and its articles of rules, edicts, and law. This is a major point of contention between us. Even if we were your Thirteenth Colony and we are not and have million years of evidence to prove it, I believe according to your history, that Colony was first and therefore the eldest to leave and as such your direction would come from the Thirteenth not the other way around. We have informed your people of these facts on multiple occasions and has been conveniently ignored just as any times. Offered proof has been ignored in favor of your own opinions and beliefs which offer few actual facts. If there can be any movement towards real, long-term improvements between our people, your government must, officially receive and examine our proof. Unofficially you've already done so. Officially, it remains to be seen. We can't force you to open your eyes. That you must do for yourself before any true unity can even begin to happen."

"That however is a project for the future. You have a more immediate problem," Vice-President Petaski said. "The Colonial people are in grave danger. The threat is greater than you imagine. And in order to full appreciate what you are dealing with, we will give you a history of what you've become involved in. The Goa'uld Empire stood for more than ten thousand years. Ra was the acknowledged Supreme Leader of their Empire. Yu, Apophis, Heru'ur, Cronus, Anubis, Hathor, Setesh, Baset, Kali, Morrigan, Ba'al, and quite a few others were major System Lords and with the exception of Lord Yu who died as a result of a replicator attack, the great majority of them have been killed either by our hand or killed each other's." Images of each goa'uld appeared on the screens. "Anubis was the most powerful but Ba'al was considered by all the most dangerous."

"You consider him the greatest threat, sir. Why is that?" asked the Colonial aide who was in actuality a Major in the Colonial Military.

"Ba'al was the most flexible of the System Lords and very likely the smartest. He was the Supreme Commander of the Goa'uld Empire. He recognized the threat the Earth was to the Goa'uld better than the others and was considered the most creative of the goa'uld that tried to kill us on numerous occasions. There was a long history of conflict between Earth and Ba'al and his occasional consort Amaterasu whom we believe still to be alive but in hiding from the Ashtorath. Ba'al understood the weakness of the System Lords and their feudal-like civilization. So in order to break away, he started by creating multiple clones of his host body the goa'uld within that he inserted most of the clones on Earth. The experiment was somewhat effective, but still limited. So in his second phase of the project he created a family by cloning and genetically altered and mutated four goa'uld from tissue samples of his own goa'uld. The four children of Ba'al Ashtoreth, and his sister Atargatis have all but decimated the Lucian Territories and have forced the survivors to flee. Anath and Astartea are the most fanatical and calculating of the four. It was an obvious success but Ba'al miscalculated. He didn't expect his children to turn on him, but they did. They killed him and took over. Because of who we are and what we've done to the Empire, Earth is their number one priority slated for destruction."

"But they haven't attack you as of yet," Willius stated. "Why, are they afraid of you and your military power?"

"We don't believe so, but they are wary and won't attack until the odds are heavily in their favor. They were building an armada, but another threat showed up, one that we are fighting as well. That is the threat that you addressed. It's a very advanced species powerful enough to force the Astorath Lords to focus on protecting their territories. That information will be passed on to you and your government. As you've witnessed, the Ba'als are unique among all of the Goa'uld. Each one has a counterpart, an older Goa'uld twin which we believe are psychically connected to each other. We suspect that Astartea and Myrana are identical twins or clones specially engineered to compliment and support each other. One is Goa'uld, the other completely human but there is a visible age difference. Their support for each other is absolute with Astartea being the dominant of the two. Do not believe for a second that Myrana is a lesser threat. She is the right hand of Astartea.

"The danger to your people is extreme," the Secretary of State stressed. "When your forces attacked Earth you immediately made yourself known to the Goa'uld. You made enemies of the Goa'uld when they were forced to come to you as emissaries and not conquerors. When you treated with them as equals, it was seen as an insult to them for them to have to lower themselves to speak to you as such. Your President rejected Myrana, a great insult as the Goa'uld never give gifts lightly. If he had accepted Myrana then it would be assumed that you were in agreement with their proposal whether you voiced your decision in their favor or not. By asking them to wait on you decision, you enflamed and embarrassed them by claiming dominance over them.

"Understand that the Goa'uld crushed races and cultures more advanced than yours, or ours," he added. "There is the added factor that the Twelve Colonies are culturally very close to our own which automatically makes you a threat to them and their power.

I believe that the _only_ reason why they have not attacked your people is because of the greater threat. Now, you've officially rejected them, and they will not forget, nor forgive. They will lash out at you. It's only a matter of time."

"Then you must help us. It is your responsibility to do so, Willius declared. "We would do the same for you. We are your cousins."

"Yes, we are cousins, but you are not our responsibility," countered Ambassador Murray. "We do have a responsibility to protect the worlds of the Protected Planets Treaty, Earth and our Allies. The Colonials are not part of this group. We owe you nothing; however, we have decided that, in order to promote the interests of true peace in the future, you will be given this information so that you will impart this to your government. Some of this information has been recently de-classified and we are passing it on so that you will better understand us and the roll we have been chosen to play. We are a very independent world, honored by our allies, and feared by our enemies. The Goa'uld believe you are similar to us and in many ways we are. In other ways, we are not.

"In the short time we've been in space, less than thirty years, we've fought several major wars. The Goa'uld war was our first. The replicator war was the second. We've fought the Lucian Alliance and the Wraith. Then there was Earth Alliance…"

"Earth Alliance?" Willius' mind began swirling. _The real Thirteenth Tribe or some type of civil war?_ He needed to know.

"Let me answer your unvoiced question before you even ask, sir," the Secretary of State said, addressing him and the other Colonials seated. "Earth Alliance is not your Thirteenth Tribe. Their location is classified so you will not be able to determine our claims for yourself but there's is positive and collaborative proof that they are not related to the Colonies in any way. During our conflict with the Goa'uld, one of our ships, the _Achilles_ was inadvertently pulled into a battle with the enemies of Earth Alliance. The ships that attacked us believed us to be Earth Alliance and in the battle it was destroyed. We discovered a base of Earth Alliance and made contact with them. The crew discovered that their enemies were far more advanced than the Alliance and they were effectively being exterminated as their weapon's systems unable to lock onto and hit their targets because of the Minbari's superior stealth system.

During that time the Alliance base was attacked again and our ship defended out-classed given them the opportunity to survive and abandon the base with minimal casualties, a great rarity for them. Our ship tried to negotiate a peace with the aliens however because we were _Human,_ they intended to destroy our world as well, if they could find us. Being _cousins_ as you so quaintly put it, and seeing the dire straits that the Alliance was in, and not being an advocate of genocide, certain technologies were offered. Or, to put it bluntly, Earth Alliance wasn't satisfied and wanted it all."

"Sound familiar?"

"General O'Neill!" the Vice-President cautioned.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"To continue, the technologies offered were sufficient to raise Earth Alliance's defenses to give them an equal footing in the war. However certain elements of the Earth Alliance decided to attempt to hijack two of our ships and a Free Jaffa Ha'tak, capture, interrogate the crew, and acquire every bit of information and technology we had. We also discovered that their intentions were to incorporate our Earth into their alliance by force if necessary." This time, the British Ambassador and Vice-President Petaski looked directly at General O'Neill, daring him to make a comment which he wisely did not although obviously it took some effort on his part not to do so.

"General O'Neill would you like to explain how the problem was resolved and what happened next?" asked the Vice-President surprising the General. He needed to say something before he went nuts. Besides, he'd been there personally for that debacle and the nightmare that happen afterwards.

The General folded his hands, looking directly at the Colonial contingent. "Earth Alliance soldiers boarded our ships. After a fight we repelled them with prejudice by spacing them," he said without a hint of regret. "We were surrounded by approximately twenty of their capital warships with more arriving. Their intention was that we surrender. I refused and informed their government called EarthDome that if we were attacked I would respond by dropping a half dozen five gigaton nuclear missiles onto their capital. I called it a proportional response given the situation."

Willius and the others were absolutely horrified. "You would have done that to those people?"

"In a heartbeat," O'Neill replied. "What they attempted was an act of war. When you Colonials attacked us I told Cain that we'd send what was left back in a cake tin. She didn't listen but you know that story." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "It's good that we left without having to vaporize a large portion of Geneva. If their warships fired on us we would have turned all of Earth Alliance's military into a debris field and a large portion of their planet into a radioactive wasteland. If they had succeeded the taking of our ships, Thor of Asgard–I don't know what he would have done, but it wouldn't have been pretty for their world. I guess even the Minbari would have felt sorry for them," he said in an off-handed way that made chills run up and down the spines of every Colonial present. "Fortunately, for them, they let us go without honoring their promise I might add. It doesn't matter now, but all of that attention attracted another race that took an interest to us, or more accurately, our sector of space.

"That race saw our territory as a perfect location for their experiments. For them, we were a virgin, untapped resource to manipulate as they pleased. This race contacted the Asgard trying to influence them to the ways of enlightenment and order. What we didn't know at the time was that our presence near Earth Alliance had upset one of their experiments in the war between the Earth Alliance and the Minbari. The race we only know as the Vorlons decided to recreate an experiment that they'd done in Earth Alliance Sector but without us. They intended to kill Earth. They considered the Asgard a middle race, useful but pliable. As you may imagine, the Asgard, one of the most powerful race in this galaxy didn't respond well to that and went to war. Earth entered the war with what little we had and together we kicked their glow-in-the-dark butts back to where they came from. The price was high. Four worlds were left uninhabitable including the home world of the Asgard. Five worlds, and thirty billion were killed in the invasion before we forced them back The Asgard were brought to an extinction level. In retaliation the Asgard blew up three Vorlon owned worlds before the Vorlons called off the invasion and ran back to–wherever. Before they died out the Asgard gave us their legacy and we honor to the best of our ability. Our surviving ships returned to Earth without incident with the exception of the _Prometheus_. Their hyperdrive malfunction and dropped them off in the Cyrannus system." O'Neill didn't quite glare at the Colonials but there was a coldness about him. "I find your attitude and Earth Alliance's interesting. Very close."

Willius didn't miss the subtle and not-so-pleasant comparison.

"Thank you, General," the Vice President said before he could continue and go off topic. "We've entered space during a time of conflict and war. We've fought for our lives, and the lives of our allies during a time when we were unprepared and unequipped to do so. But we survived and grew and are still growing. We _do_ acknowledge you as cousins. However, Vice-President Willius, when it comes to Earth, your people have a sense of entitlement. You expect us to follow your laws. You expect us to listen to your dictates as if we were just another colony of yours. You refuse to listen to our arguments concerning the origins we've presented time and time again. Your expect us to submit to your dictates. That will never happen."

"The people of the Colonies don't expect things to change overnight. I believe we will come together somewhere in the middle for the benefit of all of our people. We have a common heritage and common enemies that we must fight together. We _should_ come together for mutual protection and economic security. Ladies and Gentlemen, your comparison of us and Earth Alliance is not lost to me. But our relationship with you is improving every day. We have not had any conflicts in the last two years and our cultural exchanges have increased. You've seen our transmissions and you are aware of the changes happening within our society as we come to terms with who and what you are and the power that you possess. "Are we frightened of a world that could lay waste to the entirety of the colonies? Yes. Are we looking for parity with you? I won't deny it. Do we have a desire to conquer and bring you back into the loving embrace of the Colonies? At one time, yes. Do we still want to do this? No, although there are some of us who will never change. Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same if the situation was reversed."

"We wouldn't try to conquer your worlds," O'Neill said.

"Granted. It was a mistake. We will not attack you again. You can keep your adapted Cylons and do whatever you want with them. They're your responsibility now. But I implore you, don't allow us to fight alone because of what has happened in the past. Our very culture is in jeopardy. We need intelligence on this new enemy that you and the Goa'uld are fighting. And we want to make some sort of agreement for mutual defense for the benefit of both our people. It doesn't have to be a treaty. I'm just asking for a little to help keep my people safe. Say what you will, General. We are not cowards and we're not Earth Alliance."

"If you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Vice-President Willius," Vice-President Petasky noted. "Earth Alliance is not a concern to us anymore. Certain events have occurred that will keep them from our space. They can enter our space without us noticing it, if they survived."

"There is that," O'Neill grimaced. _"Never did get our ships they promised,"_ he muttered to himself.

"But, will Earth help us?" implored Willius. He hated begging and that's certainly what it sounded like, but the fate of billions was resting on this meeting and pride had no place when it came to saving lives.

Petasky listened to the impassioned plea carefully. This was a moral as well as political decision and it was also a gamble. Choosing to help a people who were less than five years earlier trying to subjugate Earth using nuclear weapons would make her a lot of enemies but her opinion would carry a lot of weight. People were going to die depending on her recommendation.

"You've given us a lot to consider. What we decide in your case will have severe consequences and we must adjudicate this subject carefully. The data on the Goa'uld and this new threat will be immediately available to you and the conclusion of this meeting. In the matter of keeping the space lanes open and protected from attack, I believe that this can been done provided that we can come to an agreement that we can both be comfortable with. That we all have a vested interest in that. That is what this body will discuss. I think we can adjourn for now. Thank you for your visit, Mister Vice-President. You'll have our answer soon."

* * *

Two hours later, Vice-President Willius sat on the couch alone in his suite alone, nursing a small decanter of a drink called bourbon. The alcoholic beverage was strong and vibrant and burned quite nicely as it eased down his throat.

The Earthers used to be an enigma but not anymore. The information shared at the meeting was nothing less than a fountain of information, not just about the status of the Colonial-Terran relationship but of who and what they were. These people were out there, exploring deep space for less than thirty of their years and in that time fought no less than six major wars. They fought and defeated stellar empires, made terrible enemies, made powerful friends and encountered and are protecting civilizations not even beginning their industrial age. That explained so much who and what they were.

It was always assumed, no, he always assumed that Earth was one lost and lonely world, seeking their lost brethren among the stars. Instead these people were a power and a growing one, dangerous in the extreme. They were confident of who and what they were and learning more about themselves and the galaxy every day. They didn't think, they _knew_ that they weren't the fabled Thirteenth Tribe of Man. They had no concept of the Colonies and really didn't care about the Kobollian opinions when it came to reunification. They stood on their own as very young giants, but giants nevertheless. _No, that wasn't the right term._ They were Titans, young ones, beginning to feel their way around the world. And that thought frightened him, not because of what they could do, but of what they _could_ have done when his people attacked Earth. Their power was such that they could have crushed the Colonies.

But, they hadn't.

He took another sip of the alien liquid as he continued to reflect. There was a time when he hated the Earthers, wanted nothing to do with them. They were always so arrogant and confident of their place in the universe. They never respected their cousins. They always acted as if they were better than the Colonies. Now, being on Earth for just this short period of time brought things into focus. Anger tuned into fear, not of what they might do but what they might not do. These people were warriors, wishing for peace but not willing to shy away from war. They were more dangerous than the Taurons.

The Terrans didn't play at war. They _were_ war, and only the gods know why they hadn't become an empire and started burning their way through the galaxy!

Berker's fantasy was being stripped away moment by moment as he continued to reflect on the day's events. _By the Lords of Kobol!_ These Terrans weren't the people any of the Colonists believed them to be. And sad to say this Earth Alliance they alluded to apparently wasn't either. By their own accounts wherever this Alliance was located it was somehow cut off by those Asgard aliens. The other aliens called the Vorlens or Vorlons were stopped and cut off as well, never to return. He could see that the damage they must have done still frightened the Earthers. That much was clear and for some reason he was more than pleased by that belief that they'd been stopped and cut off. How they were cut off seemed an impossible feat given how big space was and he suspected that he'd never find out. But Willius believed them.

He made a note to himself to inform and recommend to the President that they never go looking for the Earth Alliance, ever least they possibly open Pandora's Box and allow the others back into our space, and by that he meant the entire galaxy. Whatever did happen also explained why the Terrans hated the word _Alliance_ and had sworn never to use it in whatever the final name of their confederation of planets would be. _Alliance_ was a foul word to them.

The Vice-President honestly didn't know what they would decide to do about his request to help the Colonies resist the Goa'uld because they were right. The Terrans didn't have to do anything to help the Colonies. He just prayed that the Earthers would choose the morally right thing to do.

Stretching Willius called for Marska and the others. Together, they would compose a very long summation that needed to be sent to the President while they waited for Earth's answer. One thing though, he would stress. It was better to be on the side of the Titans than to be trampled underneath their feet. The Colonials needed to establish a real friendship before it was too late.

The letters he had read from the missionary's stay here was so much clearer now…

 _ **(re-edited 10-9-2016)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Night-Hunter: _ **La protección contra la Ashtorath de las colonias puede tener una solución política más que militar en este momento. Los coloniales no están en peligro directo, sin embargo, como el Ashtorath son ocupados luchando contra a un enemigo muy grave en lugar de conseguir venganza mezquina de los coloniales de un insulto. Que vendrían más adelante. Para la Junis tienes que ver que pasa. Puede ser adecuado.**_

Natzo : I remember that you mentioned that they found that Kobol had a lot of slavery and wasn't a paradise. I'm surprised they haven't connected the dots yet on a lot of the evidence. The 12 snakes are obviously Goa'ulds… _**This is not necessarily true. They may be goa'uld or they may not be. The jury isn't out yet. There have been strong suggestions that they were, though.**_

More Dakka I miss reunions are a 'deleted'. _**Have faith. I am sure something may come up in the future. Who knows?**_

 _ **NOTE: That little morsel that explained the cross-over involved with this story. That has now been erased, please keep that in mind. It may well be very useful to you in the future. This will be especially important to the regular readers. In fact I will repeat it at the end of this chapter. Trust me, tis' important.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to everyone AND may you have a blessed Happy New Year.**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 **INTERUDE (5)**

 _ **One year earlier: Batlestar Junis, Location" 1400 light years distant from Cyrannus stat system**_

The battlestar _Junis_ shook violently having damage inflicted on it that should have ripped the ship apart had, by some miracle survived. A ship, an alien warship of unknown origin had purposely rammed and penetrated the battlestar by unknown means, ripping through tens of meters of hardened armor. When the battlestar was rammed, every meter of the vessel shook violently. However, the ship was well built and the damage although extensive, hadn't been crippling which was worrying in and of itself. The ramming wasn't designed to destroy the battlestar but done in order to board her. That was the alien's agenda, and the crew of the _Junis_ had no intentions of allowing their enemy's mission to go

Twenty-six year old First Class Engineer Sarai Casitas was terrified. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she held her pistol and firing half of her rounds at the strange armored invaders coming through a now ruined bulkhead intent on getting to main engineering in a matter of seconds. Like so many others on the ship, she'd joined the services near the end of the second Cylon war but had never personally experienced any real combat. The screaming, the blood, the noise, and the smoke served to intensify her terror, but her training was solid and she held her ground while several of her friends lay on the ground either severely wounded or dead. Seeing several targets, she fired a three round burst of anti-Cylon rounds aiming at the helmet of the alien closest to her position behind heavy equipment. The alien spun around, its faceplate cracked by a bullet. The enemy completed its turn to look directly at her. He woman was close enough to see the pure hatred in its eyes. She wasted no time, firing three more shots in quick succession. This time the faceplate shattered. The third bullet, unhindered by armor, entered the invader's forehead, continued forward until it slammed into the rear portion of the helmet. The alien was long dead before that bullet ricocheted back into the invader's brain.

The engineer was grimly pleased as she quickly reloaded her weapon. She was tracking her next target when the whitish mist released by the aliens almost a minute earlier touched one of her crewmates hunkered down next to her. The man's went wide as the pain hit and he started screaming as whatever that was in the mist clung to his clothing and exposed body parts producing painful blisters. Eyes wide with terror, Casitas broke her cover trying to get away from whatever was in the mist. Panic and rushing for different cover away from the mist, she felt her hip shatter as an alien energy burst burned her to the bone. The mist slowly enveloped her, and although unconscious, people still heard her screaming from its effects as it blistered every exposed part of her body.

The alien mist burned wherever it touched. Demarus' clothing, helmet, and armor protected him for the most part but his exposed chin felt like it was on fire. Huge blisters began forming. He dare not open his mouth. Others weren't so lucky. Frantic engineers rushed to their stations heedless of the threats, as they worked to increase the flow of the scrubber units. Very quickly both the mist and heavy smoke slowly dissipated while weapons fire from both sides increased. Invaders spotted the engineers and started shooting them.

"Grenade fire!" yelled Sergeant Gladius Demarus.

Four grenade launchers fired into the two dozen invaders, blowing the front role backwards, killing several instantly. Three of his own people were already down and the aliens continued their push regardless of their losses and showed no signs of hesitation in the face of the heavy resistant. The situation was quickly becoming untenable as another two dozen more invaders pushed their way through. With enemy re-enforcements arriving, Demarus knew the fight to hold their position was lost.

"Fall back!" targeting another alien, he emptied his clip at the nearest attacker and watched in grim satisfaction as the thing crumpled. The satisfaction was short lived as a plasma shot penetrated his body armor and struck his heart. As his vision began fading to black, the sergeant thought he saw what might have been a heavy boot steeping over his slumped body.

A gout of flame flashed across the leader of Grey Team from the large hole that perforated what had to be a tyllium feed line. The volatile liquid quickly exhausted itself and to his relief the flame decrease while he lined up his target and fired his first shots from his D-08A, scoring direct hits at the closest of the enemies stepping over one of his fallen fellow marines. Instead of falling it was forced back a couple of feet as the anti-Cylon penetrator rounds ripped through the body armor. These creatures were tough. Instead of dying it growled at him. Another three round burst from another member of the Rapid Reaction Response team put it down permanently as both Grey and Red teams reinforced the rapidly dwindling first responders and crew.

A quick glance confirmed the use of energy weapons of some type by the enemy which easily burned through Colonial body armor. But the armor piercing 5.9mm AC rounds in turn took their tolls on the invaders. Grenade damage was evident everywhere, a grim testament to the RRR's initial resistance to invaders still pouring in heedless of the horrific damage being inflicted on them. Gold Team had set up five 5.9mm caseless, belt fed anti-Cylon machine gun and were preparing to light up the entire area as soon the two RRR teams could evacuate what was left of the survivors. Engineering had to be held no matter the cost or the entire ship would be lost.

 _ **Command Center Junis"**_

"Sir," Kimei started. His eyes never left his board. "Video shows we have an approximate count on the infiltrators. There are close to three hundred borders repeat three hundred trying to get through two damaged bulkheads. I see some of them carrying heavy weapons. If they get through…"

"We'll lose the ship," Commander Eddlison finished. "I want all of our secondary batteries to keep pounding those shields. It has to be compromised, sticking in our guts like that and the pounding it's taking from the _Tycheon_."

"Only six batteries of ours are in range," the weapon's officer said. "We're on target."

Eddlison could feel the faint vibrations as the smaller guns slammed shells towards the enemy ship that had impelled itself into his battlestar.

O'Dellis' eyes were continually glued on the enemy ship that had rammed them. "I see no change in the shield," he said to the Commander.

"Get me the _Tycheon_."

"Channel still opened, sir."

Ellison cursed softly. He'd forgotten but he wasted no time. "Commander Sacca fire for effect on the invader. We have to try to pull itself free."

" _Understood. No nukes. In your condition, the Junis will break up."_

"Do it. Try not to hurt my ship too much.

" _No promises Commander. We're moving closer to our position. Firing for effect in thirty seconds."_

"We'll be ready. Do what you can."

"Commander, they're are attempting to pump some type of gas into life support. It's incapacitating anyone it touches."

"Have secondary engineering flush that poison from our life support, now, priority one."

"On it, sir," the lieutenant answered, her hands already flying across her keyboard. Secondary engineering crews responded immediately and working to flush the alien gas from the air systems. Already more than forty of the crew were in agony barely able to breathe and each time they labored to breaths, more of the gas entered their system increasing the agony.

Colonel Perris and the three RRR teams were knocked onto the floor by the tremendous explosion rocking the guts of the ship. A quick glance at the other Colonial marines confirmed that the explosion happened behind them as intense heat washed over them and the crew from behind. Small arms fire erupted, followed immediately by unidentified rapid weapons fire and roars mixed with all too human screaming and gurgled roaring.

"Move people! Get out of the way!" Perris yelled as she went flying back towards the same direction as she had just come from with her support team following closely. "They've created another breach," she said into her wireless as her headed towards the noise. She understood exactly what they we trying to do. She'd do the same thing if the situation was reversed. "They're trying to flank main engineering."

Another explosion blew a bulkhead open in front of them and the first of several dozen invaders glared at her. The colonel had to force herself from shivering when she got a really good look at the invaders. Most of them looked Human with some strange implants decorating their faces and skulls, and she found herself mildly disappointed. They could very well be cylon variants for all that she knew. But her disappointment changed when saw that five of them were unmistakably alien. Bigger than the average Human, they radiated hostility. They were heavily armored. Their skin tone was a dark gray and their teeth were small but prominent and pointed. The eyes were blood red and what caught her attention her were the shapes of the creature's skulls which wasn't rounded like a Human. Instead it was creased with small creases evident from front to back. She was shocked once more as she saw that the ridges glowed from some type of electronic or cybernetic implants. That was the last thing she noticed before her weapon was firing of its own accord, the anti-Cylon penetrator rounds crashing into the armored creature. The alien staggered, roared its defiance then pointed his own weapon and began firing. The narrow corridor offered no protection for either side as automatic machinegun fire crisscrossed with plasma bolts at what was essentially point-blank range.

"DRADIS contact!"

"Vector heading," the Commander snapped. The _Junis_ shook three more times as the _Tycheon_ pounded away at the enemy ship. The constant glow around the alien ship flickered slight at the continuing punishment but the ship was still intact. With the presence of another incoming enemy ship, the already serious threat was compounded forcing the Commander towards a decision he didn't want to make.

"Coming directly towards us. Two hundred thousand kilometers and closing fast, sir" Kimei announced. "The base configuration is identical to the alien ships but three times the mass. Distance, one hundred seventy thousand, one hundred sixty thousand. It'll be on top of us in a couple of minutes."

"Enough of this. Prepare for emergency jump. Are all of our fighters secured on the _Tycheon?"_

"Affirmative."

"Inform them that we are jumping in fifteen. Spin the drive."

"Calculations are complete, sir. But we're getting variances on the jump field."

"Understood," Eddlison said. "The field configuration was off because of that ship sticking in our guts. If the field varies past zero point four seven, we'll wind up as a singularity." He didn't elaborate as the bridge crew knew exactly what would happen. Battlestars never jumped with other ships to close to them. The usual results as the catastrophic destructions of the ship.

"The enemy ship is ninety five thousand klicks and closing."

"Eight seconds."

"The _Tycheon_ has jumped."

"Sir, can the ship survive with another ship penetrating the hull and with a force field interfering with our JD generation?"

The answer was grim. "We're about to find out."

"Three…two…one…engaging."

There was that timeless instant when everyone felt nauseous and at the same time those precious few that felt one with the universe as the _Junis_ along with a portion of the enemy vessel still penetrating the hull, transitioned to another area of space. Two seconds later, the remaining half of the enemy ship imploded and then exploded leaving quickly cooling shrapnel sized pieces no larger than marbles.

The battlestar _Junis_ appeared in a burst distortion five kilometers between its sister ship and the fuel transport some twelve kilometers further away. The remains of the enemy ship still glowed from its forceful division and scores of bodies spilled out of the opened section along with instrumentation and countless amounts of debris.

The ship rocked slightly as another internal explosion reminded everyone that there were still invaders on the ship who no had nothing to lose. And if the Earthers could find a battlestar after it jump using their scanners…

"Restart the clock, we're jumping as soon as we can," the Commander quickly ordered. "I want those invaders put down and get me a prisoner!"

 _ **Home II**_

Home II, the world of the black sand, one hundred twenty-five degrees was, in the Race's opinion, 'balmy' and 'delightful'. A desert world, it was considered paradise by the members of the Race, but many other species, including the Cylons and Humans, used other, far more expressive words to describe the planet in summer time and those words were used quite frequently. When Daniel Jackson and a few others of visited Home II, all of them agreed that the now destroyed desert world of Abydos was somewhat mild in comparison. The intense heat and dry conditions were the main reasons why many of the non-reptilian species Embassies were located in the so-called Southern Polar Regions where the temperature was much more hospitable, especially in the winter season where the temperature dropped below eighty degrees for weeks at a time. It even snowed a couple of times in the high mountains, causing a minor panic among the few numbers of Lizardians living in the area. The three lizardian species of the Empire were not impressed by the cool temperatures and never experienced that scientifically bizarre occurrence called snow except when created in laboratories under controlled conditions. Ironically, the Southern Polar Regions area became a fancy tourist attraction for the members of the Empire. Seeing the strange Tosevite and Tosevite-like creatures was still a source of uniqueness and adventure to many of the young males and females of all three species. The Tosevite also gave context to those same young ones that were signing up for the war against the Colonial Tosevite faction who had conquered as well as ruined large portions of Home. Their feelings hadn't dimmed much and the Race had very long memories.

A young male Lizardians named Lipsat, was in deep conversation with Senior Intermediary/Senior Shuttle Pilot Nignxe, one of the first males that personally encountered the Terrans and had since become one of the more celebrated and respected males on the planet. His easy going manner and apparent comfort associating and interacting with the Humans and the other aliens living and visiting Home II was the a source of jealousy and envy among many of the elite members of the Race. Because of this, Nignxe created one dangerous and feared enemy.

Fleetlord Reffet greatly envied Nignxe because a male of no real status was more respected by the Cylon and Humans than he was (all of which made Fleetlord Atvar irrationally happy since Nignxe was still under his command). Atvar and to a lesser extent Shiplord Straha, protected and ran interference for the still innocent Nignxe, from Reffet's wrath. It was one of the few things that both senior Lizardians freely and happily collaborated on together.

"You must be honored to know that the Emperor has chosen you go to Tosev III as an ambassador," Lipsat said happily. To the male the word ambassador still seemed to be a source of confusion. The tens of thousands of years, the Race never had a use for ambassadors. The Hallessi and Rabotev worlds were easily conquered and ambassadors weren't needed as the Race overran their worlds. Those species had no choice but to become part of the Empire. Until recently, the Race had no ambassadors. Now they had several as many of the worlds had Embassies on Home II and the Race had reciprocated. It was a strange new experience for the Race. Home had no ambassadors as of yet as the Emperor turned the responsibility over to Emperor Risson, Ruler of Home II. Needless to say, Rison wasn't pleased with the extra responsibilities and suspected Senior Emperor Runshan of as the Humans saying went, 'palming off' some of the duties to his subordinate. But it was also understandable as Home was still recovering from the Colonial attack and the Emperor Runshan needed to focus all of his attention there. "Many males envy you, but many more members are glad that they were not chosen to go to a place where the aliens are so large and dangerous-looking. But you will finally get your apartment you have so wished for on that cold, wet planet."

"It _is_ cold, and it _is_ wet, and it is called Earth, not Tosev III," admonished Nignxe. "Remember this as you speak to the Humans."

"Yes, Superior Sir. Forgive my lapse."

"You are forgiven, Junior Air Shuttle Lipsat," Nignxe said. "But to respond to you, I will follow the Emperor's orders and go to Earth as an ambassador-representative, but a part of my liver is not happy. Years ago I was as excited a new hatching to go to that world as many of us were. But the conditions were different. We thought that we would be ruling over the planet and the Humans would be deferring to the Race."

"Do you not mean being _subjected_ to the Race?"

"I am being what is called 'politically correct', the male explained. "And, the answer is yes. I have a great responsibility. Now that the time is near, I am anxious. Some of the old fears have surface although I know better."

"Please clarify this. What were some of the fears that have surfaced?" asked Lipsat. "I know my fears but they may not coincide with your fears of going to Earth."

"Truth. Even in cold sleep, we of the Conquest Fleet dreamed that the Humans would be ignorant savages that would attack and try to eat us. That was a natural fear that no one expected would happen. Our space ships, our weapons, and our scientific knowledge was superior and would keep us from such harm, but travelling to an unknown world; yes, it did cross our minds. Those fears surfaced once more among my friends and possibly even the Fleetlord," he whispered, "When the Terrans intercepted us in their powerful ships to blow the Conquest Fleet out of space, I first feared that they could conquer Home and use us as a food supply for their billions of relatives. I had an overactive imagination," he confessed.

"When I saw my first Terran with their furry heads and flat grinding teeth, I believed it as well," his friend admitted.

"Truth. We did not know how or what they would do to us. But traveling to their ship and meeting them was so exciting and I knew I could develop a friendship with them. And I have become real friends with those present on Home II. I learned the language and continued to learn their very complex customs."

"I differ with you, Superior Sir. You instinctively understand more than almost any other male or female in the Empire that I know. Senior Psychologist Ttomalss envies you and is competing against you to show the Emperor that he should be given the title of Senior Intermediary, not you. He has the training, experience and the education. But the authority fell onto your head feathers as gently as a powdered sand pebble. You are more respected than he and to forget this truth is foolishness."

"I took time to learn the language and interact with them, not study them as if they were creatures to be analyzed. He is a psychologist and I have learned that his training encourages him to view aliens as something to be studied. But that limits him and this is a lesson that he is learning with some difficulty. I do have hopes that he will succeed. I could use his professional insights."

"It is the Race's hope as well. But that male has not tasted the full truth of this statement yet. But you have already learned that lesson emerging from the eggshell."

"I treat them as I would expect to be treated."

"But you still insult me about my clothing," an alien voice from behind them said.

Both Lizardians turned, surprised that the Cylon-Human Caprica Six was behind them listening to their conversation.

"How is it that you are able to constantly sneak up on me?" exclaimed an exasperated Nignxe. Lizardian eye turrets swiveled independently and the female was still able to sneak up on him like a predator pouncing on prey.

She smiled. "I can't help it. I was built that way." Turning, she walked up the stairs into her relatively small home with both males following her. "Come on in. you're late."

"I am late by two minutes," Nignxe hissed. "Traffic was bad. There are too many of those giant Human cars clogging the roadways. They don't follow the proper rules of the road. They drive too fast or too slow and pass responsible drivers that they believe are traveling too slowly when members of the Empire are simply obeying the rules."

"Well, In that case, I forgive you," she smirked. "But not the insults about my choice in clothing!"

"I say this because you have no taste in clothing styles!"

She laughed. Her jeans and slacks were immaculate. Many of the Terran males said so, not directly of course but with their eyes. "That comment is coming from a lizard who walks around naked except for some dashes of paint smeared on your body? Ha hah."

Both of Nignxe's eye turrets locked onto to her. Now that he was used to seeing different pieces of colored cloth on Humans, he'd become somewhat of a Lizardian expert on Human clothing (which wasn't saying that much but was much better than any other member of the Empire). So, he didn't miss a beat when he replied, "I have read and seen the Earth Vogue and a few other fashion magazines. Apparently," he added dryly as only a Lizardian could, "you have not."

Immediately, both the female Cylon and lizardian began laughing of the absurdity of it all. The verbal sparring was an old battle between the two of them. And, what was ironic was that what was absurd now would become commonplace and even significant in the very near future as the next generation grew to prominence.

When the small group reached the dining area the Lizardians were immediately assaulted. There was some salted roast Rial meat sitting on the table. She offered it to them and the four visitors each took a large portion along with liberal mounts of Terran vodka. The members of the Race loved the strong drink, but hated whisky. That was something Caprica didn't understand because she actually preferred that hard liquor. For the next half hour, they lapsed into a comfortable conversation with Lipsat and the others remaining essentially silent as the two others spoke in a mixture of Lizardian, Caprican standard, and Terran English. The other three Lizardians struggled to follow the rapid conversation but Lipsat, Ranslaw and Kasspit were learning Caprican and Terran English quickly.

"The Earth Humans are…not bad, but remember that they are still Humans," Caprica said carefully.

Nignxe nodded in human fashion towards her, mindful of her experiences with the Colonials. The psychological scars still remained. Those experiences still stung but she as much better. Her sister Six, Cassiopeia still suffered from the effects of the torture and therapy had helped only a little. Doctor Jackson's suggestion that she keep a journal did help and she was writing a book about her experiences, bless her heart. "I am careful of all you alien creatures. But I have not had your experiences," he added gently as he would never hurt his friend. "I do not understand why one intelligent being would do that to another. I hope to never suffer as you have. You were in a war and tried to kill billions of Colonialists, and terrible things happen in war between equals."

"They committed genocide," the Cylon said. It was interesting to Nignxe that those words were said for the first time without the burning emotion accompanying it. "I can't forget that and what they did to me….and some of the others."

"But you forget that you attempted to do the same thing to them and you tried to do it first. You lost, but you are surviving as the members of Home have survived the Colonial conquest. Are we afraid of them and what they can do to us? Yes, and we will explain this fear to them one day if an agreement cannot be reached."

"You willing to treat with them after what they did?" she asked. "What of revenge and justice for what they did? Will an agreement give you justice?"

"They are intelligent beings. We are intelligent beings. We should be able to speak to each other intelligently and resolve our differences before we go to war. That is my hope."

"You're so strange, Nignxe." Caprica said as she thought about what he was saying. "That is why Cassiopeia adores you so much."

"The feelings are returned. I find that I like experiencing new things without killing them."

"So," she said, changing the subject, "you are going to take the position on Earth."

Nignxe thought for a second. "As I have answered my own doubts. Yes, I will. It will be a great learning experience."

"You're a better person than I."

"Yes, I am," he laughed. "I always have been."

Caprica was about to retort when the doorbell rang. Caprica didn't even bother to get up, rather choosing to yell for the others to come in. The yelling hadn't disturbed Nignxe but the bell had frightened the other Lizardians who had never heard the sound. It rang as opposed to hiss like the Race's so those unfamiliar with the sound jumped as they heard it for the first time.

The door opened and Richard Cavil stepped in first followed by Sonia Kapilli one of the Threes. Several more Cylons, including Sharon Valeri and two Earthers entered and with them was the last living hybrid being assisted by a cane and an Eight named Gracia. It still stunned Caprica that the hybrid, who wished to be called Starlight-Sunrise was even ambulatory, but there she was actually moving on her own accord. She rarely spoke and hybrid-speak was hard to understand but she was improving after three years and she loved going places. Caprica understood her need to get out and be among people and open spaces completely.

What truly stunned the Cylons was Starlight's apparent crush on Terran Ambassador Jonathan Yeager's son, Thomas. She blushed intensely each and every time she saw the young man. At first her fellow Cylons thought that something was wrong with her. It never occurred to them that she was even capable of such emotions, but she was and no one knew where this possible relationship might go. There was no question of Starlight's sheer beauty, a trait that all female Cylons shared, however she was never designed to even leave her tank. But here she was walking with assistance to what amounted to a party. Thomas was obviously human and of course Caprica knew that Starlight's beauty would turn Thomas' head, but her sister was 'limited' and no one knew how the relationship would turn out. The truth was they were still stunned that there could even be a relationship. Therefore, Thomas was warned by several Cylons that he should be very careful as he had chosen to pursue this. If he caused her harm or hurt he was promised that he would suffer the consequences of his actions.

Nignxe thought of her as an amazing, curious creature. Starlight-Sunrise was fifty percent biological, well seventy-six now with the Terrans and that other species helping her. It was his understanding that she would never be what the Cylons termed 'normal' but she had the chance to be happy, whatever that meant for such an artificial-biological construct. Still, Thomas loved spending time with and talking to her even if she rarely returned conversation. Mostly she smiled.

"I hope you have enough food," was the first thing Richard said as he smirked at the hostile looking Three glaring at him. "Sonia will eat everything including the kitchen sink if you don't. I mean, look what happened to that girlish figure. Where did it go?"

Behind him some of the others were smiling and even the former hybrid seemed joyfully amused.

"You're enjoying this, you maniac."

"You volunteered it to see if the procedure would work," he smirked. "Congratulations, it worked. You're the first Cylon ever to get pregnant by natural means." He smiled wistfully. "Ah, those Earth people and their medicines."

Sonia cocked an eyebrow at Richard. The old snot was correct, she had chosen to undergo the procedure and it was a glowing success. Years of studying the cause of their infertility had narrowed the problem down to the very same nanites that gave them their boosted immune system was the culprit.

The very nanites that coursed through their bodies, boosting their resistance to diseases, poisons, and to some extent certain radiation poisonings also prevented pregnancy in the females and fertility in the males.

In the female Cylon, nanites identified sperm as 'alien' invaders and destroyed before conception could take place. For the males their sperm carried the nanites and those micro machines attacked and destroyed ova also preventing conception. If Cylon males and females came together both sets of gametes decimated each other, obliterating any possible chance of conception. In essence their own artificial immune systems kept them effectively sterile.

Terrans and Orbanian medical scientists working together, discovered the root cause of the Cylon sterility and developed a response, but the price for the Cylons was high. The Cylons would lose their enhanced strength and immunity. Their ability to use subspace to transmit their memories, all that they were, to resurrection ships was forever lost which really didn't matter as there were none left. One the positive side, the cure would allow the remaining active nanites to transmit the parent's knowledge to the fetus although not the actual memory engrams. The Orbanians were especially interested this direction in nanotechnology as they used a similar technology. The test Cylon subjects now had the ability to reproduce the old fashioned way but the price was the loss of the uniqueness that made them what they were. They would be changed forever. The cure took time but it gave the Cylon race had a chance to grow. However, this mode of reproduction wasn't something they were used to. After all, they were essentially a newborn race and pregnancy was something very, very new for them.

Sonia looked squarely at Caprica. "Do you have your rifle handy?" she asked. "I need to kill a vermin."

Richard started laughing. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad."

"I wish you were pregnant right now!" she grumbled. "Then you can experience this weight gain, crazy food craving, sleepless nights, nausea, needs to go to the bathroom _all_ of the time, not to mention the constant bloated feelings. I am so looking forward to giving birth in about six months! Oh, God! I hate you. I hate all men!" She was yelling at him by the time she was finished.

"Hormones talking," Richard said.

"You are gravid!" Nignxe exclaimed. "This means your species can continue to move forward into the sands of time. Your people will survive! How many eggs, I correct myself. How many live borne, do you expect? Five or six? I know Human and Cylons have perverted sex drives and not mating seasons so will you have another one after this youngling is ejected? How many do you expect to have since you are a mother of a new growing species?"

"Caprica. Do you have an extra bullet?" Sonia asked politely.

The Six actually smiled. "No, I don't, and Nignxe?"

"Yes, Caprica?"

"Shut up about this before she kills you."

"Yes, Caprica."

"I've always wanted children," Sonia said. "We all did. It is a fulfillment of our lives. But my God, I never imagined that it would be this hard!"

"You're frightening us," one of the Eights said quietly.

"Who knows?" said Nathan, one of the Terrans who was dating Anne another one of the Threes. "Maybe its Gods way of letting us know how serious the gift of life is and why we need to take care of the young that are given to us."

"Spoken like one of those Terran priests," Sonia growled. "I see I'm going to need more bullets. And, I want some chocolate."

"Sharon carries the stuff in her bag," Richard happily supplied.

"No, I don't!" a horrified Boomer responded. "Ask Caprica, get hers!"

"Such compassion," Sonia sneered. "Caprica?"

"Yes, you can have some, but none for Richard."

"Thank God," Sonia answered.

The male Cylon merely laughed. "I am so looking forward to seeing that mature look grow on you. The wrinkles, the gray hair and the look of paranoia as soon your baby leaves your field of vision; all of the joys of motherhood. It'll be great!"

"Seriously, this is what you wanted," Nignxe said. He ignored the byplay about the chocolate. Cylons had a fetish about that plant-based food. He couldn't understand why. "Your previous method of reproduction is gone. You must survive. This is the way of life and life finds a way."

"You saw Jurassic Park, I see," Caprica said.

"It is a great movie," the Lizardian said. "The alien Lizardians are so like us and the raptorvites that are native to this world, but so different. I saw that Earth is or was not that much different from Home and Rabotev and Halless. Of course, I would never want to meet some of those alien raptors or that Rex species." He started laughing. "They remind me of the old predators of Home. Good riddance."

Lipsat, unlike his associates was twitching. "Caprica Superior Ma'am. I do not understand," he said in Race standard. "I see that you do not venerate our Emperors ancestors nor your own not-Emperors. You have the superstition that makes no sense. I apologize, but I do not understand.

"I've never fully believed in God either, but the way things have happened to us, makes we wonder if God has a bizarre sense of humor. I never imagined that something like this could have happened, which in a crazed way may affirm that God does exist."

"Your superstition is unnatural for intelligent creatures."

Richard smirked but at the same time his response was surprisingly thoughtful. "I am not necessarily a believer in God or gods or ancestors I don't have. Billions in the Empire believe in your Emperors of the past, considering them deities. But billions on Earth and other planets believe or believed that their stars moved around their worlds or that their worlds were flat and if they traveled too far, they'd fall off of their worlds. That belief didn't make them right. The Colonials believe in the gods who I personally believe were trumped up parasites. My fellow Cylons believe in one god who may or may not exist. "He laughed. "Most Cylons and Colonials believe in something. Just because they believe does not make them right. However, the odds are is that somebody is right. My personal opinion? I believe that or at least I hope that if there is a God, then it is one that is powerful enough to do anything but wise enough to allow to make our own choices whether good or bad and be judged accordingly by that superior power."

Caprica shook her head in dismay. "You never believed," she said quietly looking at him in disappointment. "None of the Cavils believed. But God is everywhere."

The One almost laughed again. "You're just figuring that out? We've gone through this so many times," he said. "If there is a God, then God is going out of its way not to make its presence known directly to us and I for one, pardon the pun, find that fascinating. This brings us a lot of theological questions about God and about its fascination about its desire to force us to use our faith to acknowledge it."

'This does not answer my original question," Lipsat said softly. "We believe in our Imperial ancestors and you believe in something that is bigger than the universe. Such a concept is foolish."

"On the contrary, if I believed in that foolish concept as _you_ call it, then I would want to believe in something bigger than the universe, not a bunch of dead rotting mortal creatures that continue to rule over us after we die."

"That was uncalled for," Sonia said.

"Maybe," he conceded. "But remember, I'm not a believer," he added. "I wouldn't even believe in those so-called ascended beings you Earth people still keep mentioning. They sound as unenlightened as we are. My belief is in my people." He looked around quickly at the glaring faces. "Yes, yes, I'm telling the truth. My belief is in our welfare, and the eventual destruction of the Colonials, or at least having them hurt enough to think about what they've done to their children is what I care about."

"It's not our problem right now," Sonia countered. "They don't care about us anymore and I don't want to be bothered with them ever again. We've not their problem. We can't do anything to them." Sonia looked exasperated. "We're almost extinct as a people and that is my main concern right now. The Colonials aren't important right now."

Richard looked at her like she was insane. "You can't be that dumb! The instant glares of anger from everybody immediately set him on edge. "Let me rephrase that before someone shoots me. Sonia, you're pregnant. You're the first mother of our new race, helped by the Orbanian and Terrans. By the way Sharon is throwing up every few minutes, she's probably pregnant, too. Naughty girl. You need to stay away from Ryan. You know how those Earthers are. Oops, too late," he mused. "Seriously, that alone will make the Colonials hate us and the Terrans even more. But they can't do anything about it for now because everybody knows, they want to play nice with the people who can kick their collective butts. Then your ambassador tells them that Home Two exists _and_ they have tyllium, gold, naquada, and precious metals, plus us. The _only_ reason they're not hunting us down now is because they're scared of the Terrans."

Jonathan Yeager decided to jump into the conversation. "You're right Richard, we do carry a bigger stick. That's the reason why the Race, the Colonials, the Goa'uld, the Wraith, and the Cylons of course won't mess with us unless they are sure they can win."

"We didn't try anything with you!" Caprica yelled out. "You save us!"

"Let's be real," Jonathan said. "If your little plan had succeeded with the Colonials you would have wiped them out and come looking for us and you know what would have happened."

Richard looked indignant as he answered. "Not necessarily. We might have won. But," he hastily added, "I'm one of the more rational of my brethren left and I will freely admit that if we had attacked Earth, we most likely would have lost. I am happy though that we never had to test that possibility. Truthfully you helped us, something I would have never believed a Human of any world would do. Your people could have killed us all and not lose a night's sleep over killing machines. You helped us when you didn't have to. Now, you've helped our species to survive and we have you to thank for it." He smiled at Sonia, and to her surprise it was genuine. "I can tell you personally that if my brother John were here instead of me, he could be cursing you and every other Human in existence for obligating us like this. He'd also be thinking of ways to destroy all Humans everywhere." He sighed. "He was always really was over dramatic."

"But, do you share some of his beliefs?" Jonathan asked. "Deep down, are you interested in wiping out Humanity?"

"I may be made of the same genetic material, but I am not him," Richard answered. "Neither are my two brothers. However, my question remains, how could your ambassador to the Colonials be so naïve as to tell the Colonials about Home II and the riches you have here? He placed a huge target on the entirety of the Race."

Nignxe's eye-turrets were moving rapidly between Richard and Jonathan. "I do not understand. What do you mean by placing a target on the Race?"

Richard looked at the aggrieved reptilian. You have tyllium. They're running out. The Colonials will come because they don't have a choice. It's just a matter of time."

Richard glared at Nignxe and then at the others in the room. "Stop them, now, before they stop you."

"You speak of war?" asked Lipsat.

Richard's response was grim. "You're in one already."

 **From Ash's Boomstick (otherwise known as Bob Regent):**

 _ **Alright, something for the readers to think about. Virtually every SB (space battles) fanfiction written by myself and Skeet (AlbertG) are part of the same overarching multiverse, this consists of fics involving Stargate SG1, Star Trek (in its incarnations) Battlestar Galactica (all incarnations) and Babylon Five in one way or another. Currently off the top of my head this consists of A Thin Veneer, the Ruinations Series, A Universe of Change Series, Another Perspective, Worldwar Series, Consequence of Actions (CoA) and Reunions are a Bitch. It was not originally intended to be so but I have known Skeet now for a little under fifteen years and as such we have conversed a lot in that time, this led to us working together on a lot of things. In fact it is Skeet and RenS who are responsible for what became CoA through their own fics, the same way that Chris O'Farrell and Tyr are responsible for Raab ('Reunions are a Deleted' on this site).**_

 _ **The nods or mentions of each other's work in our fics are deliberate as a kudos to the other writers, several characters, ships, places etc. in each of my fics are based on real life as a thanks to those who I have met online over the years. Skeet is probably one of the three or four fic writers I hold up as those I try to emulate, with another dozen that I owe a lot to as friends over the years (some on SB and some not). Edit: I knew there was something I forgot, I really had no idea how easily I could make CoA and Raab (Reunions are a Deleted for FF fans) the same universe until I read this chapter (referring to chapter 9).**_

 _ **Keep this in mind for 2017. Again have a blessed New Years!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: The old information update has been removed. FF stated it as an update. Now, if I simply replaced the chapter text then it wouldn't show the actual new material as a new chapter. So, off with the old and on with the new._

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

' _ **Headaches and the Adventures in Tau'ri land'**_

 _ **Cyrannus System**_

 _ **Picon HQ Picon**_

"I need three more acetylsalicylic acid tablets," President Goesel muttered as he rubbed his temples. Truthfully, he wanted a couple of antacids to add to the Colonial version of aspirin tablets. "Growing pains," he muttered for what had to be the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. My newest colonies are about to start a civil war over a bunch of lizards we don't need or want

for _anything_." he added looking at his aunt, "and the colonists on their way there haven't even gotten a tenth of the way to the new worlds. If we call them back then we waste a tremendous amount of resources we may not need to if the civil war does not materialize. Or, we allow them to continue and run into an intra planetary war before they even arrive." He pulled up a finger. "Then the _Junis_ and the entire exploration fleet is back after being pulled into another war with an alien species at least as powerful as the Terrans and their independent Tollanians colony which isn't defined as a colony at all." He held up another finger. "We've effectively slapped the Goa'uld by openly speaking to the Terrans thereby spitting in their faces. That's the good news because the only reason why they haven't started to kill us all is because they're trying to survive a war with the _allegedly_ same aliens that the _Junis_ may or may not have inadvertently brought to our very doorstep?" he wanted to scream. "Anything else?"

"I am afraid so," High Admiral Augustus Cain answered. "But we need to focus on the reports from the _Junis_. If that report is accurate and I see no evidence so far that it's not, then we have the answer to whom the Terrans and the goa'uld are fighting. Even if the _Junis_ is sure that they weren't followed we can't be positive. If they are, then we are already at war. And if their technology is half as powerful as we've seen, then they will tear the Colonies apart. Or the Goa'uld may come for us first, although somehow I don't believe so. That's the bad news. On the positive side, the _Junis_ brought back some interesting technology that if we have the time, we can use to help defend ourselves."

"In a couple of years!" countered the Undersecretary of the Colonial State Ellene Gratines. "You may not have noticed, but we're in the big leagues now. The Cylons are gone. Instead we have Terrans, Tollanians, and Goa'uld flying around, with energy shields, beam weapons, subspace travel, and let's not forget their cloaking technology. We are behind them in so many ways, and don't say 'quantity is a quality all its own'. We are not united, our people are frightened," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm frightened" she added. "The people may not even know they are too; but, they can feel it. That's why so many are running to the Makaria systems, to be close to Earth–where they feel protected." Cain looked thoughtful while Goesel in turn looked mulish. "Think about that for a moment," she told them. "May the gods have mercy on our souls; however, we have to face the facts. Either the Thirteeners are the first Tribe to leave Kobol or the last. They may be the youngest or eldest. It doesn't matter. They're the ones who have the guns and technology we need to keep the Colonies from becoming a graveyard. We need to swallow our pride and ask Earth for help, real help!"

There was a momentary flicker in Goesel's eyes, just enough for Ellene to notice. She had a gift for reading body language and she specialized in reading her fellow politicians. That was the reason why she had risen so quickly in the ranks. Now her gifts were telling her that she'd underestimated the President's resolve. "You've already initiated some back channel talks with the Apellai…"

"Terrans."

"Terrans," she smiled. "Of course, you don't know what I am talking about."

Goesel looked grim. "We don't know what you're alluding to and you don't either," he said in no uncertain terms. "Now, changing the subject for now," he continued, "in two days, I will be addressing the Quorum. I need some sort of definitive answer concerning the rebellion at the Makaria sector. We can't have our territories starting a war there and I am loath to have the military involved especially since the military is _already_ involved! It's a simple solution. Give the lizards back to their own kind as I ordered. I want to know why this isn't happening."

One of the Libran lawyers present at the meeting, Sire Garius bowed in respect to the President and began speaking. "The three worlds by definition didn't have the required number of people to be considered an official colony and are as such defined as territories. "Yes, they are under the edicts of Colonial law but they do not have the rights and privileges of the Twelve Colonies as of yet. Now Earth and some of their colonies would, by our definition, meet the qualifications. If we can convince Earth to return to the fold, most of our pressing problems could be resolved to everyone's satisfaction."

"We tried imposing our will on them," said a chagrined Admiral Nagala. "That approach didn't work out very well."

"That is a wildly acknowledged fact. But neither have they cut themselves off from us. I take that as an excellent sign that they are interested in the reunification in the near future. They're still only one world with small colonies and limited resources. They may have military superiority however they need the experience and help we can give them. They have been in space for a very short period of time and they could use our guidance."

How this change of conversation went from finding a solution to territorial war, to bringing Earth into the loving embrace of the Colonies, Augustus didn't know. What the High Admiral did know is that he wanted to scream but wisely he said nothing. However he did begin chewing his Earth blended cigar loudly enough for everyone to hear, much to the President's annoyance.

"We are not discussing Earth nor its colonies' entry to the Twelve Colonies" Goesel snapped. "We're speaking about our territories threatening to start a shooting war with one another."

"Legally, it's one and the same," the Sire countered. "Legally, we understand that Earth and the Apellai people have separated from us for thousands of years, however, there is no statute of limitations on such an event. We should therefore discuss these acts of rebellion for all of these worlds in this context, Earth and their colonies included. Our solutions may be different for the worlds in question but the end goal is the same, peace and reunification."

Not for the first time did Goesel want to quit his job and drown himself in a few mega liters of really good ambrosia for a few years. "Sire Garius, we appreciate your insight on the status of humanity in the galaxy. I have the utmost confidence in your understanding of the law and how it affects the Colonies and humanity in general. However there are facts that you are not aware of that this administration has hidden from the people."

"And what would that be, Mister President?" the lawyer asked calmly and with more than a bit of curiosity. "The Articles of Colonization are established from the time of the great journey. I cannot see anything that could possibly circumspect the articles as you seem to be implying. Furthermore, if there is something we the people of the United Colonies of kobol should know, why have you kept it from us?"

"Because the people were not ready to hear the truth," answered the President. "The situation has changed."

"And what truth is that?"

The President couldn't help it. His eyes darted in Cain's stone-faced direction and he suppressed his urge to smile. Cain always turned to stone when something momentous was about to happen. Both he and several other high ranking officials were aware that history was about to happen at this very moment. "What is about to be spoken here will not leave this room until after tomorrow's speech," he told them all. "In our studies of Earth's biology, their historical, and archeological evidence during the last year and a half, we have uncovered indisputable proof that Earth and its offshoot companion worlds are not the Thirteenth Colony as we know it. Furthermore, Kobol is not the birthplace of mankind."

"We are aware of the fact that Kobol is not the birthplace of mankind," a member of the Quorum present for the meeting testily grumbled. "Everyone knows the phrase that man began out there before we flourished at Kobol."

"Exactly," said Goesel. "The people of the Earth didn't originate from the Colonies, the people of the Colonies originated from Earth."

"Impossible! The scrolls clearly says mankind is derived from our ancestors living on Kobol until we fled that ruined world!"

"I know it's surprising and more than a bit unnerving," the President said. It was disturbing and he remembered how he felt when the evidence became overwhelming. "I struggled with this revelation myself. But the truth is the truth. We don't know how the people of Kobol came to Kobol. We don't yet know who brought our ancestors there or for what reason. But we now know that we are the offshoot of the Terrans, not they from us."

Silence.

"You have proof?"

Denial, gods help us. "I'm the President of the Colonies of Kobol. Of course I have proof and now so will you. Therefore in light of these new revelations I request that you cease attempting to bring Earth into the Colonies and start thinking about how we, the Colonies start to integrate ourselves to Earth. We are their children."

Cain began laughing while the dozen people in the secured room began turning various shades of purple with touches of green.

"You can't tell the people!" blurted out Livia. The Priestess had lost all sense of decorum. "They'll lose their trust in the gods! There will be riots in the streets. The masses will turn against you and your government may fall! I implore you Mister President, you must not do this, not now."

"If not now, when?" he asked her.

"Ten years, no less than fifteen. It'll give our Order time to properly prepare the people."

"High Priestess, our time is up. The doors are closing in on us and sealing themselves shut. Our time for reflection and self-delusion is over."

"The religious factions will never believe you," Livia countered.

"Even though you do, dear aunt?" Antonio countered. "You've known the truth for as long as I have, possibly much longer. Do you believe lying to the people is in their best interests? Do you believe that our people are so weak that they can't handle the truth in the long term?"

"The people need our guidance. They need to be brought into the truth gently over time. So many revelations so quickly will lead to anarchy and a vote of no confidence in your Presidency. The people will condemn you as a heretic."

"We'll see. Apparently, I have more faith in the truth and in the people than you do, High Priestess. But in light of this, what are we going to do with the Makaria territories and how will we present ourselves to the Terrans, or as galaxy call them, the 'First People', without humiliating ourselves more than we already have. I want to avoid territorial war if at all possible."

"We can't just dismiss what you've just alleged," Sire Garius implored. "This changes our laws, our very beliefs. And you're just going to announce this to the worlds tomorrow? Mister President, this places us in constitutional, not to mention, a spiritual crisis that will shake the very foundations of the Colonies!"

"We're not dismissing anything," Goesel said. "But we also have a guilt-edged priority to prevent a potential war we didn't even know existed two days ago." The revelation had come as a shock when Admiral Mettlar's priority one FTL message arrived at fleet command. New Picon had just declared itself an independent entity.

"How can they declare themselves independent?" Livia asked. "There's only eighty thousand people there, give or take. That's barely a decent town."

"Apparently, almost half the military is siding with New Picon. Iblison has convinced them that Earth is waiting to attack and take the planets from them and that Admirals Westergyne and Mettlar have secret deals to allow this. Supposedly, part of this is the deal returning the captive Race lizards to their people. In return for Earth helping to subdue New Picon."

Livia's mouth made a passable impression of a fish out water. "But..." for an instant the words failed her. "…Why would he possibly believe such a thing? It defies all logic and common sense. He knows what's at stake and that it will most certainly pull us into another disastrous conflict with Earth."

"You picked him," Goesel told her. "I gave him his authority because you recommended him for this mission when we tried to conquer the Lizardians." He looked on in disgust. That fiasco had come back to bite them in so many ways he had trouble counting them all. "And now as I think about it, it makes me suspect that we were directly involved in some way with the nuclear detonation on their home world. It looks bad either way. We've been denying it all of this time, however we need to look into this again. If we're responsible, we need to deal with it and Iblison."

"I don't understand," she said looking utterly confused. "I understand his feelings about the Apellai." She stopped and looked at a very hostile-looking president. "The Terrans," she corrected. "But I would never believe that a high priest would do such a thing as start an insurrection against his own people."

Nagala shook his head. "We had the reports of what he tried to do at _Makaria_ when the Terrans first confronted the station. He almost started a war then."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Sire Garius. "Priest Iblison, the governor-General of New Picon attempted to start a conflict with the Terrans on Makaria?"

"No, sir. He nearly started an armed conflict at _Makaria_ station. I know it is a bit confusing. The _Makaria_ Star base is the Colonial outpost a few light years from the Terran Tollanian imposed twenty-five light year separation zone. The star base is located in what we have named the Makaria sector which consists of three claimed and recognized star systems and two more systems under exploration. Star base _Makaria_ is located near a world that is named Makaria, after the star base."

The Sire resisted rolling his eyes. "Are the Terrans aware of this multi-fauceted use of the name?"

"We believe they do," Nagala answered. "I'll admit it is confusing but changing the names are not a priority at the moment, countering Iblison's posturing is."

"Iblison is making a play for power," Cain muttered as he tried to work his way through what he and the rest was told. "All of our reports have made it clear that Iblison has tried to start a conflict with the Terrans in one form or another."

"But there was no direct evidence and we don't have a motive," Goesel said "Does he want a war?" asked Goesel. "And if so, why?"

All eyes pointed at a shaken Livia Stoma. "I don't know."

"Options."

"Any real military support is months away with the convoys," a frustrated Nagala grumbled. "We need all of our remaining resources to protect from threats that might occur here."

"So you're recommending that we do nothing?" asked Goesel.

"I recommend that we keep the territories from shooting at one another by giving Iblison what he wants for the time being," Cain said. "We bid our time, consolidate our forces, make sure the convoys are diverted to the worlds of Pontu-Nika and Makaria and try to find a political answer to this. The twelve worlds are at greater threat than the territories. We have to prioritize. When we're secured, then we kill him as many times as we can and stuff what's left of his carcass into the nearest sewer."

"I perceive that you have some pent-up hostility towards him, High Admiral," noted a very dry sounding Livia."

"During times like this?" growled Cain.

"No talk about killing at this time, High Admiral," the President grumbled to a barely chastened Augustus Cain. "We're a democracy. Back to the subject at hand. Ambassador Adar and Vice-President Willius are safely on Earth," Goesel said. "Quorum representative Minas arrived on Earth two days ago."

Again, Livia looked shocked. "You believe that Iblison would attempt to use them as hostages!"

"They're not going back there by Presidential decree. Better safe than sorry," Goesel answered. "We need to inform Earth of the current situation. Given Iblison's actions, he could cause in incident that could well pull us into another war with Earth."

"Do you believe he might try such a thing?" asked the Sire.

No one spoke for as the President began pacing the room. "If he does, I _will_ authorize to have him sanctioned. We've lost the luxury of time. I will not make Earth our enemy again. Now, we need to get back to the speech preparations. I want the riot police prepared and ready. I don't want a repeat of the teacher's riot."

Livia looked ill. _Time for a house cleaning_ she thought.

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **Virgin Islands**_

"Thank you," Mitsos Anastos told the waiter hovering over him. "I'll have another long island iced tea."

"Yes, sir. I'll bring it to you right away," the waiter said as he rushed off to prepare the drink.

Smirking at a slightly tipsy Stella, he said, "I thought you were used to Earth drinks by now."

The engineer looked at him from her pool chair with slightly glazed eyes. "I am," she hiccupped. "I've only had four of these margaritas. They're not that strong," she said. "Is it hot out here?"

"Yes, my dear, it is. Why don't you go in the ocean water instead of the pool," he suggested. "Just get your feet wet so you can say that you dipped yourself in an Earth ocean."

"No!" she all but slurped. "All of these people swimming in that water. Earth people are crazy! Why do they like courting death?"

"What are you talking about?" he started laughing. He knew exactly what she was thinking. That movie 'Jaws' had a profound effect on both of them, just more on her after all he was a man and men didn't fear scary movies about real animals that could eat you in four or five chunks while ripping you apart as you drowned.

"I saw one of those things out there," she insisted.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What kind of thing?"

"A _thing_ thing!"

"I believe what you saw is called a porpoise or something like that. It wasn't a shark. I'm told they do have some in the water but they don't bother the people that much, maybe one in five hundred. "He knew he was smiling hysterically but he couldn't help it. "But, as I think about it, since we're not Earthers we might have a subtle taste they may be curious about. Maybe."

"I wish my husband Sherman was here," she said while taking inhaling another long gulp of drink. She started yawning. In a few minutes, as was her pattern, she'd fall asleep in her chair by the beach watching an ocean she was too afraid to dip her toes into. Yes, she was definitely a land person.

Mitsos turned from looking at her and faced the deep ocean. Part of it was a deep green and further out it turned blue. It was mesmerizing and that was why he came out to look at it every evening. He even dipped into it once or twice like everyone else. 'Jaws' was just a movie and that story had happened in another part of the planet after all. He looked over at a now sleeping Stella and praised the Earthers for their anti-sunburn lotions.

Two days after Chief Engineering Specialist Mitsos Anastos arrived on Earth with his fellow representatives, he began to really understand why the Earthers had such an interest in holding Seminars on their islands. Twelve of his compatriots were more or less blown away by the climate, the ocean and the sheer beauty of Virgin Island resort and conference area set up for the Interplanetary Aerospace and Technology Seminar. It was Earth's third such meeting but the first one that the Colonials were invited to. At first, he was disappointed the Tahiti resort he heard so much about wasn't where the conference was held, but this place worked out just fine. The resort was equal to anything he'd vacation on in the Colonies. Some places on Picon may have been better, but the exotic location at being on Earth made it all the more exciting. The slightly heavier gravity as well as huge moon gave this world a familiar yet alien feel to it. But he felt that he could get used to it very quickly. This wasn't the first time that Dr. Mitsos Anastos found himself wishing that this trip to Earth could have lasted longer than the two weeks, not in the least. He and his Colonial engineering associates were treated like royalty and they all were going to miss it when it came time to leave, even Stella, he thought.

The Hedonism V resort was a delight. He especially loved the beach area and the rolling mountainside. The fact that there was a long dormant volcano that visitors and tourist were allowed to climb was something that excited him to no end and in the evening when time permitted him and couple of his associates explored, taking in the sights Earth had to offer. It was only an island and only a small taste of Earth, but his small group loved it. And why they called place the Virgin Islands, he'd never understand.

But they weren't here merely sightseeing on some once mythical planet. They were here to learn and prepare the way to make their companies more profitable by introducing new technologies, prepare for the development of product that other worlds had to offer and introduce technologies that other world markets would have an interest in. But then this was just an introduction, a planting of seeds for future endeavors. Honestly, he was initially surprised that the Colonials were even invited in the first place given the cool relationship between the two governments.

However, Mitsos was glad that they had been invited and as such, he also resolved to treat this as a cross cultural learning experience. Since he'd arrived on Earth, his own attitude and assumptions had changed dramatically. He realized that the Earth people didn't really hate his people as much as mistrusted them. In the short time he was there, they were quickly opening up, not, in his personal opinion, because they needed to but because they chose to. They were confident and competent enough to survive and thrive without any input from the Colonies and this was the message that he was slapped with every second while on this world. The Colonial people could be accepted if they behaved or be left in the background by Earth and is allies. He didn't want that.

When Mitsos and the other representatives returned home to Picon in a few days to put into practice what he learned here, he expected he wouldn't get a moment's rest as his superiors would literally lock in some conference room and wring every last drop of information from him. The possibilities for profit were so high that the CEOs would act like deranged interrogators. If they tied him up in some conference room with microphones everywhere waiting to capture his every breath, he would not be the least bit surprised.

The term conference was a misnomer really, as it was more of an eight day meet and greet for the worlds of Earth, the Colonials, Langara, the Orban and strange as it seemed a species of actual intelligent and very uncomfortable looking Lizards. The Colonies knew of the Lizardian species existed but little else as the government had kept a tight lid on information, apparently not wanting to frighten the population, Mitsos assumed. They were a fascinating species from a desert climate. Initially, he went out of his way to speak to them, once again thanking the translation technology Earth had. Without it no one would have been able to communicate and this entire trip would have been a waste of time.

He discovered however, that the Lizardians or the Race as they preferred to be called, disliked and feared the Colonies and he didn't understand why until he spoke to them and the Terrans. The events of what his people did to their home world shocked Mitsos to his core. It explained so much and he felt ashamed. That shame and need for atonement forced him to attempt to forge some sort of friendship with one of the Lizardians, a scientist named Dezz. The male was expectedly skittish at first, and honestly so was Mitsos but it worked out better than expected. The male was confident and a touch arrogant but that was expected as it was a prerequisite for any good engineer. He and several of his associates discovered a commonality with the members of the Race that neither side really expected. Even Stella slowly warmed up to the Lizard after a few days. Apparently the both had a mutual fear of large bodies of waters with things swimming in it.

* * *

The Race's hydrogen technology was something that he knew that the Colonies could really use as a viable substitute for a host of tyllium products. Tyllium reserves were dwindling. By his estimation, clean hydrogen energy could replace tyllium use by an estimated forty percent in the first five years. These were technologies that the Colonies could certainly use because tried as he and his associates might, certain other technologies were off limits, planetary security and other such nonsense, however that didn't stop them from discussing such sciences.

Even though they were on a resort, there were small truths that constantly amazed him and challenged his preconceptions. Mitsos always believed that he was open-minded however he was surprised that the opposite was true. The Terran allies whom everyone at home, naturally or subconsciously assumed were colonies of Earth–weren't. It was hard to accept in his heart although his mind had acknowledged it long ago. Every single person he spoke to about the subject denied that they were colonies of Earth, as defined by the Colonial definition. None of them denied that their people originated came from Earth, just that they were not Earth colonies and had always existed as independent worlds free to do as they wished. It was a new concept to him, one that he quickly adjusted to and found that he had no problem with it.

As one of the Orban engineers had said in passing, "family shouldn't have to be forced to stay together."

"But wouldn't you be stronger united," Mitsos had asked. The Colonies hadn't always been a united government and still had challenges but the concept still surprised him much to his dismay.

"As I said, unity doesn't require unification," the woman told him again. It wasn't a rebuke, just an amused observation.

That statement had struck a chord with him. As for the seminar, all of his people including his young protégé Stella Heratos were very pleased at how things turned out. Four hundred participants listened as the speakers from all five worlds discussed topics ranging from electronics and avionics, gravity inertial dampening advancements in hyperspace environments, safety, durability, and reliability of hyperspace components, design engineering and styling, and human factors and ergonomics, and advances in telecommunications. What was not discussed, but still talked about was propulsion and power, crystalline electronics, non-Colonial hyperspace engine design, shielding and deflection, and of course, the famed and much desired mineral naquada and its effects on power dynamics.

"We can't have everything in the first meeting," he lamented.

The lecture notes, the ideas and most importantly, the contacts were worth their weights in gold. Orban and Langara were worlds with small populations. Langara was technologically behind Earth but catching up quickly. Their budding space force powerful and growing. The Orbanians were more advanced than Earth but much smaller in population. Their civilian and military space forces were smaller than the Langarans but their medical technology and understanding of physical sciences left him salivating. His people weren't stupid. Other than the politicians, even the village idiot could understand that they needed this sort of collaboration because the Colonies were stagnant in some areas. This was especially true in computer technology. Because of the Cylon menace his people had regressed on some of the newer technologies. If they hadn't then Colonial computer science would likely be ahead of Earth's by as much as much as twenty or thirty years. But Terran Knowledge of crystalline based computer technology, combined with several alien innovations and techniques had outstripped anything Mitsos' people had and were rapidly widening the gap at a rate that the Colonials couldn't hope to match on their own.

Those other worlds possessed new ideas that could energize science, medicine, and dare he say religion and cultural uniqueness among his own people. Of this he was certain, just as he was certain that many of the more religious and conservatives among his people would drop dead of old age before they could admit the truth looking them in the face. The President had to know the truth about Earth and Mitsos wondered if anyone in the Administration would ever admit it in his generation.

But that wasn't his problem he thought as he closed his eyes for a moment. He was here with the others to do his bit for his world and his company. Plus he wanted to enjoy himself while he was here. There was this woman, one of the European computer specialists also attending the seminar who caught his interest.

"Hello again, Mister Anastos." Opening his eyes he looked the small non-descripted man. It took him a second to realize that it was Jason Gray, the representative from AT&T, one of the super telecommunications giants of Earth. "Enjoying this wonderful weather?"

"Absolutely," he responded. "I'm glad to see you." His company wasn't on the restricted list and in fact, both all of the representative worlds including his own were preparing deals to introduce Earth's frighteningly powerful tele-communications systems to the various worlds. "Please sit down."

The man smiled and waved him off. "I am sorry. I can't right now. But later," he said softly enough that only Mitsos could hear. "I have a proposal that you and your company may find interesting. How much would your company pay for basic schematics of a hyperdrive and subspace communications?"

A minute earlier he was mildly drunk. Now, he was stone cold sober. "Is this some kind trick?" he whispered.

"No, it's not about trickery, it's about profit–and money."

Next: _**Beware the Phone Company**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **Virgin Islands**_

… _Jason Gray smiled and waved Mister Anastos off._

"I am sorry. I can't meet with you right now. But I will later," he said softly enough that only the Colonial could hear. "I have a proposal that you and your company may find interesting." Softly: "How much would your company pay for basic schematics of a hyperdrive and subspace communications?"

A minute earlier, Mitsos was mildly drunk. Now, he was stone cold sober. "Is this some kind of trick?" he whispered.

"No, it's not about trickery, it's about profit–and money."

The stunned but now thoughtful Colonial stared at the telecommunication's representative.

"I'll see you later," Gray said. "If you're free, we can meet back here in about three hours and have a late-night snack. Will this be acceptable to you?"

Mitsos nodded slowly, looking around and quietly praying that no one heard this conversation. Visons of jail time being served on an alien planet danced inside his head while competing visions of owning his own private island next to Picon's Linas premiere resort complex.

 _And up to now, this whole trip was so nice…_

* * *

 _ **New York**_

 _ **Kobollian Embassy**_

It was day four of Quorum Minority Leader Cornel Minas' stay on the mythical world of the Thirteenth colony, which was an interesting experience in and of itself; but, he still hadn't gotten over his recent experiences on new Picon. If anyone had told him of the dire situation that was playing itself out on that new colony, he would have laughed it off. It was simply unbelievable. The leadership on New Picon had obviously gone insane and the Colonial officials on Earth were in no position to do anything about it at this point. For all the governors' talk about providing stability to the region it was apparent Iblison and his associates were planning a coup. Furthermore, the military showed signs of taking sides. The situation had all the signs of a disaster in the making.

He and Vice-President Willus' departure hadn't come too soon in his opinion. Frankly, Minas believed it a miracle that they were allowed to leave the territory in the first place. President Goesel needed to be informed of the situation as soon as possible and that is exactly what he did, adding his input along with the Vice-President's. At this point, there's nothing that anybody could do as Colonial military support forces were much too far away to be used as an effective deterrent for what seemed to be an upcoming civil war between the new territories. This potentially dangerous situation also interfered with his plans speaking to the leadership of Earth.

Preparing himself for the day's activities, he eagerly started eating breakfast, savoring the familiar yet alien taste of food. Like every other Colonial that visited Earth, the food tasted so similar yet so different and it served to remind him that he was on the world of the Thirteenth Colony, blessed to be among one of the first to set foot on the planet. There had been others to be sure, but he was among the first one hundred to do so. It was a very exciting time, but this wasn't a vacation.

Minas' first three days were spent discussing events in the new territories. Obviously there will have growing pains and nobody wanted a territorial conflict especially one so close to Earth. There was the situation with the Race, the incoming colonists due to begin arriving in force within the next eight months, and the situation with Earth itself. The former President, the Vice-President, the ambassador, and Minas represented the Colonial Leadership in this area of space and as such they were responsible. Makaria sector was a powder keg waiting to explode. Any and every bit of pertinent information on the situation here was sent to the President on Caprica and when he finished reviewing the information sent, it was hoped by everybody that a solution could be found before Earth got dragged into it.

Ambassador Agasha Saltum entered the spacious dining room and sat in his usual chair at the table with his wife Damam. The QL started with is the usual small talk, exchanging pleasantries before he engaged them with the critical discussions of the day that needed to be explored. It was during this time, that most of the most important discussions were held. Ambassador Richard Adar and the Vice-President arrived a few moments later and just in time to add their input while eating.

"I've been here four days and the leader of this world still hasn't come to speak to me or even invited me to come to one of their sessions. I find this most disrespectful," he complained for the third time.

Willus bit down on his tongue in his effort not to snap at the man. "You have to be patient. Remember, you were not invited here as an official representative. This was something that you decided to do at your own recognizance. That is not to say that they won't speak to you about. On the contrary, I believe they will set up an appointment. However, there has been a lot of activity going on that you are not aware of. That activity is taking priority."

"What kind of activity?"

"I think… they're preparing for a major strike. Not against us," Saltum hastily added.

"As Minority Leader, you should have told me what you and President Goesel were planning! The President is abusing his authority by trying to make a private deal with Earth without telling the majority and minority leadership." He looked around at the other people present. "Yes, I understand need for secrecy in such matters, however leaving out the Quorum in this matter may in fact be illegal under our law."

"This is a matter of utmost secrecy," Adar answered the irritating politician. "A large number of our Quorum reps have an inability to keep their mouths shut when it comes to such sensitive information. Yes, the people have the right to know what the government is doing. We need transparency in government, but we are also charged with the security and safety of the Colonies. That means not telling the Quorum."

"But to come begging to the leadership of Earth for help. Gods! It presents a weakness we dared not show. And now this weakness is out for everyone to see, including Earth's allies. There is a popular saying, 'a small fish in a big pond'. The President knows that there are bigger fish out there, but that doesn't mean that the small fish need to be exposed as small fish. If the Earth people decide to help us, it will confirm that we are indeed weak. This is something we dared not show them before; it's too late now. We could have come up with a better plan than this."

Daman stared at the man. "How can you say that?" she questioned. "The government of Earth already knows exactly what the situation is in relationship to who and what they are. We _are_ weaker than they are… for now. With the things that are running around in this galaxy, we should thank the gods that the Colonies haven't been attacked a long time ago. There is no dishonor in asking for help."

"But there are protocols, ways of doing this so that honor is maintained. These people are the Thirteenth Colony. They have no understanding exactly what this means. We, the Twelve Colonies are responsible for educating them in the proper rules and laws of the government of Kobol. Despite their technology and advances, it's still just one world. They're subject to our laws, which I hasten to add are also their laws. Apparently, you haven't clarified his fact clear to these people. We are not asking for help from these people. We expect help from them because they are a tribe of Kobol, a tribe of Man."

"That's not necessarily true," Ambassador Saltum said. "Even if were true, we cannot expect them to ignore their rules, their laws, or their traditions just to please us."

"Yes, I know the rumors about these people," he waved off. "I don't happen to agree with them. Even if they are not who we think they are, they have a responsibility to help mankind everywhere. That is why I want to talk to them and explain to their place in this galaxy."

"I don't think you'll have the chance, Quorum Leader," Willius told him. "You serve the people of the Colonies, a people you have sworn to protect. If you do anything to endanger my mission, I will hold you personally responsible and bring you up on charges of treason. In case you haven't noticed, the galaxy is a much smaller place now. We faced dangers from multiple enemies," he said while not going into detail of the newest and most dangerous threat that the Colonies had ever faced. The threat was still a closely held secret, so he allowed Minas to speculate on his own. "Asking Earth for assistance is probably the most important job we can do at this moment."

"But, it makes us look weak," he protested. "The fact that we are asking for their help places us in a position of weakness with these locals. That is not how we should present ourselves to them. We need to negotiate from a position of strength.

"And exactly what _is_ our position in the galaxy, what is our strength?" asked Adar. "You don't know these people, you don't know the culture, and now you're making the same assumptions that every one of us has made since we've come to this planet. For the last four days, you been in this embassy listen to the news, listening to our reports and you have absolutely no idea what this world is like."

"I know enough about it."

"You have no idea what this world is and how functions! These are not the Colonies. Earth is unique."

"Quorum leader, it will be in your best interest to actually get out and look at this world with your own eyes," said Ambassador Saltum. "You need a fresh perspective, one which will not cause you to embarrass the Colonies any more than they ready have been. We all recognize the need to present ourselves in the best light however, we've already received several black eyes and we've just about run out of time. I would suggest that you do not look at these people as if they were foreign, primitive, backwater hicks. Who they are and what they have to offer may surprise you."

"You may also want to start thinking about them in terms of being our equals at the very least, not as our inferior. Right now, your beliefs are becoming the minority," Adar said to a very mulish-looking Minas. "This simple realization is the major cause of most of our problems with Earth. We need to treat them with respect, not categorize them as subordinates."

Minas said, "They need to treat us with respect! We'll never create a united government if these people continue to act as if they have no connection to us. I want what is best for our people, for humanity and yes, I admit that this long-term goal may take longer to achieve than I want. But, I am willing to lay the groundwork for it right here, right now."

"You are under the assumption that Earth is the Thirteenth colony," said Adar. "But, the logic is faulty. From the evidence that we've seen, these people are not the Thirteenth Colony. They did not escape from Kobol. All evidence indicates that our people, the Twelve Tribes of Kobol arrived from Earth. This is the parent world."

Minas glared at the former President as well as ambassadors present for a few seconds. Moments later, his face turned a very interesting shade of purple. "You can't believe that!" He almost screamed.

"You've seen the proof that we've sent. Why are you denying it, especially now at such a critical time?"

"Because it goes against everything that we know," he blurted out. He couldn't believe it. They were all against him. Didn't they understand what the stakes were? This goes against the word of the sacred scrolls."

"This is coming from a devout atheist?" mused the vice President. He could tell that Minas was shocked by his admission. "You haven't been privy to all of the intelligence we've gathered. And, you're right. When the truth comes out there will be repercussions however we'll survive it.

"If what you're saying is true."

"It is."

"Then it is even more important for us to deal with them from a position of strength," he said in a surprisingly calm manner. "I'm not a fool, I understand what's at stake here." He began rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I have to think about this. I still need to sit down and talk to members of Earth's government, _which is my right as Quorum Minority Leader_ , so that if nothing else we don't wind up going to war with one another. The problems at Makaria sector is worse than we imagine. War might break out at any time. And, you're right; we do not want Earth to be pulled into this. Like everyone here, I am here to represent the interests of the Colonies. In two days, I do have a private meeting with a Senator Robert Kinsey Jr. It may not be what I want but it will have to do for now." At this several people in the room let out an audible moan. The QT smirked. "I understand that he has a very negative opinion about Earth associating with, and here he made air quotes with his fingers, 'aliens'." Should be interesting to hear his opinion on the subject. If what you're saying is true, then it is more important than ever that we unite because we are not the elder brothers and sisters of the Earth. We are, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Earth's children."

"I understand hearing this news is difficult," Saltum stated. He remembered how he felt when he first came to grips with this utterly incredible history. "More importantly, you haven't had any real time to acclimate to these truths. I can only imagine what you think right now. I had a year to think about it to prove to myself that this wasn't some trap designed to create doubt in our people. I don't expect you to take this all at face value but you need to know what you're dealing with on this planet. This is not Picon, Caprica, Gemenon, or any of the other Colonies. We have to walk carefully and see things as they are here and not how we think they should be."

Minas still looked angry, but everyone could tell w was working through it, trying to understand and reconcile things.

Ambassador Saltum hid the smirk threatening to break out his face. The man was very egotistical and had aspirations to run for the Presidency in three years. His political ambitions and self-serving attitude would not allow him to screw this up. Already he could see the man's mind adjusting to the new reality.

 _ **Earth–Virgin Islands**_

It was late evening when Dr. Mitsos Anastos arrived at the small restaurant situated less than a half a kilometer from the ocean. Earth's sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. The entire scene looked surreal as the stars begin to shine and the ocean's color begin turning from a dark blue to a beautiful sparklingly black, the rising moon reflected off the ocean giving it a surreal look. It was as beautiful as anything he's ever seen in his life. Even in the distance, he could still hear the waves lapping against the shore. There were still dozens of people walking along the shore some of them still even playing and swimming in the water. He smiled at the beauty of it all but had little desire go anywhere near the ocean let alone do any frolicking in it at evening and that revelation caused him to smile once more. Ironically, Stella wasn't the only one to be affected by that movie. 'Jaws' had really affected him a lot more than he originally thought. What was amazing to him was that the Earth people didn't care, and apparently neither did some of the other representatives from other worlds. They just continued to enjoy themselves. Of course, the people of the Race, the Lizardians were terrified of the Pacific Ocean and coming from a desert world, he could readily understand why.

Watching the scenes being played out in front of him, he did feel a small step of envy watching the couples walking to and from the beach promenade a few accompanied by their children, completely oblivious to anything, but their own personal lives. It was something that, now that he was older, he wished he could've made time for. But his job in his career had consumed his life and he idly wondered if it wasn't already too late for him to make the change.

This trip to Earth had changed him a lot more than he had expected. When he returned home, he wondered if he was just going to continue being the engineer that everybody expected him to be, or was he going to reevaluate his life because if nothing else, this trip had shown him that life was short. It was exciting but, short.

And dangerous.

He had agreed to this meeting. Now that it was just about time, he wasn't sure if he could go through with it. The temptation was strong very strong, but the possibility of going to jail for eternity plus ten years made him shiver at his core.

Precisely at seven-thirty PM, Jason Gray walked through the door and made straight for him. The two men shook hands and Mr. Gray said down and ordered a couple of drinks. Both men exchanged quick pleasantries before Mr. Gray began quietly speaking to him in earnest.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Mr. Anastos," Jason began. "I wasn't sure if you would make it. From the look on your face earlier, it seemed like I had picked the wrong person to speak to."

Mitsos couldn't help but he looked around somewhat nervously trying to see if anybody was observing him on this man. "I have to admit this was a little concerning," he said. "It's not every day I receive such interesting offers.

Jason's smile was one of understanding. "I understand perfectly. If you weren't concerned, I'd be worried about you and what you might do. This is a very important conversation. The possibilities of reward a great, but the possibilities of us all going to jail for a very long time is just as great. So, I appreciate your discretion in this." He took a sip of his drink and then paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I won't waste your time." He placed his small cellular phone on the table in front of them. "This is an amazing little thing," he said. "It allows me to understand your language, a miracle in itself. Caprican Standard; this is not any local Earth languages. This is an alien language developed on a world thousands of light years away from us, yet this little device allows me to speak to and understand you as easily as if I'm speaking to my own mother. If you look at it closely, you'll see that is not much bigger than the palm of my hand. The reason why it's still so big in the first place is if we made them any smaller, we would be forced to use the device in voice control mode only. Our hands would be too big to properly manipulate it. We've found that people don't yet feel completely comfortable using voice control only.

"Think about it. With this small computer-like device, we can tell the time, we can tell exactly where we are at any given moment, it can monitor our blood pressure, it can detect my heart rate and tell me if I were having a heart attack and call the hospital at the same time.

It can aide us with our financial needs. It can remind us when we have meetings and show us how to get there. With this little device, you can compose letters and memos. It can interface with mainframes and other devices across the world. Multitasking is made easy with this small device.

It can play movies, games and other entertainments in high definition. They can track our family members. It can do that and much more, but we can use as a telephone to talk to a person anywhere on this planet. Not only that, this device can allow for conversation both, video and audio, in real-time and can reach from here to the planet Mars and back. It has security features that people who would kill for only ten years earlier. It has full access to the Internet. Obviously, it can translate any of several thousand Terran languages and, we're adding alliance, Colonial and Race dialects and their various sub-tongues. A one hour charge gives you ninety-six hours of continual usage. I've just touched on the things this small device can do. In short, it can do just about anything that we wanted to do. All of this and more can be placed into the palms of every single Colonial in the Cyrannus system for a small monthly fee."

Mitsos simply nodded his head in agreement. "It is a marvelous device. You do realize however that we have something very like this. It may not be as small and able to multitask as efficiently as yours but they do work quite nicely."

"I understand perfectly. I am not trying to insult you, but the smart devices that you have are bulky and they are least twenty to twenty-five years out of date as compared to what we have here on Earth. Now I understand that because of the AI threat many of your sciences were purposely held back and one of the greatest technologies affected was your computer sciences. Theoretically from what I understand, your people should be about twenty to thirty years ahead of us in computer technology. But instead, you're about twenty years behind us at the very least and losing ground quickly. What AT&T, and a few other telecommunications companies are offering is a way for you and your people to catch up and step up to the modern world of computers and telecommunications." Jason paused enough to take another sip of his whiskey. "Think about this. With the devices that we have and using satellite technology we could connect your twelve worlds in a way that has never been done before. You could use a small telephone device like this that I'm holding in my hand and speak to another person on another world instantly with no time delay."

Mitsos nearly went into shock. This man was implying the use of faster than light communication's technology. His people had acquired subspace comms from the Cylons after the victory but it was still an infant science and only the military special branches and certain diplomatic units had access to the precious systems. What this man was offering was nothing less than a revolutionary change for every single person in the Colonies. He continued listening to the Terran.

"You can watch entertainment instantly transmitted to any part of your planetary system. You could communicate in real time and perfect clarity, and not worry about transmission delay. How much is that worth?"

Doctor Anastos didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

"This is what we are offering, but we also understand that being a foreign conglomerate breaking into a new market can be difficult. Local markets would feel threatened and they can easily pressure the Colonial government to place sanctions that could effectively keep us from legitimately entering a market and be competitive. If that happens, the entire telecommunications technology will be slowed to the point that it would take decades for you to catch up to where we are now. It may be that you may never catch up just because a few companies were uncomfortable with the competition. What we would like from you and your company is for you to put in a good word for us." The smiling man now lowered his voice even more so that Mitsos had to strain to hear. "We are very interested in getting a foot into the door, Doctor. It would be even better if your company sponsored us. The rewards could be significant for everyone concerned. And, for this consideration we will be willing to give you the schematics of a first-generation hyperdrive. The maximum speed is only thirty times the speed of light but as you well know the strategic capabilities of our FTL far outweighs the ability to jump from point A to point B. I will admit that instantaneous travel has its good points but it has also limited how far you can travel. What I'm offering you now will give you the ability to break those limits. As you continue to study it, your understanding of the drive will open up entire new areas of space that had been previously denied your people."

"Corporate espionage is nothing new," the doctor replied. "But this a dangerous gamble. I can see your company trying to get a foot in the door into our Colonial Economy. And I admit to the possibilities would revolutionize the Colonies as I know it." Now Mitsos nearly glared at the man. "However, I have a problem and that problem is accepting what amounts to the very dangerous bribe. Offering these hyperspace schematics to me is nothing less than a betrayal to your world."

"Nonsense," the man scoffed. "What I'm offering you is not under military jurisdiction. These schematics are from a civilian source." He let than sink in. "Now, does that change your thoughts in any way?"

"Somewhat," he admitted. "But I have a question. What is your motivation in doing this?"

Mr. Gray smiled. "I'm doing it for the greater good of my company and portfolio. This incentive that we are discussing is my fee. The schematics are yours for five hundred million in gold. I'm taking a terrible risk here and I want to make sure that I'm probably compensated for. If anything happens to me the conglomerate will disavow any knowledge of this deal, or the schematics, or our discussion here."

There was a long period of silence as the Colonial thought things over, weighing the odds. "What you're offering is critical to the survival of my people," he finally said. "Otherwise, I would never even consider something like this. I'll need look at the schematics. I'll need to take it home and have my people study the schematics to determine its viability. The last thing I need is a fake. I have no problems whatsoever concerning having your conglomerate, as you say, put it a foot into the door. I've seen what this device and others can do. I must say I am thoroughly impressed. And you're right, it could revolutionize the colonies as we know it. But as much as I want to hyperdrive system, I want proof that it works. Would you be willing to wait until we confirm its viability, maybe even build a prototype, before you're paid?"

Jason Gray laughed. "Actually, yes. I am willing to wait and I can be paid through the conglomerate, if we get that foot in the door. All we need is a chance to show what we can do."

"This is not a military item, I will consider it. I'll talk to my people and get back to you."

"Oh, just to make things clear. The hyperdrive system is just one technology. There are other technologies just as important. For example, your scanners need to be fast enough to be able to allow you to respond properly at the speed you be traveling. You need better inertia dampening technology than you already have. You also need something else that we've just developed, deflection technology. You need to be able to push objects out of the way before you ship hits an object it won't like at those speeds. At the speeds that you will be traveling, the damage could be catastrophic. All our ships are being outfitted with this form of shielding technology. So, I have no reason to try to cheat you on this deal. We have so many other opportunities to work together. Need I say that we might want to keep this agreement between just the two of us for the time being?"

Mitsos understood. It looked like the Phone Company was holding the winning hand for now. This was only a small offering of what they had to give. With only the hyperdrive, it would still take years to properly utilize the technology.

"Then I think we can do business." The man nodded and shook Mitsos' hand.

* * *

Approximately twenty-two miles above, a dedicated IOA satellite recorded every word that was said. Thermal imaging and sensors captured every moment that the two men made.

"Did you believe he would go for it?"

"The bait was too good to resist," the Secretary of Defense responded. "But it was touch and go for a moment. I'm surprised that he didn't just jump at the opportunity. He has a tiny bit of ethics floating around inside almost ruined everything."

"But it's always better when you believe that you've gotten something over on someone. They've wanted the hyperdrive for so long. We give it to them and they can develop it on their own. If nothing else, it will be a boost to their ego, and we get the Phone Company–what they want minus the weapons tech of course. Once they get in and start showing the truth about Earth to the Colonials, then they'll figure things out that much quicker. And, Mr. Gray will get paid for helping do our job for us."

"If we decide to officially deny their request, Vice-President Willius won't be overly disappointed because he'd still have what he wanted. If Mister Anastos' corporate CEOs accept the deal, then we can offer the same deal to the Race without being accused of being biased. Besides, we really do need both for what is coming."

 _All in all, it is not a bad deal_ thought the President as he exited the room.

Discuss quorum Minority rep Cornel Minas on Earth in New York.

(())

Elosha Gaye? Ambassador Agasha Saltum and Daman (wife). NEW YORK

Kobollian Embassy, Richard Adar-ambassador


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

' _ **ALIEN'**_

 _ **Thresia Military Command Central- Scorpia**_

Commander Demetrius Eddlison, in dress CDF uniform took his seat and prepared himself for the latest debriefing onslaught. He had his notes properly situated on the wooden desk in front of him. Also in front of him was a small microphone, several small recording devices in a folder containing photographs. Seated next to him were two senior flag officers, both generals. To his right was General Karos, senior security officer. To his left, was General Lea Timas, engineering and technical head of Research and Development of the Argos Division, which was part of the Scorpia R&D complex located on the planet Scorpia.

The people facing him on the podium were four Flag Officers and behind them were several large video screens with more officers watching the proceedings including High Admiral Augustus Cain, Admiral Nagala, two scientists, and Secretary of State Duhnmel. Every single one of them had an eagerness in their eyes and they were looking at him as if he were the main dish of some especially delectable dinner. This was expected but even after four days it was still somewhat disconcerting at being scrutinized by the officers and leaders of the Colonial Defense Force. He continually reminded himself that this was not a court martial.

When the final screen activated and President Goesel of the Colonies of Kobol appeared, everyone stood up faced him and respectfully saluted.

"Security protocol Archimedes is now in effect. None of this information being spoken about is to leave this room," said the President. "I'm sure that everyone wants to get started and pick up where we left off. This time, I'll start with the first question."

"Yes, sir."

"Before you were attacked, you stated that you found the device that you call an STD, or stellar transportation device. In your earlier deposition, you testified that once activated, the device began interfering with the battlestar's systems. I understand that none of us have all of the answers but can you to elaborate a bit more?"

"Yes sir, I can," answered Commander Eddlison. "Initially we believed that the resulting activation of the STD caused our systems to fail because of the unique energies that the device was generating. The power systems, life support, weapon systems, communications, and DRADIS were affected. The disruptions increased each time the device locked onto one of the chevrons. By the time the fourth chevron locked, the _Junis_ was almost completely incapacitated. After we understood the threat, we attempted an emergency jump; however, each time a chevron locked our jet engines were interfered with and we would be required to power systems up again. It was a perfect trap for any unwary vessel anywhere near the STD. The only reason why we could jump away from the device was because we were just far enough away to keep from feeling the full effects of the energy discharges. Immediately after the STD energies stabilized, our ship's system returned to normal. We suffered some damage, electrical burnouts, circuitry shorts, some board malfunctions but nothing critical that would impede the operations of the ship.

"After studying the science logs and data reports we concluded that the STD's energy discharges were not the direct causes of our malfunctions but it was something that the aliens who created the device had installed to purposely incapacitate unwanted visitors so that they could capture or destroy them. These theories were supported by the facts that the STD was protected by the stealth field, and the artificial asteroids surrounding the device being used to camouflage it. We concluded that this type of incapacitation was another form of defense used by a race that did not want anyone to see this device."

"But you did see it."

"Yes, we did. But we discovered it only by accident. I believe that that was something that they had not accounted for."

The President nodded his head in agreement with the conclusions of his commander's conclusion. To the President and others within the room, Eddlison's conclusions were certainly viable possibilities. The fact that they discovered a star gate, or as the scientists were calling it, a super star gate, had come as a shock. Colonial understanding of the star gates was in its infant stages and according to some of the mathematics that the Terrans so graciously, and he used that would sarcastically, gave them, it was assumed that the devices were all uniform in size. Their own analysis of the star gate math so far to confirm this. The Terrans had never hinted that the gates might be built in larger sizes. The President had been rather testy about that.

As much information as the Terrans had given them, it was obvious that they had not been forthcoming about everything. They still had too many secrets and although he understood it from a security standpoint, it's still grated on his nerves that they weren't willing to share more. It also brought back the uncomfortable realization that he still thought of them as Colonial citizens, subject to Colonial law, something that he was fighting against with all of his mind. Changing his mind set was far more difficult than he assumed, or that he let on. But the fact was the Terrans were not Colonials and although he knew it in his mind his heart hadn't fully accepted that fact. Neither had the Colonial people and he suspected that this would be a point of contention for at least another generation. However, it was times like this when the Colonials absolutely needed this kind of information not only for their security but for their very survival.

But there was also the possibility that the Terrans had no idea that there were super star gates located in the galaxy. The Terrans weren't very forthcoming coming concerning the history of the star gates, or their creators. But it was told to the President and the Security Council that the Goa'uld had not created the devices even though they used them extensively. Commander Eddlison was not aware of the stargate Program being used by Colonials. The acronym STD created by the crew of the _Junis_ was as good a name as any.

"In my earlier debriefing, I stated that this initial attack by the unknown enemy was instigated by them. We had no intentions or desire to engage them. When their vessel approached us, we open lines of communication to try and rectify and diffuse the situation. As the record shows, except for a single response–a growl, they ignored our hails then attacked us."

Admiral Nagata interrupted. "We've seen the records and data files, and they confirm the testimony. You did everything that you could to avoid conflict. Your crew acted in an exemplary manner and this debriefing will reflect that commendation. This alien species initiated an attack on two Colonial warships with intent to either capture or destroy. You defended yourselves according to the rules of engagement."

"Thank you, Admiral Nagala," the commander acknowledged.

" The fact that your ship was able to survive three jump in a\that condition is a testimony to the professionalism of your crew, your ship, and your leadership. We are amazed that you survived such an attempt. What I want to know is what happened after the _Junis_ jumped. At that time was the condition of the ship, your crew, and the intruders that invade your ship. You were unable to capture any of these aliens alive? If not, why?"

"No, ma'am. We were unable to capture any of these aliens. They fought to the death and they did not seem to care whether they lived or died by committing suicide. And to clarify that statement, I mean they simply turned off. I will explain in detail in a moment, however I want to start with the events that occurred after the _Junis_ jumped."

"Go on," she nodded. Everyone in the War room leaned closer certificate here every word that was spoken in the microphone by the commander.

"We reentered normal space two point three light-years from the star system's asteroid belt. The _Junis_ survived the jump structurally intact. Because of the resulting jump, the alien ship that penetrated the hull had been sheared off. Two thirds of the alien ship had been left behind to due to the jump field surrounding the battlestar. The damage to the remaining portion of their vessel lost the energy shield that had kept all of our weapons from damaging or destroying it. With their vessel being opened to space, they lost propulsion as well as life-support, and most of their crew. With that damage they lost the initiative and the survivors were effectively trapped on my ship without any means of receiving additional support. The aliens continued to fight even without the support. They possessed superior weapons and armor and had no intentions of abandoning their objective which we believe was to capture option intact, or intact enough to find out where we came from. We believe the objective was to find out place of origin, our defense capabilities, and our military assets. I personally believe that they would have used this information to attack the Colonies with intent to either subjugate or destroy our people.

* * *

 _The battlestar Junis appeared in a burst of distortion five kilometers between his sister ship and the fuel transport, some twelve kilometers further away. The remains of the enemy ship still glowed from his forceful division. Scores of bodies spill out of the open sections along with instrumentation and countless amounts of debris._

 _The ship rocked slightly as another internal explosion reminded everyone that the ship was still in danger and had everything to lose. And if the Earther military could find a Colonial ship after it jumped using their scanners…_

 _"Start the calculations. We jump in as soon as we can," the commander quickly ordered. "I want those invaders put down and get me a prisoner! Keep the ship as stealthy as possible. We do not need that other ship detecting us."_

" _Yes, sir! You heard the commander," Elisades yelled._ _The Tycheon was already reengaging, sending raptors and small troop transport ships in to support the beleaguered Junis._ _"Get moving!"_

 _The Colonial forces arriving would do very little in the following minutes as the Junis jumped once more. This third jump in such a short period of time had placed a strain on the Minoan's primary drive system and there was a good chance that the drive would either shut down or explode the ship across the depths of space. There was little choice in the matter because if the other alien ship could track the jump then they were all dead anyway._

" _Restart the clock as soon as the transports are in. Jump to our next preplanned coordinates. Inform the Tycheon of our plans."_

" _The orders are acknowledged. The Tycheon is preparing for their jump" Lieutenant Kimei stated. "Sir, I have to inform you that we've jumped twice in less than twenty minutes. The cool down time for both drives when minimum recommended CDT is thirty-one minutes."_

" _So noted," the Commander snapped. He had added a little more venom to his response than he had planned. By informing him, Kimei was doing exactly what he was supposed to and Eddlison would have reamed him if he hadn't done his job. The warning was necessary and the officer standing next to the Commander of the Tycheon was doing the exact same thing if that officer was worth his salt. Protocol had to be maintained especially in times of war. Either ship might be destroyed because of a mistimed jump and the Junis was certainly in no condition do jump, but there was little choice._

 _Five seconds before the jump initiated, the entire ship began a deep rumbling strong enough to be noticed by everyone._

' _That's not good' thought the commander just as the Junis transitioned. An instant later, the Junis reappeared exactly where it was supposed to… in the middle of nowhere between two unknown star systems. It's sister ship and the transport were less than two kilometers apart. Everyone on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief, but the rumbling continued._

* * *

 _Colonel Perris spared only a fleeting moment of grief for one of the Colonial RRR team members that had just taken a plasma bolt in the face. The blast had penetrated his protective helmet and burned through the shield, his face and most of his skull. There was nothing left to give any hint of the somewhat formally handsome face that used to be Sargent Yousella. There was very little blood seeping out at this point, just a hollowed-out skull there now. But she couldn't say that about others under her command. Whatever the aliens were using, the wounds inflicted on her people were horrendous. The wounds looked like burns borrowing into the body regardless of the armor or not. She had no idea how hot those rounds had to be but she knew a hit no matter where would incapacitate any soldier._

 _The narrow corridor offered no protection from the enemy weaponry. Said enemy was pouring in through the bulkhead hole they created and there was nothing to do but stand her ground and fire. Anti-cylon penetrator rounds hit and staggered the aliens but individual shots weren't enough to kill them. The Colonial RRR teams just stood their ground and fired everything they had. At point blank range under the withering firepower being thrown at them, the aliens were finally falling. But then with no place to seek shelter, her team was being slaughtered. There was no retreat and no place to retreat to._

 _Another round of fire hit instantly killing two more members of her team and coming close enough for her to feel the intense heat as the rounds barely missed her. The alien's latest fire team was carrying heavier weapons, and the sound of their discharges were so loud she could barely hear herself think. One of the aliens forcing his way through the bulkhead hole pointed what looked like a cannon directly at her and in that instant, she knew she was dead._

* * *

"As I stated in the records," Eddlison continued, "I ordered a second jump, on the assumption that the alien ship's sensors were advanced enough to track us. I hoped that the second jump field would remove the enemy ship impaling us. It was a calculated but necessary risk to cripple the enemy vessel and throw the other aliens off our track, if like the Earthers, they also had the ability to follow us. I was aware of the Terran's sensors and decided to risk the ship and crew rather than be captured by the enemy. The _Junis_ survived the second jump and we were able to evade them. What we didn't know at the time was that the remains of the ship that had penetrated our hull contained a tracking device that would eventually bring their ships right to us. The alien ship had not only penetrated the _Junis'_ armor but it fused with it. We couldn't remove the vessel's remains at that point without compromising our battlestar. Our initial attempts to remove the remains resulted in the remains beginning to undergo a chain reaction. Several what we were calling plasma generators would start to go critical if we tampered with the ship's hull while trying to remove it. So, I made the decision to keep it attached until we could properly remove it.

I give my highest recommendation to Colonel Perris and her teams in preventing the aliens from flanking engineering. Without their sacrifice and the quick actions of the RRR teams from the _Tycheon_ , the _Junis_ wouldn't be here."

* * *

 _Perris was on her fifth clip firing at full auto when the large alien grimaced at her. The weapon he was point at her had a barrel nozzle three times the size of their normal weapons. That gave her a small amount of comfort as she wouldn't even feel the impact as it burned through her body. She waited to die but the alien's eyes had narrowed and then widened. Behind her decimated teams were reinforcements from both the Junis and Tycheon. They were adding their now considerable firepower into the mix. Tracer rounds from their weapons were so thick that they mimicked the plasma rounds being fired back at them. The alien with the canon suddenly jerked violently as several penetrator rounds slammed into him. But those didn't come from the reinforcements. Those shots she realized had come from behind and were continuing to do so. That was the first time since the engagement that Perris had cause to smile. Tycheon and her own people's fire teams had flanked the flankers and were pouring their bullets into the bodies of the enemies. The canon-carrying alien's eyes rolled up into his head just as he fired. His weapon was now pointed when the blast was released. The result was an explosion as conduit, metal fragments and other objects crash on top of the Colonel, burying her and her team in mounds of debris. Perris remembered screaming and everything fading to black._

* * *

"Once we broke the flanking attack, the aliens begin to retreat back to the remains of the vessel. The resulting firefight left sixty-six people dead and another two hundred fifteen wounded. The aliens attempted to barricade the entrance of the ship but our forces used explosives to keep the breach open before they could properly seal it. Our forces forced their way into the alien ship and eliminated all resistance. There was atmosphere and life support inside ship even though it was crippled. At atmospheric conditions were seventy-five percent nitrogen twenty-three percent oxygen so our non-suited marines could effectively subdue the enemy. Most of their soldiers have been wiped out. Our Colonial Marines ran into what we're describing as a worker-class. This working-class was a much larger variation of the soldiers but were slow, clumsy, and unarmed. They were unable to mount a combat effective defense against the RRRs and marines. However, they did attack and all but two were killed in the resulting fight. While the Marines continued to secure the alien vessel, we discovered several of our crewmen have been captured and placed in small cells. Many of these crews have been incapacitated by the gas that the aliens used when they first attacked. This gas had the effect of rendering our people helpless in a combination of intense blistering of the skin, temporary blindness, respiratory ailments, and nervous system's disruption. Our doctors stated that they wanted specimens for study," he said with evident distaste. "And, for interrogation."

* * *

 _Lieutenant Danherny, RRR response team leader ducked an instant before two of the now familiar plasma rounds tried to take his head off as soon as he had peeked in the opening of the alien ship. Several of the min-icams used specifically for peeking around corners to avoid becoming targets had already been destroyed. Near blasts from the enemy plasma weapons had the unfortunate side effect of frying camera circuitry. Colonial forces had tossed in several grenades trying to keep the aliens from closing the door on other side. The bulkhead door was huge and made of a material that no one could immediately identify. It was a foregone conclusion that if the aliens were to close the door, the marines would have a hades of a time trying to open it. Shaped charges were quickly placed on the door and detonated. The first explosion did absolutely nothing to hurt the door, in fact the explosives barely scratched the paint._

 _Desperately, explosives experts repeated the procedure, this time using four times as many explosive charges. This time, the bulkhead door was blown inward. Dozens of plasma rounds erupted through the door creating a barrier that the Colonials could not dare go through without being butchered._

 _The marines wasted no time. More than a dozen grenades were tossed in an instant they detonated doesn't Colonial RRR Marines rushed through fire and everything that they had. One of three dozen more Marines followed instants later. The fight was short and brutal with the aliens, already been pushed back were wiped out. The Lieutenant and three of his squad prepared to answer another chamber. Five grenades were fired into the room filled with aliens. Apparently in the aliens didn't scream but they did roar as the explosions began to tear them apart. Rushing in, the Marines fired their anti-cylon munitions into the packed crowd of aliens were shredded. Unlike the armored aliens that had infiltrated the battle start, these aliens were much larger but they were not armored. The few survivors didn't seem to know what to do or how to mount any kind of defense Against Colonial marines. They almost looked confused. But the lieutenant and the rest of marines were not taking any chances. The seven-foot-tall creatures were pushed into a corner and already jittery marines kept a very close eye on them. Any aggressive move by any of them in the Marines didn't hesitate to fire on them._

 _More and more marines swept the area, looking for additional survivors and soldiers. It was on the second deck that they found Colonial prisoners packed in small cubicles. Most of them were unconscious. The ones that were not unconscious were in obvious pain and screaming. All of them had suffered from the effects of gas which was obvious. All of them suffered from blistering of the skin and pustules that were freely bleeding from the arms legs and backs or anywhere that the gas attached. That eyes were either closed or swelling of blood coming from them. The noses of most of the prisoners were bleeding and most of them were having difficulty breathing._

 _The lieutenant had seen action during the worst of the second Cylon war. The Cylon centurions were notorious for their zeal in killing humans any way possible. Thousands of soldiers and civilians were maimed as the war came to a close. The Battle of the Rock, which happened five light years from the heart of Cylon territory, involved ten million ground soldiers against as many Cylons and centurions, more than a thousand Colonial battlestars, cruisers, destroyers, frigates and missile carriers fought against basestars and their hundreds of support ships and close to five hundred thousand raiders. To this day no one had a definitive count on the number of vipers that were lost. Cylons showed no mercy cutting down humans on that dead world, but the humans showed no mercy either. Human-looking Cylons were cut down with the same ferocity and hatred as were the Centurions. It was always said that the centurions had no emotions, no feelings._

 _In Danherny's opinion, he didn't believe the experts. Maybe it was his imagination but the Centurions, flesh and metal that they were, in their way seemed to imitate fear, pain and hatred like humans. The clones, he could have cared less about. They were simply lumps of flesh imitating humanity and he had no problems shooting or otherwise slaughtering them. The Colonials won that hard-fought battle with forty-five percent casualties. But that battle broke the Cylon defenses._

 _Within three months, the Colonial forces have broken through all the defenses of the Cylon Empire. They began hunting down the scattered remnants, wiping them out. The Colonial mindset was clear: no intelligent machines or the clones were to be left alive and or intact. It was a simple war and this goals very clear; it was either genocide or victory._

 _This was different._

 _He and every Colonial on that ship recognized this as the beginning of a new war against a foe that was just as organic as they were. This was the beginning of the war against aliens (and he didn't mean those infernal Terrans either), whose technology was far in advance of theirs. These creatures were very aggressive, and obviously intended to find and attack the Colonies if they could. He had no solid proof of this, just a feeling. But he was sure._

 _"Break the locks," he ordered one of his people. "Get them out of there but be careful."_

 _Quickly, he reassessed the situation. The marines had captured the remains of the alien ship stuck into the hull of the Junis and all resistance had been eliminated. Quickly he ordered for doctors who were awaiting such orders not far away, to come and attend the prisoners. Carefully, he and his men began to help those prisoners that could still move out of the makeshift prison. The one that could move moved slowly and were in intense pain from the blisters and with the difficulty in breathing they could barely stand without becoming exhausted. The soldiers were careful not to touch the blisters._

 _The disgust and anger radiated by his soldiers were obvious. All of them were wondering what kind of creatures could do such a thing. But, the more important question was why would they do such a thing and what were their objectives?_

* * *

"Because of the gas the aliens used was only temporary, we suspect that this was the standard mode of operation in terms of capturing prisoners. In order to understand what we were up against, we began to perform autopsies on the alien creatures and collecting as much technology as we could. The _Tycheon_ was given several alien bodies and many examples of the equipment to perform their own studies and return them to our main station. After an hour of being a second location, we performed a third jump, this time to an unknown system, where we entered orbit and began preliminary repairs and examinations to determine exactly what we were up against."

"But, at that time you had no idea that you would be tracked by the remains of the ship stuck to the Junis," said the President. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. We had no idea at the time that the remains of the alien ship had a tracking system. We found out about our later about that as some of our Marines going to ship in examining the discovery what was to us, some sort of emergency beacon. My people tried removing it, but the thing had welded itself to our ship at the point of penetration. In order for us to remove and we would have had to cut out a section of our ship in order to do so. At the time, we didn't know how many of these tracking devices were on either the alien ship or ours. It was decided that the _Junis_ would not return to our base until we could ascertain that we were not a security threat to either the base or the Colonies."

"Which is why you chose to remain isolated for so long without any logistical support," Nagala clarified.

"Yes, sir. However, the _Tycheon_ was aware of our general destinations so we were not completely isolated. The fuel transport was left with us. The _Junis_ and _Tycheon_ separated and we proceeded to the Resada sector. There were two star systems that our computers analysis could harbor life. The third planet of designate Rosa Star System One was where we discovered evidence of our new enemy."

* * *

 _Eddlison walked into the life station and was immediately assailed by the overpowering smell of burned flesh. Several dozen crew men and women were on life-beds being treated for injuries and the horrific plasma burns. Even from a distance, the smell was almost overwhelming. Most of the men and women were heavily sedated. At least two dozen others were on life stations located on the Tycheon._

" _Gods, this is a mess," hissed Doctor Yane as he flashed by to see his latest patient who was covered with blisters. The Commander followed. "The blisters aren't life threatening but they are painful. Even sedated our patients still seem to be suffering." One of the nurses brushed past him and administered a dose of quadrozan. One of the most powerful sedatives known to another patient that suffered from a plasma burn to the shoulder. "We can't stop the bleeding! Prep him for surgery. Inform Doctor Kellis we have another one." The doctor turned to the Commander. "Those burns don't cauterize!"_

 _Those were the last words the doctor muttered as he rushed off to attend another patient._

 _The commander nodded and moved towards his cousin. The Colonel was unconscious, her right femur, ankle and knee were crushed. She'd just came out of surgery. She'd have several artificial implants, the latest in Colonial medical technology. It wasn't cloning technology although from what he understood, Cylon cloning techniques were being studied to treat just these types of injuries. At this time, he didn't care as long as his Second-in-Command (and cousin) was alive to complain to him._

 _She looked a mess, with cuts and bruises everywhere on her face and arms. Her right arm was broken and he was sure she'd be in pain for the next six weeks at a minimum. But she was alive, something than many others of his crew couldn't boast of._

" _Be well, cousin," he whispered before he left to attend other duties. He needed to hear what the doctors were saying about the alien and human like corpses they'd gathered.  
_

BBB

General Timas unfolded her hands and the fifty-year-old woman pulled her microphone closer. That was an indication that she wanted to speak. Nagala nodded her approval. "Before we redress the incident of Rosa Star Stem One, I would like to discuss several technological innovations that the _Junis_ returned. Their preliminary studies of these devices will change the way we create weapons as well as expand our ability to detect ships in non-normal space something we are currently unable to do." The Engineer was more than a bit excited. Her obsession was to gain parity with Earth and these discovers would go a long way to achieving that golden fleece. "A third innovation that the _Junis_ scientists were developing based on their acquiring the lightspeed drive. This drive isn't like the hyperspace that the Terrans use, but it will allow our ships to travel at close to the speed of light in normal space without experiencing time dilation effects."

"How is that even possible?" asked the President. "The crews will still be crushed by the acceleration."

"That's where our inertia dampening system that the _Junis_ acquired comes into play. This will change everything. First, I want to speak about the pulse laser hand weapons that the _Junis_ reversed engineered." The General smirked, more to herself than to anyone else. "They were very busy during their forced exploration."

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **United States of America**_

 _ **Naperville, Illinois**_

Priestess Catherena Panastuk Ulada used one word to describe the city of Naperville, Illinois. "Quaint."

"It is, isn't it," Theresa Ulada stated, agreeing with her older cousin. "It's so much more relaxing compared to the New York and Chicago cities. If it weren't for the fact that we were on Earth, it'd be like visiting one of the suburbs of Neusetra on Picon. The plant life and housing designs are of course different but…"

"But it is Earth," Catherena finished. She continued to relax in the back seat of their limo. Other than the fact that the Colonial autos ran on refined tyllium instead of hydrogen as the Earther cars were now, the automobile looked remarkably like the standard issues in the Colonies. However, every time she opened her eyes, evidence that she was on another world slapped her in the face.

The Priestess did not want to be on Earth, and for that fact neither did her cousin, not under of these circumstances. This was not a pleasure trip nor was it a religious journey of discovery and interaction with the people of Earth. It was family business as well as the Order of Athena whose religious leadership wanted to know what happened to their cousin and clan Priestess Lucy Ferro whatever-her-last-name was now. Why had she renounced the true gods in favor of a monotheistic cult originating from Earth? The family wanted to know whey had she gotten married in the first place. It wasn't that she couldn't get married, but that she did. It was the last thing that any of the family members had expected from her. Plain, stuck-up Lucy, the family spinster that no one really expected to have married due to that insulting, arrogant manner of hers that she had from birth, had indeed married, much to the shock of the entire family. By the Lords of Kobol, there was nothing wrong with getting married but did she have travel all the way to Earth to marry a Terran monotheistic priest whose beliefs went against everything tradition she and her family honored for the last five generations?

It was aggravating. If Cathrena wanted to visit this world, then she wanted to do it for pleasure. Now because of Lucy, her dream of visiting here was tainted with responsibility.

Lucy's mother wanted Cathrena and Theresa to get Lucy to renounce her marriage, renounce her new religion and come home; never mind that she barely talked to Lucy when they were together. She really didn't care if Lucy was happy or not, religious obligation was more important than the woman's happiness. Theresa wasn't so sure and there was a flicker of doubt growing in Cathrena eyes, too.

Since the discovery of the Terrans, rumor had abounded. Most of the prevailing ones were that the Earth was culturally primitive and barely able to survive after being isolated for so long. Those rumors were fading fast and uncomfortable realities about the advanced nature of the Terrans, Tau'ri or the so-called Apellai were undulating the Colonies. And Earth wasn't isolated, far from it and there were aliens (hard to imagine but it was true) living on planets less than twenty light years from Earth. All of these revelations made it very difficult to continue to pretend that Earth was just some rural world barely surviving without help from its brethren.

But if taken to its logical conclusion, it was obvious that Earth was having a greater effect on the Colonies than the Colonies on Earth. It was very disturbing, which made this trip a guilt-edged obligation to find out what happened to Lucy and how could she and her cousin talk her out of a marriage that she seemed happy to be in. Moreover, if Lucy were to come to her senses and return to her true religion, could she be trusted to be acknowledged as a Priestess once more?

No, this wasn't Cathrena's idea of a vacation. This was the culmination of an uncomfortable chain of events that forced her to leave her home to find out what happened to a family member that most didn't like and try to figure out how to get her to come home.

Poor Theresa insisted on making small talk throughout her entire trip from the New York Embassy to Chicago. Her cousin was more afraid than she could admit. All the comments and rumors about Earth, the war, the supposed discovery that aliens were real, a fact that the President no less confirmed, the weirdness of the people and their cultures that were contrary to the people of the Colonies made her righteously concerned that the people here might harm them. She almost felt like one of the Gemenon missionaries of old going out to speak to the wild ones in the Lagmar Forest some two hundred years earlier. Almost, not quite. The people here were nice, at least for the most part. The New Your people were a little brisk and curt when speaking to them. She wasn't sure if it was the cultural norm or just how they were, but she found them mostly uncomfortable to be around. Plus, they loved their technology to an almost insane degree. Every other person seemed to be talking or doing something with their 'smart phone technology while walking down their streets. In Athena's name! They didn't even seem to notice the people they were walking with! Their entertainment systems ( _everybody_ seemed to have one) were vastly more popular than at home. The ambassador had told them that the satellite systems over Earth used more than two thousand times the amount of bandwidth compared to the Colonies combined and were expanding. She wasn't sure if even the Cylons had that amount of communications capability before the final war. The ambassador explained that Earth had exposure to alien life and technologies and were exploiting it for all that it was worth. The results were that their advances were in a runaway mode in ways that the Colonies never experienced. That was another difference between the Colonies and the Earth people. They were a lot more comfortable about the concept of alien life which meant that the totally ignored their version of the Scrolls, or they ignored them completely. High Priestess Elosha Gale had told Cathrena and her cousin that the Earth people were different and not what we, the Colonies expected. The Earthers were not the Thirteeners. The scrolls didn't exist on Earth and the people here weren't interesting in studying them other than for an xeno-archeology perspective.

Cathrena wanted to go home.

* * *

The mobile, very versatile, hand-held computronic communications device or 'phone' that the Embassy gave Cathrena was an older model, a LG Seven or something, quite primitive compared to the new models, but it would do for their purposed. Honestly, the priestess was shocked at what it could do.

"Hello, Lucy," she said in her native Caprican standard dialect. "Hi, good to hear from you, too. Look, we're about five minutes away according to the driver. You will be outside waiting? Good. See you in a few."

True to the driver's prediction, the car pulled up to a beautiful two-story gray framed home. Lucy was clearly seen, accompanied by a person that had to be her husband and several other waiting people. The driver stopped and immediately opened the trunk and starting to unload luggage.

That's when the smell hit them. It was unmistakable. She'd forgotten that the Earthers had porcine just like home. The scent of grilled meats made her stomach rumbled fairly loudly, loud enough for her smirking cousin to hear. She was hungry, so what?

"So, what?" she growled at Theresa.

Lucy, already worried about the upcoming visit yelled at the two cousins in Cap standard: "Is there anything wrong?"

"Everything is fine!" she yelled back. We're still getting used to this place. The gravity is different." Theresa eyes flared at her cousin's attempt to pull her into this.

"Only by a tiny fraction," countered a perplexed Lucy. "Everyone else got used to it in a matter of hours."

"I'm not everybody," Cathrena sweetly countered. She glanced at a frowning Theresa. Her look was saying 'don't start before you even get into the house'. "It's just all of this traveling. I'm still not used to it."

She made it up the stairs with her own personal piece of luggage. Some man attempted to help her, but she shrank away from him as if she were afraid of him mistakenly touching her. He looked at her strangely as she fumbled with her translator. She couldn't believe that she hadn't turned it on. "Ah, I know this looks strange to you Earth people but I…I…" A dozen people were looking at her. She had to think of something quickly. "Excuse me," she said. "As a Priestess of the High order of the Lighted Way of Our Most Beloved Athena, it is my responsibility to first bless this most honored house before we…er, my cousin and I, can enter. It is our responsibility as members of the family to bless this wonderful home."

Reverend James Houser, husband of Lucy Ferro Houser merely raised an eyebrow. But his mother Lafaye Houser, a tall, dark-skinned, hot tempered woman walked up to the Cathrena and said in a very low voice. "What makes you think this house hasn't been blessed already? "We don't need you to come and bless this house. You want to come into my son's house with your high minded attitude, but you have to bless it first? Oh, no! This can get your skinny butt kicked all…"

"Mama, enough," James ordered. "This is family."

"Families kick each other's butts all of the time," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. James sighed and looked at his wife. He was worried about her and he was close to going off on his mother. Mother or not, this was his house, his wife and his responsibility. He would do it respectfully but the two of them were about to have a talk in front of all of his relatives.

Troy Houser, James' older brother stepped in. Using his own smart phone translator app, he spoke to a rather frightened Cathrena.

I am sorry that I frightened you by offering to help you with your bags," he said while ignoring his mother's huff. "I didn't realize that by me touching your personal items that I was contaminating you with my heathen presence."

"What? Wait, I didn't mean to insult you or your family. It's only that when a Priestess enters a house for the first time, it is a natural impulse. I am sorry if I offended you. In the Colonies, it is a normal practice."

"So it's normal to shrink away from people that don't believe as you do?"

"You're taking this out of context!"

"Then let me, as a relative, help you with your luggage."

"As you wish," she grumbled.

Troy grabbed her luggage and smirked at her. Theresa just laughed as she greeted Lucy, hugging her warmly.

"What's it like being married to an alien?" she whispered in Lucy's ear.

"A challenge," she answered. "earthers are so different, but not as different as you may think. I'll explain later.

Meanwhile, Cathrena stepped into the house with only the slightest of hesitation. It was of course noticed by Lafaye who huffed again, just a touch louder this time. James shook his head while Troy nearly laughed outright.

 _This was going to be_ interesting thought Troy as he discreetly watched Cathrena walked around his brother's heathen home. _Poor Lucy! Might as well get it over with now, before mama goes ballistic._

 ** _TBC_**

 _ **Record keeping. As we have seen in BSG 2003, the Colonials were shown as less 'inhibited' in their military and especially on the Galactica fleet. I have not seen Caprica and in any case, will not place anything there in canon if I can help it. Here in some ways the Colonials will be seen as less inhibited as compared to the Earthers. But in many ways, they will not be. In certain cases, Earth culture will freak them out. The title of this chapter and the next is called 'Aliens'. It reflects not only the Colonial military revelations but the war with 'Mamma' and the new relatives. I think you will find it interesting and will reflect a line of thought that you may not have seen before. It's a Chicago west-side thing.**_

 _ **The 'phone company' is in bed with the Government. Big changes are planned. Call it seduction.**_

 _ **More on the Race and the Junis's return and their goodies coming up- after part two of this chapter arrives. **_


	14. Fears,prejudice,and Headaches chap14

_**Record keeping notes:**_

Chris Coyne wrote: AlbertG is running out of time. Wilkins75 is writing his version of the race meeting the Stargate universe. _**Actually this isn't true. You're under the assumption that this is a competition and, for me, it isn't. Wilkins75 writes at his own pace as do I for various reasons. His story is different and this is a good thing. I explained this years before. The object of the authors is A) for us to write as we feel to express ourselves. And, B) we write for the enjoyment of others. If my or any story inspires others to write then that is wonderful. It gives us more to read mecause believe it or not, we lovee to read as well. Now Wilkins75s' vision are not mine but I say so for it. A lot of people obviously love his stories and he should continue accordingly.**_

Reviewer Grissom mentioned a possible Colonial character that might represent an opposite view of Earth being subordinate to the Colonies. Now, this may actually be happening in the background although we may not see it here. People have their own opinions it will be varied among the Colonies as well as Earth. In this chapter we explore Colonial paranoia and prejudices and concerns and Earther concerns, too. If you think Earth isn't prejudice, think again. I am using these particular characters because I am basing them on people I know and I know _exactly_ how they'd feel if they ran into this situation. It's something that will happen on both sides. This story and its companion 'Shadow' will delve into that both positive and negative because that's the way life is.

To everyone else, thank you for your continued patience and don't forget to read _everyone's_ stories. After all, that's why we writers write.

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **Cyrannus Star system**_

 _ **Scorpia**_

 _ **Thresia Military command central**_

A very composed but very excited General Timas continued with her analysis. She pressed the button on her remote control and on the main screen an image of an odd-looking handgun appeared. The weapon was bigger than the standard Colonial handgun. The barrel extended past the usually length by four to six centimeters. The trigger looked thicker and flat. The stock was huge. Most of the people in the room unaware of the newest acquisition now scrutinized it with intense, undisguised curiosity.

"Mister President, the pulse laser weapon is an example of the first practical energy weapon that we have been able to acquire," began a very pleased Timas. "As we can see onscreen, this weapon is designed for users that have larger hands than normal humans. An average soldier would require both hands to operate it properly. Each person in this room is aware of the tremendous advantage Earth, their allies, and the Goa'uld have over us in terms of weapons, speed, and their defense shields. We are decades if not a hundred years or more behind them but the addition of these technologies will close the gap between us and them significantly."

She paused for a moment grimacing at the memories of the Earth-Colonial conflict that turned Colonial superiority into a wasteland of insecurity and doubt about their place in the universe, now they had the mindset of insecure, frightened people. That one battle changed the Colonial worldview forever. They received a bitter lesson. The Twelve Tribes weren't the only intelligent life in the universe; dangerous powers were out there that could and would destroy them if given a half a chance.

It wasn't like the old days when the Twelve Tribes only had t to contended with their destroyed creations in this universe. Almost everything else consisted of unknowns and that frightened them, badly. Throughout the Colonies, engineers and scientist feverishly worked day and night attempting to develop a counter against Earth's beam weapons and their super nukes that terrified even the most hardened veterans.

It was at this point that the Colonial President held up his hand effectively pausing the Admiral's presentations. "Before we proceed any further, I want to again go over some of the details that led up to the discovery of these new technologies. His eyes turned towards Eddlison. "Commander?"

The commander of the _Junis_ response was immediate. The President was quietly impressed that Commander Eddlison was strong enough to go over this so soon after coming home. It spoke well of his professionalism. "Yes, sir. After we performed a second jump, we remained in space outside any star system for two days effecting repairs and transferring injured crew to the _Tycheon_. We also performed a detailed search of the enemy ship's remains after we discovered tracking devices embedded inside the enemy ship. I made the decision not to return to base until we could confirm that the enemy wouldn't have the ability to track us. The discovery of those tracking devices required me to initiate a detailed search throughout our ship to make sure that there were no more devices. Our shipside search produced two more of the tracking devices. The first one was discovered in engineering. We found a second one embedded in the hull of our ship near the point of impact. We believe that enemy soldiers who attempted to take over my ship placed the trackers there. Judging by their aggressiveness and actions I assume that this enemy is very interested in finding out where our home-based and subsequently our planets were located, something that we dare not allow.

Due to the threat to home base, we decided to separate our forces. We stocked as much food and supplies as we could and topped off our fuel stores. We transferred most of our vipers to the _Tycheon._ The _Tycheon in turn,_ transferred most of their raptors to my battlestar as they would be of more use to us. The _Tycheon_ then returned to home base while we continued our primary mission which was searching for escaped Cylons that might have fled in that direction, general exploration–and confirming that we were no longer being tracked by enemy vessels. That was my chief concern and it was the primary reason why I chose to remain out of contact for over six months."

"We understand, commander," the President nodded. "Please continue."

"Before we were attacked," the commander continued, "we're just beginning to enter the Rosa star cluster. Our long-term scans indicated the presence of several type G star systems that had high probabilities of possessing life-sustaining planets. We proceeded to designate Rosa star system One. There were no life-sustaining worlds there but the system is rich in minerals, and precious metals and elements. We used the materials found there to supplement our stores and finished repairs to the ship. On a side note, I would recommend that we add factory units to all of our mid-sized and larger battlestars. Without the factory complex, we could not have repaired the _Minoan_ heavy class battlestar outside of a dry dock.

We continued with repairs for another month. Upon completion, we left the system and proceeded to designate Rosa star system Two. It was here in the system that we found an abundance of water. The first planet we investigated was an ice world, a frozen waste devoid of life; however, there were vast stores of water. We topped off our stores and proceeded to the fourth planet. It was here that we found remains of human civilization. The small cities were in ruins, having suffered orbital attack from weapons that bore the same signature that the enemy had attacked us with. The human civilization was, by our standards, primitive. Analysis indicated that these people were in the process of refining steam engine technology when they were attacked. We estimate that the attack happened approximately six years ago, our time. From the data collected, there was at one time several million people initially on the world. There was no evidence of any of these people having escaped their attackers."" Commander Eddlison's face looked haunted as he spoke about the incident. "Having collected evidence and data of what happened, and a small sample of the culture of their people, we continued to the next system. Mister President, I must stress that the Rosa star cluster contains several worlds that can and do sustain human life. The number of life-sustaining worlds and the overall richness of the cluster is comparable to Terra and the systems that surround it. Once this enemy is dealt with, this is something that we should investigate in more detail. What we saw at designate Rosa star system Two forced us to reevaluate our approach in investigating the local star systems. We remained at Rosa star system Two while I ordered our raptors to proceed to Rosa star system Designate Three and Four. As we would expect the far majority of star systems are devoid of life. There were no habitable planets located in Rosa star system Designates Five and Six.

It was at Rosa star system Designate Seven that we again encountered evidence of enemy activity. The star system contained two habitable worlds. Both these worlds suffered attacked and were decimated by this same unknown enemy. It was on Rosa star system Designate Seven we found the technology we brought back to the Colonies. The third planet in Rosa star system Seven contained a civilization similar to our own. We estimate that they had a population of several billion people. The raptors brought back photographic records of dozens of the remains of large cities situated across the globe destroyed or completely obliterated. At that point, we saw no evidence of enemy activity, and I ordered four of our raptors to investigate further. Two raptors landed and the crews collected weapons the local population used to defend themselves. Judging by the records, the civilization was equivalent to ours in terms of technology. It was on that world that we collected a vast amount of enemy weapons technology as well as the deceased civilization's unique form of faster–than–light propulsion they called light speed drive, and their inertia systems from the destroyed vessels. The enemy attacked with overwhelming force, overrunning the entire planetary system. The defenders had only a few space ships, possibly as few as three to five. They didn't stand a chance. We noticed that the aliens didn't police their dead and left their equipment littered everywhere."

"Thank you, Commander," Goesel said as he once more took control of the meeting and turned his attention to Admiral Timas and the others. "I want to point out and again stress that human civilizations are far more common throughout this galaxy than we ever imagined. We cannot keep our heads in the sand any longer because it is impossible to say these civilizations have originated from the people of Kobol. Whether we like it or not, the scrolls are not the sum of our history. That belief we cling to so hard is a simple fallacy. Now these human populated worlds might have come from Kobol; that's a remote possibility, certainly," he conceded. "But we will, we must also look at the other possibilities. What I am saying publicly will ignite a political and religious firestorm however I have faith in our people that we will together, acknowledge the truth, whatever it is, and whether we like it or not. I want to clarify my stance for those not yet aware of the unreacted classified report. Human life is being discovered throughout this galaxy. Think of the implications." He allowed that to sink in. "Commander Eddlison," Goesel continued, "now that we have a basic background where these technologies came from we will continue a little later after Admiral Timas finishes her report. Admiral, please continue where you left off.

"Yes, sir. We have determined that Earth's energy weapons are plasma-based. The Terrans use directed, high-energy plasma sheathed in an energy cocoon, which keeps the plasma from spreading. The result is a weapon capable of burning through our most effective armor. The weapons acquired by Commander Eddlison's crew, upon preliminary investigation, uses a different mode of operation. Essentially, it is a laser-based weapon. The chamber mechanism is of crystal design that is used to amplify laser energy much in the same way as our current technology uses lasers for communications. The weapon uses a specific wavelength that is amplified in the chamber. The energy is the focused at a small particle about the size of a grain of sand. The highly energized particle ejects from the nozzle. The result is an energized particle sheathed in laser energy traveling just under the speed of light that will penetrate our best personal armor with ease. We estimate eight of these blasts could conceivably melt through the armor of one of our light armored tanks."

The Admiral chose that moment to pause for a moment while the mummers' died down. "So far, we have yet to definitively analyze the particular particle used by the aliens. We are not sure but we suspect that the particle is synthetic in origin but it's very difficult to analyze because of his highly energetic properties. The particle which we've named londium ignites explosively if subjected to too much energy of any kind. However, what we have discovered is that there is a viable substitute that we possess in mass quantities and we have immediate access to it. The results will be that our design will be a unique blend of alien and Colonial tech."

"What is the substitute?" the president asked. "And how effective is it?"

"It is Solium, sir." President Goesel blanched while others in the room were more than a bit alarmed. Most however appeared very thoughtful. "Solium is the waste that is created when we use tyllium and most importantly, solium possesses properties very similar to the alien particle used in their weapons."

Augustus Cain shook his head. He didn't like where this was going. There was a reason why solium was placed in the same class one category as strontium 90. "Admiral Timas, it's a waste product, one of the most toxic residues we produce not to mention its extremely radioactive. We dump solium waste as far away from the Colonies as possible because we don't want to poison whole communities. The transports that we used to get rid of the material are under strict quarantine and not allowed anywhere near civilian traffic. And this is what we would use for our weapons system?"

"Yes, sir. I am fully aware of solium's properties," was the admiral's brisk response. "The material _is_ toxic and up to this point we have never had any practical use for it. But our reasoning is sound. First, we have a good understanding of the substance and can take proper precautions. Second, with proper precautions, we can work with it safely. Third, it's all we have. Later as we work with solium using it as a template, we will be in a much better position to work with londium. Until we can synthesize londium we must use what we have right now. Solium is not as energetic but it as a viable substitute and it will help us properly develop useful prototypes that can handle the more energetic substance. The crew of the _Junis_ is to be commended on their work researching the alien weapons. Their research will go a long way in helping us perfect what they began. It's only been a few days but we are already studying and refining ways to develop a chamber mechanism and a protective containment system that will not jeopardize our military.

The radiation can be contained, the toxicity can also be contained. Another one of the challenges that we face is trying to minimize expose to solium if the containment chamber is breeched or if the chamber ruptures. With the particles being the size of a grain of sand is very likely that such exposure would be limited and minimal damage and people who are exposed will not receive lethal doses." Her eyes flickered slightly as several people looked at her dubiously. "However, this is a valid concern and we're working on it as we begin to develop a practical handheld laser weapon suitable for our own needs. We first need to develop the energy chamber and a proper containment unit. We have treatments for solium toxicity and radiation poisoning. The rad-toxicity treatments are medical techniques the Earth people do not possess. To formulate better relations with them we may wish to share that with them."

"That idea does shows promise," the president agreed. "We know that our meds are more advanced in the areas of radiation treatments. We will consider it. Please continue."

"Sir, this handgun also contains an energy storage battery unit more efficient and powerful than anything we've ever developed. The _Junis_ acquired a substantial number of these batteries sufficient so that we can study them and create our own versions. Those batteries alone will change how we store energy. At this point, our researchers believe we can make a practical, safe weapon within two years. We first must learn how to miniaturize some of the mechanisms found within the alien laser gun. We can't reproduce the sophisticated firing mechanism, not yet and until we do, we will be unable to mass-produce any sort of hand held weapon for at least another three years. However, what we can do quickly is develop an anti-fighter and anti-capital ship offensive and defensive weapons systems large enough to be placed on a battlestar."

Her words caused another series of members to direct.

"Please specify, Admiral."

"At this point we have the technology and understanding sufficient to produce a larger scale weapon. The laser cannon can be easily developed using currently available material. We have containment units that can limit the toxicity and irradiation of the solium particles in much the same way as we protect our ships from the radiation of nuclear weapons and our own waste emissions. Our researchers believe that we can field a prototype in as little as six months. Theoretically, the prototypes will have a firing rate of two pulses per second with a range nearly three times that of our current anti-fighter and anti-cannon weapons systems."

"You're being overly optimistic, Admiral" Cain snorted. "Six months seems too short a period to develop such a weapon."

"Yes sir, it is. Normally I would agree with you, but most of the required technologies are already mature sciences. The solium modification and the laser system is in development, but with the _Junis'_ research data we've already learned a lot that we can implement very quickly. We also have power generation systems that can easily generate the amount of power required for the new weapons. These new weapons systems will serve to better protect our ships and our colonies. From a military perspective, it will bring us one step closer to allowing us to protect ourselves against the Terrans should become overly aggressive."

"Very good, very good." The president was quiet for a moment. It was obvious that something was amiss mind no one chose to speak at that moment. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am very pleased that what we've heard so far; however, I have to caution us all. We as a people, have a tendency to focus on the Terrans and the threat that they represent. As we all know, the relationship with them has improved and although we still have some major differences, we are not in direct conflict with them. There is no doubt however that we are in competition with our cousins. Because of this, I believe that we are focusing too hard on them and as such we are ignoring the bigger picture. Obviously, there are other threats out there that we should be more concerned about and I'm talking about _threats,_ not competitors. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a mindset that is focused almost solely on Earth and is technological progress. In fact, it is my belief that we are so focused on them that we forget that we have very dangerous enemies out here lying in wait. This session is a good example of what I am trying to remind you of. We talked about developing weapons and power systems obtained from a hostile alien civilization yet we focus on how we can use it to protect ourselves from Earth." He began shaking his head at the irony. "I understand this very easy trap to fall into and I have found myself falling into that trap myself several times. Yes, we must think of Earth as the competition but we must always remember that there are threats out there that make our differences with Earth look petty, and I want each member in this to keep this under advisement in our dealing with Earth. They may be the only friends we have."

The room quieted as most of them recognize that they had indeed fallen into the very trap that the president had lectured them on. The people of Earth were well known and was very easy to focus on them and ignore the real dangers out there. The president's commentary and the information on hostile aliens reminded them all that the universe had just gotten that much larger–for them.

 _ **Location-Earth**_

 _ **USA**_

 _ **Naperville, Illinois**_

Troy Houser, after setting down the luggage of Catherena Oanastuk Ulada Priestess of the High Order of the Lighted Way of Our Most Beloved Athena in the inner hallway of his brother James' home, turned to turned to the Picon native, smiled and said, 'you are welcome." Smirking, he gave a quick wave to the security personnel trying to stay out of sight but failing miserably.

Catherena's eyes flickered at Lafaye Houser, James' and Troy's mother an instant before she used her translator to respond in a belated but quick, "thank you."

The _way_ she did it told Troy most of what he needed to know. The woman was terrified at being here on Earth, a stranger in a strange land and that was completely understandable. Both these new in-laws were so far from home, it wasn't even funny. By their standards, this world, the cultures, languages and religion were so alien that they were having a tough time putting anything into a context that was comfortable for them. To them, even the sky was slightly bluer than they were used to. In other words, both responded just like Lucy when she'd first come to Earth.

A quick look at Theresa and he knew that she'd be okay. She was cautious but she tried her best to immediately accept this unfamiliar environment. His mother of course, was actively hostile and the only reason she hadn't went off since the two women had gotten here (less than ten minutes ago) was because of James. But he could see it coming like a slow-moving mudslide and he knew what _Pastor_ James' response would be. That was the way their mother was. It served to underscore that the family relationship that existed between the brothers and their mother was–complicated.

But he didn't want to focus on that just right now. His interest was in his newest in-law because he was fascinated by her the instant she had exited the taxi. Like Lucy, Catherena was in his opinion exotic. If the woman, both women, walked down the south and west sides of Chicago in regular clothes about two thirds of the people passing them would have noticed that they weren't from Chicago, let alone another world. But a large portion wouldn't notice.

Troy however wasn't fooled in the least. To him, all three women stood out like lights in a darkened room. It wasn't so much the clothing as the body language. Catherena's walk was different, the intonation of her voice, her head movements, everything about her marked her as someone not from the US. He smiled to himself. _Not from this world._

In his opinion, _cousin_ Catherena was prettier than Lucy, there was no doubt about that, however she looked like she had a mean streak a mile long if she were crossed. Or, maybe it was his imagination. Maybe he was interpreting her body language wrong. It could be simple fear. Either way it sparked his curiosity and he intended to find out more about her later.

He was about to start when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out whose hand it belonged to. "Hi, mom. Is there a problem?"

The sixty-four-year-old, grey haired wife of a National Baptist preacher, growled at her son, her voice coming out as a harsh whisper. "Is there a problem? Yes, there is a problem!" she growled. "I know that look you've been giving that alien…priestess," and here she all but hissed the word. "What is wrong with you two? Your father and I raised you two to be better than this."

"Pray tell, what do you mean?" was his innocent response.

"Don't play with me," Lafaye growled as she pulled him into the kitchen. "Oh, yes, I have a problem with this! First, it was James falling in love with the same people who tried to bomb us and the whole world not more than three years ago. Those people had _the nerve_ to send those so-called missionaries to Earth trying to convert us to their false religion, Lord have mercy. And now I see you, my first-born son making goo-goo eyes at that alien hussy."

"Our cousin-in-law," Troy corrected.

"I don't care who she is!" his mother snapped. "She's an alien."

"Mom, are you saying that you don't like his wife?" Troy asked. He was smirking at her and that made her even more angry.

"Stop putting words in my mouth! I didn't say that, not directly," she added lamely.

"I hope not," Troy said icily. He hated conversations like this with his mother. "The world is changing. You think the Colonials were bad? We have lizards coming to visit Earth. Lizards, mother. That's going to be interesting. Now, Lucy isn't bad, never was. And she did something that few people have ever done. She made James fall in love with her. And, she gave up her beliefs and willingly joined James, _her husband_ ," he stressed. "That wasn't easy, she wasn't forced and her world rejected her. She was a high order priestess on her world. Do you think that that was easy for her? Do you know what that cost her? Don't you know how that decision affects her every single day?"

"He didn't have to marry her!"

"Yes, he did," said James. "As dad confessed, love sucks."

His mother stared at him wide-eyed. "He said what?!"

"It doesn't matter," Troy said as quickly as he could. "You raised us well, mom. We're men now and we make decisions that we believe are right. We love you mother but our choices are ours."

"That doesn't mean that you ignore your mother's advice," she huffed.

"We've all had this conversation before," Troy reminded her. "Don't blame Lucy because of what her people did. You know that we have had too much of that in our own country and you know our history of our parents and their grandparents."

"Child, don't you _dare_ lecture me about our history. I went through some of it!"

"You keep telling us," he answered with some venom. "You wonder why we act towards you the way we do? It's because of your attitude. You're our mother and we respect that but James and I will not be forced into doing what you want us to. That does _not_ mean that we won't listen, but you've taught us to take your advice with a grain of salt." His mother jumped back as if she were slapped. "You know that Lucy and her people visiting our world were attacked. Someone bombed the museum trying to kill them, missionaries that had nothing to do with the attack by the Colonies. They were invited here and our own people tried to kill them after we had peace talks with them. So, you can't blame them. If I remember correctly, you felt sorry for them. Well you did before he met Lucy…"

"Don't be disrespectful to your mother!" Lafaye growled, momentarily putting the fear of God in him.

"Look mother, Lucy met James in the hospital and we both know they argued and talked for weeks." He smiled, much to his mother's annoyance. "They didn't have a chance."

"So, he married the girl," she grimaced.

"Woman," Troy corrected. "And she scarified everything for him and became a part of us?" Why do you think her cousins are here? You can tell from her conversations that her own family didn't like her."

"With her stuck-up attitude, I can see why."

Troy had to struggle not to respond to the opening she'd just given him. "The bottom line is, they are married and they are happy. There are other humans in the galaxy. Interplanetary marriages may become commonplace."

"I don't care about other people and what they want to do. I'm worried about you. Neither of you ever listen to me, not really. First, James marries an alien and now, you're looking at another. We have nine billion people on Earth and both of you…" she shook her head.

"I haven't really said anything to her, yet. She may not be my type."

"But you're thinking about it!"

"I want to see who she is first."

"Lord, why couldn't you have been interested in one of those nice women at the church? I know Janice Brown really like you."

Troy smirked. His mother was as sly as brick coming through a window. "Janice is nice, a good Christian woman," Troy admitted. "She's very smart, smarter than I am. But she has the common sense of a fly, and you want her as a possible daughter-in-law?"

"Troy Houser, you shouldn't insult her like that."

"It's true and you know it. Besides mom, I think that Priestess Catherena Ulada has nice legs."

Lafaye was scandalized. "You're a deacon of the church. How dare you look at some woman's legs!"

* * *

In the living room, James wondered why his brother was laughing so hard in the kitchen.

 _ **Presidential Home**_

 _ **Caprica**_

"… _Thank you, Mister President,"_ the Secretary of Transport said. _"I will send you the full report in the morning, but the first group of ships have reached their second waypoint."_

"Thank you," said Goesel replied. "I want constant updates on the new colonizers. Good night."

" _Good night, Mister President."_

"Goodnight, Shando."

It was well past eleven at night when he finally hung up the phone. His wife Calandra was sound asleep by the time he made it to the bedroom. The kids were sleep, both of his sons snoring in the adjacent room. Each of them hated having the door closed at night so the sounds coming from their rooms was quite audible. _Much like their father they were,_ he smirked remembering a Terran movie he saw (which wasn't allowed yet for public consumption). The sounds were oddly comforting.

The day turned out to be more exhausting than usual which said a lot. It was days like today that made him wish he'd never listened to his aunt and her constant urging for him to run for the presidency. _Be careful what you ask for because you may just get it._ It was an old axiom but to his chagrin, it proved itself time and time again.

Somewhat exhausted, he slipped under the covers but after about fifteen minutes he couldn't drift off. Antonius Goesel was tempted to take something to help him sleep but that wasn't his first choice. This high stress job had already produced too many addicts in last thirty years. Former President Richard Adar was a heavy ambrosia drinker before he gave it up cold after the Earther conflict.

Goesel had to admire his strength.

The President's mind continually pulled him back to today's meeting, one that went on much longer than he intended. By all accounts, designate Rosa star system Nine was a nightmare and he was honestly surprised that the _Junis_ had gotten away at all. Everyone agreed that this new enemy had to be the ones that the Ashtorath were so afraid of and now he had a glimmer as to why. Furthermore, their main base of operations was known to the Colonials and this made the Colonies a prime target for yet another group of hostiles. The overall situation was deteriorating faster than his people could handle. Not for the first time did the President have to mentally list the number of concerns before he could rest. Ironically, it was the only way he could begin to rest.

First, the Goa'uld were coming sooner rather than later and demand an answer he wasn't prepared to give. If the Colonials agreed to join the Ashtorath then every other government in the galaxy would hate them and become automatic threats. Plus, the Goa'uld were not known for having and keeping partners other than as slaves. That was unpalatable. If he said no, then he made an enemy of the System Lords by spurning them, which meant nothing less than war sooner or later.

The Colonials would have to beg Earth to help them.

Next, this enemy that was apparently preparing an invasion and that the Goa'uld were almost certainly now fighting had a huge a huge target painted at the Colonies heart because he had intel on their planetary staging area and where the star system was located…both of them. Two STDs meant two staging areas. They could not allow that information to be disseminated to others including the Goa'uld. Their power was such that the Colonial forces could not withstand a dedicated assault. Furthermore, this was most likely the enemy that Earth was so secretive about, and if the Earth was anxious, then he should be and they were very worried.

Earth's help would be needed if his people to survive.

Then there was the very bitter argument whether to inform Earth at all, if they didn't know what the Colonials knew in the first place. Terran listening devices were everywhere and those never-to-be-sufficiently-cursed Earthers probably already knew and were just waiting for him to beg them for help. The CDF was split on this issue. High Admiral Cain argued that they should contact the Earthers and share intelligence whether they knew or not. Nagala was bitterly against that action as it would make the Colonials even weaker in the eyes of the Terrans. Timas was against it because Earth could steal the new technologies the _Junis_ had discovered. She also argued that they needed time to develop those secrets so that the Colonies could defend against both Earth and their other enemies. She believed the Colonies could defend themselves if given time. Admiral Jamison argued that time was already against them – the Goa'uld could come to tomorrow. Better to be a vassal of the Terrans and their allies and under the yolk of Goa'uld slavery, or slavery and extinction by the other aliens. Those unnamed aliens turned their victims into half Cylon-like monstrosities worse than the humanoid Cylons ever were. Nobody wanted that. In the end, it was reluctantly agreed to that Earth should need to be informed–again. The vote was not unanimous by any stretch of the imagination. Goesel didn't even want to think of the repercussions if this went wrong.

Next,1 the potential civil war developing between the three newest governorships close to the Apellai system. Earth had to be laughing at that diplomatic embarrassment. The last thing he needed was a civil war before the pioneers even got to their destination. It never fully registered that religious hostility was so ingrained in the military. He knew religion was strong but blatant enough to force the military to choose sides so easily. A lot of Sags and Gems were leaving for the new worlds. Worst case scenarios took over as he imagined how their attitudes would that effect the Colonial relationship with Earth? Or the better question was how Earth would affect the new colonists?

The President of the Colonies made a mental note to speak to Livia as soon as possible.

He couldn't, didn't dare, forget about the vast numbers of Gemenon emigrants heading for the new territories. Most of them were poor and seeking new lives on worlds that seemed like paradise compared to where they were. That was a nightmare he planned to hold off for a few years. Those colonists believed that they were going to go back to the way things were, or thought they should be and that everything would be perfect. Few of them understood that there was no going back, only going forward. They weren't going to go back to the old days; those were gone forever. They were going to be near Earth and their allies, receiving video and audio signals in the clear, not to mention trade goods and merchandise. The old might resist but the younger ones were going to be curious and that would change everything whether they liked it or not. Privately, he predicted a lot of religious strife between the young and old. But they'd be exposed to Earth culture and he was betting that Terran culture was going to prevail.

Another, rather interesting developing situation was the 'offer' from Earth's telecom corporations. It was dangerous but oh so tempting. Everyone knew that Earth's telecommunications were superior to anything the Colonies had. The communications systems taken from the Cylons were still in their infancy. Earth's was a mature science and could be implemented in the Colonies in a matter of months. Earth shows would become the rage. He knew how addictive Earthian entertainment was. The Terrans were a planet of video addicts. And _addiction_ was right word. Goesel had first hand exposure to it. The Game of Thrones series was addicted as all hades. Of course, it was another one of the shows that the government had kept from the public especially as the religious factions didn't have a clue how to present it to the public in general. Their reactions were so sad that he had to laugh about it. He'd let them worry about that for a while as it served to underscore his opinions about his people.

And, that was his primary concern. Colonial tele-corporations would be overwhelmed. Most could fall into bankruptcy unless they were protected by the government subsidies. But many members in the Quorum would be against that. That didn't diminish the value of the deal that the Earther corporations were offering. It was almost too good to resist and should they even try? The sweeteners made the offer even more tempting, especially now. In fact, the offer was so important, it was sent but subspace comms and had made its way to the presidency in a mere two days…

That message also brought news of the Race and he couldn't believe that he hadn't heard about this earlier. They had more tyllium fields that the Colonials ever dreamed of. They were practically giving it away to the Earth and its allies who 'acquired' Colonial ships during the conflict. Apparently, the asteroid field in Race territory had vast deposits of gold, other precious metals and an abundant supply of minerals, iron, aluminum, lead, everything one could imagine. Everybody had contracts and access to those resources, except the Colonies. Iblison had effectively ruined any chance of making any sort of deal with the Race for desperately need tyllium at this point. Those supplies would increase the viability of both the new worlds and the Colonies and they were unavailable! Plus, the Race hated the Colonies and the only good thing about that was that the Race _couldn't strike back_ , not with their inferior technology. Of course, Earth didn't need tyllium and were on friendly terms with the Lizardians."

Goesel was beginning to drift now, sleep was coming for him. His need to torture his brain was satiated but one thing bothered him more than anything else. As sleep overtook him one question continually pestered him.

 _Why is Earth so blessed? Why them?_

 _ **Home II**_

Unknown to the general population, an Asgardian _O'Neill_ class warship, the _Vorgaard,_ hovered less than five kilometers above the new Capital city. The population also had no idea that the Runshan, Emperor of Home Runshan and Risson, the young Emperor of Home II, were onboard along with Fleetlord Atvar, and Shiplords Straha and Kirel attending a secret meeting. A muscular humanoid alien, taller than the average Lizardian but shorter than the Tosevite Terrans nodded his head at the small group.

The alien that looked similar but not quite like a Tosevite sported a huge mustache that curved at the ends spoke in short clipped tones. He wore a brown and green uniform with a star cluster insignia on the left side. "Greetings, Emperors and leaders of the Race. I am Uller of the Asgard."

Emperor nodded his head quickly as a sign of respect. "I greet you once more Uller of the Asgard. I wish to be informed of the reason of this meeting again so that all present may hear."

"The Asgard counsel has decided to grant your request. We will provide one ship for your mission."

"For this gift, we thank you," Runshan answered. "But why did your males choose to help us now when you rejected our request before?"

"Circumstances have change," the Asgard said. "Your people will integrate with the Tau'ri and you have little time. Events dictate that you be prepared for the upcoming conflict. The situation with the Colonials must be resolved quickly. Your people must be returned and accounts settled before events overtake you. We will assist but you must do this on your own."

While Atvar, Straha and Kirel looked on in astonishment, both emperors lowered their eyes and sat in unison, "it shall be done."

Both emperors turned their eye turrets towards the conquest fleet leaders. All three of them responded in unison as well.

"It will be done."

 _ **More record keeping**_

 _Note that I mentioned a second STD discovered by the Junis. This will be expanded upon in the next chapter._

As most people know, 'Roads paved in Shadow is a dark version of the worldwar series. The Race will be featured heavily with Earth and the Colonials. We are beginning the last chapter of book one and are working on book two nicknamed 'the Earth Colonial war'. Book one had nothing to do with the Colonials. Book Two will stress on the Colonies, Earth and its allies, the Shadows and all put war as everything is not what it seems.

Now, here is a preview of 'Roads paved in Shadows Book Two Chapter One': Rough draft version one

 _ **Cyrannus Star System–Earth Date: December 2020**_

 _ **Planet Caprica, Caprica City**_

 _ **(Earth Time 1:35 AM)**_

 _ **Month TBD**_

Sixty-seven-year-old Richard Adar, two term President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol was sound asleep when the first nuclear bomb detonated a half mile above the surface thirty miles west of one of the most densely populated cities on the planet. Being asleep, he of course didn't see the flash that lit up his bedroom in whitish light. But the deep rumbling vibrating the Presidential residence woke him as nothing else could. It was that cold fear that turned a barely awaken man to become wide awake in less than ten seconds. He quickly turned towards his wife Mathia, shaking her violently, forcing her awake– _gods, she was a heavy sleeper!–_ when the entire night sky turned to daylight as another nuclear bomb detonated somewhere west of the first one. A heavier rumble shook the building once more. The shaking lasted longer and several panes of the reinforced, bullet-proof glass windows splintered and fell out of their frames.

The bedroom door was literally kicked open by presidential security personnel. "Come with us, sir." Their expressions were so deadly, Adar didn't even think of resisting.

The four large security personnel unceremoniously grabbed the President and his wife and man-handled them towards the door and to the private elevator that would take them to two miles underneath the Presidential mansion. Adar and his wife were still in their bed clothes, but it barely mattered as the horror of a nuclear flash directly in the heart Caprica City seemed imminent.

The lead man punched in the security codes. The elevator opened immediately and the half dozen people stepped inside. The elevator descended some twenty stories below the home while all the while Adar yelled for answers.

"Is President Goesel safe?" he all but demanded. Antonius Goesel had just won a hard-fought election and as President-Elect was slated to take over the duties of the Presidency in less than thirteen days. "Did he and his family get to the shelters in time?"

"The city of Meletis was hit ten minutes ago," Agent Knight gruffly said. "He and most of the cabinet-elect were there when the bomb went off." There was a moment of silence. "You're still the President, sir."

"My gods. I thought we were prepared for a Cylon attack. How did they get through our defenses, or was it terrorists?"

The Colonial defenses were upgraded significantly since the aborted Cylon cyber-attack almost started a intergalactic war four years earlier. The infiltrative code that would have crippled the Colonial military was discovered days before its activation. With its discovery, the Cylon plan to wipe out the Colonial human population was thwarted. The calls for war was nearly irresistible and almost forced Adar into a devastating war with the Cylons. Fortunately, cooler heads on Caprica and Picon prevailed against the religious insanity of Gemenon and the overt hostility of Sagittaron. However, the damage was done.

There existed a state of cold war status between the Cylon nation and the Colonies of Kobol. Both sides were in a heightened state ever since with both sides playing cat and mouse near their borders, with one another. Despite their hatred and fear of each other, neither side had aggressively attacked one another, despite some serious provocations from both sides. _Apparently though,_ thought Adar, _the cold war just went hot._

"I don't have much information, sir," Lead Agent Rinhardi answered. "All I know is that at least four nukes hit the surrounding suburbs close enough to make the city feel it. But nothing's hit the city proper," he finished while struggling not to add the words _not yet_. "Strange though, the radiation profile is a lot less pronounced than expected. Initial reports suggests that they're using some kind of clean bomb."

"Clean nukes?" asked Adar. "That's impossible."

The huge underground bunker was already filling up with military and civilian officials. Still in their sleepwear, the President and First Lady were somewhat self-conscious as most of those in the room, out of respect, avoided looking directly at them. Two officials came over quickly and provided some outerwear which were gratefully accepted.

"What's the status?" Adar asked. "How many forces?""

"We don't have that information yet, sir," one of the commanders answered quickly.

"Sir, we need to get you to the Athena Complex, now!" The lead agent said as he and his team surrounded and almost shoved the President and First Lady through another secured door leading to an underground sub-railway unit that would take them to military base Athena One, the most secure bunker on the planet some twelve minutes away and two miles deeper.

 _ **Warstar Zeus**_

Admiral Tyslo Nagala couldn't focus on the loss of the Battlestar _Atrum_ to the beam weapons that gutted her a few seconds earlier. He didn't dare as he was too busy trying to save one of the premier battlestar groups from being wiped out. Eight out of the fifteen capital battlestars had been caught in a crossfire and cut to pieces by energy beams no less. The gunstars, and cruisers were not faring much better against the larger capitals, but surprisingly against the smaller ships, it was another story. The enemy had some sort of protective bubble protecting them but massed Colonial firepower could blow through their shields given time. An average of three CDF ships against one of the he enemy vessels was sufficient to take said ship out. But the price was appalling. The losses they were experiences was completely unacceptable. Any rational military leader would have left the field long ago with whatever was left of his forces.

Except, there was no place to go. The enemy attacked in the very heart of the Colonial system. There was no place to go and there was no running from the fight.

 _The Cylons had energy shields!_ It was the first thing that came to the mind of every one of the Colonials. The Cylons had broken the cold war stalemate and had finally attacked after forty-six years of festering hatred. During those first few hours of confusion and unconfirmed reports it was obvious to everyone who was attackers were.

In another few hours, it would be obvious that everyone's assumption was completely and utterly wrong.

Nagala almost wished it had been the toasters. "To all ships of the ninth fleet, call back to position Archimedes. Repeat, fall back to position Archimedes. Acknowledge Actual."

The confirmations started coming in. Colonial battlestars began falling back in order. Firing every missile, both primary and secondaries, saturated the space between them and the advancing enemy. The _Minoan_ class battlestar _Handros_ shook violently as another series of beam weapons that Nagala had come to hate slashed across its port side. Crippled by the strike the Colonial ship countered with alpha missile strike. A few seconds later, the attacker pulled out of the nuclear fire unscathed. Half of the missiles couldn't lock onto the target and the few that got close enough were either show down or deflected by the energy screen. But the missiles apparently had some effect as the ship's ECM failed. The Colonial's main guns spoke again, supported by missiles two gunstars and a strikestar. The large shells crashed into the enemy shields warship dead on. The shields held for a second before sparkling like and electric arc and collapsing allowing Colonial main guns to shred the thick crystalline armor. Several small explosions were seen coming from the damaged ship as it slowed down and started to turn to move away from the battle.

It was a short-lives victory/ before the battlestar could capitalize on its enemy's weakness, several enemy gunboats joined in the defense of its fellow warship, attacked the wounded battlestar with nuclear missiles, neutron based laser and particle beams, and cut it into pieces. The besieged vessel died in a series of explosions, killing all hands as its weapons stores and fuel storage cooked off before they could even begin to evacuate. The Colonial cruisers and destroyers, unable to do anything for their dead comrades fell back.

Another gunstar, already damaged by enemy fire suffered catastrophic engine failure. Fires spread enough so that it took almost a minute to overwhelm the protective bulkheads. Nagala could still hear the screams from the doomed crew as they begged for assistance from their fellow ships. Those screams went suddenly silent as the gunstar crumbled into itself and then blew itself to pieces. The enemy gunships didn't even pause in their advance.

" _Pegasus_ Actual," Nagala yelled over the wireless. The noise in CnC was so loud that he could barely hear himself think. Alarms and emergency sirens blared for attention. Communications were almost overwhelmed with reports coming in. Two of the _Zeus'_ engines were inoperable, destroyed by those incredible energy beam. "The Ninth fleet is retreating to your position. You have to hold them before they hit Picon."

" _Understood,"_ Admiral Helena Cain answered immediately. _"I must inform you that Picon military and civilian targets were hit by several small nukes. They've hit us twice using their strange jump drives. They can come out on top of us. You must keep the fleet mobile. A static defense will leave us vulnerable."_

"I've seen that. We're passing that info to all ships. They're trying to take the shipyards. You must protect them at all costs. If they destroy them we won't have a chance in hades to fight back effectively." He yelled through communications over the increasing din. Cain, the Seventh, Third and Fourth heavy squadrons were attacked first. They knew exactly where to hit us. We lost a fifth of the fleet before we even knew we were in a fight. Commander Adama used a short-ranged jump to hit an enemy formation from behind. They have shields but a spread of nukes from behind can overwhelm those shields. But the shields aren't the only problem. That crystalline layer over their ships armor is almost as strong as their shields. Their capitals can take on three battlestars and come out the winner. The only weakness we've seen so far. We can use his technique a few times to hit them back. Cain, we need to find more weakness or they'll burn us out of the sky."

" _Not on my watch,"_ Cain hissed. _"Did Adama survive?"_

"The _Galactica's_ starboard bay was cut apart like cheese just before she jumped. I don't know if she made it."

" _Understood."_ The _Galactica_ was an old ship, the probability that it survived was remote at best. But it was also true that the commander was tough and if anyone could survive this, then it might be him and he showed them another way to fight these invaders. _"The Second fleet just jumped in to re-enforce our position."_

"We're abandoning this front now. "We'll be…"

The rest of the message was lost as the _Zeus_ was hit with multiple strikes.

 _ **Athena One**_

"What's our situation?"

High Admiral Cain pointed to the main screen. "As far as we can tell, there are two hundred Capital ships of four main classifications attacking our forces. We've designated these warships as destroyers, cruisers, battlecruisers and battleships. There are also gunboats of at least two types and two types of fighters. All of them are dangerous and are loaded for bear."

The blurred images of the different ships didn't look anything like the President assumed they would. "I assume our equipment is better than this," he snapped. "These images are terrible. We should be able to do better than this!"

"That's just one of our problems, Mister President." Adar turned to see Admiral Corman walking up to the main screen. The sixty year old general looked as strained and frustrated as everyone else. "I received reports from several different sources. Those burred image is as good as our camera systems can manage. The enemy has some sort of stealth system that distorts our DRADIS and visual targeting systems. We're having a very hard time trying to lock onto their ships. Targeting is being distorted by as much as four percent. We can't hit them accurately from long range."

"Sir," the High Admiral saluted.

Corman's return salute was grim as the first acknowledged the President and then the old war horse High Admiral Augustus Cain, a legend and the father to two Admirals. "It's good to have you here. Sorry to pull you from retirement, but by the gods, we need you right now."

"Of course your do," Cain answered without a hint of humility. Half of the senior officers are spread from Caprica to Gemenon. "I couldn't sit at home doing nothing and the Military chiefs agreed. We're in a bad way here. We've got to get a handle on the situation."

"Mister President," Corman continued. "The only way we've been able to effectively hit back at them is at almost point blank range which is tantamount to suicide going against their weapons, and that's not the only problems we're facing. Those ships," he said, focusing on the images on screen, "have a crystalline coating covering their armor. Whatever that substance is makes their ships tougher to hurt. Worse, apparently they have energy shields."

Adar and Cain looked on in shock. Richard Adar the bile in the pit of his stomach made him want the throw up and it was making him angry. "How did the Cylons get…?"

"They're not Cylon, sir," grumbled Cain an answer which confirmed what Adar's gut was already telling him. "Take a look."

The enemy ships were very powerful but weren't indestructible. A half dozen of them were cooling scraps of metal and the Colonials were quick to scan as much as they could before retreating. Script from the now clear pieces of metal were plainly visible. Those images and scans proved beyond a doubt exactly who this enemy was.

"I've seen that script before," Adar growled and indeed he had. He'd spent weeks comparing the language with his own as he struggled to learn it for future use. "It's Tau'ri."

"Yes, sir. They're the ones attacking us."

Adar couldn't believe it. "What did we do to make Thirteenth Tribe attack us?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note: Sometimes the Kinseys tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Sometimes, they don't. The problem is - you can't tell half the time.**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **Family gatherings**_

 _ **Earth: Naperville, Illinois**_

 _ **Home of James and Lucy Ferro Houser**_

The one thing that everyone agreed to was that this was a perfect day for a family gathering. The weather was cool, but not too much so and the light breeze complimented the general attitude of the Houser family. Troy could easily see that her sister-in-law Lucy was having the time of her life. It was obvious to everyone that she enjoyed having her family coming to visit for the first time. Despite her happiness at being married, both Troy and her husband James saw the loneliness that sometimes overtook her, so he could easily understand the reasons why very easily. Lucy was isolated in ways that few people could ever even understand. Marriage was difficult enough and marriage between cultures was even more of a challenge. Yet, to Troy's surprise, the marriage between James and Lucy was working quite well so far.

Unfortunately, his mother Lafaye, wasn't happy by the fact that her son had merit an alien–a literal alien from another world. And it didn't help that before the marriage Lucy and his mother locked horns the first day they met. James had told him it was a nightmare and oh, how he wished that the translation program hadn't been available at that time. If it hadn't, maybe those two wouldn't have started arguing in the hospital room. The problems between them was as much cultural as it was religious, but James had admitted though that it was epic.

Lucy, being a priestess of the Colonial gods began arguing with James, a Baptist preacher. Really James described it as a 'spirited conversations of differences' in beliefs. Their mother just happened to be with him the one time he was visiting the sick at the hospital.

As James described it, "it was gloriously antagonistic." His mother had the same attitude then as she was displaying now towards Catherena. James saw what was happening with Lucy. Someone had tried to blow her, her companions and part of the museum into little pieces and she was deathly afraid despite her pretense of stoic strength. His mother was oblivious, however James recognized fear when he saw it. Lucy was by most accounts, arrogant, self-absorbed, and had very little regard for the feelings of other. Even now, Troy smiled to himself because ironically, that was the very reason why James and Lucy started bonding to each other in the first place, much to their mother's chagrin.

Each of them were polar opposites of the other and the two of them loved to argue over everything especially religion, although to be frank, Lucy attitude towardsJames _primitive_ belief was a challenge in and of itself. Initially, Troy didn't understand what James saw in Lucy, but whatever it was it attracted him to her. It took a while but the reason why the two loved to argue so much was that they were unconsciously developing a bridge with each other. Whatever their discussions were, it could never be described as hostile, just competitive.

Her missionary companions did come to visit her from time to time but not as much as either of the two men expected. There were a variety of reasons ranging from fear of another bombing in the hospital to not liking the woman, all of those factors kept them away during her time of convalescence. And, it was this very lack of visitation and support that kept James coming back to talk to her. most of her own people didn't like being around her because of her self-centeredness. As James told him later, Lucy truly did not understand that the way she acted as a matter of course, drove people away from her. Much like their mother.

Each vowed to never, ever say that to mom.

There was no doubt that Lucy was essentially insecure and had trouble handling stress when things weren't going her way. Early, before their relationship really began, in a fit of anger, Lucy insulted James, misinterpreting his explanation and assumed that he was attacking her personal religious beliefs. Troy remembered James telling him that his response was to smile politely and to tell her if that's the way she wanted it then he would not come back so not disturb her anymore. He had said to her, "may the Lord bless you", which made her angrier and then he walked out the door. At that time James was really pissed and as he admitted later, very disappointed, and was done with her. He didn't dislike her, but he felt continued conversation was a waste of time as they did nothing but argue. That wasn't what he was there for. There were a lot of other patients at that hospital that he wanted to talk to and wanted to talk to him. It was a classic case of two people trying to communicate, but subsequently misunderstanding each other

It took one day for her to call James. He cautiously came back just to talk to her. They talked and talked some more and for the first time, they actually listened to each other. He began see her as a person and that was the turning point.

It didn't take much time for the bond to form between the two of them now that they moved passed the arguments stage of their relationship. James wasn't someone to just walk into a relationship. Troy knew his brother was careful, especially when it came to relationships, so when he eventually proposed to Lucy, Troy knew his brother was serious–and so did his mother.

Now, here they were in his bothers' house, with Lucy's prettier cousin glaring at him like a he was some type of creature about to bite her instead of the food on his plate, while his mother hovered in the background like some giant bat ready to strike. Lucy was laughing and along with James and his broken Caprican, talking to Theresa. They and the other members of the family were having an enjoyable time while Troy walked over and sat down next to a stiff-acting Catherena.

"Hello, cousin-in-law," he said in her native language. He smiled at her deer-in-the headlights look she gave him. "Sorry, that is all I know in your language," he continued, this time relying on his translator. "Don't worry, I won't get too close since you haven't blessed the air around me, yet."

"What?" _Did this man just insult me?_ It took a second for her to decide that he had. "No," she answered all prim and properly. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of reacting to his jibe to that, that… _barbarian Earth monotheist._

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure."

Troy's half smirk infuriated her. She could tell that he knew that she was terrified, but the question was why was she terrified? So far, these people had done nothing but be kind to her–for the most part. His mother kept looking at her and she got the feeling that she didn't like her, but she couldn't quite understand why. She hadn't done anything to these people other than perform her religious duties, however as she thought about it maybe that was the problem. These people had no comprehension for the true religion of the gods. Her mind went through dozens of scenarios and she wondered if the monotheistic attitudes were the cause of his mother's instant hostility towards her. That seemed the most plausible possibility and If true, she hoped that they wouldn't hurt her or her cousin. They seemed to accept Lucy, but she was a convert and you never knew how people with those beliefs would act towards a true believer in the gods. High priestess Livia warned them of the dangers of the Earth's monotheist. _Just look at what happened to Lucy!_ No one was sure why she even converted in the first place. It was an affront to the entire religious community, and she and her cousin were tasked responsibility at finding out what happened and why, and then attempt to bring Lucy back to the ways of the righteous, turning her from her heathen ways.

Troy had seen that look before in Lucy's eyes before. he'd seen it before in some of the foreigner who visited the US for the first time not knowing what to expect from Americans. "You know, you don't have to be afraid of us. We don't bite." Once again, he glimpsed the look of fear in her eyes appearing just for the merest instant begore she clamped down.

"I am not afraid," she answered, as she clasped her hands together. "Since we have come to Earth everyone has been very nice to my cousin and myself. Cousin Lucy seems to be very happy, so I have no reason to feel uncomfortable."

Troy smiled and clasped his hands mimicking her earlier movement. "I'm glad. I have to say that there are people who really don't want you here. They still haven't gotten over our battle and the near nuking of our planet. Those same people still hold grudges, but is getting better," he added.

"I don't understand why," she said. "Your people beat us. It's over."

Lucy had said the same thing and she hadn't at first, understood either. "I suspect some people here take nuclear bombardment seriously," he responded. "Some of our people have very long memories."

Her eyes brightened in fear. "You're going to hurt us, try to seek revenge for something we didn't do?"

"No," he answered, somewhat frustrated that he hadn't made himself clear. "Just because it's over doesn't mean it's over," he said gently. "I just want you know that you should be careful where you go. This is not the embassy. Most people don't care, but there are a few that would try to hurt you."

"It's Human nature." Catherena looked stricken, visibly shaking as Troy spoke to her. "We have security. They won't let anything hurt us."

"Yes. Plus, you're with family." Taking a breath and touching her hand he continued. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. "James had to explain this to Lucy. The people of Earth are not the same

as the Colonies. We are culturally different. Things you take for granted at home are not the same here. For example, you use your eating utensils differently than we do. There are a thousand things that define your differences and we want you to be careful."

"She looked at him. "You keep calling us family."

"That's what you are," he told her. "Just like Lucy. You're from another planet. You don't speak our language. My church congregation, well most of them, will not have a problem with you so long as you didn't try to convert them. However, some will take offense, stare at you with pity, or considered a challenge and try to bring you to Christ."

"How horrible! I don't understand your people," she answered. Flushing, she moved her hand away from his. "Are all of you so violent?"

"Says the people that tried to take over the world," he countered. "Believing in Christ is not a crime. That's what I mean when I say that we need to learn more about each other. Cousin, I think that your people and mine might, just might become friends, but we need time to understand and get used to each other. That means first, you don't have to pray every single time one of us comes near you. And second, you can eat. Our food isn't poison."

"I know that. Besides, I've already blessed the food."

Troy sat back for a moment and smirked. "You really are Lucy's kin."

Catherena gave him what was commonly known as the evil eye. "Are you saying that I can't bless the food when James did? And your mother prayed over it like it was about to be sacrificed."

The man looked sheepish. "You're right," he admitted. "Cathrena, I _would_ like to learn a bit more about your beliefs. I'm curious about it."

"Again, she gave him the evil eye. "I am sure you spoke to Lucy about it. Why speak to me?" she asked, not trying to hide her suspicion.

"I want to hear your points of view," he answered. "She was a missionary and you're a priestess and yes I know she was one, too. But I think your perspective is different. I may not agree with them, but I want to hear what you have to say. Call it, opening the lines of communication. I 'd like to see if we can be civil to one another and not get into a fight." The moment he said those words, he realized his mistake. Again, her eyes widened with alarm. "Please don't be afraid of me," he said. "I've heard what happened to your people, and your religious conflicts and that includes the Cylons and their religious beliefs."

"You heard about the Cylons' religious beliefs?"

"Yes. Their beliefs are a lot closer to what I believe than you might think. And I confess I find it somewhat strange, I really want to use the word 'hypocritical here but I won't," he clarified, "that you hate what's left of the Cylon and won't let that go but assume that we should have no hard feelings about your spaceships trying to blow us into the next world while trying to subdue what you believe to be the Thirteenth Tribe? We also heard about your Orders trying to wipe out the believers of the one God." He paused for a second. He could feel his mother's eyes locked onto him from a distance. It amazed him how he could know exactly what she was doing even if she wasn't in the same room. "We're cautious, too. But that doesn't mean that we can't talk to each other, especially family. I am not saying that you Colonials have exclusivity on religious strife and don't give me that 'we're unified, and all is right on the twelve worlds' excuse, either. But we've had our fair share," he told her. "We still do, even in this country…more than you know."

"Oh, I am surprised that righteous Earthers would admit that your planet isn't perfect," she purred. "You know more about us than I do about yours. So, what kind of religious wars have you poor Earth people had?"

Troy turned thoughtful, trying to figure out where to start. Well, he thought ruefully, he had cracked her exterior and opened the first tentative lines of communications. It wasn't what he planned but it was a start.

In the background, he heard Theresa laughing seemingly having the time of her life.

"You think _we're_ perverted because of our ideas about our bodies and nudity?" Theresa asked. "You're so conservative! But let me explain that we're not all like your concepts of us. Besides I've seen some of your television media programming, and you call _us_ perverted?"

 _ **Washington, DC**_

Quorum Minority Leader Cornel Minas sipped his cola drink as he watched the buildings of Earth pass by. His limo had tinted one-way glass, bullet proofed, he assumed, which allowed him to see the Apellai masses with anonymity. In public, he always used the name Terran. But in private he called them the Apellai, the name he truly thought of them as. Being on Earth didn't feel much different than being on Caprica. Naturally, there were no tylium fueled flying automobiles gracing the skies but that didn't bother him. The Earthers did have the capability to produce them, of that he had no doubt. The United Aerospace liner's antigravity units were proof of concept, but they didn't seem to use them here. He wasn't sure why they hadn't chosen to develop the vehicles. Or, maybe they had, and he just didn't know. What he did know was that the Earthers were so dependent on computer connectivity that if you took the devices away, they've probably all die of shock. And he could understand this, too. There was little doubt that the Colonies would soon follow in their footsteps since the Cylon menace was over. The colonies would catch up soon enough.

They were computer addicts but there was one area of that science that the Colonials were more advanced. As advanced as they were, Earth was behind in the virtual reality sciences, but they were catching up quickly. (it didn't help that the sciences were lost because of the Cylon menace). Their advances in 3-D holographic interfaces was nothing less than stunning. Even their super smartphones had the interfaces but apparently, they were tightly regulated, and he understood why, and he agreed. With everyone having these smart phones, no one was looking at where they were going. How many people had died while focused on their phones while crossing the streets? Oh yes, there was an app that screamed danger when something threatened its owner, like an oncoming vehicle, or maybe falling into a hole in the street…how did the app know in the first place? The interfaces on their eye glasses and contact lenses just aggravated the situation. He could imagine how many people would die driving flying autos while using their personal holographic interfaces. Deaths were probably in the thousands already.

The driver had already informed him that he'd be late due to traffic, so he indulged a bit, looking at the dynamic ultra-high definition twelve-inch television. He did admit that he was hooked on the National Geographic and Weather Channels. The Tornado Alley–updated every year he was told–series was fascinatingly horrific. Caprica, Picon and the other worlds had tornadoes but the sheer numbers and types just in Americana North was overwhelming. He would never believe that one tornado in the country called Bangladesh killed thirty-five thousand people! The reported causalities had to be an exaggeration or an outright lie. Gods, Earth tornadoes were so raw and untamed, much like this world. He wanted to see one before he left for home. Hopefully, he could get on one of the tours. Maybe the terror might pull his mind away from the revelations Agasha and Adar took so much delight in telling him about. How could the people of Kobol have originated from such a backwater world?

Those revelations plagued him, but not as much as the insult the Earther government had dealt him. He was Quorum Minority Leader of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and this group of Earther rabble didn't even design to meet with him in an official capacity. He wasn't officially on their agenda and, as he was in an unofficial visitor they had no time to speak to him.

 _How. Dare. They._ Imagine that he, the Quorum Minority Leader was regulated to speaking to some lower level government official at a hotel conference room instead at their seat of power. _Barbarians_!

Other countries on this planet would have treated him with a lot more respect but he insisted on speaking to the representatives of the Americana North government. That was his mistake, one he wouldn't repeat. Should have went to the Englanda government. He could have cancelled the meeting especially after the conversations with both Colonial ambassadors, but he just couldn't. Vice-President Willius was sure to tell Goesel how he humiliated himself and that couldn't happen without producing some type of political collateral. He had to salvage something from this trip or he'd spend years trying to rebuild his reputation. Too much was at stake. In hindsight, the Vice-President had warned him and he himself should have seen the signs. Willius' primary mission wasn't a good will tour of the new colonies. It was to garner some behind the scenes deal with the Earthers.

Ten minutes behind schedule, the limo pulled up to one of the landmark hotels located not far from the country's capital. In another ten minutes, he and both of his secretaries and two ambassadorial security guards arrived at a small conference room. The room was filled with the aroma of fresh foods a small side table was filled was filled with pastries, fruits and Earth variations of café. Sandwiches and various foodstuff were already prepared. Several Terran officials were milling around speaking to one another. A couple of them were testing their translator systems by speaking to his secretaries as they had never utilized them to speak Colonial standard. The man he'd come to see immediately came over to meet him. Cornel recognized him from the video conferences calls. Both men shook hands, meeting in person for the first time.

"Quorum Minority Leader Cornel Minas," the younger man said. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Senator Robert Kinsey," Cornel replied.

"Senator Kinsey the Second," Robert corrected. "I don't want to be confused with my deceased father."

Minas took a quick moment to size up this Earth 'senator'. The man was young, no older than forty-five, well-tailored. In fact, Minas liked the cut well enough to ask what place of business had he purchased the suit. It was so close to the Colonial business-wear styles at home that it wouldn't be out of place anywhere on the main worlds. Even the tie appeared to be Colonial standard and those little parallels continually surprised him. The dress patterns at least in Americana North was amazingly close to what was worn at home.

The man appeared intelligent and smart with a relaxed style of speech that didn't fool Cornel for a moment. He could see the hunger for power in the man's eyes and he recognized it for what it was since he'd seen it too many times before at the Quorum as well as in his own eyes. In short, he wouldn't underestimate this Robert Kinsey. He'd have to be careful. "I am sorry for your loss" was the appropriate thing to say in such cases. Minas put as much sympathy in the phrase as he could.

Robert Jr's expression showed very little emotion, but he did acknowledge the token of sympathy. "He's been gone for many years, now," Robert said. "We, my sister and I, still miss him."

Cornel nodded. Being sympathetic to someone with power was never a bad thing.

The small talk continued for some minutes and Minas used that time to get a better feel for the translator device hanging behind his ear. It was a wireless earpiece connected to his embassy-issued smart phone that had the advantage of allowing him not only to understand the Apellai but also to hear comments from his own sectaries in private. It was far less cumbersome that what was available at home. It was another piece of technology the Earthers seemed to lavish in. after about twenty minutes the dozen people in the room sat down and the meeting began.

"First, I wish to thank you, Senator Kinsey for agreeing to this _unofficial_ impromptu meeting on such short notice," Minas started. "I hope it's the first of many to come as our people begin to understand that our mutual unification will be in the best interest of all concerned. I wanted to meet with the members of your world's governments and your President in order that Colonial governing body and that of Earth's could begin to open the lines of communication so that we could lay the framework that could revolutionize the relationship between our worlds. We've barely known of each other's existence before we began shooting at each other." He saw Kinsey's darken at that comment. "That, I am sad to say, was an unfortunate occurrence that cost the lives of thousands of people on both sides. Although what has happened cannot be undone, we can take steps to make sure that it doesn't occur again between our two respective peoples.

The Colonial ambassadors, in their official capacity are doing their best to help normalize relationships with not only you but your pseudo colonies. Now, I imply no disrespect to your laws but according to the edits of Colonial law, the Orbanians, and the others that came from your world are therefore colonies of your world. Whether they are independent of not, they are colonies, hence the name pseudo colonies. There is some speculation that the Colonies of Kobol are somehow connected to Earth in ways that I have found unexpected. It will take time to prove or disprove the theory but in the final analysis the data, the beliefs, the very nature of humanity supports the supposition that we are intimately related to one another. As brothers and sisters, we should work together to provide a stronger united front against the aliens and predators that would undermine and even destroy our way of life and our people. We should, as the representatives of humanity be able to work together and not treat one other as second-class citizens which you, the people of Earth have attempted to treat us.

Despite our initial stumbles, the Colonies have shone mothing but good will to your people and in return you have threatened us and rebuffed us at every turn. With your technology and your threats, you have ignored the fact that the Colonial people are, at heart, here to guide and help you as you take your first _true_ steps into space and the larger universe. You've made remarkable progress, but the facts are less than sixty years ago, you finally reached your moon while we traveled to other worlds as a matter of course. You have been in space for less than twenty-five years and although you are advanced, you are still newcomers to the great vastness. What you are learning about shipbuilding, living in space and ten thousand other problems we now take for granted. Our unified government has existed longer than yours. We've had interstellar wars while your people still fought on horseback. We've earned our experience while you are just getting yours. Instead of being dismissive of our ways of life I am hoping that you will realize what a fantastic opportunity it is if we can teach and direct your people towards a government mandate that reached all of your pseudo colonies as well as the ends of the Earth. You're still a divided world but with our experience we can teach you to be strong not just in technologies but in many other avenues of research, exploration, and cultural unity which seems to elude you. You've advanced so quickly, but do you have the maturity to keep from injuring yourselves in the long one?

Your computer sciences for example. How long will it be before you create your own Cylons? How long will it be before they rebel and try to destroy your people? Your movie fantasies of Earth fighting the Skynet-AI Cylon entities is a perfect example of what we've gone through in the Colonies and I wish that fate on no one. The many members of the Quorum understand that you are a proud people and we therefore offer our experience as a guide. But this will not happen if you continue to treat us with distain. I wish for peace between us, but this cannot happen in the short term if you continually treat us with distain when we are here to help you become more than you already are. If you continue showing and treating the Colonies as inferiors, I am afraid that it could lead to hostilities and that is something that I pray neither side wants. We both have enough enemies in the galaxy without battling each other.

You may ask why am I here? I am here to lay the groundwork so that your people can become part of the Colonies of Kobol, not junior partners since you may be the original home world, but as full brothers and sisters working together using the Articles of Colonization in conjunction with your laws to create a new, powerful society sometime in the future. I do not deny that this is our ultimate goal."

"And who would lead this new society, Quorum Minority Leader?" asked Senator Sheila Brataski, one of Kinsey's associates.

"The worlds with the most experience in governing," he answered. "Earth would be second in power with the rest following in order. Of course, this structuring would happen many years from now when I run for the Presidency. If I win and have your support, there is no telling how much we can accomplish together."

"Your Presidential elections won't happen for some time. I believe he has two and a half years left of a five-year term. Is that correct?" Minas nodded in affirmation. "President Goesel is barely halfway through his first term," Kinsey mentioned.

"He's had a difficult time from the start. A multitude of events are conspiring against him and the people are looking for leadership that doesn't depend on the will of the gods or their religious benefactors. My people are looking for true leadership that will propel them into a new age and I believe that I am that person to lead them."

Throughout Mina's speech, Kinsey had paid close attention not only to what he said but to his body language as well. That was something that his father had taught him which was a pity since he hadn't followed his own advice. He should have known the danger he had place himself and his family by dealing with aliens. His father made too many enemies in his life, some of whom were still alive like General O'Neill and his people. His father hated O'Neill, blaming him for most of the problems that he and America had suffered. Robert Jr. also hated him, placing the blame of his father's ruined career, his ultimate death, and the disgrace of the Kinsey name. But to whatever his misfortunes were, he believed in his country, and everything that he did was to protect it. This is something his son took to heart and it was his duty to fulfill that dream because he believed in the dream, too.

"Thank you for that most impassioned speech, Quorum leader Minas. I can see that you are dedicated to your worlds and that does your credit. However, I can't help but think that the words you spoken to us today and your actions of the last year or so on Caprica don't match." Robert smiled viciously at the man who was looking back at him in surprise and confusion. "I've heard some your speeches and diatribes about my world's political and cultural situations and I've heard your opinions about our maturity status and how we should do things here on Earth." Robert looked at Minas focusing only on him. "You shouldn't be surprised that we been listening in on the open transmissions coming from Caprica, Picon, and everywhere else in the Colonies. We've heard your speeches, your hostility towards Earth and what you think we should do, and who should be in control. We listened to you go on and on about us being a single, minor world not comprehending the true nature government and politics. I've heard you spout vitriol against our world's leadership and especially against the American government of which I'm a part of. You're here in, of course an _unofficial_ capacity trying to convince my associates and I that we should follow your suggestions and submit ourselves to you Colonies of Kobol and the Articles of Colonization after you've publicly expressed disdain for our world and our politics calling us little children who have barely have an idea what they're doing." He took another breath. "Then, you have the audacity to come here and tell us that it is in our best interests for us to become a part of your colonies."

Kinsey's eyes bored into the man. "As I've said earlier, we've been listening to everything that your politicians have been saying, and I frankly find your speeches and your petty arguments offensive. Why would we possibly _want_ to join you? What do you have the offer us? The answer is very little to nothing. I can't officially speak for the entire world, but I can speak for the United States of America. in an unofficial capacity of course," he growled. "Even if we weren't joined to the rest of the world, America can stand on its own. The Constitution of the United States is the single greatest written political document ever conceived on our world and America takes it to heart. All of my life, I've heard my father say America could always stand on her own, that America was the best country on this planet, that it was America's responsibility to set an example to the rest of the world and lead it accordingly and it's true. This is my belief. This is what I'm dedicated to achieving for the good of my people. My father was unable to realize his dream. Now, it has fallen to me to reset my country's agenda so that we will not have to be dependent on anyone or any other world.

I asked you earlier, what do you have offer? Well from where I'm sitting what you're offering is not very appealing. We have not forgotten that your military attempted to detonate nuclear weapons on our world without any regard to the consequences. Do you possibly think that such an action would bring my people closer to yours in the long term? If you did, you're a fool. The people of the planet Earth have their own concerns and we should not be involved in the affairs of other worlds. Unfortunately, some of my colleagues don't agree that we should stand alone and isolate ourselves from other worldly contamination. Instead they have foolishly chosen to join Earth with other worlds thereby forcing us to deal with their problems as well as our own. Many people like myself believe that those worlds should deal with its own issues and not have us solve their problems for them.

You people have their own problems; for example, the impending civil war is about to happen not too far from our borders. You have three worlds and they're not even real colonies yet, ready to tear at each other's throats. You have scores of spaceships coming to those proto-colonies not forty light-years from Earth. Do you think we're comfortable with your kind being so close to us with your crazed religious attitudes and your obsessive belief that we should become part of you as junior partners no less? Quorum leader Minas, we can't waste our time or resources with you people hanging on our backs." Kinsey took a sip of water. "It's nothing personal, but I just don't believe that our former and current presidents understand the true magnitude of what they've done by inviting aliens to be our allies as equals. Only the Asgard were worthy of that respect. As you may suspect, I have aspirations of my own, and it is my every intention to make sure that America and the world either leads or stands alone, and we'll do it because we can. This country was built on that principal and I intend to make sure that we return to that greatness again. Good day Quorum Minority Leader. May you have a pleasant journey home, using our space liner, of course."

Having made his point Kinsey and his aids stood up, signaling that the meeting was over.

Stunned, Minas set there for moment trying to rein in his confusion and his increasing anger. No one dared talked down to him like he was some type of low grade functionary who had absolutely no authority. He was also shocked by the amount of resentment that the Earth people apparently still had against the Colonies. The conflict was officially over, and they had won, so why was there still so much hostility? They had all the advantages anyone could want so he was perplexed. But he was also fuming at himself and how he had so completely underestimated these people as well as their ability to continually spy on his people. And no, that was not correct. They were following the newscasts. That was something he hadn't taken into consideration. Now those same people were leaving the room without a backward glance and Minas wondered not for the first time in the last few minutes if he just unintentionally planted the seeds for another war between Earth and the Colonies.

 _ **Cyrannus Star System**_

 _ **Caprica, Caprica city**_

President Antonio Goesel stood up and walked around his private chambers as he read extensive message for the third time. Thanks to the technology of subspace communications that the Colonials had _acquired_ from the Cylons, the message came in time before the speech. The vice president's talks with the officials of Earth hadn't gone as perfectly as he hoped; however, the officials hadn't shut the door completely either so there was a possibility that Earth might help. The fact that they had invited Vice-President Willius back for further talks was taken and as a good sign by both him and the ambassadors. If they could get Earth's help in the coming war against the Ashtorath Goa'uld Lords and this new threat hiding in the wings, it would go a long way towards securing the safety of the Colonies. The safety of his people, one of the list of thousands of problems pressing him, was his primary concern and right now, his primary purpose as President at this crisis point.

He offered a silent blessing for faster-than-light communications. It was far slower than Terran subspace comms but six hours from Earth to the Cyrannus system was a marvel. The information in the packet sent to Colonial Intelligence hadn't come a second too soon. Some type of back channel was being opened by interested parties on Earth acting as an independent entity.

"Sir," Colonial Intelligence Rilson Guas started. "There was no way that this covert offer could have been orchestrated by some corporation." The balding stone-faced man quietly waited for the President to agree with him or argue the point. He expected resistance on the matter, but the President merely nodded.

"The Terrans have satellites watching our every move and I have no doubt that they are watching every Colonial on Earth," he sourly muttered. The fact that they still hadn't found the cloaked probes over Caprica and Picon was a source of nightmare for Colonial Intelligence and the CDF. They were still searching but so far, they had no luck in finding them. It was a continuing sore point for all concerned. "They have to know about this offer. They know the offer is far too tempting."

"Agreed, Mister President. But it also pulls us further into their web." Guas' continuing response was rueful. "A working hyperdrive with schematics? We've wanted that for years, and in return they offer us a communication system that would revolutionize the Colonies as well as allow us a real opportunity to build closer ties with them?"

"Exactly my point. I see this as a government back channel offer of some sort. They can't officially agree now because of politics, but they do intend to help us and at the same time allow us to save face. But…"

"Yes, but," the President finished. "I can see this coming. They offer us hyperdrive but not the DRADIS scanners to keep us from using the drives properly, not without killing ourselves. They did the same thing with the stargate addresses. We can't use the gate to its full capacity without encountering a disaster of some type, or running into the Goa'uld, or some other menace like those aliens we've discovered. So, we're neutered at this point with only three…?"

"Five," he clarified.

"Five gate addresses. And how will our telecommunications corporations going to take this if we agree?"

"Riots in the streets, and big money dedicated to your political destruction. But the people will love it. The Eathers will corner the market and they know it. even if they work with our corporation's hand in hand, the perception might cripple them."

"Maybe, maybe not. Thw corporation heads cant deny that we need these innovations and the promises that they bring to the table. Earth's offer has us hooked and they know it."

"Yes, sir, we need this. And that is what makes the trap so enticing. This is why I hate them. If we say not then it's our choice, not theirs and we will suffer the consequences. If we say yes, then they will ensure us sooner rather than later, but our people will be offered better protection against our enemies. "Now, you understand why I avoid family reunions. They're a pain in the long run. Especially with our cousins from Earth."

"I haven't had the time to fully study the proposal at length," Goesel slowly said. "But it is too good to reject out of hand. They've baited us at the worst possible time and we may not be able to say no. I need to review this after the speech tonight. But I'll decide by tomorrow." He looked at the Intelligence head. "I know it's not much time and I will discuss it with the heads and Quorum leaders. But we don't have much time. I can feel it. we may have to sacrifice our pride to save our people."

"This may destroy your presidency, sir," Guas said. "But I reluctantly agree with you. We're on borrowed time."

"Too bad Minas isn't around. He'd hate this speech I am about to give. But in the long run, this will hurt him more than me. I hope he hasn't damaged our standing with the Terrans."

"Sir, I can't see how he could do such a thing. He's only one man. I am more concerned at how the people will respond to your speech."

"You believe they'll want to burn me alive?" he laughed.

"For a start, sir. For a start."

"We'll, that is why I have battlestars," he smirked.

His own quip didn't amuse him the least.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Record-keeping notes:**_

 **Natzo:** The Colonials indeed do have more experience. Bur to the technology difference, some is obsolete but not all of it. Sometimes it's not the technology but the experience that allows one to survive and win in a battle.

 **Skipper1337:** Earth (and honestly the Colonials) must continue to try to bend each other to their own will because that what governments do. The hyperdrive and the communications offers have strings attached, and the Colonials know it, but they have to decide whether to accept it or not and it is very enticing. If the colonials had the superior technology, they would be doing the same things to Earth. You asked if there is really any subtle comparison to our current political situation in the US and the story. The answer is both yes and now. Kinsey Sr. was the epitome of American First as was his ulterior motives. Everything he did reeked of self interest first and America's interests second. Hey, this may be a case of life imitating art? No, Earth has not signed a peace treaty with the Colonies yet, but they are heading towards that. But they have a previous treaty with the Race first. Also, the Asgard have one also they are going to cause havoc in two chapters from now on New Picon. In the companion story 'Shadows' the Asgard/Race treaty is even stronger which will be seen. It's at the point that the younger Emperor has approved so radical genetic modifications unknown to the general population…

Both stories parallel each other but again, this is more of a relaxed story as compared to the other. Murphy's Law is a pain and it will show its face in the next chapter as the Ashtorath respond to Goesel's speech which starts in this chapter.

 **Chris Coyne.** Patience. I can only do what I can as my time permits. In other words, I am working on it…

 **Mf0012:** To a huge number of Colonials the Terrans are backwards with technology far in advanced in their station. It is a stereotype and has some elements of truth. On the other hand there are huge pockets of Colonial society that is somewhat primitive in their thinking and culture. Neither side's population is at the same level everywhere. It makes the Colonials feel good to think is below them. Earth loves seeing Colonials as war mongers with religious obsessed people when its not true. But it's nice to think of them as such. What if Kinsey remained President? Would the Cyrannus stars novas right now? Probably.

It takes time to change. As we've seen in this story, the technology is being integrated slower than in other stories. Earth needs time to adjust to the new techs. The Colonials need time to adjust to the new reality in the galaxy. It does not happen overnight and in my opinion, it shouldn't. The technologies are coming fast and hard. A lot of the older generation is not adjusting as fast. Many countries are slower on the uptake. Time is needed for stuff to soak in. I have relatives that believe that we are punching permanent holes in the ozone layer every time we shoot a rocket into space. They are upset because black and white televisions are gone. Trust me, it will take time for us to get comfortable going into space on those first-generation ships. The SGA Earth is the same. Plus, in these stories, the SG Earth will spend time learning how to build but the whys of it as well.

More notes: In this chapter I mention three species of the Race empire as Lizardians collectively. The colonials only know of three. But there are five variations. Two are known to the SGA including the lizard hybrids. Goesel is aware of that species but he is not about to tell his people yet. Talk about freaking out… He has enough problems about the people of Earth without telling them that little tidbit.

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! LOTS OF TALK AND SPEECHES! WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE LOTS OF TALKING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **Chapter sixteen**_

 _ **Revealing Truths and Consequences -Part One**_

 _ **Cyrannus Star system**_

 _ **Caprica**_

President Goesel had fifteen minutes before he was to make his ground-breaking speech, one he was certain would rock the Colonies to its core. He was surprised that he wasn't nervous, only anxious. His flotilla of aides and security were packed in with him in the Grey Room, preparing for the final moments when he would exit and make his way towards the Quorum Presidium.

In the private secured room, Roberta, one of his most trusted aides, inspected the President from head to toe. The dark-haired woman in the immaculate blue dress, carefully scanned him and his clothing for any flaws that might present itself on video. The critics were always looking for something to criticize the President for. The last time, they claimed that he had a small amount of food stuck on his mustache. Inwardly, Roberta cringed every time she thought about that little snafu. How everyone could have missed so obvious a flaw should have been impossible. But the cameras caught it and the talking heads talked about it for two days. There were even conspiracies about it.

No, the President wasn't subtly insulting the Quorum were sloppy in their governing and the scrap of food wasn't to be taken as some sort of indictment on the way the Quorum governed itself and the people. Nevertheless, it was an important lesson that the Colonial executive staff learned quite well.

 _Never let crumbs be seen on the President's mustache on television._

"How do I look, Roberta?"

"Perfect, Mister President. You tend to slouch about three quarters of the way through your speeches. You don't do it every time, but sir, you do it enough for people to notice. I would recommend that you stand straighter at the podium so that your suit won't generate any wrinkles while you're speaking."

"Mister President, the teleprompters are green and the Terran caption translation system is working perfectly."

"Excellent, we know Earth be watching. We know they can translate the speech for themselves, but this lets them know that we're being considerate of them and that we are interested in them listening to the speech."

"Sir, we are getting a lot of positive feedback in the polls concerning the upcoming speech. But the quorum is still upset because they don't have copies of the speech. They feel like you are blindsiding them."

"That's exactly what I'm doing," he said. "The last thing we need is for them to start ranting across the Colonies before I even give the speech."

"All of the major news corporations are waiting to transmit across the Colonies."

"Excellent. What about the Pontiffs?"

"They are already at the quorum Presidium. High priestess Stroma and the entire enclave is already seated. The Division of Justices are present and accounted for. Six of the eight corporate heads of the defense corporations are also seated and waiting. All of the members of the executive branch are there just waiting for you to enter."

A man in his late thirties carried a briefcase walked up and handed the briefcase to the President. "I made the last-minute changes that you requested, sir."

"Thank you, James. Did you make sure to put in the additions that I requested?"

"Yes, sir." The man paused for a second before speaking. "Sir, are you sure you want to do this? It could easily cause a panic among the people."

"The people of the Colonies of Kobol are not as weak as you think, James. Religious convictions aside, the people are strong, and the truth may hurt but I believe we'll be the stronger for it."

"I hope so, Sir. We can be very closed-minded people."

"That goes for people everywhere, especially in politics," he smirked. "None of us are immune to that."

"True words…," Antonio turned and smiled as his wife Jennifer gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I don't want the press to assume that you're having an affair with someone in the executive office before you made your speech," his wife said as she wiped the lipstick from the cheek she just kissed. "You know what a scandal that would cause." Smiling, she straightened his tie and tightened it slightly just enough to make it a just little snugger. "There, that gives you a more executive look." His wife smiled at him and he smiled back. "oh," she added, "don't forget to tinkle before you got out."

"Jen!" he hissed, sure that everyone had heard…which, judging from the coughs, suppressed smiles, and in one case, a deepening red-faced aide, they had.

"You remember what happened last time," his wife chided, uncaring whether they heard there or not. "The State of the Colonies' speech where you got stuck speaking to the Quorum and the reporters and almost couldn't get away in time? I saw you dancing."

"I was merely anxious to attend a most important meeting," he grumbled.

"Yes, my love," she whispered, "Antonio, I was never so embarrassed for you in my life. Into the rest room," she ordered. "I don't want the President of the Colonies to repeat that, shall we say, experience. Once was enough."

President Antonio Goesel looked around the room, carefully studying the faces studiously avoiding his glare. All except one.

Roberta.

"Sir, your wife is right," she stated. "Polls indicate that you will drop ten points if you repeat your exit like you did at the State of the Colonies without informing your constituents as to why. Your actions were perceived to be a snub of the Quorum minority delegation. That cost you."

"This is politics. Everything I do costs," he said as he faced his wife. "I shall defer to my advisors. And I shall make sure that I don't embarrass my staff and my wife. And, keep from losing any more points, which I can ill-afford as the people will most likely burn me in effigy after this speech."

"The people will understand."

"I'm not worried about the people. It's the Quorum I'm concerned about. Now, excuse me while I go and prepare myself for the speech."

"Make sure you have enough tissue paper."

He quickly left, muttering to himself.

* * *

"… _We now turn you over to Petre Suba and Elissa Kanmi, hosts of CBN's Caprica Tonight, Extended Edition. We continue our coverage on the Presidential speech."_

 _Petre: "Thank you, Keba. The speech should begin sometime in the next twenty minutes. You can see from our different cameras viewing the chambers, that almost all the branches of government are represented in traditional robes and about to take their seats. As we've been telling you all night, usually the different branches of the government only present themselves dressed in their traditional robes during the State of the Colonies address or the Mid-Year Presidium Address that occurs once every other year."_

 _Elissa: "That's right, Petri. Unlike most of the speeches, this one tonight would not only be going across the Colonial systems, but will be addressed directly to the Terran system, once called the Apellai. That name now has been removed from the official government papers, another example of the continuing separation between Earth and her brother colonies. It is a known fact that the government has been officially and unofficially separating us from our original supposition that Earth needs to reunify with the Colonies. This change began happening a little over a year ago when the President first used the name Terran instead of the original Colonial name Apellai."_

 _Petre: "That's true, Lissa. Not only that, but that name has been removed from almost all religious conversation when talking about Earth. This represents a marked change in way our officials are interacting with the Thirteenth Colony."_

 _Elissa: "Then, can we even consider them that anymore?"_

 _Petre: Good question, one that we will need to answer. In the last few months, there have been many rumors that the Executive Branch is positioning itself against pushing for any form of forced reunification with Earth. That is something that polls across the Colonies indicate that they are in agreement with. Now, fifty-four percent of the population say that Earth should not be forced to unite with the Colonies unless they choose to do so, while twenty-seven percent, up from nineteen, believe that the people of Earth may not be connected to the Colonies in any way other than a fact that they are Human. This brings up some unsettling questions that will need answers very soon._

 _Elissa: "Indeed, that is true. Even members of the government are questioning whether the Terrans were once part of the Colonies as we have assumed they were. However, there are a lot of people that insist that they still are, citing facts that have filtered in from Earth's records as well as the continuing cultural exchanges. According to several sources, most of the artifacts, documents and cultural exchanges appear to indicate there are obvious similarities linking our two cultures. The problem is defining exactly what those similarities signify. And, what is the most interesting is how quiet the religious community has been lately. The missionaries sent to Earth a year and a half ago now, have been, for the most part sequestered away not talking to the public. Everyone in the religious community has been very tight-lipped."_

 _Petre: "Not only has the high priestesses and priests of the Order of Athena been quiet about the information they received from the missionaries during the trip to the planet, but the government officials have been equally quiet. Their lack of disclosure has been a major sticking point among critics, who have all but demanded some form of accountability be taken by the President. This may be one of the reasons why the President is addressing us today. But, there have also been rumors that Earth–Colonial relations have been strained once more and we may be on the verge of war. It's been no secret that the new worlds we've discovered that have attracted so many people are heading towards to begin new lives, are less than fifty light-years distance from Earth. It is quite likely that Earth sees this as a form of incursion into their own territories and may be taking actions that could lead to war."_

 _Elissa: "I find it very unlikely, Petre. One, Earth has no reason to really go after us, or we against them. Second, there have been a lot of Colonials traveling to Earth to attend seminars and meetings with Earth officials and corporations. And we have Terran star liners arriving on a semi-regular basis to Caprica and Picon filled with passengers from Earth, and two other worlds not considered colonies of Earth. In light of this, I find that the possibility of war between our two nations is remote. I find it comforting because the last thing we need to do is to have us fighting against each other. William, you've been remarkably quiet. Do you have an opinion about this?"_

 _William: I've just been listening to you as both of you have made cogent arguments. I have to agree with you there. Nobody wants a war. We do have to acknowledge though, that the cultural differences between our people and the Terrans is considerable. And here, I am referring to the religious differences between our two people. However, as you noted, there is a growing change among many of the people in the colonies which seems to indicate that they are less concerned about the religious values of the people of Earth than we were just a mere three years ago. We still don't know as much about their world as we would like but from what we've heard, it is frankly speaking, fascinating. It is not only an interest in Earth, but some of their pseudo-colonies, worlds that have branched away from the planet and have their own independence. How these independent worlds function is a matter of interest to most of the people here. We must remember that fifty years ago, we really weren't unified. Because of the Cylon war, were forced to unify. We had something to fight against as a people and our worlds came together. There is still a desire by many to have more independence between the Colonial worlds."_

 _Elissa: "That's true. But, getting back to the religious aspect, there are many, many people who see the Earth religions as a threat to our own beliefs. Many people suspect that is the reason why the missionaries went to Earth in the first place. Not surprisingly, that particular little adventure didn't turn out the way many people had hoped for. It's known that at least one of the missionaries turned away from her religious convictions and embraced a form of monotheism native to Earth. In fact, she married a native priest. And, one of our most renown and beloved priestess chose to remain on Earth to continue her study and analysis of the culture there instead of returning home. This has caused a lot of concern among those in the religious community with some religious leaders openly stating that Terran religions are more corrupting than we first believed. But we have to let our audience know that those opinions are becoming the minority."_

 _Petre: "We're not that weak. But, it is a concern."_

 _William: "Yes, for some people, it is. However, there are many people that have no problem with the concept of freedom of religion as practiced by several countries on Earth. This is especially true with a lot of the younger people who don't see it as a serious problem. We are finding that many of the older generation feel uncomfortable considering what happened with the monotheist wars sixty years earlier. There still are a lot of harsh feelings concerning the riots that killed so many people on planets Gemenon,Sagittaron, and Scorpia."_

 _Elissa: "That hasn't stopped millions of people immigrating to the new colony worlds located less than fifty light-years from Earth. They don't seem threatened by Earth's religions."_

 _William: "That's because they haven't been directly exposed to it, at least not yet. Right now, there is a thirty-five-light-year prohibition zone around Earth imposed by the Tollanian government, however with improving relations, we don't know how long that will last. Who knows what might happen in twenty years when more contact between the new colonies and Earth. We may see both sides getting along just fine. Or, worst case scenario, we may be at war."_

 _Elissa: "That is a possibility. We also should take into consideration the Cylon influence. I can easily see Earth being influenced by the machines."_

 _William: "I think we're worrying about the Cylon threat a little bit too much and underestimating the people of Earth. We won the war. The only Cylons still existing…"_

 _Petre: "That we know of…""_

 _Elissa: "That we know of, are in Earth territory. If I'm not mistaken, there are only a few hundred allegedly functioning on Earth. It is doubtful that they can influence the people of Earth so much that they become a true threat. The people there are aware of the dangers that the Cylons represent and I'm sure that they're not foolish enough to allow those creatures access to their systems and critical areas that could threaten their own security."_

 _Petre: "But Lissa, that's the fear that many of our own officials in the military, civilian, and religious sectors. This could easily happen because of Earth's lack of understanding of the true Cylon threat."_

 _William: "Sorry, I don't agree with you. I think we make assumptions that are not based on the facts. Currently, we don't have the information om the Cylons and what they are doing on Earth. The clones may be isolated; they may be part of the civilian population for all we know. But, at this time, I believe that Earth can deal with the situation because they are aware of what the Cylons tried to do to us. Also, we must acknowledge that Earth is more advanced than we are. They may be more aware of the Cylon threat than we give them credit for."_

 _Elissa: "They've certainly proved that, at lease from the technological point of view. The civilian aerospace corporations are still talking about that little stunt that the Terran space liner pulled a couple weeks ago. You know they didn't have to speed up like that to enter their FLT. They were just showing off."_

 _Petre: "Well, they certainly got their point across._

 _Elissa: "Yes, that was a big embarrassment to those viper pilots and the military. That civilian liner outran our most advanced vipers with an ease that was unimaginable. If our news team captured the incident, most people wouldn't have believed it. Our government certainly wouldn't have allowed that video to see the light of day. That alone shows us how far behind the Terrans we are. It's also a very good example why we should not provoke them any more than we already have. It also shows that we need to garner favor with them so that we can acquire some the technology that they apparently take for granted. Imagine if we could travel tens of thousands of light years in a matter of days rather than years."_

 _Petre: "I think you're exaggerating. There's no way they can travel that fast."_

 _William: "Well, we know they made it to Earth in a day. In comparison, it takes us about a year to make it to the Terran star system. That transport was just a civilian liner. So, we have asked question exactly how fast can their military warships travel? Either way, it is something that we need to acquire if we are going to expand."_

 _Elissa: "People should also know that Vice-President Willius and Quorum Minority Leader Minas will not be in attendance as both are still touring the new colonies and making an impromptu to visit Terra. Former President Richard Adar, now appointed ambassador to Earth will not be attending for the same reason."_

 _Petre: "Several of our news correspondents, including some from our rival stations, have requested permission from the Colonial government to visit Earth. The Earth government seems not to have a problem with this and has given us permission. So far, our own government has denied us permission for the last two years; but, with this speech, I suspect things are about to change. Like it or not, our people are co-mingling more, and the obsession our government has trying to keep every contact with Earth-related events classified, is becoming difficult. The lack of transparency is pushing our government towards a critical point. I believe this also means that the people of the Colonies are at a critical juncture. The Quorum's political agenda is slowly distancing itself from the will of the people. There is a disconnect here between what the officials want and what the people want. Look, I've talked to people in cities and townships all over Caprica and Picon._

 _I've also talked to many people in large as well as small towns across the twelve worlds. A significant majority of them are interested in closer relations with Earth and the independent worlds. Allegedly, there are however, a lot of government officials and many CEOs of large corporations that are opposed to this unless they can influence the outcome in ways that benefit them foremost. Many people are of the opinion that those same individuals are trying to capitalize on this situation so that they can influence and profit from it before the common person is even aware of the possible benefits. For example, several sources are saying that a conglomerate of corporations are actively trying to contract for a private resort on Terra's Pacifica territories, specifically, on three islands of the Tahitian land group for ultra-rich clients of said corporations. Earth was offered a huge amount of credits for the property. Earth reportedly rejected the offer. None of these alleged actions were revealed to the public."_

 _Elissa: "So, you're saying that profit and self-interest are the main motives that are keeping us from more openness with Earth?"_

 _Petre: "That's what my sources are telling me. It indicates that these people are thinking long term. We haven't even established travel civilian lanes to Earth yet, nor have we any vessels that can reach Earth in a reasonable time. But they are working for exclusivity. The common person has little to no chance if the corporations have their say, according to our sources. There are many people who believe that our own officials including some of the religious leaders are pushing the matters of religion as an excuse not to associate with Earth other than with significant limitations that benefit them. I will add this point. I've heard from a lot of our military officials that some of our military leaders are still quietly furious that Earth pushed back so successfully against our forces. These individuals consider Earth a primary threat to be squashed. But, and I will also add this, there are many, many people in the military in positions of power that have moved past the battles and wants Earth's military culture to ultimately side with us as a unified entity. Elissa and Petre, this is something I'm hearing more and more. This seems to be an almost desperate need for us to unite, at lease from a military standpoint.""_

 _William: "I've seen some evidence of that as well. There seems to be a growing concern about alien life and the threat that possibly represents. We've had our first confirmed, intelligent alien life form contact with a species known as the Race. Unknown to us, this contact happened a little over two years ago. Although the details of this first contact is classified, we know that there was some sort of conflict between our forces and theirs. We know that Earth intervened. We also know there have been some talks between our two governments, but the details of been very sketchy."_

 _Petre: "I can't imagine how that first contact must've went. Imagine meeting aliens for the first time. How difficult must it have been just to be able to communicate? I can truly understand if we have some type of conflict with them in our first meeting. But this proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that mankind is not alone in the universe, not that I believe that in the first place."_

 _Elissa: "But the scrolls as stated that mankind began out there. They don't hint of alien life forms existing in the universe."_

 _Petre: "As I've said before, and I will say it again–and it always gets me in trouble–the scrolls don't tell us everything. I understand the religious impact of the statement I'm saying however I will not pretend that I believe everything that the scrolls say, and I have never believed that man is the only creature out there in this vast galaxy, or this universe. Apparently, I was right."_

 _William: "The first thing we did was shoot at them."_

 _Petre: "That's what it seems like, or maybe they shot first seeing our Battlestars coming at them. But I want to focus on our own actions. What does this say about us? How many friends might we have out there?"_

 _William: "In contrast, how many enemies might we have out there as well? This is something that we will find out, I suspect, sooner rather than later."_

 _Elissa: "Aren't you afraid of what we may find?"_

 _William: "There are threats most probably, But I would like to believe that there are more positives in the universe rather than the negatives. Our biggest problems are going to be ourselves, and by that, I mean, Humanity. We are the greatest threat to this galaxy."_

 _Elissa: "I thought the Cylons were the galaxy's greatest threat."_

 _William: "We and the Terrans are most likely the greatest threats that ever crawled into space. The Race? They may be a problem–we don't know until our government allows us to get out there and interview them and find out who and what they are. Yes, I believe they are hiding something they don't want the public to know about. As of right now, we are hiding from the greater community. Case in point: despite all our years in space, we never met an intelligent species, so that led to some assumptions that obviously in retrospect, we know are not true. We also know that we Colonials live in an isolated sector of space. In contrast, the Terran system is surrounded by worlds that can support Human and other forms of intelligent life. Once our people move into those new colony worlds what would we expect to happen? Are they going to be wedded to the Colonial way of life, or are they going to begin to go their own way creating their own unique culture? How will Earth influence them, or how will those colonists influence Earth? Will those new colonists get used to the idea that there aliens among them? In turn, in a few generations what would they think of us? Will they become cosmopolitans while we will be known as 'country rubes'? Do we honestly think that they're going to fall back into the traditional Kobollian way of life? These are questions we going to have to answer and answer soon if we want to remain a unified people. The question is, should we even try to enforce unification, considering the fact that they are tens of thousands of light years away from their parent culture?"_

 _Petre: "I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation, but we're going to change tracks. But, to our audience, I promise that we will get back to this very interesting conversation. We hope to have some Terran represents here to get their input. We're receiving a huge number of calls from people weighing in with comments and questions._

 _I've just received word that the President is entering right now. Most of the people in the Presidium are beginning to stand up, beginning to clap which is a definite indication that the President is now inside a building. We can see President Goesel coming down the aisle now… Shaking hands, greeting the people. I see he has bowed to the High Priestess who is also his aunt… He's still making his way among the throngs of people trying to shake his hands. I'm sure security is a nightmare at this point… He's finally made his way to the stage. To the side, we see his wife and other family members of the executive branch taking their seats now. The room is now quieting as High Priestess Livia Stomata prepares to recite the invocation."_

 _Elissa: you will note that she is wearing the purple, green and gold robes of her order. Normally, these robes are worn only during the State of the Colonies address and at state funerals. The fact that she is wearing this now gives an indication of how important this speech is going to be."_

 _Petre: "The invocation will be spoken in ancient Kobollian, as is tradition. At this point I'm not sure if there will be a direct translation for the people of Earth. I shall assume that the missionaries still on Earth can give the people there a direct translation. People are standing now as she begins her invocation."_

 _Elissa: "Our tradition is a definite departure from Earth's. The country of the Americana North has a strict, almost obsessive rule separating church from state. They may speak of religion, or their specific monotheistic God during the speeches, however religion plays no part in the legal system, or so I've been told. Strange indeed."_

 _Petre: "The President has now stepped up to the podium. You can almost feel the deafening applause vibrate the floor, as members of the Quorum both major and minor houses acknowledge him. Again, this speech is being broadcast throughout the Cyrannus star system and is being transmitted to the planet Earth. When he is finished, we will do an analysis of his speech and cover the important parts. Ladies and gentlemen and people of Terra, the President of the Colonies of Kobol..._

* * *

To the honorable members of the Quorum, to the members of the legislature that serve our great nation, to the religious enclaves that tend to both the spiritual and physical needs of our citizenry, to the citizens of the Colonies of Kobol and finally, to the people of the Terran star system, and the newly formed United Coalition of Worlds. I, President Antonio Goesel, bid you greetings from our great and wonderful capital world of Caprica, one of many worlds of the Colonies of Kobol. As I address all those listening to my voice and seeing my face, some for the first time, I want to recount the progress that we've made in the last year.

First, I will recount the financial challenges that we have endured in the last year in our culture and our society. The financial challenges have been significant and we, the officials responsible for the safety and stability of our nation, have carefully coordinated together to avoid catastrophe to making sure that our collective economy continues to grow. We have discovered new minerals, new sources of precious and exotic metals desperately needed to continue our economic growth. We're building schools as well as ships for those colonists traveling to distant shores. We have an economically viable military, the largest since the height of the Cylon war, not dedicated to war, but dedicated to help establish the peace for us and our children. Our colonists' brethren, traveling to distant, newly established colonies will feel secure knowing that their safety is assured from their first steps from our territories to their first steps on our new worlds. The ways are already being prepared for them. New housing is already being built. Land is being cleared for farming. Industrial, farming equipment, and medical vessels will be there to greet them. Our Agricultural vessels are following at a slower rate to guarantee the safety of the animals and plants being transported. Guardian battlestars and waypoint stations will escort and offer safe havens for our brave colonists. We have battled against an ever-diminishing number of terrorist actions and organized pirate gangs to maintain the safety of our space lanes. We are in the process of developing and additional new world for our people to live in safety and comfort. We have another discovered new world our population can colonize. These worlds are rich in life and minerals required to supply our people with all their needs in comfort.

In our explorations, we have found two worlds that have small Human populations already there which we have integrated with and are in the process of helping them to improve their quality of life. We have quickly learned from experience to allow them to continue essentially unimpeded. The possibilities of these new people having their culture damaged or lost because of our interference will not be tolerated. If, however they wish to join our people and become one with us, we will not hinder them. But they should be allowed to develop at their own pace and not emulate our culture or religious values as some have attempted to do. We have not abandoned them nor will we in this time of new discovery. But, we have learned, and it is a bitter lesson, that we cannot force them to follow our rules and laws just because we are bigger, better and stronger than they are.

We have been blessed. I must repeat what has been said of the territorial worlds of New Picon, Pontu Nika, and Makaria. They are diverse, rich in minerals as well as in life equal to the worlds of the Twelve Colonies. There are trees and plants, there are oceans and rivers, mountains and streams, deserts and arctic wastelands all for the taking. These planets are perfect for the habitation of Human life and our species. There is no evidence of intelligent or Human life, so we are not taking from anyone. And we have every intention of making the most of these blessed finds without fear of usurping others' territories.

Relations with Earth and its independent worlds that form their coalition is at an all-time high. We're in a process of establishing ties with the species called the Race, an empire that comprises three species of reptilians. These completely different intelligent species of reptile-like life forms are collectively known by the people of Earth and the independent worlds around them as Lizardians. The species have independently developed technology sufficient to propel them through the stars. Our first contact with them was difficult and as the President, I personally take full responsibility for the incident and resulting battle between our two great nations. I acknowledge that the people of Earth's coalition were instrumental in halting what could have become a disastrous conflict. Instead of going to war which would have resulted in the loss of countless lives, we reached a critical point where we, the people of Kobol were able to open the lines of communications with the people of Earth. The war with the empire of the Race, that would have drawn Earth into the conflict, was averted.

Instead of shunning us, Terra allowed missionaries, representatives of the religious factions of our world to come to visit and learn about their world. They allowed diplomats, scientists, and archaeologists, to examiner their world, to learn of their opinions, to study their religions, to speak to their people in freedom and without restriction, and to study what we once called the Thirteenth Colony. I want people of our nation to understand that this is important work and it has made a real difference in the lives of those who have traveled to Earth. Their reports, their commentaries and communiques, and their accumulating knowledge of the planet and its culture have been instrumental in helping us to gain a better of the Terrans. We intend to reciprocate to the best of our abilities.

We have a long way to go but we are beginning to see the light in the tunnel as we continue to gain understanding and knowledge of our distant relatives. It is through their knowledge and their eyes that we begin to believe that what we first assumed concerning the people of Earth is no longer valid. We thought we knew who and what they are, but we have found that our information was woefully incomplete and inaccurate. This strange paradox of what we thought we knew and what we have discovered now, will now defines who and what we are in relation to ourselves and to Earth.

What this administration has learned has been difficult to accept and to define in ways that we can fully understand and feel comfortable with. We have worked diligently and obtained independent collaboration. We are continuing to either confirm or discount further data as it becomes available. Despite enormous progress cultivating our relationship with the Terrans and their allies, this administration has found that many people have begun to lose the trust in the institutions of government and religion. There are many citizens of this great nation that believe that we there has been an egregious lack of transparency when it comes to the truth about the Terrans. Our preconceived notions and beliefs have pushed us in directions that are, in some cases patently false and divisive. Our beliefs have taken us down one road we expected to travel, but the reality we now face pushes us towards another path. Those conflicts of interests have pushed our nation towards the uncertainly of what the truth is and places us in a conflict of crisis. We as a nation hold our truths to be real and the unknown frightens us as a people. What defines us is conflicted with what we thought we knew. I say to the colonies of Kobol, we cannot be restricted by what we think we know. We must be ready to expand our minds and our hearts and our spirits by who and what we truly are.

So, there are decisions that we must act upon. We, as a united people, can choose to press forward with a positive mindset for cooperation and integration with the greater galactic community, or we can retreat into the comfort of our beliefs and assumptions and remain isolated and ignorant. It is my belief that we should not focus on comfortable ideology, but we must step forward and act upon the facts as frightening as they may be. We can look forward and take the first steps of integrating with the people of Earth and the independent worlds in their sectors of space, or we can close in on ourselves comforted in the knowledge that we alone know the truth about Humanity and the galaxy around us. I realize this is troubling and it is not comforting, but what I am saying holds the elements of truth which we as a people, should be strong enough not to shy away from. To bury our heads in the sand is to invite disaster and death not only to the culture of our people but to death itself. We are strong people and I believe we cannot hide from the truth no matter how difficult it is.

I have personally wrestled with the newfound knowledge that has been given to me. There have been many difficult decisions in which I and the leadership have made in the best interests of our people.

Although these decisions are difficult, they have been a blessing as well. Our economy is booming as we have discovered precious minerals, and metals essential to the continued vitality of our culture. We're speaking to the Race in an effort to secure a treaty with them to obtain a precious substance that is the lifeline of the Colonies. The Race is in possession of tyllium. This precious resource is in quantities sufficient to power our industrial needs for the next thousand years. We will aggressively, yet respectfully treat with them to obtain the lifeblood of our people. This does not come without risk. We have many challenges to overcome such as trust and respect. Although our relations have improved, we are not where we should be, but we are striving to improve each and every day. I'm confident that we will achieve our goals; then both we and the Race will come to an acceptable agreement that will benefit both sides. We are confident that both sides are now cultivating ways that can benefit all our people, economically as well as in security. This will take time but not as much as we might believe.

Both our people and the people of Earth have one great passion and that is that we demand respect from each other whether it be matters of gender, or race, or religion, or disability, or cultural differences that seem incompatible to those experiencing it for the first time. We must realize that these differences although concerning, ultimately makes us stronger because we are accepting those differences. I have received many reports concerning the various religions of Earth and I want to ensure our people that, although there are similarities between their religions and the Cylon faith, any belief that there is a connection between the two could not be further from the truth. Earth's religions have been developing for thousands of years independent of Cylon beliefs.

It is not true that the Terran people are trying to convert us to monotheism. There is no truth that Earth is trying to force us to abandon our own religions. If it were, then they would have tried to use religion as a condition for any acceptances of treaties that we would make with them. They have not done so. It is not true that Earth wants to conquer and enslave us, and force us to abandon our religions and beliefs so that they can replace them with theirs. It _is_ true that they are trying to influence us as we are trying to influence them. It _is_ true that Earth is an independent entity not connected to the officiating rules, regulations, and legalities of Colonial Law. We have no jurisdiction over them and they have no jurisdiction over us. Despite some beliefs to the contrary, the original and subsequent laws of Colonization do not and cannot affect a world that has been separated from the Colonies for the last two to 4000 years. To attempt to subjugate e or force a world may or may not be the Thirteenth Colony so that we may feel comfortable in a judicial system can only lead to disaster. As I have reiterated before, Earth also known as Terra, may well not be the Thirteenth Colony. If we do find remnants of the Thirteenth Colony as we have found our home world of Kobol, how will we treat with them? Will they remember us, or will they have forgotten their roots? Will they wish to join us their brethren or will the decide to remain independent? How will we respond to their decisions? Only time will tell, and I have faith that when and if that time does come, we will decide wisely. How we treat with the Race and the Coalition will certainly give us an indication where minds and hearts are. We should embrace our cousins and others to become stronger than the sum of our parts.

As we travel towards his great unknown, I realize that this will create real problems. Because of our isolationism these problems have been relegated and neglected. Alternative visions of our world have prevailed in our nation both in a conservative and liberal politics. With our religious factions, their ideas and beliefs have been challenged in the wealthiest sectors as well as the poorest sectors of society. We have seen that both sides seek to restore what they have believe is a better, simpler way of life, free from outside influences.

We as a people cannot dismiss these visions. I, as President, cannot dismiss these visions because they are powerful, and they reflect the dissatisfaction and fears of many of our people. Because of certain truths in the galaxy, I believe that these visions fail to recognize our position as members of Humanity. We cannot run and hide and imprison ourselves in walls and barriers and then claim that we are safe from outside influences. We, as a nation cannot answer with a simple rejection of what is true and what is outside in the galaxy. Instead we should strive to work together with our brothers and hopefully, our future allies to make sure that we benefit from such integration and that it be broadly shared. The disruption of our economic, political, cultural, and our own religion should not be tolerated by the people simply because we have those who are afraid to step forward towards a new and sometimes frightening path. However, the imbalance is there than many who wish to maintain the status quo. I believe there's another path, one that ensures our security and economic prosperity without fear of others attempting to take it away from us either by coercion or by force. We have a saying–it is an ancient saying, 'the monster is out of the cave and it will not be pushed back into it'. We are known by the greater galaxy now and we cannot go back and hide, knowing that nothing will ever threaten us.

Because we have been opened to the wider universe, we have discovered many wondrous things. New people, innovative technologies, new species, and new cultures have been shown to us. We've seen not one, but three distinct species of alien reptilian intelligence we could not have imagined less than four years ago. We have encountered people that have shown us technologies and have knowledge of things that we could never have imagined could have existed outside of our fiction writer's imagination. The simple acknowledgment that those technologies exist and are possible has helped us to look at our sciences in new ways and we have diligently been in contact with the people of Terra and the independent worlds that comprise the United Coalition of Worlds. New propulsion technologies, new medical advances, and new forms of communication are in the process of being researched and introduced into our economy in such ways that will not hurt but boost it tenfold. We are expanding our technological base by the day and we are better for it.

But with every blessing that we received, there is also cost. We've seen the wider galaxy now, and it has seen us. Earth people have a saying: 'the genie is out of the bottle'. This phrase means that others have seen us. Some have, expressing friendship. Some have come with intentions of conquering or destroying our people. We were once safe, isolated in our ignorance. Now that we know what's out there we cannot turn back and pretend that we haven't seen it. If we do so, it will surely come for us. To that extent, we are making preparations that will ensure the salvation, the safety of the Colonies of Kobol and our people.

The Empire of the Race was a first contact with alien life forms, but they have not been our only contact. There is a species that discovered us. Because of our relationship to Earth, this alien government discovered our existence. Where we were once safe and isolated sectors space, that is no longer true.

Three months ago, an alien ship appeared at the border that once separated Cylon from Colonial space. The ship was pyramid-shape and its ambassador wished to contact our government. We have discovered that this design is common in the galaxy and many friendly governments as well as pirates and hostile entities use ship design called the Ha'tak. Although the crew that visited us is Humanoid, they are not Human as we understand the term. The ship is the standard vessel for what was known as the Goa'uld Empire. It was vast, once ruling more than eighty percent the galaxy with an iron hand. The Goa'uld encountered Humans on Earth eight thousand years ago… that number is correct according to all our research. It is a known fact that they took many Humans from Terra and transplanted them throughout the galaxy. They called the Humans of Earth the 'Tau'ri, which in the Goa'uld language means 'first world' and its people were also called the Tau'ri'. It is a derogatory term used by these aliens to the denote mankind of Terra.

A rebellion on Earth forced the Goa'uld to flee. For many thousands of years Earth had time to grow and mature. Twenty-six years by Earth's calendar, they encountered Earth again. The Empire does not tolerate any advanced Human world or alien species that might develop enough technology to threaten their rule. Hundreds of worlds and hundreds of species have been obliterated by the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld encountered the Terrans hostilities immediately began. Their leader Ra, trued to cripple or destroy Earth using a super-enhanced nuclear device. He failed and was killed. His death signified that Earth was a threat, one they could not allow to continue to exist. Ra's death remained a mystery that would not be solved by the Goa'uld for years. Once they rediscovered Earth, it was designated a threat and they tried to once more enslave the people, or in failing that they would have destroyed Earth. Although badly outnumbered and technologically inferior, the people of Terra survived becoming stronger, then crippled the Empire, killing most of the Goa'uld System Lords.

The ship that visited our system is one of vast number under the direct control of the empire that seceded the Goa'uld Empire. From the ashes of the old Empire a new Empire formed, the Ashtorath Goa'uld Empire. While all this was happening, we were hidden, safely isolated by our nebula, unaware of the desperate battle waged between Humanity and the Goa'uld. Earth is now a young, budding galactic power and the Goa'uld are a shadow of their former selves. However, they are rising again to become that power that they once were. And, they have found us.

One of the Ashtorath Lords came to us to forge an alliance between our people and theirs. I have been given time to think about this and tonight, I will respond to her request.

 **TBC**

note: I wrote 'true words', not 'truer words'.


	17. Chapter 17

Record keeping time:

Fanfiction net has been acting up in the TV section so I don't know if it will even post but I shall do so anyway But first…

Al **etan Marxan:** I will be discussing the Race's reaction in the next chapter as they respond to the President's speech.

 **Shadowwriter01:** I am glad that you noticed that Goesel said a lot without saying anything. It was an excellent try but it all goes out the window in this chapter so fast that your head will swim. What he was trying to do is prepare his people for news that they might not like. And, here I don't want to portray the Colonials in a single light. They are changing but like we in the U.S. it will take time, and won't be smooth. The Race's secret will come out soon…

 **Fanswell:** I am no politician but my source is a master speech writer and orator.

 **EvilTheLast:** Yep, no violence. Not yet. A lot of your comments are about to be answered here, The Colonials don't know the truth but are about be swamped with information. Some of it real and some of it they are assuming to be real. Read and see what I mean.

 **Chloe:** Need a break Yep. That is what the talking heads make you want to do. I have achieved my goal!

Thank you everyone for reading.

Now, on with the story…

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE LOTS OF TALKING AS I MENTIONED BEFORE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! WARNING! WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **Revealing Truths and Consequences -Part Two**_

 _ **Cyrannus Star system**_

 _ **Caprica**_

"…power and the Goa'uld are a shadow of their former selves. However, they are rising again, striving to become that which they once were and, they have found us. That is not to say that this is a bad omen. Indeed, it may bring us into a new age of enlightenment.

Three months ago, an alien ship appeared at the border that once separated Cylon from Colonial space. The ship was pyramid-shape and its ambassador wished to contact our government. We have discovered that this ship design is common in the galaxy and many friendly governments as well as pirates and hostile entities use ship design called the Ha'tak. The ship is the standard vessel for what was known as the Goa'uld Empire. The Goa'uld encountered Humans on Earth eight thousand years ago… that number is correct according to all our research. It is a known fact that they took many Humans from Terra and transplanted them throughout the galaxy. They called the Humans of Earth the 'Tau'ri, which in the Goa'uld language means 'first world' and its people were also called the Tau'ri'. It was a derogatory term used by these aliens to the denote mankind of Terra. But the name Tau'ri is also known throughout the galaxy as 'the First World that fought back'.

A rebellion on Earth many thousands of years ago forced the Goa'uld to flee. For many thousands of years Earth had time to grow and mature. Twenty-six years by Terra's calendar, they encountered Earth again. The Empire did not tolerate any advanced Human world or alien species that might develop enough technology to threaten their rule. Hundreds of worlds and hundreds of species were obliterated by the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld encountered the Terrans and immediately hostilities began. Their leader Ra, trued to cripple or destroy Earth using a super-enhanced nuclear device. He failed and was killed. His death signaled that Earth was a threat, one they could not allow to continue to exist. Ra's death remained a mystery that the System Lords would not solve for years. Once they rediscovered Earth, it was designated a threat and they tried to once more enslave the people, or in failing that they would have destroyed Earth. Although badly outnumbered and technologically inferior, the people of Terra survived, becoming stronger. Through hard work, planning, gathering allies and huge amounts of blessings from the gods and luck, they crippled the Empire, killing most of the Goa'uld System Lords in the process. While all this was happening, we were hidden, safely isolated by our nebula, unaware of the desperate battle waged between Humanity and the Goa'uld. Earth is now a young, budding galactic power and the Goa'uld are a shadow of their former selves.

From the ashes of the old Empire a new Empire formed, the Ashtorath Goa'uld Empire. The ship that visited our system is one of vast number under the direct control of that empire that seceded the Goa'uld Empire. The Ashtorath are growing quickly, working diligently to become the power that they once were.

And, they have found us.

Although the crew that visited us are Humanoid, they are not Human, as we understand the term. The original Goa'uld Empire was vast, once ruling more than eighty percent the galaxy with an iron hand. Nut now, things have changed, attitudes have changed. One of the Ashtorath Lords came to us personally asking to establish an alliance between our people and theirs. I have been given time to think about this and tonight, I will respond to Lord Astartea's request.

To lord Astartea and the respective System Lords of the Ashtorath Empire, the Ashtorath Empire is one of great honor, yet it is also one of great concern. The people of the Colonies of Kobol are an ancient people whose culture goes back four thousand years in our recorded history. During this time, as we have strived to mature into a culture that the people of Kobol and others can be proud of, we acknowledge that we have made many mistakes. Our civilization has risen, and it has fallen and risen again and now we are at a point of transition. It is a time of glorious recognition for what has been revealed to us in the galaxy and it has also to our sorrow led to a collision of cultures. In the past few years we have discovered other human civilizations, we discovered evidence of alien, or should I say non-human civilizations that are growing and flourishing in the galaxy. Not all of these revelations have been beneficial. There has been conflict. There has been strife. There has been uncertainty among the different worlds. We have seen protest among the people as we struggle to understand our position in this new reality. It is a time where we seek to establish a balance amongst ourselves and for our new friends and distant relatives that we have so recently discovered. There is no easy answer for resolving any of these social and political challenges. At the same time we must respect not only the newly discovered people of the galaxy but we must also respect the changes within ourselves. I do not believe that we can settle ourselves if we struggle to keep our identities to the exclusion of all else. We can be in danger of giving in to impulsive actions that could cause damage to civilizations and inadvertently damage relations between the people Kobol and Ashtorath Empire.

If we choose to ally ourselves with you right now, then we do both you and ourselves a disservice. The Colonies of Kobol exist under a government served by democratic rule. In contrast, the Ashtorath Goa old Empire exist as a form of Regency. That is not to say that the two forms of government are incompatible. However, I feel it would be a disservice for the Colonies of Kobol to join itself with the Goa old Empire. The transitional state of my people are experiencing would not serve in the best interest to you, Lord Astartea and to your Empire. That is not to say that we do not appreciate the honor that you have offered us, indeed, there are many advantages for both sides. But we must also acknowledge that there would be a definite conflict between our people and yours. In order to join your people, we as a nation would have to deny our relationship with your traditional enemies. The newly formed United Coalition of Worlds in which Earth known as Terra is a part of and a founding member, is effectively in contest with your people. Because of lingering hostilities between your two people we believe that eventually this difference of ideologies will draw us into conflict against either or both of your two governments. This is something that we wish to avoid at all costs. We have had conflicts and we understand the bitterness that those conflicts produce. It is with this mindset that I regretfully, at this point in time, refused the offer that you have so graciously bestowed to us. That is not to say that we would not change our minds in the future, but it is saying that we as a people are not ready to take such an enormous step at this time. What I would propose however is that we take our time to learn about each other, build trust and respect, and seek to find areas of commonality by taking small steps. Let our respective people learn about one another in small matters such as trade, such as coming together to discuss our opinions and concerns as well as learning of the positive values that each of our respective societies have to offer. There is also the military component that exist between our two societies. If we are to reach a point of commonality with you, our forces must learn how to coexist peacefully with one another. And if we have any differences between our two nations then we must learn to pursue a political settlement that will benefit both sides in dignity and respect. I realize that this takes time. But it is also an opportunity for two nations to come together at the table and began to prepare a political groundwork that both of our people can benefit from.

I fully understand that this is not what you want to hear. Let me be clear. I also realize that the people of Earth will not be pleased with my answer and not outright rejecting the concerns of your government. What I'm proposing is that we lay groundwork between all three of our governments so that we can establish some type of peaceful and trusted co-existence that would not threaten each other, but in the long term benefit all three. I believe that each of us seeks peace. Each of us seeks peaceful resolutions between our differences whether they be political, social, or religious in nature.

I realize there are no easy answers for our nations to resolve all of our differences immediately. Obviously, it will take time. Resolving all these social forces that I have just mentioned means that we must respect that people will draw from their own traditions, be it religion or the culture that they have originated from. Our sense of nationhood is ingrained in all us. But I do not believe progress is possible if our desire to preserve our identities gives way to the need to dominate another group.

If our religion leads us to persecute those of another faith, if we jail or beat people who differ from what we consider the norm, if we continue our traditions which allows us to continue to enslave our children, treat them as property then ultimately our civilizations will falter and unravel. We now know that the galaxy is not some huge vast emptiness. We see it becoming smaller and smaller every day as we meet more and more of our brothers and sister, and aliens species, known and those yet to be discovered. We must learn to greet one another in peace and we must learn to embrace our differences rather than exploit them.

That's our great challenge and our great responsibility. We are ordinary people tasked with an extraordinary challenge. What our generation is attempting has been done before and after we are gone, others will do it again. It has to be done in small steps to ensure the integrity of all concerned, no matter the difficulties, no matter the need to move with haste.

I believe we can do this together, no matter who we are or what we look like or what we believe. We can take the reins of our fate. If we do this right, if we do this diligently then we will not fail. I am confident that we can meet these challenges.

I salute the gods of our fathers, I salute the Quorum and our religious leadership. I salute the people of the Colonies of Kobol, the people of Earth and their allies, and I salute the Lords of the Ashtorath System Lords. Let us come together and talk as mature people. Thank you.

Despite his aunt's insistence to the contrary, Antonia Goesel was not a religious man. Still, as he walked away from the podium he felt the need to thank the gods that it was over.

 _For now, at least._

There was little doubt that everyone was about to pile on top of him in ways that would make the invasion debacle with the Race seem like an insignificant warm up exercise. He'd just said 'no' to the Goa'uld who would not take that rejection lightly. He would openly admit that the Colonies invaded the Race and would accept responsibility but the real reason why it was done would never, _ever_ be revealed until after the heat-death of the universe, if then. The very last thing the colonies needed was for Earth to find out of the aborted plan to surround their star system and use the Race as soldiers to subdue them. No, no, no – never admit that. _Never_. Besides, things and attitudes had changed. Plus, the unknown threat heading towards them was a priority and his people didn't need to know about _that_ yet. He and his advisors agreed that using the Goa'uld threat and the failed attempt to conquer the Race as a smokescreen for what was really coming; and to continue to smooth things over with Earth would cover or at least delay a multitude of sins.

Certainly the members of the Quorum and the religious enclave were–silent. In shock, no doubt. The real explosion would happen in about a minute according to his estimates. He wasn't sure how well his speech went over with the people. Gemenon and the hardliners on in the Sag region were probably pissing themselves right about now. Too bad. Maybe he'd move them all off to one of the new colony worlds they were constantly finding, give them their independence and be done with it.

As he headed towards the safety of his stunned security, he heard the people finish clapping–and then the room erupted just as he knew it would.

' _Less, than a minute, I see'._

Petre: _"well… Any comments?"_

Elissa: _"It was suspected that the President would address the situation with the Terrans and reach out to them. We've seen that coming, but this speech was beyond anything I could have anticipated coming from the executive office._

Petre: _"Indeed, this was all in all, stunning. For those who missed this extraordinary speech delivered by President Goesel. We will do a quick recap for you. He talked about the new colonies that are being developed several thousand light years from home. He discussed the colonists that are traveling there and how they're reconstructing and will be in the process of developing those worlds which are located not too far from the Sol system. He also discussed the safety of the travelers and how they would be protected from pirates, and dare I say aliens, that might try to take advantage of the long distance travelers. He discussed our positive relations with the Terrans and mutual advantages that both sides have in working and cooperating together. He also strongly implied that the people of the planet Earth are not the ancestors of the fabled Thirteenth Colony. In fact, he clearly stated that the people of Earth, known as the Terrans, have archaeological evidence and proof that they lived on Earth thousands of years before our own recorded history. That in itself is a stunning admission, one sure to invoke a lot of controversy and discussion among both the regular public as well as the religious enclaves as it directly contradicts some of the beliefs that we've held onto for thousands of years."_

Elissa: _"I can already see the communications board lighting up. To our viewers please be patient we will get to you as soon we can. But I want to say this which was even more shocking. Apparently, not only have we have had contact with alien life forms that are reptilian in nature, we have also had contact with another apparently very powerful empire known as the Goa'uld Empire. At this point we know very little about them other than what the President has just spoken to us about. He also offered to be a mediator to create an alliance of some sort with them or barring that, to at least establish some sort of peace conference."_

William Arrarn: _"Yes, however the history that he gave of that particular empire did not present them in a very favorable light. In fact, it is my understanding that this was a very dangerous nation that conquered a large portion of our galaxy and kept humanity under primitive conditions to the point of total slavery."_

Elissa: _"That's my understanding as well. But he also specifically stated…let me get my notes here… that the old empire has been burned away particularly through the actions of the Terrans and the new empire has taken over from the ashes of the old. I believe they're now called Ashtorath. This may be a more benevolent empire; however, this still appears to be some very bad blood between them and the Terrans."_

Petre: _"That, in and of itself, has grave implications for our people. We don't know anything about the Empire. We barely learned anything about the Terrans and what we do believe may not be correct in the first place, and we don't know the threat potential of this Empire. We do know that the Terrans are not to be trifled with as we learned that firsthand. Whether they are true Kobollians or not, it appears that we recognize them as fellow brothers and sisters. We are also concerned at how their own culture will affect us as we discussed earlier. Now we have a new group that we've never heard of before who are obviously enemies of the Terrans coming to visit us in seeking to form an alliance."_

 _William: "You can see the problem here. We are starting to interact with three alien cultures: the Terrans, this new Empire, and let's not forget the Race…"_

Petre: _"let's not forget the so-called United Coalition of Worlds that the Terrans_ are part of."

William: _"You're right. That's another unknown variable. I think we might be becoming overwhelmed with so many new things happening at once. Now, we have a basic understanding what the Terrans might do, and in fact I agree with the President that we should move in very careful steps as we begin to expand into the galaxy and meet new people and new species. We are not alone anymore and we had to understand what that means._

Elissa: _"I understand exactly what you trying to say. The Goesel has all but guaranteed a cultural and religious battle. We have yet to see the proof of the Terrans claim, but to some people it won't matter if it's the truth or not because they will be locked into their own belief systems and they will refuse to even look at the evidence. Then, he said to certain colonial factions that child slavery, or should we say child servitude or ownership, were no longer be tolerated. That is something that has been going on for at least twenty generations and is ingrained in the people and they will not give up lightly. In fact I believe that some will be willing start a civil war to maintain their beliefs when it comes to this. I haven't even touched in the religious implications that are about to erupt when the conservatives start demanding more laws and regulations protecting our own religious beliefs. We all knew this was coming the moment Earth was discovered to be a monotheistic dominated world."_

William: _"I'm sure there will be some disruptions however I think that our people will act with a lot more maturity about this than we are them credit for. It will be very interesting to see how the religious enclaves response to this. Not only do they have to deal with alien life, the people that may not be the Thirteenth Tribe and their allies, and the religious upheaval that this is going to bring, but they have to examine themselves and help determine what direction we need to go from here. I'm sure there are going to be a lot of people coming to speak to our leadership the very near future and it will be their responsibility to help alleviate the fear that we are sure will occur. Then we have to take in consideration our military forces and how they're going to respond."_

 _Elissa: "yes, I understand what the President has tried to do. I even applaud his openness but I hate to say it. There's a part of me that is very concerned about our future. We've dealt with the Cylons and despite the incredible loss of life we understood that to be a straightforward war. We knew who the good guys were and who were bad. Now, we are stepping into a whole new era. If you listened to the President, you noticed that he was very cautious about how he rejected the alliance to the Ashtorath. And I do agree that we should take things slowly. I also agree that we should all come together and see if we can form some type of pact that will allow peaceful coexistence between all of our nations. But I get the impression this is going to be a lot harder than the president has tried to convey to us. Then we have two consider the Empire of the Race. We have no idea what happened there, how our people encountered them, or how we were shot at by those aliens. We need facts, and right now we don't have any. For example, how close are the borders of the Empire of the Race to our own Colonial worlds and by this am referring to the new colonies? Are they a threat? How advanced is that technology and how many warships do they have that might to be in a position to attack those colony worlds? Is the Race allied with the…what is it called, the Coalition of Worlds? Can we sufficiently protect ourselves against the Empire of the Race? What is their position on our colonies being so close to the territories? Considering the previous history of the Empire, how dangerous are the Ashtorath? Would us allying sales with them be a benefit or detriment? These are just the first of many hundreds of questions that we need to have answered for we can effectively proceed."_

William: _"I can think of a few hundred questions myself. But let's get back to the religious leaders that were present. While the President was speaking, I was looking at their reactions very carefully. High Priestess Livia Stomata did not look happy."_

Petre: _"That's an understatement."_

William: _"None of them did. The quorum body looked as if they had been betrayed or lied to. It is unfortunate that at all of this time, the quorum body assumes that they should be informed of everything at any given moment. We all know that does not promote secrecy. I'm sure that initial first contact with the Ashtorath was a very delicate matter. The quorum's notorious inability keep and maintain state secrets is a well-known embarrassment to the government. I know very little to nothing about these Ashtorath but if they are direct descendants of the previous powers, then I am sure somebody in the quorum would inadvertently insult at them and we will be at war right now."_

Elissa: _"Oh come on now, certain members who shall not be named at this, and we all know who they are, are not that bad. But in times like this I do acknowledge that we had to be very careful especially as we know very little about any of this."_

Petre: _"On that note, I want to introduce our very special guest, Assistant Ambassador of the Terran United Coalition of Worlds, Doctor Craig Cheney. This is the first time we've been granted an exclusive, unscripted interview with ta Terran representative. He will be our guest commentator with us as we continue our analysis of the President's speech. For the convenience of our audience, Doctor Cheney is still learning our Kobollian language. He's become rather fluent but for this conversation he's going to use a translator to make sure that we understand each other. Doctor Cheney thank you for coming to speak with us."_

XXX

"Who agreed to this?!" President Goesel demanded as the Colonial Broadcasting Network introduced the Terran to the entirely of the Twelve Colonies and beyond.

"We didn't know, sir," one of his aides all but wailed. "We can have security there in a few minutes..."

"And have that scene dragged out across the entirety Colonies? You want us to shut down CBN with Earth watching us!? Are you out of your mind?"

"But Mister President, he'll tell everything! We can't allow that! Every other network will pick this up! The political mess that this will cause…!"

"Frack! Frack, frack, Frack, FRACK!"

"Language, dear. What's done is done. It's time to listen and be ready to counter strike. You've just been rolled a hard six. Show these people why they elected you."

"I have to go to the toilet now while I can. Turn it up. I want to hear everything!"

 _XXX_

Ambassador Cheney: _On behalf of the people of Earth and the United Coalition of Worlds, I thank you for having me here."_

Petre: _"Thank you for coming on such short notice. But before we continue, can you please explain exactly what the United Coalition of Worlds is and what relationship does it have with Earth?"_

Ambassador Cheney: _"Of course. The United Coalition of Worlds is a newly formed organization consisting of several worlds, including the Tollanians and Orbanians that have come together for mutual cooperation in scientific, exploratory, economic, and defense. In this five worlds' coalition, Earth is the founding member. In our charter we are also responsible for maintaining the Protective Planets Treaty. This treaty exists to protect the worlds that are unable to protect themselves specifically included by the Asgard people to protect from the Goa'uld. We, the people of Terra, and by extension the UCW are responsible for these worlds protection. It is also in our charter to allow them to develop at their own pace. We may have contact with them but we try not to influence the culture in ways that can be detrimental to them. If required, we will give humanitarian aid, freely without expectations of compensation."_

Petre: _"How many worlds are there protected under this treaty?"_

Cheney: _"Approximately seventy-two worlds."_

Petre: " _On these worlds, are the inhabitant's Human?"_

Cheney: _"The far majority of them have humans as the majority inhabitants. There couple of worlds which have crystalline based life forms. In one world has humanoid–plant symbiotic lifeforms."_

 _William: "That brings up more questions for later. But keeping to our current discussion, can anyone join this coalition? For example, could the Colonies join this coalition?"_

 _Cheney: "At this time, no. The Coalition is still defining itself. Three other worlds are being considered. There is a possibility that the Race may be included in the Coalition eventually."_

Elissa: _"Let me clarify something. The Empire of the Race is a nonhuman government, is that correct?"_

Cheney: _"That is correct. There Empire is a collection of three different reptilian, or should I say reptilian-like species. To be accurate, we can't specifically label them as reptiles because they don't have true characteristics of reptiles as defined by our definition on Terra."_

Elissa: _"I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this. So, you would choose aliens to be added to your coalition, but you won't include the human colonies? Why is that?"_

Cheney: _"The coalition is a new organization. Our decisions have to be made carefully and we are vetting worlds very carefully. We're still in the process of learning about your people and you are still learning about us, just as your President said in his speech."_

Elissa: _"You're implying that you know more about the Empire of the Race than you do about us, the Colonies of Kobol. Are you also implying that these Lizardians, as you call them, are more important to you that we are?"_

 _Cheney: "Our relationship between our respective governments and I am referring to the Race, is closer than it is with you. My government may consider asking you to join the coalition. But that will likely happen sometime in the future."_

Elissa: _"I'm sorry to repeat myself over and over but, you're saying that your government values the Race more than it does its own brothers and sisters."_

Cheney: _"Our relationship with the Race at this point in time is better than our relationship with the Colonies."_

Elissa: _"I find this hard to believe that you choose aliens over us! I don't understand this."_

Cheney: _"What would you like for me explain that to you?"_

Elissa: _"I would love for you to explain this to me and our listeners."_

Cheney: _"As you wish...In order to understand our position, you have to know a little bit of the history."_

Petre: _"Trust me, we want to hear this."_

Cheney: _"Less than five years ago the Cylon remnant arrived in our star system in battered, half destroyed ships filled with injured and all but starving humanoid Cylons, your own creations, rebellious as they were."_

Elissa: _"I will have to take issue with that comment. We did not make those clone creatures."_

Cheney: _"I agree, and your people are not to blame for the response of the Cylons trying to infiltrate your defenses so that they could commit genocide. In some ways, our war with the replicators, a robotic race was similar to yours, we wiped them out as they presented a clear and present danger not only to us but to everyone else. We are happy for your victory. But you committed genocide against a species that, unlike the replicators, could be reasoned with, and you brought your problems to our doorstep. I understand your people experienced a major war and you won that war._

 _However, they came to us as refugees. They could be reasoned with. They asked for nothing more than a little food and temporary sanctuary. They had no intentions of staying because they feared humanity. That was made the difference between the replicators and the Cylons. If your battlestars hadn't come, we would have supplied them with humanitarian aid and probably sent them on their way."_

Elissa: _But why show that kind of compassion? They're machines."_

Cheney: _"My superiors recognized them as intelligent life forms. Were they a danger to us? Not in their condition. We were debating whether to send them on their way or allow them to stay or perhaps even ask one of our allies to take them in. The Nox would have taken them in. Asking them was certainly a possibility. We'll never know because your military forces tracking them came wanting to finish your own acts of genocide. The people of Earth would not condone your final solution, not at our doorstep. If it had been outside of our territory, or if we had been unaware of the situation, we might have not involved ourselves in your war. We would not have liked it but that was your business, not ours. However, your military came into our star system not only demanding the Cylon refugees that we had given refugee status to, be given over to them for execution, but your military decided to add my world to your colonies as a little bonus. You used the Cylons as a pretense to attack us, assuming that we would offer little resistance. Your military believed it was a win, win situation. We defend ourselves against nuclear attacks with nuclear attacks of our own. We destroyed your battlestars when they purposely tried to enter orbit in order to use high-yield nuclear ordinance against our planet. As I mentioned before, we had the Cylon refugees and the Colonial forces in our star system. I must add that before the Colonial fleet arrived, there was another fleet that entered our star system ahead of them with the intent of conquer Earth."_

Elissa: _I find this hard to believe. We were never told any of this."_

Cheney: _"Those facts, that information should be discussed with your government. To continue, the six hundred strong Conquest Fleet of the Race demanded our surrender. All of this happened within a week's time; a week defined by Earth is equal to seven days. Approximately nine hundred years ago the Race sent probes to our planet, saw that we were very primitive and judged us ripe for conquest. Nine hundred years later which is approximately five years ago, they came to Earth to conquer it, expecting little or no change from what their probes had shown them. We surprised them by introducing our starships which were far in advance of theirs and explaining to them that if they wished to continue, we would wipe them out of existence."_ He smiled at the memory. _"They tried to convince us that they had a legal right to Earth. They even had legal documentation from their empire stating that Earth officially belonged to them. We went to their home planet, spoke to their leadership, and explained the situation in a manner that clarified the very precarious position they were in. Once they understood the position they were in, the leadership was justifiably terrified but reasonable. During this time the elements of the Colonial Fleet attacked us in full view of both the Cylon refugees and the Conquest Fleet of the Race. That battle terrified the Race even more and brought them to the table very quickly. During all of this, we had to deal with your Colonial war fleet. There were many leaders on Earth that wished to retaliate in kind."_ The speakers in the room could feel the tension passing through their fellow commentators. _"After much debate, we chose not to turn one of your worlds into a desolate wasteland in retaliation as an example. The leadership of the Race talked to us and the treaty was made which we have every reason to believe they will honor. Your government decided against coming to the table without getting certain concessions such as not recognizing our rights as an independent world, and Earth's acknowledgment that we are your Thirteenth Tribe. Your government chose to maintain a state of semi-cold war with my world. So naturally hostilities between our people simmered."_

William: _"We were that close to war?"_

Cheney: _"Fortunately, it didn't spill over into war, but still, relations between our two governments were tense. Two years later, the Colonial fleet attacked the worlds of the Race, all three of them. Although the Race is an empire, we can't use that name to really define a human concept of an empire. They had no defenses whatsoever on their planets. They lived in peace, granted after they went conquering their local neighbors. Otherwise they lived in a weaponless society. And before you say anything, I am not saying that the Race isn't dangerous, far from it. I am saying that their worlds exist at a level of peace that none of us have been able to achieve. The Colonial fleet conquered them in less than a day. And when Colonials were forced away from the Imperial worlds, there was a nuclear detonation that killed millions of Lizardians. We still don't know the exact reasons why this occurred in a matter still under intense investigation. But it was only then and the threat of the Tollanian's no-fly zone of the Colonies within thirty-five light years of Earth immediately following, did your people finally decide to open some form of legitimate communications with my people without the demands."_

Petre: _"Did I hear this correctly? Are you implying that Colonial forces invaded the Race's Empire?"_

Cheney: _"It is not implied. It is a fact. Millions died, compared to less than three thousand members of your own military forces and that was because of Tollanian interference in the protection of the Race."_

William: _"You're saying that our first contact with the Race was actually an invasion on our part?"_

Cheney: _"That is exactly what I am saying. The Empire of the Race, and I am going to use the name Lizardian to keep things simpler, that despite all the deaths that occurred are still willing to talk to your government. But they want restitution and justice. They want to know exactly what happened and they want to know why a nuclear detonation occurred on their home world, incidentally called Home, when none of their people had access to nuclear weapons because_

Petre: _"But you're saying…"_

Cheney: _"Please let me finish. Your people had secured them all. Furthermore, as part of standard Lizardian protocol all nuclear bomb making materials were located on one side of the planet and the detonators located on opposite side of the world or off world. Almost all the nuclear weapons were located either with the Conquest Fleet near Earth. It was believed that they have only two functional weapons on their entire planet, and those were in storage. Remember, I said that they didn't have any conventional weapons on their world. Other than security personnel having small caliper weapons, they were effectively a weapons-free planet, yet a nuclear detonation occurred."_

William: _"So, they are implying that we had something to do with that."_

Cheney: _"They simply want to find out the truth. They are also upset because every one of their political leaders were executed hours before you Colonials left. The only reason why the Emperor and his successor survived was because he was secreted away before Colonial Special Forces took the government palace. These are things that I believe that your government and the Lizardian leaders may want to discuss in the near future. As first contacts ago, that particular one was a disaster."_

Elissa: _"We asked several representatives of the Quorum to join our discussion of the President's speech, but none of them were able to join us. I would love to listen to and respond to your allegations."_

Antonio Goesel couldn't stand it any longer. Je jumped up from his seat and strolled around the room in a righteous fury. Only his wife refused to cower around him as he muttered to himself.

"That's a totally different version of what was in the report," he growled as his professionalism took over once again. The official reports he received concluded that several members of the leadership were killed during the initial capture of the palace after a brief but fierce struggle for control of the government. The nuclear incident resulted from Race terrorists trying to destroy a Colonial garrison being established groundside.

The ambassador's story and the official reports he received from Governor Iblison didn't match. In fact, none of the official reports matched with what he was now hearing.

"Get me military Intel and Secretary Papulis. Have them bring all of the official Invasion, documents reports and summaries. When this is over, I want the ambassador of Terra in my office. I need to have a talk with

The President was worried. If any of Cheney's allegations were true, then this nightmare was a bigger explosion than he thought possible.

"I want both Terran and UCW ambassadors in my office as soon as possible, preferably as soon as this debacle is over. They have some explaining to do."

" _And so do I…"_

Gathering himself, he sat down to listen some more.

Cheney: _"These are not allegations. And I will not expect you to take my word for it without collaborating evidence which is easy to obtain. I also hasten to add that the people of Earth cannot claim to be perfect by any means. We have made many mistakes and unfortunately, we will make many more as we continue to expand our influence in space. You might want to learn from our experiences. We chose not commit genocide even though the Lizardians tried to conquer our planet. We chose not to retaliate against you for trying to subdue and conquer my planet. We made peace with the Race and we're working to improve our relationship with_ you."

William _: "I am not denying that we have a long way to go. At the same time…"_

Petre: _"Can I interject something here…?"_

William: _"Hold on a moment, Petre. Ambassador, we do have our differences. At the same time, although I really want to maintain a stable relationship with your people, I've noticed that your people have some distain for us, your cousins. Whether you're the Thirteenth Colony or not, there should be some type of compromise between our people. You've said it yourself. You respect the Race more than you respect my people. If, we could change, improve our relationship, how would suggest we approach this matter?"_

Cheney: _"I can't specifically answer that question. It's complex and as your President stated, our two peoples will require small steps to reach a wider understanding we can both be comfortable with. I am optimistic that we will come together…in time. I can understand why many of your people are concerned about who and what we are whether it be our military capabilities or our religious beliefs, but I'll also say this. Despite our differences and lack of trust, we're not your real problem."_

Elissa: _"I refuse to believe that our first real contact with alien life forms turned out to be a war with us as the aggressor. No, Mister Cheney, I am not implying that you are not speaking accurately. However, it seems impossible that instead of talking to them and establishing some form of positive communication with we went and tried to conquer them? That is not the Colonial people. That is not what we want to project to the people of the galaxy."_

Cheney: _"The records out there for all to see."_

William: _"I want to back track for a second. What you mean by Earth not being our problem?"_

Petre: _"And I want to know who the Nox are."_

Cheney: _"I would prefer to discuss the Nox at a later time as that conversation would distract from our present discourse. President Goesel was correct in his description of the Goa'uld Empire. Between eight and ten thousand years ago, they infested Earth, made slaves of the population, and transported said population throughout this galaxy. That is the reason why they're so many human inhabited worlds. The Goa'uld are parasites. Although they inhabit our bodies and use them like playthings for their amusement, they have little concept of respect for humanity. Let me make one thing clear. Had the Goa'uld discovered your Colonies a mere twenty years ago, they would have considered your worlds a threat. The reason why your people would have been considered a threat is because the Goa'uld believe any civilization that can advanced itself enough to understand scientific principles needed to be destroyed so that the Goa'uld would remain supreme._

 _They would have destroyed your culture, they would have destroyed your people, they would have destroyed your civilization. Whatever people were left after the slaughter, they would have turned into slaves or hosts. Reading and writing would have been forbidden under pain of death. They will have turned what was left of your people back into the Stone Age. They have destroyed countless civilizations to maintain their power base. That have obliterated civilizations more advanced than yours. The Tollan or as you know them, the Tollanians are a case in point. a natural worldwide catastrophe that ruined their home world and they relocated to another world. The Goa'uld never rested until they could either control or destroy them. The Goa'uld got through their defenses and bombed their civilizations into nonexistence. A few managed to escape and suffered attacks from the Lucian Alliance."_

Petre: _"I've heard rumors that their hatred for the Lucian Alliance is legendary."_

Cheney: _"That is true. The refugees suffered greatly from Lucian pirates and kidnappers during their journey to Earth."_ He smiled ruefully. _"They thought of us as too primitive to be of help to them. But we found them and kept the Goa'uld from capturing their remnant fleet and the remainder of their people. The Goa'uld hated us for helping the Tollanian. It was just another reason on a very long list, for them to kill us all. They tried multiple times to destroy Earth. We've suffered pre-planned asteroid strikes, revenge attacks with the intent to wipe out all life on our planet. We've been threatened by the System Lords for being insolent, a crime punishable by death. Any resistance by our people against the Goa'uld was punishable by a death sentence. One of the system Lords called Anubis brought a fleet to Earth with the intent to obliterate us. We only survived because of an ancient weapon system that we discovered that was powerful enough to destroy the fleet. The result was that they hated us that much more._

 _They have a hatred and fear of anything that might rise up against them. The Ashtorath are a direct descendent of the previous Empire. Your President rejected their entreaty. It was done in a very nice way but it is still rejection. They don't take rejection well and they usually respond by destroying the offending nation. You must understand that the Colonies of Kobol are one of the few advanced civilizations in this galaxy and you've survived only because they were unaware of your presence. The Ashtorath are rebuilding their territory and their power base. The fact that they asked nicely for a possible alliance which your people means that they're not ready to begin conquering everything that they see and that's probably what has saved you so far. Their father was the system Lord Ba'al, one of the most dangerous of all the Goa'uld and most likely the smartest. His own children, the Ashtorath System Lords killed him to make sure he wouldn't threaten their plans. These are the people you're dealing with. I suspect that you are going to have a difficult time in the very near future."_

Elissa: _"Let me be the first to offer my sincerest condolences for the antagonism between you and the Goa'uld Empire. I understand that the people of Earth have had a very difficult time, however I cannot help but express my concern that the hostilities between your two nations have resulted because Earth and its allies have been involved in quite a few actions that have threatened the sovereignty of the Goa'uld… and let me explain what I'm trying to say. Our government has confirmed that it was Earth that violated Ra's territory, engaged in battle with him, and effectively blew up his ship thereby starting this conflict. Ambassador, I am not saying that the events that you've just related to us are incorrect but, we are only getting half the story. We do not have a Goa'uld representative here to explain this side of the same events. It is possible, indeed quite possible that they see this from an entirely different point of view. You stated yourself in so many words that Earth went around killing the system Lords, leaders of a culture that existed for, at least according to you, eight thousand years old or more. We may not agree with everything that they did but it appears to me that they were very stable society. Earth introduced an unstable element that triggered wars and various hostilities that you're speaking to us about. Is quite possible that they fought you simply because they wanted to survive and not just because they felt that you were a threat. In other words, how can we be sure that what you just told us is accurate?"_

Cheney: _"What I told you is accurate and once you get out and began to meet the other governments of this galaxy, you will discover truth for yourself."_

Elissa: _"I'm sorry, I'm having to dip very difficult time trying to compile what you just told me and then comparing it to the timeline. If I remember some of the previous conversations that your people have had with our press, you stated that you haven't been out space any longer than, what, twenty-five years? If that is true, how could she have possibly done so much damage to the Goa'uld and war fought them to a standstill? How can your people who have barely been in space with three or four space craft at the most, fought and star spanning empire to a standstill? How will you people even be in space doing what you have claimed to have done?"_

Cheney: _"I can almost understand your pessimism. We used a device called the stargate. This device creates a stable wormhole that allows us to step through from point a and arrive at point B instantaneously. The stargate allows us to move from world to world like opening and walking through a door. It is very common device found throughout the galaxy. It was this device that allowed us access to other worlds, other technologies, and to wage our war against the Goa'uld without excessive use of starships."_

Elissa: _"… Forgive me for laughing, but you actually expect my viewers to believe something like that? A stargate? You honestly want us to believe that you can travel to other worlds as easily as crossing the street? This is why have trouble justifying everything that you said. I can only imagine what our audience all over the Colonies are thinking right now."_

Petre: _"Excuse me, ambassador. If such a device really existed, would not our government know about this and have revealed this fact to us? The way you describe this device seems like it comes from the gods. If that is true, then we should have had some type of record of such a device. If it is as common as you are saying it is, then why don't we have one?"_

Elissa: _"I agree, Petre. Now, I don't mean of challenge you and your assertions but if you expect us to believe something like this, then you will have to show some proof to us. I will not disagree that your starships are powerful but as you yourself said you only had a very few of them. It's entirely possible that these Goa'uld that you keep referring to is such a threat may not be as big a threat as you're implying that they are."_

Petre: _"Indeed. For us to take what you've just said as truth, we would really have to see some proof."_

Cheney: _"That is something that you and your people will need to discover for yourselves. And by the way, we don't call our ships starships, though technically_ that is what they are."

William: _"Your 'Trek to the Stars', or Star Trek uses the name starship for their vessels. Granted, your government continually insists that that show is fiction, but I can't help wondering if there is more than a hint of truth to those series that continually updated itself for the last sixty years, including the confirmation of alien life."_

Petre: _"Quickly, for our audience, Star Trek is a supposedly fictional series of stories involving a Terran Federation, much like their growing United Coalition of Worlds organization. Our reporters have search records and gathered evidence on this so-called Terran fictional series Next week, we will have a special event, Star Trek-Terran Fact or Fiction and what our government knows about the United Federation of Planets."_

Cheney _: "Humm, I thought 'Star Trek' was banned from civilian viewership. Well, I could argue with you about the television show, but…the truth is out there."_

Elissa _: "I noticed that you are not denying this series is based on more than just someone's imagination. You are right, we demand to know the truth."_

William: He smiled somewhat hysterically as he said, _"I am changing the subject. We are not going discuss Captains Sisko, Picard, Kirk, Spock, Janeway, and the others exploits. But seriously, this brings up another point of contention between your people and mine. You erroneously make the assumption that the people of Earth have to justify ourselves to you. You don't seem to understand that we don't have to bow to your wishes, or your demands. You expect us to show proof of everything that we say as if we were subservient to you and your wishes. We've seen this time and time again and this is something that you do on a conscience as well as subconscious level. So, let me clarify this once more. We are not subservient to you. We cannot be ordered to offer proof of things that you don't agree with. We offer this information freely and if you accept it fine, if we don't, fine. Earth and its allies are independent nations not subjected to your rules and regulations, or your demands. Occasionally, you seem to forget, when I say you I am referring to your government and your people, that our relationship is being built on a matter of respect, not because we expect to bend down to your wishes. As an ambassador, it is my responsibility to present Earth in the best light possible. We cannot do that if we lie. Whether you believe us or not is up to you. The Stargate does exist. It helped us win the war. We've given you much proof of our history, the history of the galaxy, and our conflicts with the Goa'uld. We've done this of our own free will. I understand you require further proof, but I offer you this warning. If you begin to meet other species, and other human societies and express the attitude that you're expressing right now to those people, you will find that the galaxy is a lot more hostile than you assumed. It will be a lot lonelier."_

William: _"I had to interject something here. Ambassador Cheney, it is not our intent to antagonize Earth by implying that you not speaking the truth. The truth is, we have no idea what's out there and frankly, we are stepping into unfamiliar territory. As our president said, small steps. There is an old colonial saying,' trust, but verify'. That is a truth that we must adhere to. Our relationship with Earth is just beginning, and we will require proof of what you say. However, I believe from the evidence that I've seen, that most of what you said is true. I will admit I'm skeptical of this stargate device. It seems too fantastic to be believable, but then having artificial intelligences trying to wipe my people out seemed to be too fantastic to believe at one time as well. So, I will keep open mind."_

 _Elissa: "Ambassador Cheney, I am not trying to insult you. I also understand that we, the Colonial people, feel that you are part of us. But from your comments I see that you believe that you are a fully independent entity not connected to us. I find that disturbing."_

Cheney: _"You'll find a lot of people in the galaxy think that way and unless you change your attitude, it will continue to cause problems. Why do you believe that the people of Earth are so antagonistic against your people? Things might've been different if your people were the first to encounter human and alien species outside of your sphere of influence, but we did it first and for better or worse we trail blazed and established relationship as well as enemies throughout this galaxy. The opportunities that you could have had if you were first, will not happen now because of circumstances that cannot be changed. As you step out into the galaxy, you will have to move circumspectly. Can I go off air forcing your opinions, your religions, and attitudes on people that you've just met, under the assumption that they're somehow related to the Tribes of Kobol, thereby somehow being subject to your authority."_

Elissa: _"But for the sake of argument what if they are? Don't we have the right to let them know their heritage and their history? What if the history of Earth and its people have been misinterpreted? What then? We have thousands of years of history behind us both on planets as well as in space. Who are you to say that our history is wrong and yours is right? At this point, we're not sure and that's what I'm trying to get across."_

Cheney: _"And what if they don't agree with your assumptions, or ours for that fact? What if they want to go their own way? What will you do then, given the examples that you've tried to force us to follow your beliefs? What about the Race and your attempts to convert them to the gods of Kobol?"_

William: _"What? I didn't…."_

Petre: _I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're receiving a broadcast. Is very powerful and is burning through our networks. Is apparently coming from outside of the Cyrannus system. Producers are trying to block it for the last couple of minutes, but the power that is being transmitted is starting to overwhelm our networks."_

Cheney: _"Apparently someone was to talk to you. If it is who I believe it to be, it might be wise to listen to it, or it might burn out your entire satellite network."_

 _Next: a Goa'uld response and a Lizardian one as well..._


	18. Chapter 18 Interlude

Hello people.

This chapter is more of a pseudo insert. Its purpose is to answer some of the questions and comments that have been brought up in the course of this story. It was done this way because:

It explains what Earth is doing with the Colonials.

It satisfies the requirements of a certain website known as FF dot net.

It refutes the believe that Earth is a goodie, goodie world that does no wrong and is 'perfect' in this fic and at the same time denigrates the Colonials and everyone else.

It defines a touch of the Colonial mindset and the real differences between Earth and their Colonial counterparts.

Historical earth background.

Political agenda of Earth.

Norjc, I am pleased that you still live!

And finally, the response of the Goa;uld and the Race will be explored in the next chapter. I may not keep this chapter up as it sidetracks (in an important way, nevertheless).

Thank you, everyone. Now on with the story.

 _ **Interlude: Notes from two Terran Presidents**_

Earnest Boyd, President of the United States of America and current spokesman for the newly formed United Coalition of Worlds, the UCW, sat in his chair in his private den in the White House. His personal desk was cluttered with notes, all of which was transcribed and scribbled notes detailing the events of the revelation of the Colonial government and the hostile response by the Ashtorath Goa'uld Empire to their decision not to join them. His monthly behind-closed-doors meeting with the UCW was scheduled for tomorrow and he was just finishing up his speech, and question and answer points that were sure to follow up.

His personal notes however, were something different. In the future, the people of Earth as well as the members of the Coalition would want to know the truth of the events that happened and the subsequent consequences that followed for historical value.

Former President Henry Hayes began the private Presidential diary specifically detailing the history of the Earth Colony relations and Earnest continued the tradition (which would turn out to be a nice and very unique set of historical fact-based books after his term was over as President was over). Tonight, he didn't have time to go over all the historical facts that Hayes had already penned (or dictated in this case). But certain parts of digital entries demanded that he go over before he continued his own unique additions. It was going to be an excellent book for future historians and the average reader in the future. Quickly, he found the area he wanted to review and began to read.

 _ **The Colonial connection: historical review. Add relevant entries on Earth Alliance historical inserts here. Omit if classified data is redacted. Omit reference of Asgard's status until de-classified under general order DFR 127.28374.C17RF227.**_

 _Notes: The historical connection between Earth and the Colonial Republic are known facts. First Contact started off smoothly but, as with so many contacts that the Earth had, this soured quickly. Many people have criticized the actions of General O'Neill. Several of his critics have unjustifiably condemned him as the perpetrator of that disastrous conflict. Some of his critics have condemned him, being the officer in charge, as being trigger-happy when he damaged or destroyed several Colonial vessels doing their time in the Cyrannus system. Other critics have condemned him for not doing enough to stop the Colonials in the tracks and keep them from ever coming near the Sol system. Despite the Kinseys, and the others who advanced criticisms and attempted distortion, the documented facts are these._

 _In July 2014, the SGC Earth ship Prometheus inadvertently found itself in the Cyrannus system, home of the Colonials. The reasons that precipitated this incident began with the interdimensional incursion of the species called the Vorlons **(de-classification pending)** into our universe. They followed the Asgard through the rift for reasons that we can speculate about but are still unsure of. We do know that because of the accidental interactions of our battlecruiser Achilles with their universes Earth whose government was (is -unsure of their survival at this time) called Earth Alliance. **(See classified files CFD 2000, - Achilles incident 2005).**_

 _From the Asgard's debriefing we know that the Vorlon race defined the Asgard as a middle level race (note: speculate as to the reasons why the Vorlons so completely misunderstood the Asgard), very advanced but in need of guidance. They also considered Earth, our Earth, as an unwanted, undesirable nuisance. The telepathic Vorlons could not read our minds. We appeared to them as static. The Asgard and the Nox have informed us that this is a racial characteristic of_ _Humanity in the galaxy. Our resistance to telepathy by other races is particularity dominant when compare to our cousins scattered throughout the galaxy. It is speculated that it is a type of failsafe and genetic protection against 'alien' telepathy. We know that the Lanteans and their people can read us. The Nox have the capability as well. However most of the other species are locked out._

 _It was this uniqueness that frightened the Vorlons. Our Humanity was also deemed to have potential resistance to their genetic manipulation. Apparently, we have genetic locks that prevent such manipulation by those who don't have the key. That raises many questions that our scientists will research for decades. Other Humans in the alliance have such locks but the number of genetic locks in Earth's population is significantly higher. These protections apparently threatened the Vorlons agenda and we were slated for destruction on that basis alone. We learned that it was also their intention to destroy Earth and any world that Earth had influenced in any way. It was also their intention to mold the Asgard into a race that would be more in line with their thinking. The Asgard immediately rejected this and the Vorlons tried to destroy them. They launched an unprovoked attack on the new Asgard home world now located in our galaxy, that was in the process of being reconstituted. Their surprise attack destroyed the defenseless Asgard home world, a feat that we didn't think was possible. The small Asgard fleet still recovering from the replicator war was out of position when the attack from the Vorlons using overwhelming numbers._

 _Simultaneously, they attacked several worlds (review file on names of worlds destroyed) where Humans had been in contact with Earth. Those worlds were completely destroyed by absurd-looking but obviously effective planet killer class warship as did Earth. The Asgard declared war against the Vorlons as did we. Earth only possessed only five functional warships at the time and the Jaffa allied with Teal'c and Bra'tac added five Ha'taks to that number in those critical days. It was also the turning point of the nations of Earth's decision to become a truly unified world. Historians can debate which war threatened the survival of Earth more, the Vorlon war or the Wraith invasion. **(See link 4A for details of Wraith invasion, 5A for Replicator war).**_

 _The war was short, but very vicious and in a total of nine worlds were turned into little more than broken debris. Every single world was one that had visitation by SG teams. One PPT world was destroyed before we struck back._

 _The Asgard response was swift, brutal and without remorse. Earth and the Jaffa Ha'taks supported them using Asgard designed beam weapons and naquada and naquadria based nuclear weaponry (reference battle of Hanron IV-further information remans classified **(DFR 113,181CF-classified).** _

_Knowing that their gambit failed, the Vorlons retreated through the interdimensional rift. But they did not expect that the Asgard would follow them. We know from the Asgard reports that they destroyed the Vorlon home world not to mention the entire star system and several adjacent colony worlds before they returned through the rift. Earth and Jaffa forces on our side of the universal rift encountered and trapped a Vorlon fleet and after a vicious firefight across three star systems, they were able to destroy those already damaged vessels including one of their two known planet killers. In that battle, the Prometheus, its hyperdrive damaged inadvertently found itself in the Cyrannus star system._

 _To the surprise of the crew, it was filled with a rather advanced culture calling themselves the Colonials of Kobol. After an initial positive contact, elements of the Colonial's military took offense to the religious beliefs of Earth. The Prometheus managed to flee the area and there was no more contact with the Colonials until the remnants of the Cylon Empire entered our star system. The Colonial military in pursuit discovered our system attempted to destroy the Cylon refugees fleet and bring Earth into the sphere of Colonial influence by force of arms (Hayes: review rapid installation of earmarked sensor system). The invasion failed and the survivors of the Cylon remnant fleet was given refugee status and remains under the protection of the United Coalition of Worlds._

 _There has been no further contact with the Vorlons and no further contact with the other universal Earth. Probes are observing the rift for incursion. Several of the Asgard probes stationed by the Asgard when the rift was first discovered by the Achilles were damaged by the fleeing Vorlon will be replaced with Coalition probes when time permits._

 _Those are the known facts._

Ernest Boyd, having read what he needed to read to refresh his memory, picked up his tablet begin to dictate.

 _As the current designated spokesman for the planet Earth and the United Coalition of Worlds, the Prime Minister of Britain and I have used a political influence to create and to maintain a peaceful relationship with the Colonials in spite of the fact that some of Earth's countries would have initially preferred to go to war with them._

 _There have been some criticisms that we the people of Earth portray ourselves as the 'perfect planet' unable to do any wrong, and that we have portrayed Colonials as idiots and fools unable to understand even the basics of what life is like in the galaxy. I personally find that this opinion is an error and our critics should more carefully look at the totality of the history of our two peoples and then form a coherent opinion based on the facts._

 _It is foolish to deny the fact that we are portraying ourselves in a mostly positive light. To do anything else would be seen as hypocritical both to our people and to our allies. We are not friends to the Colonials, but we are associates and maybe one day, allies._

 _Their structure of government is very close to many other governments on Earth and we have more in common than we have differences. But those differences are striking, and Earth and its allies must protect ourselves from Colonial influence and their preconceptions of what Earth and its allies are. To pretend that we are friends with them at this point in time would be a lie._

 _Our purpose and intent are the same as theirs. We want to bend them to our will as they want to do to us. Everything that we have done to them reflects this objective of bending them to our will. We have flaunted our superiority technology even if we are not completely comfortable with it ourselves. We have purposely intimidated them with our military to ensure that they would think twice before trying to attack us again. We have given them our historical documents and biological evidence of who and what we are. We have actively disputed their belief we are their fabled Thirteenth Colony._

 _We have done this to impress upon them that what they believe is an error. The technological and communications Corporation's working with us are actively seeking to undermine Colonial interests and in the process make a profit in doing so. Do we intend to add to our economy by using them as they intended to do to us?_

 _Without doubt. Our intention has been and will be for the foreseeable future to keep them off balance without breaking them. It is called diplomacy._

 _An example of this is the fact that our civilian transports that travel to Caprica continually outrun any Colonial fighters that act as escorts as they transition into hyperspace. This acceleration is not required to make the transition. It is done to show that our civilian liners_ _ **can**_ _out run their fastest military ships. There's no need for civilian passenger liners to accelerate to a certain speed before they jump into hyperspace. This is pure intimidation factor. In the same ways, our telecommunications corporations are using our newest subspace communications capabilities and technologies to undermine their Colonial counterparts._

 _We we're doing this because it is also in our best interests from a strategic perspective. Being a democratic-based grouping of worlds so like ours, it would be foolish for us to destroy or crush them as they initially wanted to do to us. As a nation, they don't yet understand that we are not the Thirteenth Tribe mentioned in their scrolls. The actual history is somewhat different. The ones that do haven't fully accepted it yet. This lack of acceptance may continue for as much as a generation maybe two. But, it is our intentions to bring to them understanding and acceptance of who and what Earth is. Not to do so would invite disaster. At this point in our relationship, their size, their unified religious beliefs, and their industrial power can be seen as a threat that they would try to use if given the proper opportunity. I can't state our agenda enough. It is our intent to bend them to our will, not to destroy them, or isolate ourselves from them as certain senators and congressmen would like to do._

 _We do not claim that Earth is perfect, far from it. We have studied and learned the lessons of Earth Alliance and its failures and the subsequent disaster that resulted in their Earth-Minbari war. The historical data that we collected before we left that universe was instrumental in the formation of the United Coalition of Worlds._

 _The EA was a growing power, victories that they won early in their formation brought about an arrogance that may have doomed them. Our Earth found itself on a very similar path. Our victory over the Goa old brought a certain arrogance. But there was a fundamental difference in our growth that gave us an advantage that Earth Alliance didn't have. We had mentors primarily in the form of the Asgard. We had instructors in the form of the Nox. We even had instruction from the Tollans, now known as the Tollanians. They helped us, they shaped and influenced us and pushed us along the path that has hopefully, at the very least slowed down our own arrogance and beliefs that we are more than what we truly are._

 _We've had many conflicts since the discovery of the Stargate. We've discovered an enemy in the Goa'uld. We've fought the Lucian Alliance and the Wraith. We've fought several types of replicators, and we've been in conflict against the Genii. We battled against the Vorlons and we irritated the Earth Alliance in another universe. We have frightened the Minbari in the same universe and we have had conflicts with the Colonials, all in less than twenty-five years. We have been victorious, and we have survived. But because of the influences of the wiser, elder races. We have also been given responsibilities that, in my opinion, have kept our arrogance in check._

 _To have so many conflicts and technological and social changes in such a brief period of our transition outside of our solar system raises many questions that I cannot answer at this time but must be asked. We have contacted many Human-inhabited worlds. We've also contacted some alien life form dominated worlds. We've made as many friends as we have enemies, but we've also become responsible for the protective planets treaty initiated by the Asgard. They entrusted us to protect those worlds that could not protect themselves. The old Goa'uld threat is over but there are other threats out there and that treaty that began with the Asgard has been extended and given to us to enforce. We of Earth and by extension the Coalition take this responsibility seriously as we know that there are many entities watching us waiting to see if we will succeed or we will fail. We wish to be known as protectors and defenders, not oppressors. This responsibility extends towards the Colonials whether they understand it or not. They are learning just like us, however we will not give into their beliefs of who or what we are. If this seems harsh or arrogant, then so be it. Our main priorities are to our planet, to our allies, to the protectorate's, and by extension to the Colonials._

 _We have no intentions of letting those worlds fail or fall to the Ashtorath Goa'uld or the remnants of the Lucian Alliance or others hidden in the dark. To do so would invite disaster for ourselves. In addition, they are so close to who and what we are on Earth that will be foolish in the extreme for us to ignore them or to allow them to be destroyed by the Goa'uld. But we must consider that in this point of their development, their national religious beliefs could easily sway them to force newly discovered worlds to submit to their culture. This is something that has happened in our world's history countless times and we understand why the Asgard had a hand's off protocol when it came to less developed cultures. The danger is real. The Colonials must learn this lesson and we hope it does not come at too high a cost._

 _They have many things that interests us, but as they begin their expansion into the greater galaxy, we see that they are as we were when we first made those first tentative steps through the stargate. We are growing, and we know that we have learned so. We also are aware that we have much more to learn about the galaxy, how it works and about ourselves. The Nox would say that we are youngsters teaching toddlers. But, we are learning._

 _Unknown to the Colonials, we will protect them. But we will not cuddle them. If they believe we are arrogant and superior and full of ourselves then that is what we will be._

 _In the Colonial newscasts following their president's speech, Ambassador Cheney revealed several truths the Colonials will have to come to terms with. What he told him will cause not only political, but social upheaval in their culture. I'm sure that many of them will not believe what has been told them but the truth will get out there, even if it must crawl through the keyholes._

 _There's one thing in the Colonial mindset that disturbs me, although it shouldn't, because they are just like us._

 _What disturbs me on a fundamental level is how they cannot understand why we have such an antagonistic viewpoint at them trying to subdue our world by use of nuclear weapons. This mindset is what I'm struggling to understand. Their belief is that once a battle is over, it is over. This mindset, if not changed, will cause tremendous damage not only to their neighbors but to themselves. The fact that they didn't succeed in the nuclear strikes against us seems to have precipitated the belief that we shouldn't be upset that they attempted such an atrocity in the first place. This is a cultural mindset that we desperately need to change if they are to go forward. Many of our cultural experts believe that because they are a set of united colonies, war is a 'local' matter that in the long term, does not fracture the Colonial people even if nuclear weapons are used. Therefore, when they attacked us and were defeated, they considered the loss as the end of the matter. We could have easily gone to war with them/ We even had a name for that conflict, the Reunion War. We have a somewhat different approach when it comes to war and when we express this difference the Colonials don't fully understand what we're trying to convey to them. This is something that we are constantly working on and hopefully they will finally understand, because if they don't it will get them killed._

 _The Goa'uld will not stop until they are all dead. The Goa'uld will not stop until we are all dead because we have the audacity to not resist slavery and genocide. It seems a difficult concept for the Colonials, but not one impossible for them to understand._

 _Another point that they must understand is that the giving of our trust is not limited to our own species. They do not understand why we trust the Race more than we trust them. That very belief is an enigma to them. We all have a long way to go."_

Ernest Boyd terminated his dictation at that point. He needed the rest from the pressures of the presidency as well as see his wife and children before he fell into unconsciousness. Tomorrow was another day and he had to be ready for it.

fini


	19. Chapter 18 (not interlude)

_Record keeping time: Again, this chapter is being split into two parts due to length. As you will see, a lot of questions will be introduced here by both the Colonials and their uninvited guests, all of which muddies the question 'Who are the Colonials and what is really Earth? Are they the 13_ _th_ _Tribe or something else? I should call this chapter 'Truth or lies?'_

 _Again, I thank everyone for reading. And, 'Shadows' will be posted after the next chapter in this series-coming up soon._

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

' _ **Do these people ever shut up?'**_

 _ **CBN NEWS-Caprica**_

Ambassador (Doctor) Craig Cheney: _"… As you step out into the galaxy, you have to move circumspectly. You cannot go out, forcing your opinions or your religious attitudes on people that you've just met under the assumption that they're somehow related to the Tribes of Kobol, thereby being somehow subjected to your authority. That attitude will be a recipe for disaster. You may be unpleasantly surprised by their reactions."_

Elissa: _"I agree that religion is a sensitive topic but for the sake of argument, what if they are? Don't we have the right to let them know of their heritage and their history? What if the history of Earth and its people have been misinterpreted? What then? We have thousands of years of history behind us living on planets as well as in space. Who are you to say that our history is wrong and that yours is right? At this point, we're not sure, and that's what I'm trying to get across to you and the public."_

Cheney _: "I will…suggest that you are not as aware of the current state of the galaxy as you may believe. Things are not black and white. There are a multitude of cultures out there that no idea that the Colonies exist. They have their own cultures and beliefs that have existed for thousands of years. And what if they don't agree with your assumptions, or ours for that fact? What if they want to go their own way? What will you do then, given the examples that you've tried to force us to follow your beliefs? What about the Race and your attempts to convert them to the gods of Kobol?"_

William: _"What? I didn't…"_

Petre: _"I'm sorry to interrupt, but our producers have informed me that there is some kind of interference disrupting our network transmissions. We're receiving a broadcast that is forcing its way across all our networks. It's apparently coming from just outside of the Cyrannus system. Our producers are…trying to block it. This has been happening for the last few minutes. Hold on…the power that is being transmitted us starting to overwhelm our networks. At this point, I hope we can stay on the air…"_

Cheney: _"Not to state the obvious but apparently someone wants to talk to you. If it is who I believe it to be, it might be wise to listen to it. They will not hesitate to burn out your entire satellite network."_

Petre _: "Are your people somehow responsible for this? Is this your coalition trying to break into our broadcast system? If so, is this another attempt to intimidate us?"_

" _Chaney:_ Shaking his head emphatically he heatedly responded. _"It is not our policy to interfere with governments in such a manner unless it is an extreme emergency that would affect your people."_

 _Elissa: "If it's not your people, then who is doing this? We can't allow someone to break into our networks with impunity like this! The amount of power that they are shunting through take years to repair. They are rules and regulations…"_

Cheney: _"Whoever is doing this, I don't think they really care. I also find it amazing that after our conversation we have just had, you would accuse my government of something like this. To clarify, no, I believe that this is someone else."_

 _Elissa: "But you don't know for sure."_

Petre: _"The signal is coming through all channels. Our producers can't block it. We going to go live with this transmission in about a minute. Ambassador, you don't look happy about this. Do you know the origin of this signal, which by the way could be interpreted as an act of war?"_

Cheney: _"I do not and yes, I do have a suspicion as to who is transmitting. After the broadcast signal is over, I will be able to provide fact-based comments."_

Petre: _"We're getting our first transmissions now. It is in a language that I've never heard before. It's coming through quite clearly along with video now… None of our producers are familiar with the language. Ambassador is this a Terran sub-tongue?"_

Cheney: The ambassador shook his head as if he were having a headache. _"It's Goa'uld. The language is Goa'uld."_

Petre: _"The aliens the President was speaking of?"_

Cheney: _"Yes."_

Elissa: _"Can you translate it?"_

Petre: _"Are you able to translate it?"_

Cheney _: "I am sorry, not at this time. I don't speak the language and my translator app doesn't include that language."_

Petre: _"What is an app? Hold on a second. Our producers are telling me that the language in the transmission has changed…. Hold on... it's confirmed, the language is different…it has changed. It is now being transmitted in Terran Englisa. We're able to get the translation now. I remind people that the transmission is being sent throughout Cyrannus, so you are hearing the transmission live. Whatever is being said can't be blocked. For reasons of security and to avoid mass panic, I am sure that our military and Intelligence organizations are trying to block it but have been unsuccessful so far."_

William: _"It's too late now, everyone knows that someone or something from outside is actively attempting to communicate with us. There's no way that anyone here or at the government can hide it now."_

Petre: _Okay… Okay. Our network is about to rebroadcast the signal and will have a translation running simultaneously. Here is the broadcast from the beginning."_

Throughout the of the star system of Cyrannus, from the most secured telecommunications located in the military and intelligence services, to the oldest Colonial televise/television sets, an image appeared of a woman, that only a handful of Colonials had ever seen and even fewer knew.

 _ **Colonial Capital Building**_

 _ **Colonial Presidential Suite**_

President Goesel's face looked as if he had bitten into a rotten lemon. He was somewhat prepared for the firestorm that his speech was already generating. The Terran political situation wasn't as bad as it seemed because by all accounts the relationship was improving to everyone's delight. There would be roadblocks along the way, of course. The religious aspect was another hydra that would take a generation or more to settle according to the most optimistic forecasts, an obvious fact that even the village idiot would have predicted.

The Race problem however was going to be tricky. Dealing with aliens, that was a new frontier he had no experience with, complicated by the fact that he had personally ordered the conquest of their civilization. Given enough time, apologies, platitudes, and a few gifts spread here and there, he was certain that he could smooth things over. It would take a time. Somewhere, there was a lizard colony called Home II and that star system had massive amounts of raw materials and tyllium ore as well as solium and other precious materials in their asteroid belt just waiting to be mined. It was also much closer to the new colonies than to the far distant Cyrannus home worlds. If they could get mining rights, then the Cyrannus system would enjoy immense wealth in the long run. Colonial Intelligence didn't know where the star system was located, but they were actively (and quietly) looking for it. The conquest debacle had taught him well. He had no intentions or anything to aggravate the Race, but it was good to know where the system was located.

Shaking his head slightly, he grimaced at the thoughts that had led to this entire situation. The original plan was moronic. There was no way that his people could have surrounded Earth. It is a stupid idea in the first place even though it seemed logical at the time. Looking back, he was not surprised by how much he had matured since being in office. Dealing with the Race was going to be a challenge and the Colonial leader had a pretty good idea how many of his people would react; with suspicion, some with outright hostility. However, he had faith in his people. He also expected that many, although be initially shocked, would come to accept a nonhuman species as part of everyday life…eventually.

The future didn't look too bad, but first, they were certain hurdles that needed to be addressed and to overcome. The civilization of the Race, according to Terran ambassador implied that his people were responsible for the nuclear explosion that happened during the end of the occupation. The belief that the Colonial military would authorize a nuclear detonation against a group that did not resist the occupation was almost unthinkable and he would deny this assertion emphatically unless they somehow discovered some evidence his military was responsible. True, it was the nature of war that incidents occurred, but his commanders would never condone a nuclear strike on a population that had already surrendered and were under control. Inquires were already made about the incident and obviously more information was about to be uncovered.

Several conspiracy theories had already surfaced within his own cabinet. The best one was the suspicion that the Terrans had set off the bomb to punish the CDF for the invasion. It was crap, but deep down it did please some part of the president to think that someone else was responsible. Whatever the circumstances were, he intended to discover the truth, The Race's cooperation was more critical than ever. Terrans and their allies were already given contracts for those raw materials and were even using the tyllium as a fuel source for the ships and fighters that were confiscated during the war. The new colonies desperately needed access to those vast reserves, without going to war, something that was unthinkable now with the Terran Coalition watching the CDF's every move. Besides, he wanted to develop a mutual cooperation pact with them, not war. There was too much war on his plate already. He needed to find out what happened and do it as soon as possible. The regional governor, High Priest Iblison needed to be brought home and interrogated. The man was causing the Colonial government no end of grief and Goesel suspected he knew a lot more than he was telling. The man was even responsible for almost inciting a war with the Terrans in the first few days he arrived in the sector. The _Makaria_ incident was still raw in Goesel's mind, plus he didn't like the man, personally. His governorship was still causing the government along with everyone in the Terran sector pain, and he had a feeling that things were about to get worse.

These were dangerous times for the Colonies. The relationship with the Terrans was tenuous and there were a lot of people that didn't like how he was treating with them since they were constantly pressuring him to take a more aggressive stance. The Lizardian Incident was another mess that could well derail his Presidency. The ever-present menace of the unknow _aliens_ was on the horizon and Research and Development was rushing to prepare for that eventual threat.

"You wanted to be President, my dear," Jennifer said, smiling her perfect political smile. She looked the personification of calm. Looks, he knew were deceiving. "Being President, you take the bad with the good. You will overcome this. You always do."

The President wasn't so sure. He hoped against hope that the Ashtorath's response would be at worst a verbal assault. His response to their offers was crafted as a gentile, respectful rejection, of their offer.

"Thank you for that reminder, dear," he practically hissed. "Roberta, how much of a hit are we taking?"

"Initial polls are all over the place, Mister President," his aide answered. "We think it has more to do with the questions being asked and that events are still unfolding. Forty-three percent are unsure that the Terrans are right and that we our origin comes from Earth, not Kobol. Fifty-five percent believe that the Terrans live on a barely functional, totalitarian world that is crumbling under the weight of their military budget. At it point sir, it's too early to tell."

"It's only been fifteen minutes," Jennifer cautioned. People need time to absorb everything."

She was about to expand on the obvious when Heradius, another of his senior aides, nearly fell into the room. "Sir, long-range telemetry has detected twelve what are assumed to be pyramid-shaped, enemy warships are near our borders. They're transmitting a signal, very powerful. We're at maximum alert, Condition One."

Antonio could feel the blood draining from his face. What he didn't plan on was that the Goa'uld would crash the party so soon. Apparently, they were listening to his little speech in real-time and didn't like what they heard. It was a clear rejection they hadn't taken it well and from the intensity of the transmissions overriding communications all over the system (and that revealed yet another glaring weakness of the Colonial systems as compared to the Goa'uld) they were more than eager to respond in kind. The secret deal offered by the Terran AT&T conglomerate looked better and better all the time. His people would have to swallow that big, nasty pill, take the deal and smile while sucking up to the Terrans–again. He also abhorred the phrase 'you take the bad with the good'. His wife drowned him with it. His aunt alluded to it on a constant basis. He knew what he was getting into, at least he thought so, but he had no idea that it would be this stressful with the Terrans, Goa'uld, the Race, and this as of yet enemy, although he strongly suspected whom they were talking about, being thrown into the mix. Pretty soon, the bags under his eyes would become permanent and he'd look like his father at age sixty.

Before his speech, the CDF was activated, to quell any serious rioting or disturbance of the peace. However, the CDF wasn't in any way prepared for a Goa'uld response coming so quickly. The Goa'uld were making their presence known. It was, of course, at the worst possible time. "What's the matter with us? Why aren't we blocking the signal!"

"All of our networks are trying to block it but its too strong. The signal will get through."

"We're mobilizing everything," the President told his staff. "If they strike at us, we will fight them off," he added in an absolute confidence that hid his prayers. From the looks in their eyes, his his staff believed him.

"Sir, the signal is coming through." The aide paused for a moment listen to his phone. "The signal is in Englisa now and the networks are translating."

 _Of course, they would._ "We can't stop it," he said. "Might as well see what they have to say."

"CBN is replaying the message, sir."

The huge 60-inch audio-video monitor that dominated the room began slowly clearing from the intense static. The image was still blurry, but the image was viewable. So far, only a control center of some sort visible. There were no people or anything else that he could conclusively identify on the screen. The image remained the same for a few moments, then, it focused to crystal clarity. Now, the President and everyone else in the room could see two women. Both women were immediately recognizable to him. "I see our visitors have returned," he said coolly. "Turn the volume up. Let's hear what they have to say."

As the president and his staff looked on, they could see the face of the enemy. One was sitting on what suspiciously looked like a throne, while the others stood closer to the screen and a little off to the side. President Goesel stared impassively at the Ashtorath System Lord Astartea. Like last time, she was dressed in an elaborate golden gown laced with blue and silver trimming. She wasn't wearing her elaborate helmet this time, so her face was clearly seen. And anyone with half a brain could clearly see the rage in her eyes which were incidentally, glowing with an unnatural white light. There was a tension in her face that gave the impression that someone has stolen the family jewels. Standing next to her was her, what Goesel considered her twin sister. He looked at her with intense interest as if he were trying to see into her soul.

This time, her hair was loose, styled in a long ponytail that reached her waist. Like her Goa'uld master, she was very similar dress which was more accented with silver trimming is compared to gold. Despite her beauty, her demeanor was just as cold as her older sister's, if that's what she was. Goesel's wife hadn't known that he had met this woman before and he really had no desire for polite conversation tonight about Myrana and the proposal she had offered him months earlier, which he politely and wisely rejected.

The System Lord known as Astartea began speaking without preamble. Her voice was guttural as she spoke. The words were unknown, but the anger in her voice was crystal clear. The hatred etched on her face marred her almost ethereal beauty. Her elder twin's beauty looked equally vile and Goesel was glad he had rejected the Goa'uld offer.

Lord Hades lived in both their eyes.

If anyone in the Colonies thought Astartea's style of dress was too flashy or perhaps too gaudy, most of them would not have noticed. The intensity in her eyes made it clear the threat she exuded. She spoke for perhaps five minutes before Myrana, her counterpart began translating. Goesel wished he could see how the people across the Colonies were responding to this unprecedented event, but that was impossible. Instead, he discreetly stared at his staff members. All of them, including his wife were political animals and judging by the looks on their faces they were riveted even if they didn't understand the language. They were all concerned but they didn't appear to be afraid at this point. With a hint of pride, he knew every single one of them were analyzing the woman's body language searching for hidden clues for the meanings behind her unknown words. Not only that, they were staring at Myrana as well although it was difficult as the Goa'uld's eyes were flashing in rage and the promise of retributing even as sat on her throne. The unusualness of that was distracting and offered conclusive proof of what she truly was, an alien.

"Gods, she worse than Livia and I don't even understand what she's saying," his wife muttered to no one in particular. "Her arrogance could cut through butter like a laser."

"No, this person is far more dangerous," countered her husband. "They have destroyed countless civilizations in their history. The is one of the supreme leaders of a stellar empire that once spanned this galaxy and should not be underestimated. If she declares war on us…"

"Why would she do that?" asked one of his confused aides. "Why is she even here? We don't know anything about them, do we?" the aide's eyes went wide and then narrowed somewhat as she stared at her Commander-in-Chief. "Sir?"

"Need to know," he answered curtly. He turned back to the television. Myrana was about to translate and he didn't want to miss a word.

" _The Colonial of Kobol,"_ Myrana all but sneered. _"The beloved servants of the High System Lords, Lord Zeus, Lord Hera, Lord Athena, Lord Poseidon, Lord Ares Lord Demeter, Lord Chronos, Lord Hecate, Lord Hades and Lord Iris, your masters, your old gods, those who loved you as their children and made you what you are today. You have already forgotten some of the names of those who loved you. You have forgotten that you were slaves under the heels of those who would become the Tau'ri. You were nothing until your most high and noble Lords found you, lifted you up from the mud in which you dwelled in. Your gods, they were your masters. They were the ones that loved you and took care of you. Your people were savages. Your gods gave you your laws, gave you civilization. They walked among you as if you were there equals. They taught your people how to read and write, how to build, how to be civilized. Your ancestors loved them for it. You have forgotten your history of your Lords. You do not remember your past._

" _You do not remember how your ancestors, the members of your so-called Thirteenth Tribe rebelled and tried to take the power of the gods for themselves. You do not remember how your ancestors drove away the betrayers, the Thirteenth Tribe, forced them to leave the paradise that was once the world called Kobol. You do not remember the Thirteenth Tribe and the depredations and how they poisoned your world. You do not remember how your people fled, barely able to survive as you traveled the stars in search for a new home because of the war with the Thirteenth Tribe. You found your new home, but you have forgotten your past._

" _We do not deny that many of the greatest System Lords of old were rigid. Some were cruel. We remember Sokar and his cruelty, but his actions were nothing compared to the cruelty of the Tau'ri. They were directly responsible for the deaths of most of the old System Lords. It did not matter if the Lord was cruel or not, they made no distinction and they killed them. The Supreme System Lord Ra's ship was blown up by the Tau'ri. His brother, Lord Apophis was murdered when the Tau'ri infected his ship with replicators, creatures not unlike your enemies, the Cylons._

 _We do not deny that Lord Apophis sought revenge for the murders of his brother just as we condemn the Tau'ri who almost destroyed the galaxy when they infected his sip with the replicators forcing his ship to crash into an inhabited world and causing the deaths of thousands of innocents in their arrogance._

 _Lord Chronos the Great, vanquished Sokar, who imagined himself a demon lord and saved many from his cruelty. The Sho'va Teal'c, shot him in the back on the orders of the Tau'ri General Jack O'Neill, killer of Goa'uld, and the one responsible for destroying your fleet when you entered the Tau'ri system. It was by his order that many of the Colonials that surrendered were killed without mercy. Lord Yu was mocked and killed by one of the SG-1, Colonel Samantha Carter, suspected concubine of O'Neill. Her actions were as vicious as any of the Tau'ri. There are many others including the ones you called the Lords of Kobol who fell to Tau'ri treachery. How did they kill your gods? Ask them! Demand answers of them, if you dare._

 _We do not deny some of the Goa'uld demanded to be worshiped by primitive humans as gods. We do not deny that they fought one another to protect their own servants. We do not deny that some forbade reading and writing but we do deny that this was common among the System Lords. Your gods loved and protected you until the Thirteenth Trible and drove them away. Rather than fight your ancestors, your gods chose to leave so that the bloodshed would not continue. The Thirteenth Tribe known throughout the galaxy as the Tau'ri, continued the war against my people._

 _The lords of old are gone and the Ashtorath have taken their place. We, the new System Lords have learned from the mistakes of the old and we desire peace with the people of the galaxy. We have no interest in adding to our territory through conquest no matter what lies the Tau'ri spread about us and our father Lord Ba'al. Know that he taught us that peaceful expansion benefits the whole and we follow his teachings. We however will not tolerate the continued attacks on our territory by the Tau'ri and their blind allies. They have used the Protective Planets Treaty treacherously, secretly forcing primitive humans to submit to their rule. We will not stand by and follow the gods of old, the System Lords Yu, Ra, Apophis, Heru'ur, Hathor, Nirti, the enemy of all Anubis, Sokar, and the list continues including your Lords of Kobol, and our father, Ba'al. The Tau'ri are responsible for the deaths of all of them. Their plans are obvious. They wish to drive the Goa'uld into extinction. Millions of Jaffa are dead, thousands of Goa'uld are dead. They kill any who are in their way. You are already tainted by their touch. They have intimidated you, tried to force you to bend your knee to them, become their servants._

 _We have done nothing to you or your people but meet with you in peace with the intent for cooperation. We came come to you openly, and peacefully so that both sides, ours and yours could benefit from cooperation, and protection against the enemy that will soon invade your territory. The Ashtorath came to you, President Goesel, offered to treat with you, offered a gift. We lowered ourselves to you, so that both of our people might survive the future._

" _To the people Kobol, we have listened to your President's words. He has rejected us and instead, sided with your future Tau'ri masters because you have believed their lies. The Tau'ri claim to be peace loving, but their genocidal actions prove otherwise_. For a moment she allowed her words to sink in to the Colonial people. " _Your Lords loved to you and this is how you betray them. The Thirteenth Tribe, the Terrans, the Tau'ri,"_ and here she's bit out the word as the greatest of curses, which was for her, an accurate assessment, _"are responsible for killing your gods through deceit and treachery. Their ancestor destroyed your heritage. You want to stand by them, become like them!_

" _The Ashtorath Empire will not stand by and allow the Tau'ri to destroy us as they have done the others. You leader's rejection of our entreaty has sealed your fate. We will not allow you to become the slaves of the Tau'ri. The war is here, the enemy is close, and we will not allow the Tau'ri to acquire your resources._ Myrana glared at the screen in hatred and contempt _. "Your god,"_ and Myrana snarled, _"is most displeased. Your leader chose foolishly, and it is on his head. We will destroy your worlds rather than allow the Tau'ri succeed."_

* * *

"Well, that sounded positive," grimaced the President. "If that wasn't a declaration of war, I don't know what is." He was rather stunned by the claims of Astartea. Her assertions may have been accurate, but he wasn't in a position to determine what the truth was at this time. The experts would have to dissected speech later when there was time. But unfortunately, which had interjected seeds of doubt about the Terrans. Had the Terrans killed the Lords of Kobol? Were the Terrans the original sinners of Kobol and was that the reason why they were kicked off the planet that they, in effect ruined? Was the history the Terrans gave them all a lie? "I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to this." President Goesel had gone pale and every single one of his staff looked shaken. His wife looked like she was about to faint. "I want every military asset we have prepared for war."

"Sir," asked an aide. "Is there some truth in what she said?"

"Never assume anything!" he ordered. "It's not important now. We may be at war within the next hour. Focus on that."

"Sir, we need to get you to a safe location now!" Said one of his aides. His security compliment was rated to grab him and his wife and usher them to a safe location a mile beneath the capital where a secure train with taken to the most secured area on the planet/

"No. What I need to do is respond to these people now and try to avert this war."

"Mister. President! I strongly advise you to go to with your security compliment to a safe location and you can speak to them then."

"I'm the president of the Colonies of Kobol. I have no intention of running at the first-line danger. I need to talk to them first. We need to prevent this. We've already had one for the victors. This war these Goa'uld will make the Cylon war look like a minor street brawl. I need to talk to them now! Take me to COMSAT."

"Yes, sir, although for the record, I strongly recommend that you not talk to them until you are secured in a safe location," stated General Horton, the Chief of Staff of Ground Forces. "You have your responsibilities. So do I, and one of those responsibilities is to protect the President from threats internal or external, sir."

"Duly noted, General." Then he turned to the General and to all the staff looking at him anxiously. "Ladies and gentlemen, I understand your concern and your fears. My purpose here is stop this before it begins. Therefore, we must talk to them." Without another word he walked out of the room heading towards the main communications center located inside the capital building. He was closely followed by the general and his staff.

Walking briskly, he strolled passed the two security guards were immediately came to attention before he opened the door and walked into the room. The room was staffed by more than a dozen men and women of the CDF who immediately jumped to attention. He barely paid them any attention. "Get me a line to those ships."

"Yes, sir. We must use the subspace communications system to speak to them in real time. We are too far away for real-time communications to be effective without a significant lag time."

"Do it."

"Channel opened, Mister President. All frequencies." A few seconds later the operator gave him the go-ahead signal.

"This is President Goesel, leader of the people of Cyrannus. Lord Astartea I wish to speak to you so that we may find a way past the bloodshed that will occur if we continue down this path. Would you please respond?"

The response was quick. _"Kobollian Sho'va."_ Goesel recognized Myrana's voice. _"Die."_ The channel closed.

"Sir!"

He nodded numbly as he was led to the secret elevator that would take him to the Athena Complex and supposed safety.

 _ **needless to say...**_

 _ **TBC**_


	20. Chapter 19

Record keeping time:

 **Tyler Hoechlin:** Yes, the Colonials have just received a boatload of information about the galaxy and themselves. Their questions would be what is truth and what are lies and the Colonials are going to have to figure it out. Plus, they will have to answer what they want to believe.

Earth, as mentioned before IS game playing with them and on a constant basis. Think of Rodney Dangerfield in 'Caddyshack'. You couldn't do anything with him because he was rich – and hd a big mouth. The secret is not to overdo it. Stay tuned.

 **Norjc:** Hahaha. No, they don't. There is actually a lot that the goa'uld don't know and they have been trying hard to find out. One thing they did get was information on the old SGC mission reports which they got from Ba'al who got it from the Trust. But that's dried up now.

 **Crys:** You are right. enough said. These goa'uld are not as feudal as their predecessors, but they are still goa'uld and they have not grown up far from the tree.

Thank you, everyone for your kind and instructive comments. They gave me a few ideas to play with in my sick mind…

This is a little longer than I planned. Lots of stuff here. But I do promise that I will delve into the Colonial Goa'uld connection. Of course, it will not be what it seems. And, I have not forgotten about the Race… Ha. Ha. Ha.

Now, on with the story.

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

' _ **When Visitors Come A'Callin'**_

 _ **Planet: Caprica:**_

 _ **Colonial Capital residence**_

How many?" demanded the President

"Last count, forty-one capitals. Four of them are one and a half times larger than the standard sized one," Corman stated. "One of them has to be the command ship. It's no doubt they intend to hit us hard. Horton started ordering battlestar groups to prepare to heavily reinforce the strike force already about to engage the enemy. "We'll do all we can to make them pay in blood for invading our space."

"You saw that I tried to keep this war from happening," Goesel said, looking at Corman and Horton. "This is not what I hoped for"

"You did at what the leader of the Colonies was supposed to do, try to preserve the peace," said General Horton. "They aren't interested listening. Mister President, we've sent a request for aid to the Terrans, but our signals won't reach them for three days. The signal was in the clear. No evidence of jamming, yet."

"Ask the Terran Consulate to send our request as well. Their system is much faster." Goesel was very much aware that the Colonial fleet, as it was, was no match for Goa'uld warships. The Terrans had the ability to boost communications to real-time using the Colonial system. How they did this he had no idea. But he intended let them know everything that happened and plead for help. They might not be able to do much, they might be too late in coming, or worse, they might choose not to get involved. Honestly, he was unsure what they would do, but he knew he would humble himself and ask for help from his cousins for the sake of his people. For a moment though, he was stunned by the change in his attitude. Was it three years ago he tried to subvert the Earthers to his will and now he was begging for their help? Of course, the people would crucify him politically for doing so. "Every edge we can get, General."

"Yes, sir. We're contacting them even as we speak. I strongly suspect they have already sent a request for aid. I'm sure they don't want their embassy vaporized if the Goa'uld break through our defenses. And they won't," he added without a hint of doubt. "We don't have any idea how fast the Terrans are when it comes to mobilizing a strike force. But if they're on their game, they should get the request through channels in about four hours. I added another six hours to prepare a preliminary strike force and another eight, to get here." The General was frowning now as he continued his analysis. "We really have no idea how fast their ships are, but judging by High Admiral Cain's trip, I think we should see them in about two days at the most and that's adding some leeway for unforeseen problems that might crop up."

"Can we hold out that long?"

"We have to," Horton answered. All of the Chiefs of Staff and read the reports and analyses numerous times. The battle summaries still gave them nightmares, so he knew better than most how serious this battle would be. He was estimating a casualty rate of possibly eighty- ninety-five percent materiel and seventy-five percent personnel. The population could see a death toll of perhaps ten billion if the CDF couldn't hold before the Terrans could get here–if they came at all. There was no promise that they would come at all, which meant that the Colonies couldn't depend on them getting here. In the final analysis, the Colonials were on their own. "We will hold them," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. He'd done that for those listening, not for the President who knew exactly what the stakes were.

The Colonial leader nodded dumbly as he was rushed out of the room along with his wife and his senior aides and some of the military officers that was with him to the tram that would take them safely to the highly secretive and well-protected Athena command and Control Complex.

 _ **Location: CDF Base Athena One**_

 _ **Location: Gracean Mountain Range**_

The Presidential entourage exited the WRB railway system and literally ran through the re-enforced armored double doors that allowed them access to the heart of the most heavily defended underground military base located in the Twelve Colonies. Three hundred military personnel quietly acknowledged their leader's presence before focusing back on their jobs. Around the main control centers dozens of screens showing tactical information and real-time images of battlestar groups and defense stations either active or coming online.

Data streams appeared and disappeared as various personnel typed in information on keyboards while everyone prepared for war. On one screen there was an impressive view of over one hundred nuclear missile-carrying raptors preparing to jump to the targeted area, prepared to lay waste to any Goa'uld ship daring to cross the line into Colonial territory. Another screen showed more Ha'taks of various configurations easing into view. Smaller ships accompanied them, no doubt their version of raptors or bombers of some kind.

Goesel was horrified by the prospect going to war with an empire that could trace its bloody origins back ten thousand years. Terra's version of the history of the Goa'uld wasn't kind to them and many of his own advisors openly expressed their skeptical at the report, assuming the Terrans were bias against the Goa'uld and were trying to inflate their own importance. In spite of the evidence, most of the experts didn't really believe in the severity threat of the Goa'uld. On paper, it seemed a high-level threat, but everyone subconsciously believed that they could handle the threat. It was perhaps a foolish believe but the magnitude of the danger really hadn't connected.

.

Every single one of those doubts disappeared the moment Goesel met the Goa'uld leader Astartea. Her attempts at diplomacy were terrifying, every word she said indicated exactly what she was. Every word spoken by here was laced with threat and inuendo. She showed the same respect that someone would show a neighbor's dog they had to tolerate. He wasn't sure if the reports were true; now he was. The Colonies were next in line of a long list of worlds destroyed or enslaved by the Goa'uld. They claimed an enlightened society, but one thing that hadn't changed was that they were predators and could not tolerate competition or threats from _any_ other civilization or species that _might_ arise to stand against them. The Colonies would not be allowed to survive independently in any form as long as the Goa'uld empire existed. The Colonials were effectively at war with a ruthless enemy and had been for a long time. They just didn't know it.

Sir, we're almost ready," a communications specialist told the President. It took a few seconds for the communications system position itself. "Powers at one hundred percent," the same CS said as he handed the President the microphone.

The last call ended rather abruptly, and he had little hope that this attempt would be any better, but he was obligated to try. The third time was always the charm as the old Kobollian saying went. If nothing else, he needed to stall. "This is President Antonius Goesel, who speaks for the United Colonies of Kobol. I have listened to your response to my speech and I respectfully request that we reopen our lines of dialogue so that we can avoid any misunderstandings that might have been caused by what was said. The Colonies have no interest or desire to go to war with the Ashtorath Empire. On the contrary, in my speech I clearly defined that we wish to open a dialogue with you so that we would avoid conflict with one another. Are you willing to speak to me and open a dialogue that could prevent needless deaths on both sides?"

Goesel was honestly surprised that he got a response. He couldn't tell whose voice it was. _"We do not listen to Kobollian Sho'va. Kree!"_

The President looked around, confused by the answer. "That was the second time someone used the word _Sho'va_. I have no idea what that means." _At least they responded,_ he thought. He needed to keep them talking. Lifting the mic once more the President was about to speak and ask for clarification of the two words. "I am afraid that I am unfamiliar with the words sho'va and Kree. Could you explain these terms?" he asked.

Frantically, the comms officers called for his attention. he urgently whispered that that the transmission was opened, despite the fact that they were on a closed, secured channel. The Goa'uld had re-broadcasted in the open so that everyone could hear, effectively bypassing the security measures and allowing everyone in the Colonies to hear.

General Horton and others were all but demanding that he close the channel immediately. Goesel gritted his teeth. He hadn't expected this now was too late. The Colonies had heard exactly what he is said. Terminating the transmission now would make the overall situation worse. "Continue transmissions," he ordered as he turned to the others to understand his reasoning. "There will be panic all across the worlds," he quickly explained. "It's too late. There is nothing we can do about it now. Better that the people hear what I say rather than keep it quiet. Ladies and gentlemen, we're trying to prevent a bloodbath. He turned to Horton was the Senior officer in charge. "We're on a hair trigger now. We can't afford to trigger the very war I'm trying to avoid. If they're hearing me, then our commanders might not start launching nuke first," he said carefully. "Speaking of which, is Admiral Cain out there?"

"Yes, sir. She'll hold the line."

"She's a good officer but place someone else in charge," he demanded. "Pull her back to secondary defensive, now. That's an order. We'll need her if things fall apart, but she is not to be at the front line! I want her on the primary defensive line around our worlds, so she can plug the holes in close order combat. I want her in the middle of the battle, not be the instigator of it."

"Yes, sir. It'll take a few minutes to relay the order."

"Do it ASAP and make sure she follows orders. I _do not_ want a repeat of the Earth debacle."

"I want constant updates on how many ships they have coming into our system. I want to see how serious they are in pursuing a conflict with us. we need updates on the situation and I want an estimate of the time they may actually attack."

"Yes, sir, Mister President," said Admiral Corman as he walked into the room escorted by three more of his senior aides. "We're constantly updating the data. As of now, we see forty-one capital ships. All data indicates that this will be a dedicated assault. We should expect more if they plan to take on a dedicated assault."

"I don't believe they need any more ships." Goesel swallowed. "Will we be able to hold them off?"

"Sir, if they're serious…I'm not sure. We'll do all we can. As far as we know they are at least as powerful as the Terrans. The good news is since we encountered Earth's military, we have continually upgraded our ships," Corman continued. "But we haven't tested our newest weapons against shielded ships. According to the Terrans, they've destroyed worlds more advanced than we are." Corman looked shaken. His gray hair was in a mess and everyone could see how very worried the man was. The look on his face reflected the same sense of worry Goesel already felt. "If what we know is true then their beam weapons will hit us in the multi-gigaton range. I cannot begin to imagine what that's going to do to our planets if they get through our defenses."

"I wish the _Junis_ had gotten back sooner…" Horton grumbled.

Goesel had the same thought. Those discoveries would have made a difference if that crew had made it home even a few months earlier. As it was, those new technologies were barely into the planning stages. He also would bet that those aliens the _Junis_ crew ran into were this 'enemy' everyone kept talking about but never officially acknowledged to the general population.

"Then we have to make sure that they won't get through our defenses," snapped the President. "We can't allow them to dictate terms to us every time they're upset about something that they don't agree with. We'll never be free of them. We will not lay down and die without a fight. Now, I understand why they hate the Terrans so much." He turned to the communications officer and ordered him to transmit once more. We can't stop their transmissions so add the video component. Maybe they'll respond face to face." The CS nodded. "Repeat your message. We did not understand your response." He was in no mood to be polite, but he was still in control of himself enough to remain somewhat respectful. Can you clarify?"

This time, Myrana appeared on the main screen glared and all but smirking at them. To her left stood one of the four supreme System Lords of the Ashtorath Empire. Both women exuded extreme anger and arrogance strong enough to be felt through the screen. _"I am Myrana, humble servant of my Lord and god Astartea, ruler of the Ashtorath Empire. For clarification I speak to you in the hated Tau'ri language of the Americana Englisa that you may understand why you have doomed your world._ Next to her, Astartea begin to speak. Her eyes were glowing almost white and her speech was guttural enough to make her sound more like an animal rather than living intelligent being. Those looking at her involuntarily took a step back at the menacing feature of this woman who looked human but was obviously not.

" _My Lord says that your platitudes mean nothing to me,"_ Myrana translated _. "We came to you and peace and goodwill, even though you are primitive barbaric society. We offered you gifts which you rejected. We offered to our friendship which you rejected. Instead you aligned yourself with the Tau'ri. We lowered ourselves to you believing that you were reasonable people. We know that you know what is coming. You should have joined us in the struggle against our common threat. You threw our entreaties into the wind and instead embraced our enemies. You have made your decision. There is no more conversation. You are Sho'va, betrayers of your god. "You are, using the Terrans phrase, Tau'ri wannabes. Lord Astartea, will destroy your worlds rather than allow you to join the Tau'ri."_ Without another word, the Goa'uld Lord moved away from screen and sat down in her very gold encrusted chair, leaving Myrana to finish the conversation. There was a coldness in her very normal-looking eyes that sent shivers down everyone who looked at them. _"Pray that your god is merciful and allows a remnant of your people survive to serve her."_

The Goa'uld cut communications leaving a dumbstruck and very furious President Goesel glaring at a now blank screen.

There was little doubt that the entirety of the Colonies was in an uproar right now. He already imagined the panic that this conversation had just incited. People were probably rioting in the streets, grabbing their firearms, or trying to desperately seek shelter somewhere. Fortunately, the shelters provided on the different planets in case of Cylon attack were well-maintained and numerous. It was quite possible that a large majority of the people would be able to get into the shelters before the Goa'uld could break through and start attacking the planets.

He hoped that the worst-case scenarios replaying over and over in his mind was unfounded. At least the Chiefs of Staff were somewhat confident they could successfully defend the Colonies against a dedicated attack; however. Goesel had read the reports from the Terrans about how the Goa'uld operated and he was worried. Civilizations more advanced than the Colonies were wiped out despite their defensive capabilities. His gut-wrenching fear was that his people were going to be driven to extinction by established megalomaniacs who hated their cousins so much that they were willing to commit genocide rather than allow the Colonies to even partially ally with Tau'ri. They hated them so much that they couldn't even use the name 'Terran'. The irony of that situation, which he couldn't help but to internally sigh at was that the Colonies had expected the Terrans to join them, not the other way around. Today, however was a day that pride had to be kicked into the wind because the Colonies' were far more important than his mere political aspiration.

Ambassador Cheney is at Caprica city. I want the other ambassador here as soon as possible. We need our intermediary with Earth here with us. Make sure the usual security precautions are implemented. I don't want him to know where this complex is."

"Yes, sir."

 _ **Ashtorath Command ship**_

Astartea, one of the four Ashtorath System Lords was furious–and humiliated. It was she who devised the plan to bring the Kobollians into the empire with the infrastructure intact. She was the one who insisted that using their population as a buffer against the enemy would not only protect the empire but keep the Tau'ri from allying themselves with the Colonials. It was she who believed that the Colonial's general mistrust of the Tau'ri could be 6used to the Empire's advantage. The Colonials were somewhat advanced but not enough to be a real threat to the Empire therefore they could become useful tools. They could have been guided and become proper servants.

Her brothers and sister however argued against her proposal. The Kobollians were too much like the Tau'ri and now that they were exposed to the greater galaxy they would turn into Tau'ri themselves, primitive but developing a technology at a pace that would threaten the heart of the empire if not properly culled.

She sighed at her failure, which caused Myrana to wince in sympathy. Her predecessors had a predilection of destroying any civilization that might have arisen to stand against them. Hundreds, maybe thousands of worlds who had civilizations that began any form of industrialization were eliminated by Ra's decree. He kept the Goa'uld in control and their power base intact and his laws had served them well for thousands of years. But it had its weaknesses, too. That very policy kept the Goa'uld Empire in a feudal state with very little advances.

Ra was no fool. He did that to maintain the status quo. Slaves were rarely allowed to learn to read and write, and in most cases, it was outlawed completely. There is no opportunity for growth. This was just one of dozens of reasons why the Tau'ri were able to not only grow strong but defeat the Goa'uld Empire of old. The old fool allowed the Tau'ri to grow and prosper. In their arrogance, the Tau'ri were dismissed as a real threat and that dismissal cost them dearly. Her father, Ba'al understood this weakness and that was why he created his children. He knew the Tau'ri and their weaknesses. His interactions with the Trust and the information on the SGC and their mission logs proved invaluable. But he was steeped in the ways of the old System Lords who needed to die so that the children could become the rightful rulers of the galaxy.

The throne chair, one she designed for herself personally, offered her no comfort this day. Her plan should've worked if only it were not for constant Tau'ri interference. Their mere presence destroyed everything. The Kobollians would not be allowed to follow in the footsteps of their cousins. She hated to have failed to secure such opportunity. She hated using her precious military resources to remove this pestilence when they could be used to destroy the true threat instead. That enemy was slowly but steadily advancing into Goa'uld claimed space. The Goa'uld were fighting back but it was slowly losing ground. The Tau'ri and their allies struck against the same entities and had some success she conceded. But they were content to let the Empire do most of the fighting while they sat back and watched. She and her brothers and sister hated their tactic, but this was exactly what they would have done if they had had the opportunity to do it first. The fact that the Tau'ri were able to do it first simply added to the overall humiliation.

Yes, she made a mistake, one which she was about to rectify right now. She would drown the Kobollians in an ocean of blood. "Enlightened diplomacy no longer amuses me," she said in a cold, cold voice. "Myrana, I wish to make a statement to these Kobollians," the Goa'uld said. "They have offended their god and must be punished for their defiance. Order the fleet to crush their defenses and destroyed their most populated world first. Her fellow lord, Ashtoreth wasn't the only blood thirsty lord of the Ashtorath. "I want to hear their agonized screams over their communications' as they beg for their lives."

Myrana hid her smile. the Jaffa and servants need not to know how she was feeling the moment. The System Lords of old were correct. It was good to primitives their place in the universe. She and her sister-god were in one accord. "Yes, my Lord."

 _ **Battlestar Themis**_

Commander Hordann's mouth was dry. Less than twenty thousand klicks distance were delete forty-one alien warships and several hundred fighters and gunships all pointed in his direction. Those ships were not Cylon but Goa'uld and they were faster, stronger and didn't rely on layers of armor to protect them. Instead, they had energy shields like the Earthers. They had energy weapons, plasma-based beam weapons that could melt through armor like a hot knife through butter. He and his squadron would be the first to engage. They were still forming up, but this was definitely a prelude to attack on the Colonies. His small border fleet was now supplemented by no less than three battlestar fleets with more coming, and it still wasn't enough.

He already sent an email to his wife and his parents.

The _Themis,_ one of the newer _Ares_ Class battlestars, was the latest variant of the _Mercury_ class. The only thing more powerful than it was the warstar, but even then, its size was deceptive. The _Ares_ class proved is effectiveness in the final battles of the Cylon Colonial War where it proved itself one of the most effective weapons platforms built. Originally, only four were planned to be built and after the war only two were completed. With the Cylon menace eliminated, there is really no need for such an aggressive battlestar platform since there were no real enemies that the Colonials had to concern themselves with. Between the _Ares_ and the new _Minoan_ battlestars, the public had no interest in an increased military budget when there was no need.

That complacency abruptly changed after that disastrous conflict with Earth, where it was conclusively proven that the Colonial war machine was woefully inadequate against the powerful believed to be Thirteenth Tribe. Scientists and engineers alike, stunned by the technological capabilities of the Earthers, scrambled to upgrade offensive and defensive weapons systems as much and as fast as possible. Because of the disastrous defeat, elements of the CDF, the politicians, and the religious enclaves for myriad numbers of reasons, were deathly afraid of what the Earth could do. Furthermore, Earth's existence proved that there were other forces out there that the Colonials had to beware of. The suspicions and fears proved true when evidence of the Lucian alliance as well as the Goa'uld were uncovered.

The political figures (the ones in the know), in the Colonies were absolutely mortified when they discovered that the only reason why they were _probably_ hidden for so long was because they were so isolated and shut away from the main sectors of civilization. The Cyrannus nebula and the remnants of the supernova some three thousand light years away have kept the Colonials isolated. Scientists thanked the gods and fate that the nebula screened the Cyrannus system from the hard radiation still being thrown out by the novas leftovers. Then there was the dead zone, or the so-called dark region that extent for thousands of parsecs in all directions that intimidated explorers, especially the Goa'uld who had no interests in exploring such a deserted region. No one expected life much less viable worlds could exist in such desolate conditions. It was a foregone conclusion that that was the only thing that really saved them from the Goa'uld who didn't want to be bothered with what was obviously a barren desert.

It was a fact that the Goa'uld were unaware of the Colonial's existence until the Colonial-Earth conflict. They claimed that they were always aware of the Kobollians but didn't wish to bother them. It was an outright lie, and everybody knew it because if they had known about the Kobollians, they would have enslaved them a long time ago.

"Commander, the bogies are confirmed at forty-one capital ships with approximately four hundred fighters. The gunships are forming up in the front of the force. They are forming into battle formation, wedge-shaped."

"And our buoys never detected them before they into normal space?"

"Negative Sir. We were unable to detect anything. They used the same type of FTL that the Terrans use. Our buoys just can't pick up any signals unless they are right on top of us. I think that the Earther IFF signals from their civilian ships allow us to track them. But these are invisible to our detection probes."

The commander nodded once. The ship was set at Condition One. Every single one of his vipers and raptors were out and prepare for battle. Behind him were thirty-four battlestars and just as many cruisers not to mentioning the destroyers and support ships. There were more arriving every second and they would need every single resource that they had. Reinforcements were standing by at a moment's notice. What disturbed him more than anything else were the actions, or rather inactions of the Goa'uld ships. They were just waiting, daring the CDF do start something. They could've easily used the hyperspace FTL to bypass most of the defenses before his forces could react properly. They could hit any target they so wished. In the pit of his stomach he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what you plan to do. This was a show of force and he believed that they would attempt to burn through the Colonial defenses, destroy everything before they moved on to the other targets–his worlds, his people. They weren't attacking not because they were afraid, but because they were that confident of victory.

Maybe they _were_ confident. That didn't mean that they would pay for every step they took towards his home.

"Another Goa'uld FLT event, Commander! Twenty-five thousand kilometers out. A new group of contacts!"

Commander felt his stomach drop. "How many?"

"Another ten, including two big ones, sir."

"Let Command know we need more reinforcements…"

 _ **Athena Complex**_

 _ **Central Command and Communications Center**_

"Are our forces in position?"

It took a few seconds as the admiral rapidly conferred with the officers and intelligence operatives manning communications and receiving updates. Hundreds of people were rushing, gathering updates and issuing last minute orders. "We have three fleets in position," growled. The situation was as bad as he could have imagined. "We have fleets protecting the planets and we don't dare have them move from position. If they do and the enemy bypasses our positions, our worlds won't have protection."

"What about all of that money we've spent on orbital defenses?" Goesel asked. "Surely they could stop them from hitting us."

"Some of them," Corman said flatly. "But the fact is that the Goa'uld are far more advanced than we are." The look on his face said it all. He as well as the President knew that the newest weapons systems were at best a stopgap measure, used more as a show of strength for the people rather than an actual viable deterrent. The fear of the gods had been placed on the military after the Terrans showed their capabilities. To avoid mass panic, the new orbital defense platforms were rushed into place. Against the now non-existent Cylon forces, they were more than sufficient. Against the Terrans, it just window dressing. That were reasons why the discoveries the Battlestar _Junis_ brought back were some vitally important. Those weapons and defenses would give the Colonies parity. "We needed more time."

"Time's up. I want the subspace transceiver set on a comm channel to Earth now," Goesel demanded with the slightest hint of desperation reflected in his voice. "I am putting in a second direct request for assistance." The silence that followed surprised everyone. To those who didn't know the magnitude of the incoming enemy threat, those words brought home in a way that nothing else could have done. "They should at least know what's happening here."

"I think we can use the stargate to send a message to Earth," Corman said a few seconds later. The Terran gate was protected like theirs, but it was possible to communicate through the gate using radio. "We have to get a message to our gate site."

"Do it."

"Corman moved off quietly issuing orders to several of the long-ranged DRADIS specialists. One of the soldiers nodded while the others began rapidly pinching commands into the mainframe computer system.

Goesel found himself doing the worst job in the world–waiting. With very little to do at the moment, he began staring at the more than dozen large television wall screen in from of him dedicated to the civilian channels of the Colonies. Some of the images were in real-time transmissions, the others were delayed by as much as fifteen minutes. The Colonial satellite system was good as the scientists and corporations were experimenting with faster-than –light communications, but it was still in its infancy stage and the lag time was still significant. But still…

The images on the screens represented all of the Cyrannus worlds and the and together, they gave a capsulized version of what was happening in the Colonies. On several screens panicked people were frantically trying to get to underground bomb shelters.

On the Tauron screen, the masses were obviously frightened. He could see it in their eyes, but they were also a resolute and determined people. Men, women, and children were heading for shelters carrying weapons and many more streaming towards military installations, demanding to help in the war effort. They had done this during the Cylon war and they were doing the same thing now.

The people on Libran were more frightened and unorganized. The reporters were stationed in areas where were some limited rioting was being observed. But it wasn't as much as many would have assumed. The Librans were far less prone to rioting as compared to some of the other worlds. Most people were besieging the reporters demanding detailed information about what was going on.

On Picon, the people seemed relatively calm and most seemed assured that the Colonial defense forces would handle anything the Goa'uld could throw at them. "After all," said one man being interviewed. "We handled the Cylons and we kept the Earthers from attacking us. I think the reason was that they knew that they'd be in the fight of their lives and they knew they didn't have the power to beat us, advanced tech or not. We on home ground. No one can beat us here," one gray-haired man-on-the-street finished with the look of total conviction.

On Caprica, things were generally quiet and the people wary. Many were heading for shelters but their seemed to be no rush to do so. CBN's Caprica Tonight was in extended overtime with news anchors Elissa Kanmi and Petre Suba. Both were grilling the Terran Ambassador–something he had every intention of doing himself before the nightmare began–about that little speech Astartea, or rather Myrana, had spouted. Ambassador Cheney was being pressed hard for answers about the Goa'uld and the threat factor level. Goesel wanted to know those details as well. He needed all of the information they could get. On Sagittaron, there was some rioting but as with Gemenon and Leonis, people were defiant, literally daring the Goa'uld to attack.

On Scorpia…

"Mister President," The Admiral had pulled him out of his observations. "On the large main screen, sir…"

Goesel eyes locked onto the face of the enemy appearing on the largest of the main screen monitors. It was a ship, or rather at least twenty of them that he could see. However, it was the one filling the screen that caught his attention.

"A Ha'tak mothership." Corman confirmed. He had almost spit the word out and it had taken strength to keep from doing so. "One of the bigger ones we've seen, probably the command ship." The ship was almost twice the size of a standard Ha'tak. "Astartea will be on that one," he said thoughtfully and began issuing more orders."

"Can we take that ship out?"

"Get through the shields, then yes," was Corman's answer. That answer didn't help Goesel's mood. "If those shields are anything like the Terran shields then it would take almost all of the firepower our forces have to get through."

President Goesel didn't like the sound of that, not at all. "We hit Terran ships with over two gigatons and those shields shrugged it off."

"Correct, and we learned from it. Our shells and missiles were designed to focus their power in a small section of the shield to stress it so that we have a chance of penetration. It should give us a better chance of success."

"These are bigger," the President said.

"Yes, sir. They are. And we have a lot more firepower to throw at them."

Goesel wished he felt convinced by those words because looking at those ships filled him with dread. At first glance the Goa'uld Ha'tak, the most common warship of the Goa'uld and most common design in the galaxy, with its ridiculous looking pyramid command center, almost looked like drunk designers' prank. When he first saw images of the Ha'tak–which literally meant pyramid ship in the goa'uld language–presented to him by the Terrans a couple of years ago, he was unsure how the thing could even fly. Now, looking at it on the screen he realized that his opinion had dramatically changed. The ship looked a lot more menacing. It appeared shrouded in darkness. Carefully scrutinizing the live image, he could see weapons ports all along the length of the vessel, and to the right of the screen he could see the power ratings of this particular vessel and what he saw shocked him. The image in front of his was far more terrifying than just reading the specs on paper or simply looking at a still image. The smaller Ha'taks and the two _Cheops_ class combat vessels filled him with terror not for himself, but for his people. It also filled his heart with a broiling hatred for these _aliens_ daring to attack his people.

Another alarm sounded throughout the complex. By now the President knew what the new warnings meant.

"Sir, we have another FTL event!" said one of the lieutenants operating the long-term DRADIS sensor array. "A non-Colonial jump repeat non-Colonial jump point."

The majority the people in the complex close enough to see the main screen, their eyes automatically flickered towards. "FLT event coincides with Goa'uld hyperspace vessels entering normal space, sir."

The same DRADIS officer switched a secondary screen to show the latest contacts, from a distance, the new ships looked like little dots surrounded by a sea of stars.

"We are really going to do this!" Goesel whispered.

Several of the officers including Corman began quietly cursing. Some of the others were heard praying.

"What are their coordinates in relation to our forces?" demanded Corman. "We'll need to shift our forces to make sure that we're not flanked. Switch over to the target area of the new FTL event, max resolution!" Corman squinted trying to make out the still blurry images.

"Can you get a closer image on them," Horton ordered.

"We can piggyback our signal on one the forward battlestar visual cameras, sir."

"Do it, soldier."

The seconds passed by, and then there was a quiet gasp heard throughout the room. It was quite unprofessional but Corman would forgive them their lapse. Goesel's eyes went wide. What he saw stunned him and slowly, he began to smile. "Reinforcements," was all he needed to say.

"The entire command center erupted in cheers, the President among them.

 _ **UCW Mashantucket**_

Commanding a starship was one of the culminations of Colonel Samantha Carter's dream. It wasn't her only dream; however, it was one of a long list of things that had already been achieved. Her career literally spanned the stars. She was on her second tour of the ship that was first prefixed _Earth Ship_. Now that name changed from _Earth Ship_ to UCW, the fledging organization that started from the union of several worlds including the Tollanians, Hebrans, Langarans, the still living but hidden for now Asgard, and the Orbanian. The organization was young and messy like any newborn. It was also full of energy and youth. The combined scientific community were making technological breakthroughs that twenty years earlier wouldn't have been thought possible for another century. All of the worlds were the caught up in the technological upheaval but the UCW was stabilizing quickly, learning how to unify as a single unit rather than individual worlds. Years would pass before it was stable and that was acceptable. _The very young took time to develop,_ as the Nox would say. Surprisingly, even the pacifist Nox were interested in the new alliance to a certain extent. They acted more as guides, which as far as Carter was more than acceptable. Their wisdom would certainly come in handy.

As far as command went, Carter would have been happy with one of the second generation 304 Terran battlecruisers. The _Daedalus'_ were powerful ships and became the workhorse of the Terran fleet. The newer generation _Block D_ variants were coming out of the docks now with several generations of improvements, the results of collaborations from several different worlds. The S-405 _Mako_ class battlecruisers were just starting trials. Samantha would have been happy to command any of those ships but because of her service and dedication to the defense and protection of Earth, not to mention a dozen other accolades, she was offered command of the first rebuilt _Aurora_ , one of three found in the Pegasus galaxy. The vessel in question was towed to Earth where it was stripped down to its frame and rebuilt. The Lantean tech was extremely advanced but their weapons systems were sorely lacking. The Earthers, Tollanians and Langarans were agreed on this one point: the ships required better and more robust weapons systems.

The Lanteans would be shocked at the number of weapons their 'children' managed to stuff into the _Mashantucket._ The vessel wasn't powered by a ZPM, but it did have a first-generation neutrino ion power core. It was the size of a Greyhound bus and gave the combined worlds scientists designing and building it no end of grief. It was achieved only with the limited help of the Asgard AI, that for some reason wouldn't give them details and schematics, only hints. The AI did yell at them once, an action one knew was possible, when the ion-converter flow distributer was designed in reverse. The AI actually cursed in Asgard. The word 'fools' was mentioned several times in the diatribe. Needless to say, it was a humbling experience.

It was huge and ungainly, but it worked. And it was built by Coalition scientific and technical experts who gained invaluable, first-hand experience. Carter agreed completely. Knowledge was great, understand was better along with the wisdom to go with it. Knowing how to build was just as important as having automation. In her opinion, the last thing Earth and their allies needed was all of these technological advances and having no clue as to how they were built. That was a recipe for disaster.

All of those thoughts filled her mind (along with theorizing about non-linear equations as related to transporter buffer configurations) while she sat in the Captain's chair. The main viewscreen offered the bridge crew the of the swirling view of blue and white hyperspace/ the crew was used to it now and barely even notice one of the true wonders of the universe. On the smaller monitor on the right showed the relative positions of the squadron. Four of the battle cruisers were in relatively close formation acting as a screen for the _Auroras_ _Mashantucket_ and _Arikara._ The _Auroras_ were test beds for the new _Magnum_ class warships being built around the basic design of the _Auroras_. The first would be completed in three years and until then the _Auroras_ would carry the workloads as they were doing now.

Her XO, Donald Copland just finished speaking to the Sensors Officer. "They've upped the number to forty-one capitals, support vessels and about their newer death gliders."

"So many," Carter answered. "The Colonials wouldn't survive against a dozen Ha'taks. Twelve's more than enough firepower to lay waste to all of their worlds." She thought for a moment. The Goa'uld hate being insulted," she mused. "I think they want to hurry and destroy the Colonies before help can arrive. The Empire can't track our ships and may be worried that we might interfere before they can destroy those worlds."

"Well," Donald shrugged. "That is their SOP."

"True." Smiling mischievously, "I wonder if the Colonials remember that we monitor their communications?"

Copeland smiled back. "I'm sure they do. They need the help. I remember what it was like when Anubis' fleet surrounded Earth. If it wasn't for you and your people, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"The UCW authorized this action and our primary mission. Two birds with one stone."

"Yes, ma'am. Exiting in two minutes."

"All ships, battle stations. Hold your fire until my command."

Exiting in one minute…fifty-nine…fifty-eight…"

On the main speakers, the radio crackled to life. The transmission cut through all standard communications including secure military frequencies.

" _This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the United Coalition of Worlds battleship Mashantucket. To all Goa'uld forces, you will stand down yourself from this and leave this system and its territories. The Cyrannus star system is under the protection of the United Coalition of Worlds. If you attempt any aggressive actions against the Cyrannus Colonials, we will consider this a declaration of war against the UCW and act accordingly."_

President Goesel, microphone already in hand even though he didn't remember grabbed it opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, a second transmission occurred. This was also in Americana Englisa, so the translation was almost instantaneous. The voice was recognizable it was Myrana.

" _Insolence, Tau'ri kel ma filth! I speak for the glory of the Ashtorath Empire and the great god Astartea. You dare dictate terms to your god? We will burn these worlds and then burn your precious coalition if you interfere."_

On the screen. Corman and Goesel were dumbfounded as they watched two huge Terran ships slowly closing in the distance. One they had seen before. Goesel was being virtually being ignored and he didn't like it, but he was content to see how this played out. Instead, he chose to stare at the image of the Terran vessels closing in. All of the ships types were recognizable. One he knew. It was the same ship that ferried former President Adar, his wife, Admiral Cain and some missionaries to Earth. It was a huge ship, slightly larger than a battlestar and now, there were two of them along with eight of their standard battlecruisers.

The Colonials had no idea what classification those two particular ships were. What they were looking at were two _Auroras._ The Colonials classified the ship as a heavybattleship type I. the other _Aurora_ , slightly smaller and more streamlined would be eventually classified as a Type II heavy battleship capability unknown.

These warships supplemented Lantean drones with Tollanian ion beam and Asgard plasma cannons. Terran railguns complimented the CIWS. The ship was a heavy missile carrier supplemented with one Gen-one neutrino ion power core and eight naquadria reactors, giving it all of the power it would possibly need.

The Goa'uld had never seen such a ship before and the Tau'ri had went out of their way to make sure that the snakes hadn't. They were not pleased and the threat potential of the Tau'ri had just increased by an order of magnitude.

"We just lost the video portion," one of the comms officers yelled, getting everyone's attention. "The audio is still function. Repeat, we still have audio."

"Keep it opened," Corman ordered. "Try to re-establish the video feed."

A feminine voice was heard coming from the main speakers. The accent was unusual but the President, Corman, and Horton immediately knew who it was. " _We will not allow the destruction Colonies of Kobol Your claims of being more enlightened when compared to the Goa'uld System Lords of old doesn't hold up in the light the current situation. I remember the things that Ba'al did quite well and I see that you're no better than he was."_

" _Onak arik kree. You dare to defy us over these 'Sho'va' when you know of those that threaten both of us? We know that you don't trust them. We know that they tried to conquer your world. Why would you trust these primitives you should be allying yourselves with us against a common enemy?"_

Colonel Carter went silent for a moment as if contemplating Myrana's none too subtle hint of a possible alliance. What was more surprising though was that Astartea was allowing her to speak for her, without interference. No Lotar was allowed to even consider such a position of authority. The Tok'ra had mentioned these sets of twins that seemed to hold such power. This was the first time Carter or the UCW had seen one of them. It was…interesting.

Colonel Carter responded. _"The Kobollians are not 'Sho'va'. They are not traitors to your Empire nor are they part of your Empire. They are an independent government living the way they want to without your influence. Your plans to destroy them isn't because they've insulted and rejected you, but because you are afraid that they might join us and thus become a greater threat to your Empire. You know that together we're stronger than we are separated from one another. But we have something that we can offer them that you can't. A choice. I understand you lowered yourselves and asked a primitive society to join you instead of butchering them and taking what you wanted which is your normal pattern. Very political of you. Well, the UCW must disappoint you. We will not allow you to do this. If you want to start a war then by all means fire on the Colonials, then we will see what happens. End transmission."_

Thousands had died for daring to utter such defiance to a god. Astartea was seething. If she wasn't a goa'uld, she would have had a stroke. Her loyal Jaffa and servants were frightened but angry as well. An angry god was a vengeful one but the Ashtorath didn't kill their servants needlessly. Punished them, yes but not mindlessly. That little action made their servants even more loyal to them.

Myrana and Astartea faced each other. Each seemed frozen for a minute both wrapped in silent communication. No, Myrana wasn't lotar. She was something else entirely.

 _ **UCW Mashantucket**_

"End transmission," Carter ordered. "Weapons lock onto the Command ship. Asgard plasma and ion cannons at full power. I don't want her getting away. I want that ship to be the first one destroyed."

"Yes, ma'am. Locking on. Weapons at one hundred percent."

"Fire at my command only," she ordered. "Let's see what they'll do first."

For more than a minute there was absolute silence. Then, a transmission.

 _There will be another time, Tau'ri beast,"_ Myrana said. Her words and dripped with venom. _"It would be a waste of resources to destroy you now. You are needed to help destroy the enemy. But when it is over…. when it is over, my Lord's will watch you die a thousand deaths before you join your world in oblivion. This, the Ashtorath Lords decree. We will remember you, Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri. you and all of SG-1 would die screaming a thousand deaths for your defiance of the Ashtorath Empire."_

Carter couldn't help us all she had to say one last thing. _"Better goa'uld than you have tried. You'll have to get in line which isn't that long these days, is it?"_

 _Tau'ri filth. O_ na rak ja'do," Myrana snarled. The transmission cut off.

Because those communications between the two were audio only, the Colonials were unable to see the looks of utter hatred that both Astartea and Myrana sent to Carter. What they did see were the Goa'uld ships slowly turning around and transitioning to hyperspace without a shot fired.

In the _Athena_ Complex the applause and congratulations and screaming was deafening. Corman allowed the celebration to continue for a couple of moments before he silenced everyone. Goesel pressed the transmit button on the microphone, completely forgetting that the transmission was still live throughout the Colonies.

"Colonel Carter I want to personally thank you and those under your command, the United Coalition of Worlds, and the Terran government, for assisting us in avoid a catastrophic war. But I must ask how, did you get here so quickly?"

" _We were in the area,"_ she said simply _. "We were aware of your speech and we strongly suspected how the Goa'uld would respond. We have no intentions of allowing people to be wiped out we had anything to do with it. we are responsible for the Protective Planets Treaty. You are not part of the PPT, however that does not mean that we are not concerned for your health and welfare. We have our differences, but we have no intentions of having you fall to the Goa'uld. It is in our interests that your people continue and remain free of goa'uld domination."_

What does this mean that your government is considering allowing us to join your coalition?"

" _Mr. President, sir. I'm not the one to speak to concerning those political decisions. But the Goa'uld are right. There is a situation developing and I have been authorized to discuss this with your government. We've also come here bringing a diplomatic envoy to meet with you. This envoy wishes to speak to you personally so that the problems you two have can be resolved."_

Goesel was extremely curious as to who it might be. "Who is this envoy that you're speaking of?" What else could happen today, he wondered. "I ask this due to our circumstances. It would be better to delay this meeting," he suggested.

" _It may be in your best interests to meet with him, sir."_

Goesel didn't like her tone. Was this some kind of veiled threat? "Who is this envoy?" he asked. He had a long day and trying to remain civil was becoming increasingly difficult. He hated the way Earth threw its weight around just because they could. He had also concluded that they were doing it on purpose and there was little he could do about it. Earth had what the Colonies needed, and they knew it, and they knew he knew it.

" _The envoy is Emperor Risson, First Male of the Race, also called the Lizardians by the wider galaxy, 37_ _th_ _of that name, Supreme Emperor of Home, Home II, Hallessi and Rabotev, and potential future member of the UCW. He has come personally to mediate with your people to avoid war between your people and his. Shall I return him back to Home?"_

"The Race"? someone muttered. "The aliens?"

Corman's were wide eyed. He was trying not to yell. "Sir," he hissed. "We are still live across the Colonies!"

 _Crap!_ This day kept going on and on. Goesel struggled not to begin hyperventilating. "I will be glad to meet the Emperor," he said with a jubilation he didn't feel.

 _What else could happen"_ he muttered–after he made sure the microphone was off.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **And back to 'Roads Paved in Shadow'**_


End file.
